Ray's Youtube Career
by RayIs2Slick
Summary: Ray begins his Youtube Career and meets many of his idols, but later, after calling out one of the biggest minecraft youtubers ever, he gets lots of attention and hate, soon all the fame goes to his head and everything goes wrong. (Lot's of Youtubers mentioned and Various pairings: AshleyXOC NoahXOC, Creepy Fans that ship odd stuff like Justin & Ray along with Merome, More to come)
1. Meeting Idols

How My Career Begins…..

* * *

_1 year after that big UHC game, resulting in getting the love of my life to be my girlfriend and landed me a youtube career. Not at lot has happened since April 15, of last year, I was sponsored by Mojang, uploaded videos, got hate and nice comments, hit 3000 subs, which honestly isn't that bad for me, 3000 is better than 0. Currently in the month of July this seems to be turning out to be a interesting year…_

_Now being a young Youtuber has its ups and downs. But I can be pain in the ass, first there's school to deal with, friends and family who complain that all I do is record, but hey, im 16, let me live in the moment, like seriously, when you are a kid, you have to live in the present. And then there's playing the game. I mostly played on Hypixel, MCSG and AciDicMania. I do play on other servers, but not as much as I do on these. And whenever I try to record on MCSG, and the little fans that recognized me did the predictable thing and followed me around every mini-game and punched me to death. Which also was the start of my rage quit series, which people is fixed and they think my rage is fake, well I wish it were fake cause i do get very pissed off._

"No, no no! Fuck off fuck off!" I shouted as I tried to knock them back with a fishing pole, a team of 3 were chasing me in the water, I was running low on food and could barely regenerate hearts. One of them stopped to type

'Hi ray, im a big fan :D'

"Then why the fuck are you chasing me?!" I shouted into the mic, hearing my sister laughing at me as she snuck into my room

"Get out…" I mumbled towards her

"Kk, and also dinner's ready." She chuckled as she pointed to the screen, I was at 1 heart and was sniped

"FUCK! I CAN'T FUCKING RECORD ANYTHING NOW A DAYS, IM NOT EVEN THAT POPULAR." I smashed on my desk. Lexi ran out the room giggling and making fun of me to my older brother and my parents.

_Yes, not my best moment, which I got laughed at when I went to school next day, people mimicking my rage, even Sara, who would cheer me up with her beautiful smile._

_Thing were going okay for me, the rage turned into a thing as people who were in the UHC last year purposefully got onto their accounts to troll me themselves. Ah, such douche bags they are_

_I arrived home, checking my channel real quick, from 3000 to 3250, not bad. People love seeing me rage; Now I know how other youtuber's feel. Jeez, upon checking my private messages, I saw something that I thought was fake, it was a message from a youtuber I'm a big fan of, PeteZahHutt, I for sure thought it was fake, then another youtuber sent me the same message, Woofless, they were asking me to take part of a youtuber Hunger Games that would be hosted on the Nexus, which is a server I'm not a big fan of, but I go on there to destroy noobs and hackers whenever I'm bored_

_The first message from Pete(Brandon) said_

_Hai there! Mitch, Jerome, Devon(Turq) and I are taking place in a Youtuber Hunger Games even with different other youtuber, a couple off the top of my slime filled head are Vikkstar123, NoahCraftFTW, Nooch, AshleyMariee, FatlessMoon, SteelSaint and tons of other peeps. We'd love for you to join us, peace out! _

_ -PeteZahHutt_

_I thought about for a second, no way this is real, this has to be some kind of joke, did somebody just make a fake pete account, cause last time I know, Christian(FatlessMoon) hardly plays minecraft, and I never knew Pete was aware of my channel_

_Then there was the one from Woofless which said the similar thing but only included different names and the little good bye quote._

_I screenshot the message and sent it to my friend Gwen, she was in love with them, and she literally came over to my house to check If I wasn't lying_

"Looks real, kind of?" I asked, she was a computer expert and somehow she knew how to tell if stuff is fake or real

"It's real, no way!" she squealed "Does that mean you'll be in a game with BajanCanadian and ASFJerome?"

"Yep." I replied "And others…"

"Cool can I be here when the game is played, I want to see you get rekt."

"Don't you have other things to do? Like I don't know make out with Jay and not hang out with someone 3 years younger than you?"

"Hey rude!" She said sarcastically

"You've been watching AciDicBliTzz recently haven't you?"

"How did you know?"

"I do now." I smirked

"Clever, very clever." She smiled

"Well I don't know when they game will be played, Woofless told me to send him my skype and-!" Before I could even finish, Gwen pushed me off my seat and clicked reply to Woofless message, instantly sending him my skype name."

"Hey!" I grunt "How did you even know my skype?"

"I know things."

"My sister gave it to you didn't she?"

"Yup."

"Of course she did." I shook my head and pushed Gwen away, sitting back down my computer I saw a reply from Woofless but not from youtube, but on skype

"Gwen. Out." I pointed out the door

"No!"

"If I ever get in a call with Mitch or Jerome I'll add you in the call if you leave now."

"Bye." She instantly left

"Finally…" I mumbled

_I read the reply from Woofless, he was nice, acting like his normal self, saying if they don't get enough people they'll just do it anyway. Then I asked 'So how are they like' and he said 'Wanna find out bro?' I gasped, almost had a fanboy moment but thankfully I kept my cool and said 'Sure' Next thing you know I was in a skype call with Nooch, Woofless, Vikkstar, TBNRfrags(Preston), Pete, Mitch, Jerome and Ashley Mariee._

"Hey guys meet my new friend say hi Ray!" Woofless cheered

"Hi, I guess…" I mumbled

"Hey! I found him first Rob, don't take my job cause you can't find one!"

"Now now Pete, no need to get feisty over this, So back to this guy…" Mitch directed the attention back to me…..great thanks mitch!

"What about me?" I asked

"Tell us the essentials about yourself biggums!" Jerome chatted, he had his camera on so he was seen, eating a bowl of mashed of Potato's

"Well my name is Ray, I just turned 16 last month, Im from Houston, Texas but now live in Boston."

"Texas you say?" Preston said sound his cheerful attitude

"Yea, lots of juicy cacti down there."

"Oh man you know I love me some cactus. I like this guy." Preston breaks into laughter

"You like anyone Preston…" Ashley replied to him

"Well sorry for being happy and cheerful. Fudge you Ashley!" Preston giggled, it sounded odd, but im used to it, all I hear at school is giggling.

"Yo so this guy is gonna be in the Youtuber Hunger Games game tomorrow?" Nooch sounded upset

"No!" Woofless clarified

"You make yolk?" Nooch said in a funny voice, I laughed

"Kidding, actually I haven't asked him." Woofless laughed

"Hm…" I wondered

"Well friend, why don't you join us?" Vikk asked me

"Welp. Sure." I agreed

"Dope!" Nooch sounded happy now

"Is it going to be solo?" I asked

"Nah you can team if you want G." Jerome chomped on his mashed potato's to mock whoever had a second monitor

"Yo bro chill with those mashed potato's" Nooch laughed, of course, I remembered nooch saying he has like 3 monitors.

"About the game…" I cleared my throat "I can record alone or am I going to be with someone else?"

"You can record alone if you want but it's recommended that you have a partner to at least talk to" Mitch's voice went serious

"Who's going to be in it? And who's teaming up?" I continued

"I'll send you a list of who's in it."

_So he did, Mitch added me to his contacts to send me a list, which he recently added me into it_

_BajanCanadian (Mitch)_

_ASF Jerome (Jerome)_

_PeteZahHutt (Brandon)_

_Turqmelon (Devon)_

_TheFamousFilms (Bryan)_

_NoochM (Mat)_

_Woofless (Rob)_

_Vikkstar123 (Vikk)_

_TBNRfrags (Preston)_

_Chocothechocobo (Vincent)_

_TBNRKenworth (Kenny)_

_AshleyMariee (Ashley)_

_Kricken (Sidney)_

_SteelSaint (Dan)_

_NoahCraftFTW (Noah)_

_OhTekkers (Matt)_

_AciDicBliTzz (Justin)_

_LegendXTaz (Mike)_

_AciDic_Saiyan (Jeff)_

_6bromedia (Tom)_

_Xrpmx13 (Ryan)_

_FatlessMoon (Christian)_

_AlexIshAweshom (Alex)_

_Rayis2slick (Ray)_

_That rounded up all 24 of us, I really wanted to go solo, but I know there will be teams of 3 in this, maybe even a team of 4_

"Im teaming with Mat, but Bryan and Turq will also be in our call" said Pete

"Im with Cheatstar123." Woofless laughed

"Sure thing RobADobFlob." Vikk mumbles "HotNSpicy is back!"

"Im with Kenny and Choco." Preston made some odd sounds

"The Power Squad will destroy!" Jerome starts shouting

"Yea Jerome, Ryan and I will kill everyone and feast on their blood" Mitch laughed

"Dan and Kricken are a team." Jerome notes

"AcidBlitzz and Mike are a team, AcidSaiyan and the Broski are a team." Mitch says, looks like he still can't say it right

"It's AciDic." I chuckled

"Noah and Tekkers are a team; Christian and Alex are also a team."

"That leaves me all alone…" Ashley giggles "Lone ninja."

"Why don't you and Ray team?" Nooch laughs

"Yea you guys could be the Slick Ninjas." Vikkstar mumbles

"Or da Slick Poof!" Ashley laughs

"Eh….." I was thinking about it, Ashley isn't the best Pvper but I suppose it's better than going at it alone "Sure."

"And don't worry, you'll be in Kricken and Dan's call so it won't be awkward."

"Yea cool. Tomorrow at any specific time?"

"Around the afternoon. Don't be late or you'll be replaced!" Mitch tried to sound strict and menacing towards me but just laughed it off

"Alright guys im off." Mitch spoke "See ya'll tomorrow."

_Soon they all left the call except for me and Ashley_

"Well, want to record a round of Hunger Games?" Ashley offered

"Really? Well um, Sure." I started up minecraft…I was finally "rolling" with the big youtubers, this is how it started…

_Ashley and I were arguing on who should do the intro, I told her she should but her argument is that I should put myself out there and get known_.

"Ok I'll do it jeez." Ashley sighs "So much pressure."

"What server?" I ask

"Server 21? It's about to open up."

"Hopefully I'll get in" I chuckled

"Of course you'll get in, you have the Youtuber rank."

"Whoa since when?" I pressed tab, seeing Ashley's name in yellow and my name as well

"I think when mitch said he 'had to go'…" Ashley giggled as we went into the server, instantly the chat was spammed with 'OMG ASHLEY' & 'ASHLEY ARE YOU RECORDING?!'

However, some people actually recognized me as I huddled into a corner watching everybody surround and swarm Ashley. I read in the chat 'Ray! I didn't know you were recording with the poof' I chuckled at that comment as they voted for the most overplayed map on the nexus, orient.

We were spawned in the Area where I was next to Ashley, and another random posted '#SlickNinjas'

"Hey guys what is up it is AshleyMarieeGaming here playing some hunger deenz, today im here with a brand new friend, some of you may know him, Rayis2slick, and if you dont then shame on you. Say hi Slicky!"

'Slicky' Ugh that nickname have me shivers "Hello." I simply said

The game began, Ashley sprinted away from the cornucopia (spawn) while I ran in and was able to get a wood sword, a golden helmet and a fishing pole. I ran the direction Ashley went and saw she was being chased by 2 people with stone swords.

"Ashley turn on them."

"But I only have a wooden axe."

"Trust me, turn and run past them, I got this, people who target others off spawn sicken me."

"Hockep." She laughed and turned, getting hit once as she ran past the 3 of us. I ran in and aimed for one as he was backing away and swinging, big noob mistake by him as I took him out

"Got one!" I shouted as his teammate hit me twice, I knocked him back with the fishing rod and went around him, he was swinging aimlessly as I took him out 4 hits. "Get rekt kid." I blurted out. 'get rekt kid' I've never said that before

"Wow nice, your awesome." Ashley sprinted back to me and hit me twice to tease "Give me everything you own."

"Ah ah easy there. That wood axe hurts when you have 4 hearts" I said, giving her a stone sword and a leather chestplate I got from a chest

"Your more of a Pvper aren't you?" She asked me as we walked around looking for other people

"How did you know?"

"Well you did act odd around the guys; do you even know who we are?"

"Of course I do, you guys are funny as hell, I've just recently stopped watching any videos on youtube, since Im focusing on my own channel and school as well."

"Ah yea school sucks." Ashley laughed at my misery

"So Ashley…" I ask as we encountered another team

"Yesh?" She said with a cheerful attitude

"Slicky? Was that the best you could come up with?"

"Shooory dood." She said with the little accent in her voice then panicked "Ah! Im about to die!"

"No you won't." I shook my head as I fishing the person chasing her away, he was in half chain and half iron, I pushed him into the back wall of the glass dome, he started to charge towards me, I pulled out a bow and risked the 'packet' glitch, as I was able to put 4 shots into him, before one shotting him with the stone sword.

"Oh my god you're incredible." Ashley laughed as she was crouching and waving the team symbol in my face

"Relax, let's just win and become the kings of the hunger games!" I shouted, which cause Lexi to walk in

"Hi there big bro." She sat beside

"Get out im recording." I pointed at the door

"Who's there Slickly?" Ashley watched my back as I tried to get Lexi out

"Lol who is slicky?" Lexi giggled

"Ray need help now, 3 people are coming."

"On my way." I blurt out "It's AshleyMariee, now you can stay and shut up or leave and fangirl outside."

"I DO NOT SHIP MASHLEY!" Lexi screams into the mic "But im a big fan of yours."

I shook my head and laughed along with Ashley, but Lexi did as she was told, she kept her cool and didn't fangirl, she was just cheering silently.

"Got both of them, Ashley finish this one off im low on hearts." I say, backing up, she ran in and finished the guy off, I left him pretty low as she took him out in one hit, I was quick to look through all of the loot, giving Ashley iron armor while I stuck with chain and gold.

_Suddenly the chat lit up __**PeteZahHutt has joined NSG (24/24)**_

"Oh hey Pete joined." Ashley typed in chat 'HI PETE' at the same time while saying it

"_**#SlickNinjas!" **_was all that came from pete as he then quickly left _**PeteZahHutt has left NSG (23/24)**_

_We were teleported to death match, theres only one other guy, he had all enchanted leather and a non-enchanted iron sword._

"Should we trollz him a lil bit?" Ashley looked through her inventory, choosing a flower while I chose a piece of flint.

"Ping pong him a little bit?" What? Only Mitch and Jerome say that.

_We ran towards him with our items of choice as he ran, but was lagging hard as placed a cobweb but was then lagged back onto it._

"Welp." I started jump hitting him as he just stood there lagging

"Just to clarify all my viewers, he was going to die anyway." Ashley starts beating him with the red flower as well, before we killed him he just exploded, must've lagged out or kicked for flying

"Well how are we going to settle this?" I ask

"Every person for themselves!" Ashley tried to get me while I was grabbing the guys iron sword, fishing rodding her back and further back

"Stop it! This isn't funny." Ashley broke out in laughter

_I compared our armor, I had 6 armor bars with my top half being gold and my bottom half being chain, she had full iron, so she did have the advantage, because a stone sword is just as good as iron, she hit me with one of those mystery pearl things, which swapped my inventory, now I had wooden sword as I still charged at her, block hitting and spiraling around her, but she did some major damage, I backed up, quickly turn, she jumped at me but I one again smacked her with the fishing rod, now she was swinging aimlessly and I finished her off_

_I was declared the winner and of course there were a bunch of Ashley's fans saying 'NO!' 'REGEN HACKER' 'HE GOT LUCKY'_

_And the little bit of my fans were saing 'gg Ray' 'you are 2 slick for her' and the winning comment of the day 'SlickNinjas'_

"Damn it GG!" Ashley also did the outro "Well hope you enjoyed guys if you did, leave a like and a comment on this video, share it, subscribe to my friend Slicky here. And comment down below...uhhh SLICKNINJAS!"

"It's Ray Not Slicky!" I shouted, hoping my audio reached in before she stopped recording

"That was fun!" Ashley growled in happiness

"It was fun playing with you Ashley."

"Yea it really was, sorry Ray I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea see ya." We said goodbye as we ended the call, seeing something from mitch typed in the Skype chat

_Bad News, Alex won't be able to make it, so our dear and slurpy friend Jordan (CaptainSparklez) will be taking his place, which means Christian and Jordan will either team up or find someone else's team to join. Also Turq Is going to be busy so he won't make it, that means Pete's lady friend Kara (Pwincessly) will be joining him instead, and HuskyMudkipz & his lady friend Vengelfe will be added in, usually it just holds 24 peeps but Jerome and I are the server owners, we can do what we want, that's all I gotta say… peace! -BajanCanadian_

"No way, CaptainSparklez…" I mumbled

_(Just to Clarify, these are the people teaming for the Hunger Games. Team names are from either UHC's or Creative thoughts, mostly UHC.)_

_Power Movers - BajanCanadian & ASF Jerome & Xrpmx13 & CaptainSparklez (Same call but separated in teams of 2, Mitch & Jerome/Jordan & Ryan.)_

_TBNR – TBNRfrags & RealTBNRKenworth & ChocotheChocobo & FatlessMoon (Same Call – Preston & Kenny/Vincent & Christian)_

_Famous Pizza - PeteZahhutt & NoochM & Pwincessly & TheFamousFilms (Same Call - Brandon & Mat/Kara & Bryan)_

_HotNSpicy - Woofless & Vikkstar123 (Rob & Vikk)_

_Pickles - SteelSaint & Kricken & Slick Ninjas - Rayis2slick & AshleyMariee (Same Call – Dan & Sidney/Ray & Ashley)_

_OhNoah! - NoahCraftFTW & OhTekkers (Noah & Matt)_

_AciDicMania - AciDicBliTzz & LegendXTaz (Justin & Mike)_

_Batmen - AciDic_Saiyan & 6bromedia (Jeff & Tom)_

_ElvishMudkipz – HuskyMudkipz & Vengelfe (Quentin & Annie)_

* * *

_(I really wanted to Christian and Jordan together as a team since both are always so calm even when being attacked or fighting someone, but Ryan and Jordan were always a great team and Christian is friends with the TBNR crew.)_


	2. Youtuber Games Shocking Result

Ray's YouTuber Career – Chapter 2

* * *

_On my way to school, I was walked by Michelle and Francisco; they were watching my video I posted with AshleyMariee. And then came the big question_

"Yo who is this Ashley chick? You cheating on Sara?! Ray how could you?!" Michelle laughs

"Ashley is a youtuber I met yesterday, she is more popular than me and simply asked if I wanted to record, and no im not cheating on Sara!" I shake my head

"Whoa, hey ray how many subscribers did you have before you met your YouTube friends?" Francisco looked deeply into Michelle's phone.

"I don't know about 3500 I think."

"Well check it dude." He waved michelle's phone in my face, 7,000 subscribers, holy shit!

"Looks like that Ashley girl got you some more subs." Samantha snuck up from behind "Looks like she tweeted your channel out, look."

'_Just recorded a game of hunger deenz with Rayis2slick, before the game we had a chat with the guys, about the upcoming Youtuber Games #SlickNinjas'_

_Samantha scrolled through the names of the other Youtubers "_No way you met Preston?!"

"Who?" Michelle asked

"The funniest Youtuber ever, he and the TBNR crew are the best!" Samantha was having a fangirl moment, great, exactly what's need at this moment. Jeez.

"Yea, they asked me to be in a Youtuber Minecraft Hunger Games event. Which will include the TBNR group of Preston, Kenny and Vincent(Choco.)"

"OMG seriously?!" She squealed, I regret saying that

"Yea, now I got to go, I'll be late to class." I continued walking, they followed, hearing Samantha talking about only Preston.

_The rest of the day went by normally, except for the people who came up to me, while I was with Sara and say the same extract thing '#SlickNinja' some even started calling me Slicky. _

"Well now looks like people have found a new nickname for you, eh Slicky?" Sara laughed

"I'll take it, damn it Ashley." I mumbled as I re-tweeted Ashley's original tweet.

"So Ray 7 thousand subscribers that incredible." Sara squeezed on my hand and hugged me.

"Hey Sara if you ever want to be in a video, just say so, I'm not ashamed to put my 'lady friend' in one of my videos."

"Thanks Ray but that UHC was my 1 hour of fame, that hour Is over and now it's your turn just promise me that when you become a bigger youtuber, you won't let the fame go your head and-!" Before she could finish I cut her off with a kiss to the lips.

"Oooh, imma tell Ashley on you." Michelle giggles; I simply waved my hand motioning her to go away. Sara was feeling it as we started to go deeper with our kisses

_Eventually me and Sara were caught making out in the hallway and got an 1 hour of detention, GG for us. I would've volunteer for Sara's hour so she could go home, but the Youtuber Games, I can't miss that. So desperate times call for desperate measures, the teacher was distracted as he had to leave early to break up a small tussle outside, I grabbed Sara by her hand and drug her out of the classroom, sneaking her out of the School and quickly kissing her goodbye_

"Sorry gorgeous but I can't miss the Youtuber Games." I say, running off and waving back at her, I heard her laugh from a distance.

_Checking my phone I texted Lexi to put my skype status on Online so the group would know im near. Lexi did so and it turned out they were barely setting up the game, making the server private for us youtuber's and apologizing to everybody on the nexus forum page, I knew I had enough time, sprinting as fast I could. Seeing the view of my home drawing near._

"Lexi what's going on now?!" I asked

"Not much, the teams are getting in their calls and you're getting a call request from SteelSaint."

"Accept it, get in the call and mute the microphone."

"Got it big bro." Lexi replied, clicking the answer button and clicking mute microphone

"Thank you Lexi you're a life saver, I'll owe you one, if you want, I'll take you the next minecraft convention personally so you can meet your favorite youtubers in person."

"Really? Thx Ray." Lexi hung up as she raced downstairs to open the door for me

"How are things now?" I quickly took off my beanie and my jacket, racing upstairs

"Not much, Mitch and Jerome are still setting up the server."

"Slow. Actually benefited me."

"So why were you late?" Lexi crosses her arms, smirking

"Eh…I was caught making out with Sara and they counted it as 'cutting class'…"

"Bad boy." Lexi mocks me as I get set up; fix the mic, put on my headphones and unmuted the mic on the skype call, I was actually a big fan of Dan and Kricken so I did stay quiet when I first met them

"Ray! You embarrass me." Ashley giggled

"Sorry Ashley, just that, Dan you have no idea how much of a fan you are, I think you deserve way more subs than you have now(True Talk)"

"Thanks man im glad to see you're a fan of mine, I really like your videos too, great Pvper. And don't just say hi to me, Sidney go ahead"

"Hi!" Kricken laughed

"Hello." I smiled

_We were all teleported into the voting lobby, the 4 maps to choose from were Candyland, Wasteland, Orient and Zangrath_

_I voted for Candyland which already had 5 votes, Ashley also voted for it, giving it 6, Dan and Kricken voted for Orient which had 7 votes_

We were just running around the lobby but I still couldn't believe it, just a day ago I was a small youtuber with only 3k, now I truly am 'rolling' with the big youtubers. Taking a screenshot of AciDicBliTzz, I couldn't resist ok? Don't hate me

_PeteZahHutt typed in the chat './ban Woofless'_

We all laughed, some jokingly saying 'DO IT!'

In the end, the votes ended with Candyland 9. Orient 8. Wasteland 5. Zangrath 4.

'Yay' Is what Ashley posted in the chat also saying 'SlickyPoof!'

SlickyPoof? Wow this girl comes with actual creative names in less time then I'd expect, We were warped into the Arena, I looked to my left and right, NoahCraftFTW to my left, OhTekkers to my right, wow aren't I lucky.

"Im surrounded by OhNoah! GG." I mumbled

_The return of the 3__rd__ Person point of view(Just to see everyone's intro)_

* * *

"Hey guys what's up its Preston here playing the Youtuber Games today im joined by FatlessMoon AKA Christian, also by my best buds, Kenny and Choco, I know you might say, oh a team of 4, wtf Preston, well no, we're just in same call, Im teaming with Kenny and Choco is with Fatless."

"Just to point out, were going to win because we are healthy. As you can see I have FatlessMoon on my team, he has 0 fat on him." Choco laughed

"Seriously?" Christian sighed and chuckled.

* * *

"Hey dudes what's up its Taz here and today im playing some minecraft youtuber survival games, today im teaming with Justin but am also joined by Tom and Jeff."

"Wow rude." Justin chuckled "You have to say our minecraft names it's part of the process."

"Ugh fine, Im LegendXTaz and im joined by Tom 6bromedia, AciDic_Saiyan Jeff and uh. Um. Uh. AcidBliTzz Justin."

"No!" Justin laughs

"Just kidding, AciDicBliTzz it is." Taz laughs

* * *

"Yo what is up doods it's Mitch or BajanCanadian and sadly our Power Move squad is uh missing a certain sparkly captain." Mitch made fake crying sounds

"Yep sorry guys but Jordan couldn't make it, but don't we have another special guest that we brought out at the last minute?" Ryan says cheerly

"That's right biggums, she's tough, she's mean, she's a rough stinky bacca who destroys mitch at everything, Rachel Hughes(Mitch's sister/OC)!"

"Hi everybody!" Rachel unmutes her microphone and starts talking

"Yea dudes, Jordan really wanted to do it but had to drop out last 5 minutes, but it's fine cause we got someone just as good, My sister has a channel actually, similar to Rayis2slicks, both under 10k but really incredible at Pvp." Mitch cheers

* * *

_Lol I was going add in everyone's intro but it'd be the same thing, so we skip by OhNoah! (OhTekkers and Noah). ElvishMudkipz (Vengelfe and Husky) HotNSpicy (Woofless and Vikk) PizzaNooch (Pete and Nooch) FamousPwincesses (FamousFilms and Pwincessly)_

* * *

"Hey guy's its Dan the SteelSaint here, now starting the game." Right as he said that the game had begun and everyone either ran to spawn or ran away "Today im joined by Kricken as we are also joined by another team consisted of the 'SlickyPoof' of AshleyMarieeGaming and Rayis2slick.

"Hello!" Ashley said with a deviant tone

"Hi." I plainly said, going for tier 1 chests, finding myself a Fishing Rod right off the bat as Noah and OhTekkers were behind me with weapons, a stone axe and a stone sword. Hitting f5 every few second, they decided to leave me, I had armor but I just hadn't put it on yet, doing another quick and smart move to wait until you get a weapon to you reveal your armor, I think as I go up the air balloons, being able to get a simple wooden sword and a stone axe

"Ashley have you got a weapon?"

"No I only have armor Im by spawn, Ahh help! Im being chased!" Ashley was shouting, I immediately ran back to spawn with no armor what so ever, forgetting to put it on -_-

"No, bad AcidSaiyan bad!" Ashley tried punching him away

"It's AciDic." I corrected as I snuck up on Tom and killed him in 4 hits.

Tribute _**6Bromedia **_has fallen (Killed By Rayis2slick)

_**25 Tributes Remaining!**_

Then Jeff did the smart move and booked it away, I gave Ashley a stone axe and she repaid me in armor, golden chestplate and a gold helmet. I'll take it. I already have leather boots and chain pants, As we were walking around, we ran into a familiar couple

'Hi Annie!' Ashley types in chat while I watch our backs

'Hi Ashley!' Annie replied back, I shook my head and ran in

"Ray no not them!" Ashley begged me not to right them me and Quentin went at it, fishing rodding him back and spiraling around him, But Annie was having none of it, she walked towards me swinging, I simply kept trolling and pushing her back

"Ray please let's just truce with them for now."

"Aww come one Ask it's 2 free kills." I pouted as Annie typed in chat 'Plz no, you got mudkipz down to 3 hearts.'

"Oh come on 3 hearts?!" I growled then typed 'Venge I saw that bow you had on you, hand it over and we'll just walk by like nothing happened' and so it did, she gave me her bow so me and Ashley allowed her and Quentin to pass by. As soon as we let them pass by…

Tribute _**RealTBNRKenworth **_has fallen (Killed by Vikkstar123)

_**24 Tributes Remaining!**_

"No way." Dan gasped, 5 seconds later…

Tribute _**TBNRfrags **_has fallen (Killed by Woofless)

_**23 Tributes Remaining!**_

"Wow, Kenny and Preston…" I mumbled

'HEHEHE that was a hotnspicy kill…' was posted in chat by Woofless

_Playback, TBNR Perspective (Preston and Kenny)_

"Alright we're in decent shape, wood swords and almost full chain. Kenny you following?" Preston looked around

"Yea im just getting any nearby chests." Kenny nods

"Aw look at those nubs trucing." Preston pointed out SlickyPoof's Truce with Annie and Mudkipz

"Oh snap Preston help! Vikk and Woofless!" Kenny shouts, clicking his mouse rapidly but not doing enough as he was taken out.

"No Kenny!"

"Go at them, Woofless is at 4 hearts, regening slowly, Vikk is at 7 hearts."

"Dang…" Preston was crouching around, watching HotNSpicy loot Kenny's body as he ran in and started hitting Vikkstar, which was mistake number 1, mistake number 2 was turning his attention to woofless while he was being hit, dropping down to 2 hearts, eventually being sniped by Vikk.

"Aww FUDGE!" Preston sighs, but ends off with a smile, spectating Choco and Christian "Choco you can do this, but even if you lose, as long as you take out HotNSpicy then I'll count it as a victory for TBNR."

"Welp. Were under geared severely Preston." Christian sighs, he had a gold chestplate, leather pants, chain helmet, iron boots and a stone sword then Kenny decides to sponsor…

_**ChocoTheChocobo was sponsored an IRON SWORD!**_

Choco now had an iron sword, he had chain armor but no chestplate, then "SUDDENLY"…

_**ChocoTheChocobo was sponsored an IRON CHESTPLATE!**_

'Choco with all the good luck :D.' Bryan the FamousFilms posts

"Welp. Now we can go kick some ass." Christian chuckled and followed Choco.

_Power Move Squad's Point of View_

"No! I get the iron axe!" Jerome punched Rachel who didn't hesitate and hit him once with a stone axe

"Ow jeez, alright you can have, what a crazy bacca you get there Mitch."

"16 years biggums." Mitch chuckles

"Yo Choco was sponsored and iron sword and an iron chestplate what the hell?!" Ryan gets pissed

"Must've been Preston and Kenny who sponsored him." Rachel pouted "No fair."

"Well to be fair we shouldn't complain we have a team of 4."

"Anyone specific to take out?" Ryan looked at Mitch

"I think either Noah and his friend Tekkers or Mike and AcidBlitzz"

"We can't go after Noah." Rachel frowns

"Why not?" Jerome smiles

"Well…" Saying these next words hurt her internally "Save the noobs like Noah for last?"

"True. Let's go look for Mike and Acid." Mitch spoke but was cut off

Tribute _**LegendXTaz **_has fallen (Killed by PeteZahHutt)

_**22 Tributes Remaining!**_

Tribute _**NoochM **_has fallen (Killed by AciDicBliTzz)

_**21 Tributes Remaining!**_

'NO THE NOTCH M! HAS DIED' Kara hysterically shouts in the chat

"Well looks like Pete and Acid are on their own." Mitch said, purposefully mispronouncing AciDic.

Tribute _**PeteZahHutt **_has fallen (Killed by AciDicBliTzz)

_**20 Tributes Remaining!**_

"Well never mind, poor pete." Jerome fake cries "He was so young!"

'AciDicBliTzz im gonna get you...' Kara typed in chat

"Oh people!" Rachel shouts

"It's Dan and Kricken!" Mitch pulls out his "Katniss!" he shouts as he fires an arrow and misses Dan but hits Kricken, that didn't stop them as Kricken and Dan rushed the power move squad, which they started well doing, instantly dropping Jerome to 1 heart, and flanking Ryan, but the Hughes siblings pulled it off, Mitch snipped while Rachel ran in with the iron axe, cleaning up Kricken

Tribute _**kricken **_has fallen (Killed by supersmashgalray)

_**19 Tributes Remaining!**_

"Come on Dan has to be low." Mitch continued to fire arrows, hitting Dan and Rachel, who each exchanged good hits but Rachel managed to get critical hits and survived the fight against Dan with 1 ½ hearts

Tribute _**SteelSaint **_has fallen (Killed by supersmashgalray)

_**18 Tributes Remaining!**_

"Weren't they in a call with Ray?" Rachel asks

"They sure were, GG Rachel you saved mah booty back there." Jerome thanks her

_Ray's POV_

Holy shiz, Dan and Kricken were taken down by the Power Move Squad, for the first time ever, I actually feared a team. And the worst part is, I lost Ashley!

"Let's just meet up at spawn, the chest will refill soon anyway so…" I stopped talking, seeing the team I didn't want to face right now, Vikkstar and Woofless were coming towards me

"Aww for fucks sake." The words slipped out of my mouth

"Sorry Dan, but It's HotNSpicy, everyone is scared of them."

"Yep it's understandable…" Dan smirked as he went over to sponsor someone

_**Vikkstar123 was sponsored POISON II!**_

"Dan you're my hero." I simply said as I revealed myself and had a massive clash with woofless, we had about the same armor, he backed away to try and get a shot on me, which went to no avail, as I knocked him back and away, leaving Vikk unprotected, assuming he was below 5 hearts, I hit him 2 times with my stone sword that I got from a chest "GG Vikk"

Tribute _**Vikkstar123 **_has fallen (Killed by Rayis2slick)

_**17 Tributes Remaining!**_

Woofless instantly decided the rush me, I ran away and f5ed real quick, he was hot on my trail but I remembered, they made it so that tnt does a lot of damage, as I was in f5 I place a tnt block above my head, running past it, exploding in Woofless face, I turned back and 2 shotted Woofless for the kill

Tribute _**Woofless **_has fallen (Killed by Rayis2slick)

_**16 Tributes Remaining!**_

"Oh my god." Kricken gasped

"Yup, but I give 50% of the credit to Dan." I chuckled

"Well well Jeff, we meet again" Justin wrote in chat as he was on opposite ends of spawn from Jeff

"Justin remember we can truce, we've both lost our teammate but she don't have to kill each other."

"True, Oh snap! JEFF BEHIND YOU!" Justin was swinging towards the direction behind Jeff, where Bryan and Kara were right behind him, Justin ran towards them, fighting alongside Jeff, they both ignored Kara and in an instant destroyed FamousFilms

Tribute _**TheFamousFilms **_has fallen (Killed by AciDicBliTzz)

_**15 Tributes Remaining!**_

The two instantly turn their attack towards Kara, who is unfortunately sponsored by Bryan

_**ItsPwincessly was sponsored SLOWNESS II**_

"BRYAN!" Kara shouted

"Im sorry! Please forgive me!" Bryan was laughing his ass off as Justin and Jeff caught up to Kara, who valiantly fought them off, leaving jeff at 5 hearts and Justin at 3

Tribute _**ItsPwincessly **_has fallen (Killed by AciDic_Saiyan)

_**14 Tributes Remaining!**_

"Bye Justin!" Jeff shouted and finished off Justin with his stone sword

Tribute _**AciDicBliTzz **_has fallen (Killed by AciDic_Saiyan)

_**13 Tributes Remaining! **_

"Wow really?!" Justin got angry as Tom and Taz were laughing "Scumbag Jeff wow!" Justin goes to the sponsor section when suddenly his game crashes "Oh wow that's great." Justin starts laughing again "You know what jeff, your banned from AciDicMania."

"No plz Justin I fan." Jeff kept laughing.

_In the whilst of all this going down_

"Ray, the power move squad, I see them." Ashely crouched around

"Don't make a move, im right behind you." She turned to face me "Hi."

"Herro dood." She giggled.

_PM squad POV_

"Oh Mitchell guess we've found, a wild Noah with a wild OhTekkers." Jerome cackled

"Careful, these guys are better than Dan and Kricken, if they can destroy then these guys will sure end us." Mitch crouched around

Mitch loaded an arrow, aiming for a still NoahCraftFTW, when suddenly

"I can't let you do this!" Rachel started smashing the axe into mitch, sending him flying and falling to the ground, dying of fall damage

Tribute _**BajanCanadian **_has fallen (Killed by supersmashgalray)

_**12 Tributes Remaining!**_

"WHAT?!" Mitch pounded on his desk "You monster!"

Meanwhile Jerome and Ryan ran away from Rachel and charged at OhNoah!, with Rachel sniping from up top, It was a massive brawl down there, leading to the death of 1 member of OhNoah

Tribute _**OhTekkers **_has fallen (Killed by ASFJerome)

_**11 Tributes Remaining!**_

But with the snipes of Rachel, another power mover bit the dust

Tribute _**ASFJerome **_has fallen (Killed by NoahCraftFTW)

_**10 Tributes Remaining!**_

"Im done." Jerome sighed and smashed on his desk too. "Rachel my gawd I knew you liked Noah but you didn't have to betray the all mighty power move squad."

Noah backed away from Ryan real quick and typed a Heart symbol in chat for Rachel who replied with the same thing. Ryan picked up the good loot and ran, right as Rachel was about to chase him

"Die!" Ashley charged at Rachel thinking Ray was backing her up, Ashley got 2 hits on Rachel before she started off getting more incredible snipes, knocking Ashley back as she tried to lunge forward.

"Ray help me pl0x!" Ashley started to retreat but to no avail as she hit a dead and couldn't juke Rachel arrows

"Shit!" I slowly went down the hill, Rachel caught my attention

"So that's Ray…" Rachel wonders to herself "No matter, I have Ashley down for the count."

I started to snipe Rachel as she ignored me and finished off Ashley

Tribute _**AshleyMariee **_has fallen (Killed by supersmashgalray)

_**9 Tributes Remaining!**_

Rachel looked back towards me and we both started sniping, I was only decent with a bow and landed like 1 or 2 hits, but this girl was incredible, she is the real Katniss, not Mitch. I literally had to back away into the trees. She chased after and I knew close combat was all I had that could beat her

"No no no!" I ran as I continued getting shot "I can't die now, the gods of minecraft want me win." I started saying random stuff as i got shot again. "Fucking stop shooting me!" I started to rage again, turning and fishing rod her backwards, giving me time to place cake on the ground, eat and run. I had to fight her now, regening back to 4 hearts I could take 2 hits then run off again, I turned and circled around her, block hitting, surprisingly missing most hits as I only hit her twice, and ran off again

"Nah she's too much right now!" I began shouting in frustration that she was going to snipe me any second now

As I ran off, I looked in the chat, looks like another fight occurred while I was running for my life

Tribute _**Vengelfe **_has fallen (Killed by FatlessMoon)

_**8 Tributes Remaining!**_

_Christian and Choco managed to sneak up on Annie and Quentin while they were looting the refill chests, Christian taking out Annie while Choco and Mudkipz exchanged blows with critical hits_

Tribute _**HuskyMudkipz **_has fallen (Killed by ChocotheChocobo)

_**7 Tributes Remaining!**_

_Jeff stayed around spawn the entire time, knowing Choco was low, he went in for the kill_

Tribute _**ChocotheChocobo **_has fallen (Killed by AciDic_Saiyan)

_**6 Tributes Remaining!**_

_Christian was quick to react, having a close fight with Jeff due to the weapon difference, Christian had a diamond sword, Jeff had stone_

Tribute _**AciDic-Saiyan **_has fallen (Killed by FatlessMoon)

_**5 Tributes Remaining!**_

_Ryan tried the sneak attack on a weak Christian but instead was stalked by Noah, as Noah placed 5 Tnt block behind ryan, the explosion instantly killed him_

Tribute _**Xrpmx13 **_has fallen (Killed by NoahCraftFTW)

_**4 Tributes Remaining!**_

_**THE COUNTDOWN TO DEATHMATCH HAS STARTED! (60 secs)**_

_Ray's Point of View_

60 seconds, I looted Ashley's stuff and grabbed the pieces of iron armor, as I was right by the house that had the enchanting table I ran in, enchanting my Iron sword with sharpness 1, and my chestplate with projectile protection 1, which I'm actually going to need. According to Dan and kricken, Christian Is half chain, half iron with a diamond sword, Noah was full chain with an iron sword, Rachel was full iron with a stone sword and an enchanted bow with power 1. I wasn't full iron; I only had an iron chestplate, gold helmet, chain pants and gold boots. It took us to deathmatch, I was glitched and spawned on top of the candy cane, I took advantage and jumped on the giant tree

"Welp. Fuck." Christian was surrounded by Noah and Rachel, Christian ran at Noah and engaged in a quick 2 hit fight before each back away, Christian was being shot at by Rachel, who didn't know I was right behind her, a carefully jumped down into the water, went to land, hitting from behind wasn't my thing so I fishing roded Rachel in the water, she shot at me but I was lucky to dodge arrows, she didn't know Christian was sneaking up on her until Noah repaid her the favor 'Behind you!' he typed in chat, Rachel turned and Christian started swinging at her with his diamond sword, hitting her twice before Rachel started using her bow to destroy Christian who was still able to hit her more times

Meanwhile, Noah charged at me, I ran away, looking up in f5 mode to place tnt down on Noah which it exploded on him, I turned, used fishing pole knockback on Noah then blocked hit him twice in the water, when I sniped him to finish him off, he was able to hit me though, getting me down to 5 hearts.

Tribute _**NoahCraftFTW **_has fallen (Killed by Rayis2slick)

_**3 Tributes Remaining!**_

I looked over at Christian who was trying his best to avoid the arrows. Going down in health slowly and slowly until bam!

Tribute _**FatlessMoon **_has fallen (Killed by supersmashgalray)

_**2 Tributes Remaining!**_

Down go Christian and Noah. Now from the group of youtubers, the least subscribed ones are the final 2, I had 7000 subs, and Rachel had 8000. We respectfully let each other heal up and loot up to full iron, iron or diamond sword, which she got the diamond sword that's fine, enchanted sharpness 1 iron sword, is stronger. She still had that enchanted bow, with who knows how many arrows she has now, I only have 14. We counted down from 5…4…3…2…1…Leez Go! We started moving from side to side, firing bow shots, which she was spot on at, I went 0-4 on arrows while she hit me will all of hers. Then came mistake number 1 from her, she charged at me with her sword, apparently not aware that block hitting is actually useful, fishing poled her backwards, keep running, regen those few hearts, however this was ice , she was still try to snipe, I did the scumbag move and fishing rodded her towards the outside of the map, well did? Nope more like tried but failed as I decided to just yolo it, charging her with my sword, right as I landed a hit by block hitting she had fired an arrow me, it being blocked and I lost minimum damage, she came at me with her diamond sword, I fishing poled her backwards as she was jumping to crit hit me, she was suddenly turned around the opposite direction, perfect, I smacked her with the sharpness 1 iron sword, and in 4 hits, she was on the run, turning back to try and snipe me, I sniped back, finally landing me shots and she was trying harder to dodge but she was landing her shots as well and man did that hurt…. However after hitting her with a 3rd arrow, Bam. I survived with 2 hearts from that incredible bow fight. The chestplate really did make a difference.

Tribute _**supersmashgalray **_has fallen (Killed by Rayis2lick)

_**1 Tribute Remaining!**_

_**Rayis2slick has won on NSG!**_

Nothing but 'GG's were on the screen

"Oh my god, congratulations to Ray for winning his first ever Youtuber Games, if you liked this video leave a like and a comment down below, tell me what your favorite part of the video was, make sure to subscribe everybody in the description especially our Final 2 Contestants Supersmashgalray and Rayis2slick, we'll see ya round, Bye guys!" Dan wrapped up the outro for us

"Bye!" Ashley, Kricken and I respond at the same time, we all said our goodbyes and ended the call. But as soon as I think 'oh I can go to bed' I get pulled into a skype call with Team HotNSpicy, PM Squad, OhNoah! And TBNR….

(Sorry CaptainSparklez Fanz but maybe some other time. Also special thanks to raydoesminecraft for letting he use her Character which is now Mitch's sister.)


	3. BattleDome!

Ray's YouTube Career – Chapter 3

* * *

"Yo." I smiled.

"Ugh! GG." Rachel pouted "How low were you 'slicky'…"

"2 hearts, and it's Ray." I remembered reading the chat right before the fight with her "So what happened, why'd you kill mitch?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S A JAG!" Mitch continued to fake cry

"Ahh! Why Rachel we would've won you monster!" Jerome chewed on what seemed to be more food

"Thanks by the way, Rachel. Matt and I probably couldn't have taken them, thanks for killing mitch and for helping me out against Jerome." Noah replies

"T-thanks Noah." She stutters

"Guys, it's still kind of early, wanna record a battledome?" Mitch asks as he adds more people to the call anyway, how about a 10 vs 10 brawl?!" Mitch laughs like a maniac, already having HotNSpicy (Vikk & Woofless), OhNoah! (OhTekkers & NoahCraft & Rachel?) along with the powers movers (Mitch, Jerome & Ryan), also the TBRN crew (Preston & Kenny & Choco who had their special guest FatlessMoon with them), including myself, that would be 13, we needed 7 more, but Mitch was ready, Adding in Pete, Mat (NoochM), Justin, Taz, Lachlan, AshleyMariee & ChildDolphin

They all miraculously picked up and accepted to record battle dome

"Team Captains?" Preston asked as we all got into the server

"I wanna get mah revenge so Rachel and I will be on opposite teams/team captains" Mitch speaks so the rest of us line up in a line

"Alright, but I choose first." Rachel instantly made her choice "Noah!"

"Of course she picked noah…" Ryan chuckled

"I pick next, my axe loving bacca! Jerome!"

"I pick OhTekkers." Rachel sounded unsure of her decision; Many were surprised by that choice, thinking OhTekkers is bad (When he is actually really good)

"I pick Pete!" Mitch demands

Rachel: I pick Ray.

Mitch: Gosh dangit I was just about choose him! Oh alright, come on batman

"Yea why be slick when 'your batman'…and Morgan Freeman." Ryan said at the end with his classic Morgan Freeman impersonation

I private messaged Rachel, saying to 'Pick Woofless and Vikk.'

She responded back 'Hopefully it doesn't screw us over Slicky'

Rachel: Woofless

Mitch: Lachlan.

I actually couldn't hold it back, laughing into the mic, "Wow why Lachlan?"

"Is there a problem kid?" Lachlan said teasingly, trying to provoke me

"Not at all, just that mitch added a weak link to his team early on." I continued laughing

"Well he's not wrong…" Rob mumbles

"I heard that Robadobflob." Lachlan pouts

"I may not have a job little lachy but at least im good at pvp."

Rachel: Moving on! I choose Vikk

"Yea yea! HotnSpicy!" Woofless cheers

Mitch: Kenny!

Rachel: Preston!

Mitch: NotchM! Get over here

Rachel: Hm….. not sure, such good choices. I'll take the 'CEO' Christian

"NO!" Jerome, Mitch and Mat shout at the same time "We can't do this with our CEO...#ReviveASF" Jerome mumbles the last part, which had Mat laughing

"Welp, ok then." Christian sounds not at all concerned.

Mitch: Get over here Chocobo.

Rachel: "Um…..Justin or should I say AcidicBliTzz" Rachel precisely said AciDic to mock mitch.

Mitch: Mike! Get over here.

Rachel: Wow…Dolphin or Ashley

"We can pick between a Ninja who does nothing or a decent Pvper that's a dolphin." Rob talks to our team

Rachel: Does nothing? Is that what you think Ashley only does, alright then I pick Ashley

"No!" Woofless sighed "Great now they have both Ryan's"

"Hi!" Ashley was punching me as my character stood still

"Ah ah relax poofy" I punched her back

"Alright separate call, team captain are you hosting it?" Noah asked Rachel

"…S-sure thing noah." Rachel said as Mitch kicked us from the call

_Rachel called us, we all picked up, making sure everyone was here_

'Team Name noobs?!' Mitch asked 'Need it for my video intro!'

"Guys team names?" I asked, as I heard Rachel about to speak I cut her off "No Rachel even if your team captain, we can't use OhNoah!"

"I like it." Noah chuckled

"Same here." Matt nodded

"How about, simply LachlanSucks?" Woofless laughed at that though

"Sure let's do it." Christian seemed to agree

'LachlanSucks is our team name XD.' Rachel posted

'Cool ours is getrektkid!' Lachlan instantly posts

* * *

"3…2…1 Hey guy's what is up its Preston here! Playing for you guys another battledome, today im joined our team captain some of you may know her as Mitch's sister, Rachel, we're also joined by a bunch of other cool and awesome peeps, like Rayis2slick, Justin AciDBlitzz, Noah! OhTekkers, 3 of 4 HotNSpicy members Vikk, Woofless and myself, well also got the Poofy Ninja AshleyMariee."

"And….." Christian mumbled

"Oh how could I forget my precious FatlessMoon aka Christian."

"Yea don't fucking say that." Christian chuckles

_As soon as we started_

"Ahh!" Noah was shouting as he ran in a cave to 'scout' it, but got killed by zombies.

'Big Noob!' Ryan (ChildDolphin) types in the chat

"Even though I died in a noob fashion I explored the cave and it's a really nice cave. Noah said running over to me and punching me while I was crafting

"Pick dude Pick! I need a pick!" Noah kept punching me

"Noah…I'll kill you. I'll kill you!" I shout, smacking him 3 times with a stone sword

"Ahh relax im at 1 heart." Noah stops punching me as I ./heal him

"Omg noob." Ashley giggled

"Here." I said giving him a stone pickaxe and stone sword

"Thanks." Noah ran off and back into the cave

"So woofless, what's our strategy?" I ask since usually he has the best ideas

"I found reeds and cows so if we can, anvil and enchant books."

"Sick, I'd love some sharpness 2 swords." I nodded, digging down and fidind patches iron soon digging right into an abandoned mineshaft

"Well we got bows so somebody better get on that Flint duty?"

"You have 30 string?"

"I will once I collect from this mineshaft."

"Whoa dude a mineshaft awesome can I TP?" OhTekkers asked

"Sure thing." I Stand still as OhTekkers, Christian and Ashley teleported to me "Well you brought friends too."

"Remember to get extra string in case we want power 2 bows instead of swords." Rob lets us know

"And by 'we' you mean Rachel, Vikk and yourself?" I pointed out

"Aren't you good with a bow as well mate?" Vikk asked

"I am, but your guys are better. I'll stick with a power one bow"

"Oh hey I found diamonds!" Justin cheered

"Nice dude! What a HotNSpicy find." Preston TP's to Justin and mines the diamonds as Justin is barely crafting an iron pickaxe

"Hey rude!" Justin whined

"Nah im just joking with you Acid." Preston gave Justin the 4 diamonds he found

"It's not Acid it Acidic." Justin pretended to cry

"No no no. Your AcidBliTzz and that's final." Preston smacked Justin with the pickaxe

"Ow. Fine." Justin pouts as he made the diamonds into swords, and went to spawn to enchant all his armor and the swords

'Justin your already prepared?' Taz asked confused

'Yea get on my level Taz.' Justin teased as he teleported back to his cave

I was doing decent, but I kept something a secret rather than announcing it. "Anvil Is made, if only we had choco, our base would've been made already."

"Yea well I'd prefer the pvp masters rather than builders." Woofless and Rachel say at the same time

"We don't need choco, I've already made a base." Ashley replied, we were all shocked, usually bases are built in the last minute, unless you're a Choco, then you take like 5 or 10 minutes

"Wow this is actually a good base." I said as I teleported to the base

"Thanks dood." Ashley nodded and started making her armor

"Also, hey rob, guess many diamonds I found?"

"How many? Plz say at least 4 more."

"Better, I found 12."

"Wow, really? Cause I found 8." Noah says

"We can stack somebody with full diamond armor." OhTekkers suggests

"Oh me!" Preston volunteers himself

"No no no." Woofless disapproves "Everyone gets sharp 2 swords."

"Oh you wanted swords?" Both Noah and I ask

"What did you guys make?" Woofless sighs

"I made a chestplate. It has protection 1 on it" Noah tries to lighten the mood

"That actually not bad, we can get a protection book and combine the two in the anvil."

"I made a pick so if Ashley gets the chance to Ninja, then gg. There are 6 spare diamonds" I said, giving Ashley the pickaxe "I have a surprise for rachel." I said, using the anvil twice, she teleported to the base

"Rachel look in the chest." I firmly say, she looks

"No way…a Sharpness 2 diamond axe?"

"Yup, I know how much you like axes." I laughed

"And…" Noah teleported beside Rachel and gives her the protection 2 diamond chestplate. "I owe you big time" Noah smacks Rachel with his fist once as a friend tap. Oh the irony of what happened next…

'#RachelCraftFTW' Jerome posted in the chat along with a 'Huehuehuehue.'

"That idiot…" I laughed

'1 minute left!' Mitch posted

"Justin, Preston, Vikk, Woof, Matt get to the base." Noah demanded

They are teleported up, Ashley was the only one not enchanted

"Aww for fucks sake." I said as I saw Ashley

"Im shooory dood." She giggled

"Here, give me your armor, take mine." I gave her my enchanted armor

"Nah dude you keep your better off being with enchants." Matt said

"I know I'll be better off with enchants that's why give me your un-enchanted armor and I'll go enchant it and keep myself while you have my already enchanted armor." I took Ashley's un-enchanted armor and did ./spawn

'THAT'S TIME, LAST HEAL! GL & HF!' typed

"Ray get back up here quick!"

Right as i was about to enchant, i saw someone running at me, so i knew, no time for enchant, I made sure my sharpness 2 iron sword was in my hot bar It was Lachlan that was running at me, with Kenny & Choco barely descending from their base

'Bring it' _I typed in chat, quickly backing away lighting the ground on fire with my flint and steel, catching Lachlan on fire, he sprinted towards me, I caught him in mid-air with a bow shot and started block hitting with my sword, pushing him back into the fire and hitting him one more time_

_CraftBattleDuty was slain by Rayis2slick_

"Come on guys let's head down, Kenny and Choco are going after Ray." Noah motioned them to follow

"Rachel?" Woofless called for rachel, who said nothing as she just followed Noah, slowly everyone else headed down.

_Choco and Kenny were trying to come after me, I ran away and then back towards spawn again, juking them and staying near the base, turning a slight second to fire a bow shot that hit Choco, seeing as my team was almost here, I decided to fight them off the best I could, working out for me, Kenny and Choco were swinging at anything, managing a couple of friendly fires as they hit me a few times as well, I ran back, wtih only5 hearts, but then i realize that Kenny boosted choco towards me, but he accidentally boosted choco by using his sword, he and I charged ofor ne more shot and landed it, he dropped me to 3 hearts but I killed him_

_ChocotheChocobo was shot by Rayis2slick_

_This time I knew I couldn't 3v1, I was on 3 hearts and needed to eat, so I ran off, where Noah ran past me and then he Kenny started going engaging in close combat while Rachel and Rob sniped_

_RealTBNRKenworth was slain by NoahCraftFTW_

"Nice shots." Noah complimented Rob and Rachel

"Yo there's only 6 of them up there, 1 is missing." I hit Q and it zoomed in (Changed Controls, usually its CTRL for the zoom)

"The Notch M is missing" Vikkstar begins to fire arrows at them

"Vikk how many arrows do you have?" I ask

"About 24 why?"

"Here take these." I gave him 20 arrows, leaving me with only 10

"Thanks mate." He nods and looks back up

"Ah oh god!" Justin shouts and he and Ashley were on fire, Nooch had snuck up on us and placed lava, I instantly pulled out my water bucket to find out I barely saved them.

"Thanks, I was at 2 hearts." Justin thanked me, I must be dreaming, wow what a long dream, playing battledome with these youtubers.

"Yea that's Ray I only had 1 heart." While Ashley and Justin were thanking me, Rachel and Woofless were sniping nooch, bombarding him with arrows.

_NoochM was shot by supersmashgalray_

"You guys must have aim bot" Preston jokingly said

"Ahh!" Ashley shouted as they were shooting and her and Justin

"Get to cover, quick!" Rachel looked around, plains biome, damn it

_AshleyMariee was shot by BajanCanadian_

"Where did Acid go?" Preston looked around

"Down here." Justin was crouching as he dug himself in a hole

"Aww you look so cute, crouching and looking up, peek a boo acid I see you." Preston started throwing his junk down the hole

"Hey!" Justin snapped "I don't need a wooden pickaxe."

"Puurston stop fooling around." Noah said with a goofy tone to his voice

"Yea you do as Noah says." Rachel mumbles.

"Oh they're coming down. Justin get up here." I briefly mumble

_All 6 of them came down from their base, not charging in like idiots, they began firing off their bows, landing and missing shots_

_Justin, Christian, Preston and I ran in with our swords, juking and avoiding arrows, the only one who got hit was Christian, and only twice but he just simply cursed it off…"Ow, fuck."_

_I had forgotten it was 4 of us rushing and we outnumbered, Pete & ChildDolphin ran at me, I pulled the flint and steel move, catching them both on fire, I knocked pete into a deep-ish cave, it would take him a couple of seconds to build up but a couple of seconds is all I need, jumping and flanking dolphin, being able to get another kill_

_ChildDolphin was slain by Rayis2slick_

_At the same time, the others attack Justin, Christian and Preston, ending in a giant brawl_

_AciDicBliTzz was slain by BajanCanadian_

_Somehow in any battledome, Mitch always kills Justin, this time it was due to the brawl there were bow shots, sharp 2 hits, and friendly fire_

_FatlessMoon was slain by LegendXTaz_

_ASFJerome was slain by TBNRfrags_

_TBNRfrags was shot by Xrpmx13_

Rachel, Rob and Vikk came in to help out, Rachel was chasing Mitch, Rob went after Ryan and Vikk went after Taz

I was crouching around, waiting for Pete to come up, OhTekkers and Noah were beside me

'YOLO' was typed in by Pete as he built up and placed 4 lava buckets on us, only getting OhTekkers, poor matt, he's always in the wrong place at the wrong time

_OhTekkers tried to swim in lava to escape PeteZahHutt_

_Noah and I ran at Pete, he still kept coming at us and I remembered what he's best at Battledome at, getting friendly fire kills, which sadly, I'm not proud of myself for what happened_

_PeteZahHutt was slain by NoahCraftFTW_

_I kept clicking my mouse...don't judge me._

_NoahCraftFTW was slain by Rayis2slick_

"No! You killed me I'm your teammate!" Noah shouted

_During my attempted apology to Noah, here's what happened with those other fights._

_Mitch continued to Run, going through the forest, hoping to get away from Rachel but to no avail, Rachel kept shooting more arrows, not letting Mitch regenerate at all, Mitch's next mistake was getting on top of a tree and sprinting from top to top as Rachel finished him off with a snipe_

_BajanCanadian was shot by supersmashgalray_

_Taz ignored eating and kept running, soon his hunger bars went to three thanks to 1.7 saturation, he stopped sprinting which led to Vikk fighting him and killing him, which Vikk barely survived with 2 hearts_

_Ryan and Woofless were at a bow fight, missing, hitting, dodging any kind of shot, Ryan's mistake was not watching his back, Vikk had came back to clean up Ryan and steal Rob's kill_

_Xrpmx13 was slain by Vikkstar123_

"Scumbag Vikk!" Rob shouts

_Woofless knew the team had won the game but still fired one more shot that killed Vikk_

_Vikkstar123 was shot by Woofless_

"Aw come on RobaDobFlob" Vikk pouted as Preston and Justin laughed at Vikk

"FFA!" Rachel shouted, she went for me…? Wow she must be out for payback

Both Rob and Rachel were running after me, both were sniping

"No!" I shout, juking and getting hit "Those with skill fight with honor!" I try to get them into fighting each other, instead I ran at them, might as well try to 2v1 them, but right I went in with my sword they both got not fully charged but they got power 2 bow shots on me, I started block hitting and jumping, fishing poled them back when I needed too, used my flint and steel to light Rob on fire but Rachel avoided

"No! theres no honor in this!" I say, hitting both of them as much as could, dropping down below half health, Rachel backed away as I finished off rob

_Woofless was slain by Rayis2slick_

1 second after I killed rob, Rachel finished me off with that sharpness 2 diamond axe

_Rayis2slick was slain by supersmashgalray_

"There was no honor!" I smashed on my desk, everybody in the call was laughing, Rachel did the outro as Jerome crashed the server by spawning in a sphere of 640000000 tnt. And soon we all stopped our recordings

"Ah it's fun to see him Rage." Preston smiled, I didn't realize I had my camera turned on, and the people in the call were just looking at me, I had my face buried in my hands

"Welp. Im out." Christian left the call "Bye doods."

"I really have to learn how to tone my rage down." I looked up and turned off my camera.

"Yea lol's that was great." Preston kept laughing at me

_And soon after that we all slowly left the call_

_Preston, Vikk, Rob, Justin, Ashley, Matt and then Noah_

"No Noah…" Rachel mumbled

"You really like him don't you?" I asked

"Huh? Nah."

"One day your going to have to open up, you cant keep using the excuses to record mini games in order to talk to him, besides now he's on your contacts list."

"He is?" Rachel asked

"He will be now." I sent her a message with Noah's skype name

"Wow thanks." Rachel replied

"Anyways i have to go, cya around Rachel." I left the call

"That Ray guy…I've wanted to ask him to record but just never did, he seems, nice." Rachel nods, then started thinking about Noah again

* * *

"Had fun?" Lexi walked in and handed me a water bottle

"Plenty of fun." I nodded

"Find out when and where the next Minecraft event is at. Cause your taking me." Lexi smiled as she skipped out of my room

"Ugh great…." I sighed

_(The End, quick question for anyone who'd like to help…When is the next Minecraft event? I don't really pay attention to stuff like MineCon or MineORama)_


	4. How Much Damage Can 1 Day Do?

Ray's Youtube Career – Chapter 4

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since my last recording with the group, not that they ignored me, but just that I took a break, Rachel's channel has grown and so has mine, im surprised about mine, but seriously, you'd expect Mitch's subscribers to sub to his sister.

I scroll through comments I had on my Battle-Dome video, very nice comments like 'Where and How did you learn how to PvP that amazingly?!' and others like 'You deserve more subs dood!' and even one from CaptainSparklez simply saying 'GG.' Which got a ton of likes because come on now, He's CaptainSparklez

And then there were the "Constructive" aka Negative Comments 'OMG YOU CURSED, LEARN TO NOT CURSE IN VIDEOS NOOB!'…and others like 'You suck at PvP I could rek you.' Even though I almost 3v1 Kenny Choco and Lachlan

I replied to the negative comments which only led to more trouble, more hate and people trying to defend me

'You suck at PvP I could rek you.' said a user called 'butterboy28'

'Lol your just mad, go to bed kid.' I replied

He replied back 'YOU WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS SKY YOU SQUID!'

'Ok? Never mentioned sky but whatever you say.' I replied in a confused fashion

_Getting ready for school, I simply wore the essentials, a faded red longsleeve shirt, looking around for a shirt to wear over it_

"Hey. All my shirts are gone." I looked through my closet.

"Surprise!" Lexi threw a shirt at me, I looked it at

"This shirt says, Rayis2slick…since when do I have a shirt?"

"Since today. You know my friend Chris?"

"Yea, what about him?" I asked

"I got him to make a shirt for me, it only cost me 20 bucks." Lexi told me as I kept looking at it, it was black, the front design had spiraling purple and red striped with 2 of my minecraft characters back to back, 1 holding a sword and the other was holding a fishing rod and the words Rayis2slick were below my characters poses with a cool looking font

The shirt looked great, looking at the back, it was a similar design to the front, 2 of my minecraft characters, 1 holding a bow and the other was holding a pickaxe, the words PvP Gaming were at the bottom.

"Wow Lexi thanks. If he's making anymore I'll pay for them." I grab my wallet

"Im just joking, the first one was free. But I'll ask him. Now get ready you'll be late for school." Lexi kicks me as im distracted

"Ow. Hey you shouldn't talk you have to school as well, your schedule is worse than mine" I drag her out of my room.

I change out of my red pajama pants and switch to my blue jeans, strapping on my shoes, black and purple checkered Vans, remembering that its freaking cold in Boston so I put on a black jacket, finishing off by putting on my flaming beanie. I was getting ready to head out, looking down at my computer to shut it off, when I got pulled into a call

"Um hello?" I ask

"Hiiii!" Ashley laughed

"Hi mate" Vikk greeted me

"No not this guy." Lachlan groaned

"Nice to see you to." I said sarcastically, sitting down

"Wanna record some hunger games dood?" Ashley said with a friendly tone, but they did know I'm from the US right?

"Uhhh….." I scratched my head

"Is something wrong?" Vikk asked

'Yes I have to go to school.' Is what I wanted to say

"Nah it's fine I can play a round or two. What server?" I said, putting on my headphones and setting up my mic.

"Don't know, Vikkcraft is down right now." Vikk said

"How about MCSG?" I ask

"Can't." Lachlan responds "If I go on the EU servers I'll lag bigger than I do on US servers."

"Ah right your Australian."

"Shall we just go on the nexus? Lachlan persuades us

"Sure." I sighed, I hated playing on the nexus, why there aren't better PvPers in there? I don't know, it seems like only the youtubers are good, well except Lachlan.

_I had completely forgotten about school, but hey missing one day isn't much right? How bad could it be?_

_I was just running around the hub while Ashley and Lachlan were getting drinks or food or something, I don't know what they were doing_

"Hi Vikk." I tried to start a conversation

"Hi, so tell me, who really did send you the message for our Youtuber games?"

"Why? Did you not want me there?" I sighed

"Of course I wanted you there, I was the one who told pete and rob about you."

"Really? You watch my videos?" I asked, amazed, but I thought he was bluffing

"Yea, recently people have been saying Im getting worse at my bow shots and how my pvp skills are crap." Vikk chuckles "I looked up hunger games videos to hopefully find some tips or tricks."

"And you found me?"

"Yea I saw one of you video's that had like 20k views. I thought oh wow, this guy is underrated with only 3k subs. So I told Rob and Brandon about you right when we filling up spots for our Youtuber games"

"So if I one day become as big as you guys, I have the Cheatstar to thank."

"You sure do 'slicky'."

"Oh god don't call me that, it sent shivers down my spine."

"Same I can't believe I just said that." Vikk made choking noises

"Hey boys im back." Ashley voice was heard again

'COME HELP ME!'

"I CAN'T IM RECORDING!" Ashley shouted

"Interesting…" I smirked, remembering, my shirt, I turned on my facecam and unzipped my jacket "Hey guys check it."

"Nice shirt mate." Vikk said, I think he was observing cause his breathing was louder into the mic. I stood up and showed the back

"Where can I buy?!" Ashley demanded "Can you make a special one for your dear friend that says #SlickNinjas on the back?"

"And who might that dear friend be?" I asked, knowing the answer

"Me!" She shouts

"I'll talk to my sister; she has a friend who made this shirt for me."

"Screenshot taken." Ashley smirks as we all get into the Nexus server

'LACHLAN, ASHLEY AND VIKK ARE HERE' is shouted by one of the nexus VIP's and soon all their fans starts rushing them with questions

"Hehehehe." I mumbled, being underrated does have advantages.

We went into a lobby and as usual, the 3 were rushed while I just walked away and huddled in a corner

"I want to do a challenge." I say

"There's tons of challenges, the gold challenge, no armor, no secondary items (Fishing Pole, Bow, Flint and steel, TNT. Etc.), the secret settings challenge, the bacca challenge, the 1 chest challenge, the no sword challenge."

"Hm…" I thought, I loved secondary's, I need a sword for block hitting, 1 chest was risky, secret settings would be hell (Every time you open a chest, change your secret settings)

"I'll do the no armor challenge." I mumble, letting out a smirk as my camera was still on

"Cocky now are you?" Lachlan asked, I knew he was planning something

"Nah, I just think this is a true test of my pvp skills."

"Hey guys it's me Vikkstar123 bringing videos in HD for your viewing pleasure. Today im here playing some hunger games on the nexus join by AshleyMariee, little lachy Lachlan and fellow master of slick Rayis2slick… sporting off one of his brand new t-shirts, I'll have a picture of it later on when I edit this."

"Not for sale yet." I shout

"And our friend Ray here is doing the No Armor Challenge." Lachlan pointed out

"That's right, so a diamond sword is a must for me." I say

"Well if I get one I ain't giving it to you kid." Lachlan jokes

"Well I could just kill you and take it." I smirk as the map is confirmed Duckbill City

"3…2…1 GO GO GO!" All of us except for Ashley ran towards the corn and looted as much as we could. I only got iron leggings and boots, but didn't put them on, no armor XD. However right after that I got hit and lost 2 hearts

"Ah fucks sake I'm being targeted." I groaned, hitting F5, to watch behind me, 2 random's and Lachlan

Lachlan said nothing as he kept going towards me along with the 2 people who seemed to have nothing, they were punching Lachlan into me

"Don't fucking do it." I mumble, Lachlan finished me off with his stone axe then broke into laughter

"Get rekt kid." Lachlan kept laughing, I was going to just leave the call and go to school, but this guy needed to get rekt himself

"Alright I see how it is." My voice went serious. I scrolled over to the zombie flesh and clicked on it, mutation incoming

"Lachlan just made a mistake." Ashley giggles

"Yea he sure did." Vikk said "Lachlan got armor?" Judging by that, they had met up, it didn't matter, ill try to 3v1 them if i have to

"Yea G. I got these iron leggings and boots off ray and also got a chain helmet."

_**Rayis2slick **__has been resurrected and seeks revenge on_ _**CraftBattleDuty**_

"Aw you mutating jag!" Lachlan shouted

"Spawn Killer/Targeter." I mumbled

"Jag." He responded as I spawned in as a mutation with speed and a gold sword.

"Oh here he comes." Lachlan spotted me, however, Vikk and Ashley just backed away "Guys?" he asked

"Die! JagBattleDuty!" I shout as I circled around him with the speed affect to tease him then began my attack, he started placing cobwebs, hitting me once as he trapped himself

'Damn I don't regenerate' I remembered, jumping in the air block hitting for crits, I heard Vikk laughing, looks like pigs jumping and block hitting looked funny.

"No!" Lachlan shouted

I started laughing evilly as I knew he was good as dead, which I was right, he died and his stuff went everywhere…next thing you know.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE EARLY! FUCK EVERYTHING!" Lachlan left the call. Looks like I ruined recording and his day.

"Huehuehuehue." I mock as Ashley and Vikk burst into laughter

_The rest of the game went on, I barely survived most fights, relying on Vikk and Ashley's help, this no armor challenge was tough._

_Deathmatch came around, it was us 3 and another random called XxIllusionxX, Ashley covered me while Vikk destroyed the guy who had only a wood sword along with half gold/half leather armor._

"FFA?" Ashley asks, looking right at me.

"Suuuuuure." I fishing rod her backwards and run away from her, Vikk stood in front, Ashley threw a Mystery Pearl at Vikk, this effect was the removal of Vikk's armor. We both had iron sword, we landed bow shots on each other, I fishing poled vikk to the side and started spinning around.

"Close fight…" Vikk mumbles, being able to fight back, I was caught by surprise, as vikk landed some good crits on me, but I finished him off my spamming 3 arrows.

"GG." Vikk said as he say my health "Wow 1 heart?"

"Hehehe!" Ashley ran at me. I fishing poled her back a few times, being able to only land 2 hits on her before she finished me off, had I been wearing armor, I'd be a different story. I think…

"Ugh GG!" I grumble "Well Ashley as our champ, take us out in style #SlickNinjas" I joke

"Well guys if you enjoyed that video and watching me crush my fellow partner of the SlickNinjas, leave a like and a comment down below, subscribe to IckyVikky and Slicky while you're at it. Let's crush 2,000 likes the same way i crushed Ray, Bye!"

"Bye." Vikk and I mumble

"Were you guys going to record something else?" I asked

"Yea, an adventure map. Why would you like to join?" Ashley offered

"Sorry I can't I have to get to school."

"Oh shit I forgot you're US. Did you skip school to record with us?" Ashley asked in concern

"Yea but it's fine, theres tons of school left. I only missed like 2 classes."

"Get going now, shoo!" Ashley playfully hurried me away, which ended in her kicking me from the call.

"Rude." I smiled, since Jay was still in the house, most likely sleeping, I shut off my computer and snuck out the window, landing on the bushes, quickly getting up and running to school

* * *

"Woo Hoo!" I randomly shouted, running down the streets taking shortcuts through any neighborhoods, seeing my school nearby, I thought of a way to sneak past the 2 security cops that were coincidently by the entrance, I thought , 'Pfft, who thinks of a plan these days?!' I simply snuck in the school by going through the east entrance. Noticing it was lunch time, perfect that could easily hide my dirt, walking sneak fully towards the table my friends usually sit at, nobody was there, No Michelle, Samantha, Francisco, Kasandra, Sara, Tommy, Melissa, nobody. What the hell?

"Ray where have you been?!" Francisco and Michelle came running towards me

"Why what's up?"

"Dude you know that douchebag douche that's jealous of your youtube fame? The same guy who tried to Jump you last year" Francisco dragged me while Michelle explained

"What about him?"

"He's harassing Sara." Michelle told me, I dropped my backpack and cracked my knuckles "He what?!"

"He's been picking on her, throwing her stuff on the ground, calling her a slut, right now he threw an apple at her. Francisco and Tommy told him to back off but his 3 other friends came over and outnumbered them. Sorry."

"Where are they now?!" I asked, breaking Francisco's grip on my arm

"By the vending machine, that dick head Chad has Sara cornered."

"Thanks." I said, running off, they grabbed my things and followed

"Leave me alone!" Sara shouted, she eyes turned watery

"Nah, it's better like this." Chad smirked, gently grabbing Sara chin

"Get away from me." Sara tried getting past Chad but to avail, he pinned her hands against the wall, then without thought he slapped her across the face, then soon started making out with her, He knew I was coming, I saw that sly smirk on his face from a distance

"Fuck Off!" I shouted as I charged at him, one of his friends stood in front, I avoided a swing and instantly hit him with an upper cut to the chin, I didn't know I had knocked him out.

"Whoa…" Michelle gasped.

"Back away from her now Chad. Or I will end you!" I snap

"Theres one of you and 4 of us…." He smirked and backed away from Sara, who was scarred as she hugged her knees and stayed on the ground

"I. DON'T. CARE. I Knocked out one of your boys I'll do the same with the rest of you." More people started to surround the area

"Punk!" Chad swung at me. I caught his punch with struggle, he was strong, and then again this idiot was 19 messing with a 16 year old. I growled, and gripped his arm, twisting it back and not even having mercy as I heard multiple pops and a small crack

"Ahhhhhh!" Chad shouted in pain, rolling around, holding his left arm, I let chad drop to the ground like the worm her is and ran over to Sara, holding her in my arms, watching her head rest on my chest, she kept crying, what did this ass hole put her through?!

"You want some?" I looked at his remaining 2 friends who backed up as teachers and the 2 cops showed up.

"Ray come with us." A teacher spoke as the cop prepared his tazer

"Relax I won't resist." I say and I get and up and start to walk away, Sara grabs onto me

"Sara, go with our friends, I'll be fine."

"D-don't leave me." Sara softly cried out

"Can she come with me?" I pleaded

"Fine." They said as I walked with Sara towards the principal's office.

"Damn…" Francisco mumbled

"I know right, I've never seen that side of Ray." Michelle gasped again

"He broke his arm for sure." Samantha looks on

* * *

"Please?!" Rachel begged Mitch

"Your already taking Connor and Kyleigh, take me too!" Rachel got on her knees

"Your that desperate to meet Palmer?" Mitch, asked with confusion

"Don't act dumb I know right from Connecticut you're going to New Jersey to visit Jerome."

"Still? Why?" Mitch asked, then smirked when he remembered who is good friends with palmer

"N-no reason." Rachel blushed

"Make sure you look good for when you meet Palmer and Noah." Mitch poked Rachel in the stomach

"Shut it, don't tease me just cause Ray stole your lady." Rachel smirked

"Who? Da Poof? Nah she's a very bick noob anyways." Mitch sprints away, making sure Connor is packed.

"Uh Huh." Rachel walked away

* * *

"No." I say

"You have to or you will suffer." The principle slammed on his desk

"I don't give a shit if he was your winning Quarterback, he got what he deserved, and besides it hasn't his throwing arm, that was the arm he hit Sara with." I briefly show Sara's face to the principle, bright red from the hit

"You broke the poor kids arm!"

"Poor kid? He deserved it, what kind of douchebag 19 year old senior even puts his hands on a 16 year old sophomore girl."

"Both of you will be punished. Fighting, Injuries, Disturbance. You will pay Chad's hospital bills and be suspended for a month."

"And what will chad get?" I asked, I literally almost punched the principle after what he said next

"2 weeks of detention. The victim shouldn't get that much."

"Victim?!" I raised my voice and slammed on his desk "He was the attacked; I simply defended the person I loved. I'm not paying anything, the kid can pay for his own shit." I helped Sara up

"Do it or you will be expelled, love doesn't bring scouts nor wins us championships!" The principle screamed back

"DROP. DEAD." I simply say and walked out

"Sir please give him a few days to think about it." I heard Sara pleading him

"He has 3 days or he's never coming back to my school again." The Principle points Sara out the door

* * *

_I waited for Sara outside, I put my arm around her, she rested her head on my chest as I walked her to my house, I helped her sneak up the window as I followed behind, we were now I our room, where Sara laid down on my bed, curling into a ball._

"Sara…" I say, laying down beside her and wiping her tears away

"It's my entire fault." Sara turn towards me "I wasn't strong, I was so weak and useless!" Those words angered me

"You're not weak Sara!" I shout "That douche just takes advantage of younger people, he had no right to hurt you." I softly touch Sara's face

"Ray. Thank you, I don't ever want to be apart from you ever again." She leans in and we kissed

_She grabbed my face and brought me closer, i wrapped my arms around her waist, brushing her luscious brown hair behind her ear, we slowly pulled away realized where this might lead to_

"Im Sorry Ray." Sara blushed

"It's fine, you were just in the heat of the moment." I calmed her down and laid beside her

"Promise you'll be here for me?" She asked, i hated to see her scared.

"I promise." I grab her hand my mine and wrap my arm around her, we soon then fell to sleep.


	5. From Massachusetts to New Jersey!

Ray's Youtube Career – Chapter 5

* * *

"Were here!" Mitch shouts, stepping out of the airplane

"Kyleigh stop it get your own!" Connor was pulling on a bag of McDonalds

"Hehehe you mad?" Kyleigh snatched it and held it high in the air, Connor actually ended up jumping on her

"Why?" Rachel chuckles "We brought Connor and Kyleigh but not Marley, lol GG."

"Connor wants to meet Jerome and Kyleigh just wanted to get away from home. And Marley didn't want to come along cause she doesn't trust my crazy shenanigans" Mitch laughs as Rachel tries to pull Connor off of Kyleigh

"Hey doods." A familiar voice called for mitch

"Palmdaddy." Mitch reached in for a hug, which palmer returned "How have things been buddy?"

"Things have been great G. Noah just came in a few days ago from Canada and he's waiting outside-!"

"Noah! Where?!" Rachel gasped and grabbed Palmer by his shoulders

"This your sister that has a crush on Noah?" Palmer's eyes widen

"Yup." Mitch smiled

"Yea, if you just follow me, he's just outside here." Palmer walked, Rachel stayed beside him, scouting around for Noah while Mitch had to deal with his fighting siblings

Palmer lead them outside, Noah stood by a black escalade, knowing mitch would bring company, they prepared, Rachel instantly rushed towards Noah

"H-hi N-noah." Rachel admired him

"Oh so you're Rachel, wow you look great." Noah laughed, making Rachel blush with just 1 compliment

"You're sick? I understand all that snow in Canada can make someone ill."

"Don't you see Noah she-!" Palmer gets cut off as Mitch hurries everyone in the car "Don't wanna be late and besides, Palmdaddy and have to record, it's been so long. Maybe Noah, you and Rachel can record something as well." Mitch winked at Rachel

Connor was finally calmed down by Mitch who gave him his ipad, Kyleigh stuck her tongue out at Connor who rolled his eyes

"Hmmm subscriptions." Connor mumbled out loud, scrolling over a familiar video _BattleDome: Team Mitch! vs Team Rachel! – By Rayis2slick – 9,037 views_

"Oh hey he's watching that vid you two did after the youtuber games." Kyleigh points it out to mitch specifically.

"Oh I get it I lost, but only because a big stinky bacca ruined my game." Mitch stared a Rachel

"Stinky?! What are you talking about Mitch, She smells like lavender…" Noah said as he caught a whiff of Rachel's hair. Making her sink into her seat and blush even more, maybe sitting next to Noah wasn't so great after all

Connor skipped to the battle phase, where Ray took out Lachlan and Choco with un-enchanted armor. "Wow this guys is great…" Connor mumbles, watching the rest of video, right when the part where Ray starts shouting, Kyleigh unplugs his headphones

"THERE WAS NO HONOR!" Ray shouted as he was killed by Rachel, that had everyone in the car laughing, especially Palmer, well everybody except for Rachel who had fallen asleep with her head planted on Noah's shoulder

"RachelCraftFTW, looks like Jerome wasn't wrong." Mitch said, taking a picture of the two

"Hey now, you know I can't betray Matt, OhNoah! Will live on." Noah giggled

"Yea well tell Tekkers you're taken."

"No I could never do that." Noah joked again

"Really? Not even for your new lady friend?" Palmer joined in `

"Noah is right, she does smell good." Kyleigh looked over at Rachel no realizing she was being looked at "What it's not weird, girls care about their appearance."

"N00b." Connor mumbled

_After a long drive which involved rain, traffic, shouting, arguing (By Connor and Kyleigh) palmer was finally happy to make it home_

* * *

"We're here!" Palmer announces

"Yes!" Mitch shouts, getting out of the car "The rain rain stopped finally." Mitch looked over at Rachel who was still sleeping on Noah's shoulder "For a girl with lots of energy she's knocked out cold." Mitch chuckled

"Careful…" Kyleigh warned Noah as he gently carried Rachel out of the car, bride style

"Come on noobs what's taking so long?!" Palmer and Connor shout, Kyleigh and Mitch instantly shoot them a look saying 'SHUT UP!'

_After taking all their luggage, and Rachel inside, Noah laid her down on the bed in his room_

"Don't do things to my sister." Kyleigh jokes

"Relax were both teenagers nobody would stupid enough to do 'that' at the age of 16, besides, we aren't a thing"

"But you will be soon hehehehe." Mitch rubbed his hands together.

"I don't like the sound of that." Palmer chuckled

"Yea who knows what Mitch has planned?" Noah stared at Mitch

"Well looks like Connor is down for the count as well." Palmer poked at the little boy

"Yea leave him be, he stayed awake during the whole airplane ride annoying Kyleigh."

"Yea it wasn't fun." Kyleigh grab a marker

"What are you doing?" Mitch questions

"Nothing just a little bit of payback." Kyleigh carefully starts writing on Connors face while Palmer gives her suggestions on what to draw.

_30 Minutes Pass by, everybody was doing their own thing, Connor was still sleeping, Kyleigh was reading a book, Palmer and Mitch were chatting, Noah was recording factions with Gabe and Rachel was barely waking up._

"Ugh….at least the jet lag is gone." Rachel yawns "Nope its back…"

"This was Noah and Gabe bringing you guys another episode of factions, if you enjoyed leave a like and rating along with a comment saying how much you like factions, subscribe to me and Gabe if you're new to these channels or series and with that note, anything else you'd like to say Gabe?"

"Uh. Milk and Cookies! and Bye!" Gabe randomly shouts as they both stopped their recordings

"That was actually really fun, 3 raids in one episode? Gg." Gabe told Noah "Well sorry buddy I gotta go." Gabe said his goodbyes and left the call

"Have fun sleeping?" Noah turned on his chair to look at Rachel who her had eyes open.

"H-hey." Rachel's face turned red.

"Better have someone tend to that fever." Noah joked "Later on if you have time you want to record something?" Noah asked

"Sure…" Rachel replied

"Cool, oh and if it gets loud, then that's because Mat and Rob are going to arrive here later, but you should get some sleep." Noah lightly put his hand on Rachel's forehead "You'll feel better once that jet lag wears off."

* * *

"Im going to kick your ass!" said Kevin, Sara's older brother who finished high school last year.

"Im not afraid of you." I said, grabbing Sara's hand tighter

"Sara let's go home, it's his entire fault all this happened to you." Kevin yanked her away; I cracked my knuckles "Oh you want to fight?" Kevin grinned

"I will if you ever put your hands on Sara like that again." I growl, taking off my jacket and rolling up my sleeves

"Oh now your defending her, first you ditch her to record a game of blocks with your internet friends, then you go back and get yourself kicked out of the school, then you do 'that' to my sister, you don't deserve her." Kevin walked out of my house dragging Sara

"You're not taking her. You judge me for being there for her, well then tough guy where were you?!" I lashed out, grabbing Kevin by his shoulder and spinning him around. "If you actually think we had sex then your more stupid than i thought!"

"Don't touch me; I don't want to see your ass near my family ever again!" Kevin grabbed me by my throat

"Eat. A. Dick." I say, being able to lift my leg high enough to kick him away.

"Sara, go home." We both say as we lunge at each other, I swung my leg at him, but I could tell he was experienced, he blocked my attack and shoved me backwards, I fell down but quickly kipped up

"No there won't anymore fights."

"Any more fights?" Kevin looked at Sara

"Yea, Ray protected me from 4 seniors that kept picking on me, you remember Chad? He ended up kissing me in front of the whole school, then ray came, knocked out one of his friends and ended up breaking Chad's arm."

"Chad? That douchebag everybody hates?" Kevin looks at me "You beat the shit out of him and his douchebag friend eh? Now I have a little respect for you." Kevin's frown turned into a smirk "I'd go kick his ass myself but he's at the hospital right now." Kevin shook his head

"Please don't keep me away from him." Sara looked down "I know ditching school was wrong but i was sad and scared, and he was there for me, I love him."

"Fine." Kevin breaks a smile and looks at me "Take care of her. Oh what am I saying of course you'll take good care of her"

"Really? You know I will?" I asked

"Yea, cause if you dont, I'll be here to kick your ass." Kevin smirked and extended his hand "Sorry about trying to choke you."

"Apology accepted." I shook his hand "Sorry for not being there for your sister when she was in trouble."

"We all make mistakes. It's what makes up human. Important part is you made it just in time" Kevin picked up and jacket and gave it back to me "Nice shirt." He simply said as he walked away, Sara followed; she waved as I waved back "Woo, I was that close to getting my ass kicked." I say to myself, I did know who Kevin was, amateur M.M.A fighter who trains at the gym every day.

"Hi dood!" Lexi was dropped off by her friend Chris, she had 2 shirt in her hand

"You got more?" I asked

"Yea I got your text about the special request for Ashley shirt, so I made it better."

I looked at the shirt, same colors but there weren't 2 of my Minecraft characters back to back anymore, it was my character and Ashley's back to back, she held an enchanted Pickaxe due to her ninja skills, I held a sword, with the words #SlickNinjas at the bottom

Looking at the back, it was similar, our characters back to back, I was holding a fishing pole, she was holding a bow, at the top it said #SlickyPoof and the bottom had the lettering 'Masters of Slick & Stealth'

"Dope." I said, giving Lexi 20 bucks

"Thx. Bro." She smiled and gave me the other shirt. "This one is for showing it off to others."

"Sweet. Hey Lexi, tomorrow night wanna come with me to watch the Celtics game?"

"You bought tickets?" She asked

"Yea I know im selfish. But I got 4." I waved the other ticket in her face

"Fine." Lexi smiled and dragged me inside

* * *

"But we just got here why should we go to Jersey now?" Mitch wined

"Stop being a big baby." Rob and Mat joked

"It's here." Palmer said as a rented RV had arrived

"It's gonna take us days to get to New Jersey." Mitch continued

"I know so where going to stop at Massachusetts, Besides Palmdaddy wants to watch some Basketball game." Rob ads on

"Fine…" Mitch slumped over to the RV, getting all his stuff while Kyleigh and Connor did the same, Mat followed behind

Noah was recording all this for a V-log, where he caught a shot of Rachel

"And right here is my new friend Rachel who I just met in person today." Noah talked to the camera as Rachel stood beside him and waved

"Hey rachel, want to make the people mad?" Noah chuckled

"How?" She asked and Noah gave her a kiss on the cheek, he face turned red in a fast second as Noah laughed "RachelCraftFTW." Noah joked around, but Rachel took it seriously, not believing that her favorite youtuber just kissed her.

"Im going down." Rachel fainted in disbelief as Noah caught her; Palmer was hiding in the shadows taking pictures

"INSTAGRAM!" Palmer shouts

"Don't you dare!" Noah lifted Rachel on his shoulder and chased after palmer, running into the RV, seeing it looked more like a rockstar tour bus, it had much more than any rv could ever have.

"Yo palmer." Connor called for him, eating a candy bar "You have to invite Mitch over more often." Connor nodded fast as he threw the candy wrapper besides 4 more

"Uh….." Rob looks over at Connor, Mat's starts laughing his ass off

"Kyleigh I told you no sugar for Connor at night."

"Sorry but he wouldn't shut up." Kyleigh sighed, being interrupted from her book.

"Yea well he won't shut up now." Noah shakes his head as he uploads the vlog from his laptop.

"Are we sure we should let Palmer drive? I wanna drive!" Mitch pouts

"Nah G, it's rented so if you crash, I have to pay for it." Palmer chuckled "TO BOSTON!"

"Yay!" Connor was the only one who responded so hyped up

'Doesn't that Ray guy they met live in Boston?' Kyleigh thought to herself

_After a long night and morning, Connor was out sleeping after his sugar rush, Kyleigh continued to read her book, Mitch and Noah were watching videos on Noah's laptop ever though had his own. Rachel was still sleeping beside Noah and Palmer was driving, struggling to stay awake, But Mat and Rob made sure he wouldn't take a nap, they were soon arriving at the TD Garden (Boston Celtics Arena)_

"Go Canada!" Rob and Mat shout loud enough to wake up both Connor and Rachel

"Lolz you guys don't even watch basketball." Noah laughed

"I know, but still look!" Mat pointed at the Titantron _Toronto Raptors vs Boston Celtics 8/9 P.M_

"What time is it?" Connor yawns

"7 P.M we got here an hour early." Palmer steps out of RV, stretching and watching people were already going inside, they all went to go inside realizing one thing

"Ah damn it! I forgot to buy Rob and Mat tickets" Palmer asked for more tickets but the game was sold out

"Damn it." Noah shrugs

* * *

"I can't believe none of my friends wanted to come." I grumbled

"They wanted to come as a group but your were too cheap and only invited 2 at a time?"

"Those faces look familiar" Lexi pointed at that group

"Yea, almost as it that were the NotchM" I pointed

"NotchM?" She asked

"It's a nickname for Nooch" I say as we walk towards the entrance, wow im so stupid that was them

"OMG THAT IS THEM, MITCH, NOAH, PALMER, NOOCH AND WOOFLESS!" Lexi was having a fangirl moment, EVEN BETTER!

"What's the problem?" I tapped palmer on the shoulder, none of them seemed to recognize my face or voice, sad face

"Were short two tickets for our friends Bob and Matthew." Palmer responded…..Seriously, he was trying to hide their identity? -_-

"Relax I won't give you guys away." I nod, pulling 2 extra tickets handing them to Rob and Mat "Here you go, Woofless and NotchM" I smiled

"Wow, thanks G." Mat takes the ticket and rushes in, soon everyone else does, except woofless, i sighed...until

"Ray?" He asks

"Yes Rob?" I replied

"Wow I can't believe I didn't recognize you." Rob greeted me with a hug

"It's all cool, im just some punk 16 year old kid in everyone's eyes." I patted woofless shoulder "Nice to meet you I didn't know you were coming to Boston with the crew."

"Noah came to visit Palmer, then Mitch so we decided to join the party yeeah! After this we're driving to New Jersey to go hang out with Jerome then after THAT we're heading all the way to Seattle for PAX and so we can see all out other friends like Preston, Kenny, Choco, Lachlan, PerpetualJordan, IckyVikky. Etc."

Was I offended they didn't recognize me? A little but then again I am just some 9k scrub who relies on pvp as content. I walked Lexi in, who noticed I looked upset.

"You okay bro?" She asked

"Yea, I just wish someone would recognize me for my content and who I am, not just the guy who plays with AshleyMariee or BajanCanadian." I sighed and took a seat; I saw them, all the way across from the arena/stadium. I noticed Rob waving at but I simply lay back on my seat and waited for the game to start while Lexi kept admiring the youtubers

* * *

"Rob who are you waving at?" Palmer asks

"The guy who gave us the extra tickets, and someone you fools didn't recognize." Rob playfully punched Mat "Look at that guy and tell me you don't know him."

"I don't know him" Mat looked

"Mai Gawd." Rob sighed "Come on NotchM how?!"

"I don't know im a robot." Mat pretends to do the robot dance.

_The Boston Celtics aren't the same I remembered them to be, I was upset and bad enough this game made even more upset, it was the 4__th__ quarter and we were down 87-101_

"Im going to get some water." I tell lexi as I stand and walk away

"I need to go to the restroom." Connor whined

"Kyleigh take him." Mitch ordered

"What?! There are 5 men in our group why can't any of you take him?"

"Because…" Mitch pointed towards Palmer who was being teased by Rob, Noah and Mat

"Canada Rules!" Noah shouted

"Ugh…" Palmer sighed.

"Fine. Come on Connor." Kyleigh grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

_I walked around, hearing screaming from the celtics fans, they were upset, and I was too, but I also wasn't a drinking maniac who shout an throw beer cans all over the floor_

"Connor?" Kyleigh looked around "Damn it he ran off!" Kyleigh panicked and started sprinting around.

'That was Mitch's sister.' I thought to myself 'Might as well help since im not doing anything else.' I walked around, checking the Men's restrooms, snack bar, etc.

"Kyleigh?!" I heard a scream, it must've been Connor, I ran towards the scream, noticing he was by a couple of soda vending machines, huddling in a corner

"Hey…" I looked at him, he was scared, but he tried to hide it

"Hi, have you seen my sister, blonde, a bit tall, I shouted her name but I can't find her"

"Kyleigh" I mumbled, extending my hand out.

"Looks like I was screaming loud then eh." Connor took my hand and I helped him up

"Who are you anyway?" He asked me

"I'll give you a hint kid, I was the guy who gave you the extra tickets and also this, THERE WAS NO HONOR!" I said, hitting against the wall

"Holy shit, Rayis2slick!" He said

"The one and only. And where did you learn that language young Benja?" I chuckled

"From the master of slick himself." Conno punched my arm

"Mitch won't be happy with me, then again only Woofless recognized me."

"That what he was trying to tell us." Connor realizes, hearing more screaming from the fans, it was cheering actually, we shook our heads as I lead Connor to where he and Kyleigh originally were, she was there waiting for us.

"N00b!" Connor yelled as he ran and hugged Kyleigh

"Im the n00b? you're the one that ran!" Kyleigh hugged him back

"Welp my job is done here." I nod and walk away

"Wait!" Connor pulled on my arm

"Yes dude?" I mumble

"This is the guy that lead me, he's the same guy that gave us those extra tickets and Rob was trying to tell us that this guy is a youtuber they played with a week ago I think. Rayis2slick"

"Hi" I waved at Kyleigh, she simply came up to me and gently hugged me

"Thanks for helping my idiot little brother." She mumbled

"Uh thanks." I didn't know what to do aside from hug her back

"And enjoy the gentle hugs while you can, once you get famous all the fangirls will tear your insides." Kyleigh smiled at me, noticing my shirt "I'll want one of those."

"I'll try to get more as fast as possible." I chuckled "And fangirl hugs don't hurt that much to they?"

"Yup. They do." Mitch came up to us "Sup slick?" He smiles

"Sup Benja." I wave, hearing that the screaming was getting louder and louder

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you, then again you are one of the slick ninjas." Great excuse mitch, but it was great to see he didn't totally ignore me

"I have to get back to my sister." I shake my head and walk past them, Mitch grabbed my arm

"Go get her then come back to us, you're getting introduced to mah pals." Mitch chuckles

"Sure thing." I nod and run off

"How did you not recognize him? Are you jealous cause he's better at PvP than you?" Connor teased Mitch

"HEY! Nobody is better than da King of the hunger deenz!" Mitch growls

* * *

"Hey Lexi." I started but she cut me off

"Holy Shiz that was a great game look!" She pointed at the scoreboard, whoa no way _Toronto Raptors 117 – 118 Boston Celtics_

"Wow GG Boston." I nodded and grabbed Lexi by arm, dragging her as she was shouting at me

"RAAAAY! I wanna go home!"

"Oh so you don't want to meet…" I said their full minecraft names just to make her have another fangirl moment "BajanCanadian, NoahCraftFTW, NoochM, Woofless and Palmerater?"

"We can go home later." She smiles.

_As I walked with Lexi over to the group, I noticed she almost had another fangirl moment_

"USA USA USA!" Palmer shouts in Noah's face

"Hey back off." Rachel pulled Palmer away

"Woo!" Palmer cheered in Mat and Rob's faces

"And there they are." I say out loud

"Yo it's that guy!" Mat came up to me and gave me a pat on the back "Thanks for the ticket G." Mat says

"You still don't recognize me? -_-" I sighed, taking of my jacket to show my _Rayis2slick_ shirt.

"What? I thought those shirts weren't for sale yet."

"They aren't, im the only one that has this shirt. Because im…" I decided to let Mat finish

"A friend of Ray's?" Mat asked, I slapped my forehead.

"He is Ray you big n00b." Connor corrected him

"Whoa holy shit sorry Ray." Mat gave me a big hug which I was quick to push away

"Ah so you don't receive bro hugs right?" Mat laughs

"No, and I probably won't want one anytime soon."

"So Mr. slick man, I talked over the phone which Jerome and uh he wants to meet you in person too." Mitch points at me

"Really? I didn't really see Jerome wanting to meet me." I smirked

"Well he does so you want to come with us? After we head over to Jerome's in New Jersey, we'll fly to Seattle for PAX? What do ya say biggums?"

"Uh. Can my sister come? I do owe her."

"Sure thing as you can see, we handle kids just fine." Mitch looked over at Connor.

"Uh Huh. First we have to get some stuff, should we meet you guys somewhere specific?"

"Well were going for lunch down at Carls Jr. We'll be there chilling there."

"Alright sick. We'll you guys there."

_30 minutes later_

"Alright w-were h-here." I said, trying to catch my breath

"What happened to you?" Noah laughed at me

"L-Lexi, was running d-down streets fangirling, had to make sure nothing happened, she sprinted her without stopping. And before you say, I can't outrun my little sister, if you had her adrenaline, you'd be able to record every day non-stop"

"Siiick." Mat looked at Lexi "Hm..."

"Shall we ladies?" Mitch said to us, with the guys shootings looks at mitch

_We all got in, still not crammed, even though there were 9 of us, I was amazed, but realizing it would take days to get to Jersey, then we'd be going to Seattle right away. I thought, Fuck. Quickly texting Sara where I was she responded with a 'k be safe :) call or text every day' _

_It was all the usual, Rachel was always by Noah's side watching everything he did like they were actually dating, Connor would either ask me to make impersonations of my rage or ask me to play games with him and Kyleigh, Lexi would keep up and be around Mat/Rob/Palmer/Mitch. And mitch would always be on his phone checking his twitter and Instagram._

_I had forgotten all about home, school (D:), all that other stuff, it's time to kick back and relax._


	6. The Big Livestream - Part 1

Ray's Youtube Career – Chapter 6

* * *

_5 Days, it took 5 freaking days to get there, and I couldn't even Skype or Call Sara because it was too loud or Connor would interrupt. Not that I hate it, because honestly, I'm hanging out with my favorite Youtubers, they could beat be with a bag of oranges for all I care._

"Yo Jerome!" Mitch shouted

"Biggums, you almost here yet?!" Jerome looks deep into the camera "Me, Louise and a couple of other peeps are waiting for your welcoming party."

"I hope you don't mind a lil bit of company." Mitch said as he spun his computer showing all of us

"The more the better, I already got Mike, Justin, Jeff, Pete, Kara, Ashley, Bryan, Devon and Shellie here. Although Dan said he'll be arriving soon as well, he'll be bringing Sidney (Kricken) and Tyler (Logdotzip)."

"Also biggums, any word on you coming back for UHC?" Mitch asked "Merome needs to kick booty."

"Nah Mitch, UHC just isn't mah thang." Jerome sadly announces "Although our buddy turq will need a partner."

"Sure I'll do it." Mitch chuckles

"TURQ! Mitch said he'll do it!" Jerome shouts as they all hear a faint 'YES!'

"Lolz he sounds excited." Connor sits beside Mitch wearing shades

"Whoa look at Connor, looking fresh my man."

"You know it Bacca." Connor slurped as he drank more diet coke

"Kyleigh a little help plzzz?" Mitch looked over at Kyleigh who was asleep

"Uh…SlickDaddy a little help?" Mitch looked at me

"Never call me that." I laughed "Connor I'll record with you if you put the soda away." I gestured.

"Done!" Connor throws away the diet coke.

"SlickDaddy. Yo Ray! Get over here!" Mitch pulled me over to the facecam

"Hi." I waved, looking at Jerome with his girlfriend Louise beside him and Ashley nearby

"So this is Ray...doesn't look very slick to me..." Jerome rubbed his chin, i frowned

"...How about #ReviveASF?" Jerome instantly stared at me, Louise on the other hand, laughed and punched Jerome's arm

"Slicky!" Ashley shouts "You got your special friend her present." Ashley asked, i noticed the corner of the screen, Jerome winking at me and Louise giggling

"Right here Poofy." I said, holding out the folded shirt that I had wrapped up

"Aww no sneak peak?" Ashley pouts

"Nah." I roll my eyes

"How long until you guys get here?" Louise asks

"Uhhhhh. ASK THE AMERICANO!" Mitch moved out of the way

"Uh Huh. We should be there in about 5 minutes or so, So what's everyone else doing?"

"Justin, Taz, Bryan, Kara, Pete and Jeff are playing The Building Game with Preston over skype. Devon and Shellie are watching"

"And how's that going?" I asked

"Taz is raging." Jerome laughs as they hear another scream 'GOD DANGIT JUSTIN THAT IS NOT THE NUMA NUMA GUY!'

"Oh guess who just pulled up on the driveway." Slowly leading my finger to the end call button, Palmer honked the horn on the RV, it was really loud… "Bye Bacca!" I press the end call button and close out Noah's skype, Mitch woke up Kyleigh, Lexi and Rachel as they groaned, surprised the horn didn't wake them up, and that's how it went for Mat and Rob who screamed almost as loud as the horn "HEY!" Jerome opens the door with his arm around Louise, greeting everyone as we slowly step out

"Hey lovely Bacca." Mitch grinned "Hi Louise." He waved

"Hi mitch!" Ashley cut off Louise's greeting

"Hi poof." Mitch gave Ashley a hug before going inside, Connor, Kyleigh and Lexi followed him

"Heeeeeey!" Mat, Rob and Palmer shout as they dance their way inside

"Whoa here comes RachelCraftFTW." Jerome whistles as Noah walked beside Rachel

"I'd say something back, but im really tired." Noah yawns

"Glad im going Last." I nod, saying hello to Jerome and Louise, noticing Ashley by the door, I set my things on the ground real quick and…

"SLICK NINJAS!" Both Ashley and I shout as we somehow got the coordination right and went back to back with our arms crossed.

"How and Why?" Jerome laughed, Louise punched him

"Skype messaging, we've talking about what we'd do when we meet, since we are the slick ninja's we needed to impress." I smiled and poked at Ashley hair, she slapped my hand away "Ow rude."

"Don't touch the poof." Ashley hissed at me

"Well you sure have impressed these baccas" Jerome referred to himself and Louise as they lead us inside

"Here you go 'dear friend' hope you enjoy." I hand Ashley the wrapped shirt, she destroyed the paper within seconds and didn't even look at it, and she just put it on over her blouse and looked in a mirror

Ashley gasped "I love it! I had only asked for the lettering but this is even better. Our characters look so awesome!" Ashley gave me a tight hug, now I knew what Kyleigh was talking about; I hugged her back, still trying to poke her poofy hair

"Don't touch the poof, you ain't slick." Ashley giggled, her faced slightly turned red

"What did you just say?" I pretended to be in shock as everybody else looked on

"No plz im shoory." Ashley laughed, tugging on my arm. She was distracted, hehehehehe.

"It's all cool, because now I can do this!" I rapidly say as I ended up grabbing a handful of poofy hair.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Ashley tried pulling away

"It only hurt cause your trying to pull away." I smiled

"Alright you two break it up." Louise walked over to us and gently pulled my hand away, gently because i didn't resist, i didn't want to hurt Ashley's head "UHC partners shouldn't be fighting" Louise told the both of us even though she knew we were just kidding

"UHC Partners Whaaah?" Ashley asked

"Louise!" Mitch groans "That was supposed to be a secret dood."

"You're putting me in your UHC?" I asked excitedly

"Yup, we'd figure a good PvPer along with a ninja would make a good team." Jerome said as he wrapped his arm around Louise and Mitch

"Any sneak peak of who am I with?" Noah snuck up on Mitch.

"Whoa jeez Noah you scared the living heck out this benja."

"Is OhNoah coming back for a rematch?" I chuckled

"Nah, we already found Tekkers a partner, Mitch and Jerome remember him very well, eh? I'll give you a hint: Fearless." Devon (Turq) walk towards us along with everyone else, Justin was trying to calm Taz down while Pete, Kara and Bryan just laughed at him.

'No Way' I thought, PrivateFearless, the youtuber i consider the best PvPer of all time _(True talk right here, i know most consider GrapeAppleSauce to be the best, but i think differently :P)_

"What?! You can't split up OhNoah, or else it'll just be Noah. Which I think is a great team name regardless." Noah nodded

"How about RachelCraftFTW?" Bryan suggested, looking at palmers Instagram, pictures of them at the game then back at the RV and one where Noah was carrying Rachel.

"Damn it Palmer." Noah shrugged

"Yup Noah, you and Rachel are a team." Mitch chuckled

"YAY!" Rachel threw herself at Noah

"Uh..." Noah scratched his head as Rachel hugged him

"Down Rachel." Mitch commanded as Rachel backed away blushing

"Sorry N-noah." Rachel shook her head in embarrassment

"It's fine Rachel." Noah nods

"Why not just reveal the teams?" Shellie asked and she kept shaking turq

"I don't have the list, Mitch does." Devon points at Mitch

"Hey Mike, Acid, you guys do know you aren't teaming this season right?"

"What?!" Taz shouted

"Taz I told you I'd be teaming with Jeff." Justin chuckles as he, Taz & Jeff sit next to Brandon and Kara

"Sorry Taz." Jeff mumbled

"So im teaming with Tom then?" Taz asked, everybody nodded "Alright then, our team name is BlueBroskies"

"Great name." Justin chuckles

"Hey I thought of it in 5 seconds." Taz pushed Justin off the couch

"Hey! Rude." Justin gets up and sits back down beside Taz

"Alright we got enough people, actually there were 2 extra teams added."

"Alright I spoke to everybody involved expect the Ninja's I've already choosen your name for you so if you don't like it then too bad."

* * *

HotNSpicyV6 - Woofless & Vikkstar123

TBNRCacti - TBRNfrags & TBNRGirlfriend

ElvishMudkipz - Vengelfe & HuskyMudkipz

SparklyBatmen - Xrpmx13 & CaptainSparklez

SlickNinjas - AshleyMariee & Rayis2slick

AciDicBroz - AciDicBliTzz & AciDic_Saiyan

BlueBroskies - LegendXTaz & 6bromedia

SteelKrickets - SteelSaint & kricken

FearlessBros - OhTekkers & PrivateFearless

RachelCraftFTW - NoahCraftFTW & supersmashgalray

NexusKings - BajanCanadian & Turqmelon

BranaraResurrected - PeteZahHutt & ItsPwincessly

HyperFilms - HyperDarkness & TheFamousFilms

KwehDominance - RealTBRNKenworth & ChocotheChocobo

YOLO - palmerater & PocketIsland

#ReviveASF - NoochM & FatlessMoon

* * *

"Really NotchM?" Jerome sounded annoyed

"You mad?" Mat said in another goofy voice

"Yes very much." Jerome continued to act serious then broke out a smile

"Good luck man, you'll need it." Rob looks at me specifically

"You shouldn't talk Rob, if I remember your team was the first one eliminated courtesy of Preston and Kenny."

"They snuck up on me and Vikky." Rob pouts

"He's right thought." Taz said "Ashley isn't the best UHC player around."

"Better than going Solo. Besides there's no Slick Ninjas without the main ninja herself." I nodded, then poked Ashley

"Tee Hee." Ashley giggled

"So BranaraResurrected eh?" Justin looked over his shoulder at Brandon and Kara

"Yea BranaraV2 is too plain and boring." Brandon looks at Taz and Justin "We also want payback."

"Looking forward to it." Justin opens a can of soda

"Don't drink that ya noob." Mitch opens a beer bottle then tosses me and Ashley a can "Get your Drank on with some real beverages."

"Mitch I don't drink, beer is nasty." Ashley gave me her can

"Am I'm 16." I put the beer cans aside; Mat and Rob quickly take them

"Relax Ray you can drink if there are adults around." Mat tells me

"Yea I'd rather not." I shake my head "Mitch you don't curse because you're worried for your younger viewers like Connor yet you get drunk off your ass."

"There's a difference when it's on camera" Mitch raises in bottle "Cheers mate." He chugs down the beer within seconds

"Still better than the 'Power Burger'." I looked at Palmer

"Good times." Palmer smiled

"Jerome you got a PC I can record on?" I asked

"Sure theres one in the room Connor, Kyleigh and Lexi are in then theres tons of of them in Mah basement. Taz and Acid were down there earlier."

"What are you going to record?" Ashley asks me

"I don't know, Maybe some practice UHC or some Walls, might even go for hunger games. Have fun doods." I walked away, heading the room rather than the basement.

"Oh your all still awake." I frowned

"Yea we slept through all those days and I do have to babysit Connor." Kyleigh laughed

"I help out too." Lexi looked at me "There are only 3 beds here so your sleeping on the floor."

"Im not here to sleep." I say as I turn on the computer and take my headset and mic out from my bag.

"Are you going to record?" Connor asks, pulling out Mitch's laptop.

"Yea…" I looked at him suspiciously "It's been 5 days; I have to record and post something. If you want join in I could add you in a skype call."

"Sure." He smiled at me, but I knew something was up

* * *

'_Yo Jerome Let's troll Ray.' Connor sends Jerome a message through Mitch's skype_

'_What for? He won't post it' Jerome responds_

'_Yea he will, he hasn't posted in 5 days, so he has no choice.'_

'_Alright, I'll tell Bryan, Justin, Mat and Mitch to head downstairs.'_

'_Sssssick.'_

'_You know it homie.'_

"Hey guys what's going on it is Rayis2slick here bringing you guys some hunger games on the Hive. Today I was going to do a Solo recording but I have a special guest with me, say hi Connor."

"HAAAAARO doods." Connor spoke

"Yup that's Connor aka BajanCanadian Jr. I promised to let him play a game with me so let's do it."

_I got in a game, when I saw some very odd names, Poop. SuperMan. Notch. ImUrDaddy_

"Weird names." I mumbled as we were put into an arena.

"Connor are you going to go for the middle chests?" I asked

"Nah, I don't want to get spawn killed."

"Alright, but let's meet up later." I suggested

"Sure thing." Connor chuckled "Lezzz go!" He shouts as the game starts, he bails from spawn, I manage to get a chain chestplate and a fishing pole.

"Alright im gonna head up this mountain, grab this tier 1 chest and hopefully get some more stuff out of it." I mumbled, planning out a strategy, getting hit 3 times, hitting f5, the 4 same with the weird names chasing a punching me "Oh my god Really now?" They were boosting each other into to land more hits. I was to reach another chest, pulling out food while they stole the wood axe "Damn it." I spun to fishing rod them backwards and run again; working for a bit as I kept running, damn ice made this chase even more difficult, then left me alone but ran as a group. I ate my food and started to regenerate health, heading into an opening of a cave, I saw pistons, dispensers and pressure plates, I ran across the pistons were shooting me into the roof and suffocating me

"Owwwwwww, No." I mumbled, getting across and opening the double chest, chain leggings, gold, boots and a leather helmet, along with a wooden sword and more food, mostly raw so I just left it there "Oh nice stuff very nice." I said as I ran back across, I saw the 4 people coming at me again; I had to turn around and go through the piston trap again. I was at 3 hearts with nowhere to go

"For fucks sake." I sighed, _Notch _was firing at me with a bow, he was really bad and only got like 2 shots on me while I was regenerating

"Fucking stop shooting me!" I shout, hearing Connor laughing, 2 of them ran through the piston trap, I was trying my best to hold them back, but then they got to me

"DAMN IT!" I smashed on the desk, hearing Kyleigh and Lexi laughing

_So it kept happening, any hunger games lobby I went too, the same 4 people were fisting and punching me to death. I tried going to MCSG and they did the same thing. Even on nexus I was getting trolled, I continued to smash on the desk._

"What is going on over there?" Ashley asked as im pretty sure she could hear me shouting

"Jerome and the guys are trolling Ray. He's trying to record and they're going to every game messing with him and punching him to death" Shellie tells Ashley while Rachel and Louise continue to hear me.

_I tried playing The Walls on Hypixel, however they always managed to get into my team, it was Connor and I along with those fucking idiots _

"Why?!" I shouted they kept getting in my way, taking my iron, following me.

_The walls dropped, I only had enchanted protection 1 armor and sharpness 1 iron sword (Usually others go for sharpness 2 or protection 2)_

_The 6 of us ran towards the middle to grab the diamonds and the OP Bow, as soon as we encountered the green team which only had 3 people, the 4 idiots did ./kill and ditched me and Connor_

"Fuckin Hell." I growl as Connor and I run in different directions. They went for Connor who complained about lag and was killed.

"Ugh this is not happening right now!" I shout as they starts chasing me. I jumped across the water and fishing roded them back, I landed 3 arrows into one of them, ate a golden apple and jumped in only going for him, block hitting and taking one out before the other two destroyed me, it was a water battle so I couldn't use any of my regular strategies. I punched the keyboard 3 times and sighed

"Im done." I stand and yank the cord of my headset off and step out of the room, heading back to the living room.

"You just got trolled." Justin and Taz were in my face repeating those words as Mat did the same, Jerome laughing as he posted a quick video on youtuber coincidentally called _Master of Slick Or Rage? _Which were just the sounds of me shouting?

"Jerome." I mumble

"Yes Biggums?" He grinned

"Let me tell you something, first im going to drink this." I drank a can of soda "Then I'm going to crack my knuckles" I did that as well "Then the big booty bacca is getting knocked out."

"Cool. I'm about to pass out anyway." Jerome said, trying to get up but ended up falling on the ground. Louise giggled and helped him up

"Nevermind. I don't fight."

"Then why are there bruises on your hand G?" Rob asked

I looked down at my right hand, remembering knocking that douche bag out, I didn't feel that pain at all.

"Ray?" Rob tapped my shoulder and I snapped back into reality

"I dunno." I act stupidly

"Yoo Hoo Slicky" Ashley was by the room entrance, mitch was on the computer

"Oh no you don't!" I charge, but Brandon and Rob hold me back

"Upload Mitch quick!" Kyleigh giggled

"Finished editing, it's uploading huehuehuehue." Mitch smiled

"Uh…" Tyler walked in to see me being restrained down

"Some welcoming." Sidney giggled.

"Yea I knew these kinds of parties were crazy but…" Dan wondered.

_1 week until PAX, perfect now I just have to avoid doing anything stupid._

_3 days later XD._

_My raging video was posted and I was asked 'Are you insane?' by almost every viewer, and some were just putting 'Lol you got trolled'…..GG for me -_- Now we were streaming because we were bored_

"You ready?" Mitch asked me

"Yes." I nodded

"Alright, 3 hour stream. Theres a lot of us and only 8 CPU's so we'll switch out every 30 mins, right now it's Me, Jerome, SlickDaddy, Ashley, Noah, Rachel, Mike and Blitzz. Then after 30 mins we'll switch out to Rob, Mat, Dan, Sidney, Brandon, Devon, Palmer & Jeff. I would've made room for Tyler but he fell asleep, & Bryan is helping out Louise & Shellie who will be our chefs aka order us pizza. And Kara will be our Drank manager, I've also entrusted her to make us some poutine as well."

"What's poutine?" I ask

"NO!" Mat shouts

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Mitch growls

"Nothing biggums." I mumbled

"HEY DOODS WHAT IT UP IT IS MITCH OR BENJA CANADA HERE WITH AN ODD TIMING FOR A LIVE STREAM, ME AND A BUNCH OF OTHER YOUTUBER BUDDY'S ARE HERE AT JEROMEASF'S HOUSE THEN LATER WE'LL BE GOING TO SEATTLE FOR PAX! ILL NAME ALL DA YOUTUBERS/FRIENDZ IM WITH RIGHT NOW, ASFJerome, Rayis2slick, AshleyMarieeGaming, NoahCraftFTW, supersmashgalray, LegendXTaz, AciDicBliTzz" _Mitch finally said his name right _"NoochM, MrWoofless, Dan The SteelSaint, Kricken, PeteZahHutt, Turqmelon, AciDic_Saiyan, PalmDaddy, and our other lovely friends that will be watching and if they want to they can join us, Bryan TheFamousFilms, my sister Kyleigh, my lil bro Connor, Ray's little sister Lexi, Jerome's lady Louise, Turq's lady Shellie and Pete's lady Kara, we would have Tyler Logdotzip playing with us but he crashed on our couch, so GG spam the chat with #SleepyTyler, and also doods, put names of other youtubers you'd like to see on the stream and we'll add em in a skype call. Other than that, let the party begin, tell us what games to play while the lady's/and Bryan order our Domino's Pizza."

"With Cinnamon sticks" I mumbled

"YEA!" Connors shout was heard

_Lots of Youtubers were named, one of the most named being SkydoesMinecraft & Captainsparklez, there were others named too, JUST ANYBODY BUT SKY!_

"I've made mah choices." Mitch pulled us all in a skype call, adding in Preston, Vikk, Annie and Mudkipz and our choice of game is HUNGER DEENZ

_Of course fans _chose_ Survival Games -_-_

"Annie!" Ashley cheered

"Ashley!" Annie cheered as well; good thing my headphones weren't on yet.

_Turq made the nexus private and whitelisted us (Using Mitch's laptop which is why Connor is beside Ray watching everything he does and not playing himself)_

"So since there are 12 of us, 4v4v4?" I asked

"Yeh Buddy, I've already made the teams, to give ray the disadvantage, I paired him up with Annie, Quentin and Ashley." Jerome laughs into the mic

"Pfft. I can beat you myself." I smirked

"Oooooh burned son." Connor shouts into my mic

"Mike, Blitzz, Puuurston and Vikktorias Secret are another team and THE WINNING TEAM IS CONSISTED OF ME, MITCH, AND RACHELCRAFTFTW!"

"Shut up!" Rachel shouts

"Lets' do this shizz." I cheer as we get spawned into a map, oh jeez, Orient again.

"Alright guys just follow Ray he'll led us to victory."

"If I don't get punched to death by mitch." I remembered the video that was posted

"Come on biggums it was funny." Mitch

_Turq had gotten rid of the timer and made the game start instantly._

_I lagged back to where I started and only managed to grab one chest which had what I needed, a wooden sword, a fishing pole and a golden helmet, I ran off, forgetting about Ashley, Annie an Quentin, luckily then were behind me. Quentin looted any nearby chests, we ran into Mitch's team, nobody charged except for and Jerome, engaging in a quick fight_

"_Ah ah mah booty mitch save me!" Jerome called for mitch, he realized I was only down to 6 hearts while he was down to 3_

"_I gotcha biggums." Mitch grinned and ran towards me as Jerome ran back_

"_Aww 2v1, you scrubs." I said while I fishing poled back backwards_

"_Kill em Ray!" Preston shouted_

"_Oh kill em." Taz cheered_

"_Mitch you can leave or I can you both." I mumbled_

"_I choose to live another day." Mitch and his WALKED away_

_Quentin gave me 5 arrows and a bow, I knew Jerome was still low_

"_Jerome eat food you silly bacca, are you even regenin health?"_

"_Nah I'll do that right now." Jerome placed a cake and ate it_

"_Scumbag me!" I shouted, firing an arrow that killed Jerome_

_Tribute __**ASFJEROME **__has fallen (killed by Rayis2slick)_

"_POOP!" Jerome made bacca noises_

"_NOOO! YOU FILTHY MONSTER!" Mitch switched to his stone sword, I pulled out my wood sword_

"_Guys we can either keep fighting and let the Vikktorias Secret's crew get geared up Or we can do the same and gear up for battle!"_

"_No no you keep doing what you're doing." Justin chuckled, not mentioning his iron chestplate and everything else leather_

"_Honestly, they have bows and Ray took out Jerome. We should just back away." Noah says as he sprints away with Rachel (of course) following him_

"_You gotz lucky." Mitch whined as we headed separate directions_

_10 minutes passed since Jerome died, not has happened, we were getting more armor that we didn't, need, I made sure to stack these guys with good armor so I kept the gold/chain. Not that I'm that confident, but Annie and Ashley aren't really that great. I had 5 ½ armor bars, all gold except for the leather boots, Ashely had full iron, and Annie had a chain chestplate/everything else iron. Quentin knew what I was doing so he gave me a diamond sword he made to repay me. Which was perfect_

"_Pizza is here!" Louise shouts_

"_I'll get it!" Mat responds_

"_Bet you 20 bucks Slick's team is gonna take it." I heard mumbling through the skype call_

"_No way Pete! Sure he's good but come on Acid's team is going to take it!" Rob voice's was recognizable_

"_It's AciDic!" Justin shouted at them_

"_Hey! Remember what I said, your Acid and thats final!" Preston laughed_

"_Seriously people it's been too long." I mumbled, upgrading my leggings and boots to iron_

"_No need to whine, I got this!" Devon made deathmatch start, we were spawned in a different Arena, seemed like a 20x20 platform that kept us sealed in by a glass dome_

"_You never seize to amaze…" Vikk mumbled, his team targeted ours_

"_Come here Vikky." I chuckled and got into a mix-up with Vikk, smacking each other while our teams fought_

_Tribute __**HuskpyMudkipz **__has fallen (Killed by AciDicBliTzz)_

"_No damn it!" Quentin shouts through his mic, sounding very upset, Justin must've destroyed him_

_Tribute __**AshleyMariee **__has fallen (Killed by TBNRfrags)_

_Only Ashley giggling was heard, she said nothing_

_Tribute __**LegendXTaz **__has fallen (Killed by Vengelfe)_

"_WHAT HOW SHE MUST BE LOW?!" Taz punched the keyboard_

"_Annie run!" I shouted, finishing off Vikk_

_Tribute __**Vikkstar123**__ has fallen (Killed by Rayis2slick)_

"_Oh a 3v2v2 now" Jerome cheered for his team who tried everything they could to avoid fighting, I crouched and walked around regening health as so did annie, what we did was stupid since we obviously be seen Justin and Preston instantly went after Mitch, Noah and Rachel, did Quentin and Ashley do no damage?_

"_Justin stop it we can talk!" Noah shouts hysterically_

"_No time for talking!" Justin chased after him, not knowing Might was right behind, Noah turned and managed only 2 hits on Justin_

_Tribute __**NoahCraftFTW**__has fallen (Killed by AciDicBliTzz)_

"_Ow rude!" Justin tried to run but was pushed back against the dome by Rachel's shots with a bow and was finished off by Mitch_

_Tribute __**AciDicBliTzz **__has fallen (Killed by BajanCanadian)_

_Preston crouched behind Rachel and Mitch; however he wasn't noticed somehow as the Hughes siblings came after me and Annie_

_I fought off Mitch while Annie fought Rachel, right as I thought our team was going to lose, Preston ran in and guess what? Killed all 3 of them_

_Tribute __**BajanCanadian**__ has fallen (Killed By TBNRfrags)_

"_DANG IT!" Mitch shouted_

_Tribute __**Vengelfe**_ _has fallen (Killed by TBNRfrags)_

"_Oh gosh im so bad." Annie giggled_

_Tribute __**supersmashgalray**__ has fallen (Killed by TBNRfrags)_

"_DAMN IT ALL!" Rachel growled_

_Preston was after me, I tried distracting him to I could stop and eat_

"_Preston how's your girlfriend?" I blurt out_

"_She's fine and juicy like a cactus now come here boy!" Preston continued running after me_

_I turned and ran around Preston landing some hits with my diamond sword, but I was regenerating hearts, so I was a 2 hit easy target. _

"_Can't touch me ahh!" I ran away running side to side, Preston had picked up Vikk's bow and started shooting me, I got hit once and dropped to half a heart._

"_No! Im to slick for you." I kept dodging in f5 mode, forgetting it's only a 20x20 I ran into the wall and was an easy hit_

_Tribute **Rayis2slick** has falled (Killed by TBNRfrags)_

"_YES! IM DA KING!" Preston chanted_

"_Alright peeps we agreed every 30 mins we'd switch out, so now Nooch, Woofless, Pete, AcidSaiyan…" There he goes again saying it wrong "SteelSaint, Kricken, Turqmelon & Palmdaddy will be playing now, im starving and pretty sure the rest of the peeps who just played are as well so let's eat fellas." Mitch said as well all headed to the kitchen leaving them to play and do whatever the fans want them to do._

_We all sat around the couch eating Pizza, I sat next to Justin and to my right was Ashley_

"GG Justin." I tell him

"Oh hey thanks, but Preston really won us the game." Justin nods as we high 5

"So Taz, Annie has stated many times she is bad at PvP, how did you lose?" Ashley giggled

"I don't know? Look we're not all perfect!" Taz laughs in anger


	7. End of the Livestream aka Airplane Ride

Ray's Youtube Career – Chapter 7

* * *

"Yo Mitch people loved that Power Burger shit you ate at the Power Moves livestream so people are asking for more dares." Mat read off of the twitch chat

"Very well then, we were about to play the building game. So let's do this." Mitch begins typing in the chat while Connor and I stuffed our faces with cinnamon sticks

'_We Build and Guess 3 times, the person with the worst builds and guesses will do 3 dares. LEEEZGO!' Mitch types in chat, giving his spot up to Jeff (AciDic_Saiyan) to not risk doing any crazy dares_

_And Uh. Yea im not the perfect MC Player, most are one or the other, builders or PvPers. It's rare to find people that can do both _

_7 players were available, so it was Jeff, Noah, Palmer, Justin, Taz, Ashley & Me, Annie and Quintin wanted to stay so they were let in the server to spectate, Preston and Vikk had to leave sadly but it was for a reason, Vikk had to go to the airport to head to Seattle, Preston, im not really sure since he lives in Washington._

_I was recording our random games to post on my channel, hey people thought my channel was dying so I'll prove them wrong, we were spawned into different pods where we wrote down words _

_Man I hope Ashley doesn't get this, she's the only one who knows what this is or looks like_

_We got put into our building areas, instantly everyone says "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS?!" Except for…that's right, Ashley who simply said_

"_Ray this was most likely you, so thx dood."_

"_Seriously?! How?" I shouted, Connor caught a peak of my word 'Jerome's Thong.' I sighed and grabbed black wool and black clay blocks, how am I even supposed to do this?_

"_Justin I know this was you." Taz growls_

"_Doubt it cause you don't sound that upset." Justin chuckles_

"_Connor, cinnamon stick me." I demanded, Connor nodded and put a cinnamon stick in my mouth_

"_Mmmm Thfdkis ikjfnvlhjas dehbvlharlichbflarecihvbreahous."_

"_Ray talk later, eat your food." Ashley giggled_

"_It honestly doesn't matter, this is impossible to guess correctly." I said, while making random things, I saw Annie and Quentin above_

"_Ray get ready for those dares." Quintin laughs, Annie just sighs at my building_

"_3 more people, Taz come on." Justin hurried_

"_Ok okay im done." Taz sighed in relief "Jeff come on buddy."_

"_Look im trying to finish it." Jeff sounded calm_

"_Slicky you're not off the hook either." Ashley warned me_

"_Im done. There's nothing else I can do here. GG I've lost." I pressed the button and buried my head into my hands "If this was you Justin then with all due respect I love your videos and all, but I hope you suffer." I mumble as everyone breaks into laughter_

"_I'll take my chances." Justin clarified _

"_Jeff." Justin teased him by peeking over the wall_

"_Just 1 more thing and im done."_

"_No no no 1 thing, you're done." Taz, who was sitting next to Jeff kept poking him_

"_Okay ok there." Jeff pressed the button _

"_What Is this?!" I asked, looking at what seemed to be an orange banana with a tail. Everybody else seemed to have the same reaction at their guess_

"_Done." Justin instantly guesses his word_

"_How?!" I shouted, looking at this build, a big hint was a sign that said pokemon on it so I guessed 'Raichu'_

"_Ray, judging by your lack of confidence this was probably you." Said Noah_

"_Yea most likely." I shook my head as we moved on the next round; I had to build 'David Beckham' "Whoever Is giving me these words…" Everyone waited for my reaction "Just simply die, even if it's Ashley, just whoever this is, you will be found out."_

"_Ooooh Justin you're in trouble." Jeff said that as a signal_

"_Seriously?! You know what, Im not going to build a person that would take to long." Immediately as I say, Noah starts laughing_

_Everyone finished except for Jeff and I who seemed to be struggling._

"_Come on Jeff again?" Taz looked at him_

"_Look Taz you get the entire baby easy builds, if you had my words, it'd be a different story." Jeff sighs as he finishes_

"_Slick Man. You're up." Palmer tells me_

"_Fine fine there." I finished, of course I didn't make David Beckham, I just made a 3D jersey with the number 7 and Beckham's name on the back._

_It was time to guess again, I looked at it, and I knew if I could at least get the best guesses_

"_Bam Done." I bragged_

"_If only you built this fast."_

"_Shut it Noah, I know it's either you or Justin that's giving me these words." _

_Time to build again, and my words was 'Cheeseburger'_

"_Thank you finally I don't get something impossible."_

_Impossible? No but it was a nightmare for, how could I not pull off making a simple stupid cheeseburger, im probably never playing the building game ever again especially after this_

_Guessing the build that came up next was easy for me. So that means I went 0/3 on the builds but went 3/3 on guessing._

_Justin. /tpall us and went to the first build_

"_What is this?!" Justin and Taz burst in laughter_

"_This is mine!" Noah spun around it_

"_This is a banana dick what is this?" Palmer laughed at Noah_

"_It's not a Banana dick!" Noah shouted_

"_So the word was raichu, and the person guessed Raichu."_

"_You're welcome." I mumbled_

_After the next two builds, Justin confirms what the word became._

"_So Raichu became a ball of cheese." Justin tried to not to laugh_

"_Blame the middle guy." Palmer pointed at Jeff_

"_Well that's what you guys get or rushing me."_

"_So this word was, Ashley's Cousin."_

"_Wahhh?" Ashley looked at it closely_

"_This word became, 'Some British Guy' wow rude." Justin was struggling to hold his laughter_

"_And the guess for this build was David Beckham." Justin read off paper_

"_Well that's not so bad right it said some British guy." Noah tried to lighten the mood_

"_Fudge you Noah." I shook my head_

"_Since this is just a jersey the person guessed 'Soccer' so Ashley's cousin turned into Soccer." We all then flew over to my build_

"_Ok spill it who gave me this impossible word." I shout_

"_Yea seriously? Who put Jerome's Thong?" Everybody bursts into laughter_

"_Im really sorry." Noah chuckled_

_Skipping through the next builds Jerome's Thong became a black basketball_

"_Im should probably get ready for those dares." I sighed_

"_I don't know it might be a tie between you and Noah."_

"_Hey!" Noah frowns_

"_Well you built a banana dick." Palmer teased_

"_It wasn't a banana dick." _

"_Whoa what is this?" We flew over to Ashley build, which she had gotten my word 'SlickNinjas' and she was the only who could've done this because she is the only other person beside me to have a shirt._

"_Wow 10/10 Ashley GG." Justin admired it, it was our characters back to back, she did it almost to perfection, only missing a couple of spots. The person guessed SlickyPoof which then turned into a Wig…..-_- wow._

_After looking at all the builds and seeing what they began here's the final tally_

_Jeff's __Upside down Computer turned into a Box of Litter_

_My building of Jerome's thong turned into a Black Basketball_

_Taz's Building of Ashley's Cousin simply turned into Soccer._

_Ashley's incredible build of SlickNinja turned into a Wig_

_Noah's Raichu turned into a ball of cheese_

_Palmers Car turned into a bar of Soap_

_And Justin's Hand turned into a Burger_

"We are such bad builders." I mumbled, lying back on my chair

"You're a bad builder, we are bad guessers." Justin reads the twitch chat "Ray is our lucky loser."

"Dope." Mat and Mitch say at the same time, planning whatever it is they planned

_Mitch whispered into my ear, and I thought 'For sure im getting slapped.'_

* * *

_So I got up and walked out of the room, Mat and Jerome were snickering as Mitch filled my hand with whipped cream, so I went down to the basement, in a sneaky fashion, walking up Ashley._

"Hey Ashley." I tapped her shoulder

"What's up slicky?" She turns and of course I didn't slap her I simply rubbed my hand against her face and spread the whipped scream all over her face

"Oooooooh…" Was heard from everybody

"Ooh my god." Ashley mumbled, wiping some off her face

"Im really sorry." I said

"It's all cool, but the ninja always gets payback." She slapped me across the face with the little bit of whipped cream in her hand then gave me a quick hug

"Ow!" I said, holding my face, rubbing it against her hair "Hehehehe…"

"If you did what I think you just did…..I'll hurt you." Ashley was about to feel her hair, but I was ready and quickly slapped her hand away and wiped it off myself

"That's what I thought."

"You're still not done G." Brandon pulled me away and back upstairs and sat me down on a chair. Where Kara and Louise where holding makeup supplies

I sighed, knowing what would happen "Fucks sake." I mumbled

"That's right." Mitch grabbed his laptop and pointed the screen at me, while I was getting a makeover.

"Whoever said my builds were worse than Noah's, I swear I'll-!" Connor cut me off by putting a piece of pizza in my mouth

'He was smart to do that' I said to myself

* * *

_10 grueling minutes later_

"No." I shook my head and kept my face covered

"Do it for the vine." Jerome had his phone on, recording

"Hey Jerome knock knock?"

"Who's there?"

"Fuck off." I mumbled

"Mat now!" Mitch commanded as Mat removed the mask I had on and Jerome snapped a ton of pics, I managed to sweep Jerome's leg and made him fall, I dived and landed on the couch, catching his phone

"Hmmm…" I deleted the pics except for 1 then gave the phone back to Jerome "Post that 1 only, the rest are gone." I say as I go the bathroom to wash off this disgusting filth

"Wow…" Rob looked at me

"I know right, can't take a joke?" Taz shook his head

"I think he meant wow as in he's surprised Ray didn't break the phone." Justin laughs at Taz

"And for your final dare." Mitch starts as he finished by whispering in my ear

"Wow, that's actually easy." I grabbed my phone and went to my twitter, posting 'I love AciDicBliTzz mah tru love'

_In only one minute, it got 100 retweets._

"We'll be more popular than Merome." Justin pats my shoulder

"NOBODY IS MORE POPULAR THAN MEROME!" Jerome starts chasing Justin around the house

* * *

_We continued the livestream until really late, I'd say about 3 A.M, we all fell asleep slowly, and then Mitch and I closed out the stream then crashed._

_Now this I don't know how it happened, like if somebody brought her downstairs, but when I woke up, Ashley was right beside me on this actually comfortable air mattress, her arm was wrapped around me, I don't think she remembers either, we weren't drunk so it's all very odd, but of course, I saw Jerome, Mitch and Mat taking pictures of us, I didn't want to wake the poor tired girl up, so I went with it and pretended to close my eyes. I carefully checked my phone to check Jerome's Instagram where he did indeed post the pictures, seeing lots of Mashley fans hating_

"HEY POOFY WAKE UP!" Mat yells, stabbing the air mattress with a fork.

"Ahhh!" Ashley is woken up, grabbing onto me and pulling me closer, whoa…to close

"Looks like the SlickNinja's are more than just partners." Jerome raises his eyebrows at me

"You're such a jag." Ashley yawned and stretched, finally letting go of me. "Why are you waking me up this early?"

"Because you need we have to get to airport for Seattle." Ashleys eye widen when she hears those words

"I didn't pack!" She panicks

"Yes you did." I murmured. "Your stuff was on top of mine so I packed it for you."

"Aww such love." Jerome tease Ashley who blushed, I just kept a cold stare, it was 5 AM, I only got 2 hours of sleep, don't judge me. I know she's the gorgeous Ashley Marie but I'm tired….and taken.

_Mitch and Mat woke everyone up, with various complains from Tyler and Taz, we all hurried, it was like home alone, except we didn't over sleep, we aren't related and we're most likely not going to forget Connor._

_All of us got ready, bags packed, laptops ready, we ran outside, the same group from before went in the RV, with Ashley, Brandon and Kara tagging along. Jerome, Louise, Bryan, Devon & Shellie went in Jerome's Car. Then Justin, Taz, Jeff went in another separate vehicle, leaving Dan, Sidney and Tyler to be following last behind us, it was early so there wasn't much traffic._

_After a boring Airport inspection, we all got into first class, and thank goodness we didn't argue on to sit next to, 3 seats each row, so it was simple, also we ran into Tom (6bromedia) at the airport, too bad it wasn't 4 seats, now the AciDicMania crew will be separate_

* * *

_**(Window seat) – (Middle) – (End)**_

_Justin. Taz. Tom_

_Sidney. Dan. Tyler_

_Louise. Jerome. Palmer_

_Shellie. Devon. Bryan_

_Brandon. Kara. Fan_

_Mat. Rob. Fan_

_Rachel. Noah. Connor_

_Kyleigh. Lexi. Jeff_

_Ray. Ashley. Fan_

_I was behind Lexi, which was kind of annoying, but I found out something very interesting_

"Hi im Jeff." Jeff introduced himself, he sounded so plain and dull even though he was smiling

"Hi, I'm Mitch's sister Kyleigh." She waved, putting on her headphones and going back to reading her book.

"H-Hi. I-I'm L-Lexi." She stuttered

I quickly grabbed my phone and texted her 'I never knew you were a big AciDic_Saiyan fangirl?'

'Shut up. I love him!' Lexi responded back, I showed Ashley and she giggled

"So Ashley, I never had the chance to tell you that Im a really big fan of your, your draw my life video was just so great, im really sorry all that happened to you." I kept talking; I knew the fan that was sitting beside us would bombard Ashley in questions

"Thank you for the support it really does mean a lot." Ashley smiled at me as she pinched my cheek; the girl had nails, Ow!

"So what happened that morning anyway?" I asked her "Did the guys move you beside me on purpose."

"No, that was actually me, I woke up to a nightmare, back home, one of my parents would come in and tell me I'll be fine and comfort me. So I went to the person I thought I'd be safe with." I had realized she was talking about me, which caused me to blush as I shook it away by looking outside, it was raining and the sun was still set.

"Mind if I ask what that nightmare was about?" I looked back at her

"I was all alone with nobody left, my sister Tara was gone, my ex-boyfriend had gotten rid of her and was now going for my family." Before Ashley could even continue, I cut her off; I saw tears In her eyes

"No no no." I grabbed her hand, trying to make her feel better, smiling at her, trying everything I could "Your strong Ashley, besides your ex-boyfriend sounds like a dick." I had hoped talking down on him would make Ashley feel better, which it did thankfully, she smiled back at me. She was leaning in, her lips were centimeters away and I had no idea what to do, luckily and very rudely I yawned

"Sorry." I mumbled

"No I'm sorry." Ashley blushed and pretended to look down at her phone

"It's fine." I yawned again, this seat was uncomfortable. So I did what i thought was the n00b thing and rested my head on Ashley's shoulder, she smiled and looked down at me, my eyes were closed and I was already falling asleep, the last thing I remembered was hearing her mumble "Sleep well slicky…" before falling asleep, I_ was __planning on trying to stay up a bit longer to keep her company the deal was sealed when she kissed my forehead, i blushed and fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

_3__rd__ Person_

"Nice boy." The fan told Ashley, she was blonde with bright brown eyes, wearing a AshleyMariee t-shirt.

"Yea he really is nice." Ashley kept her smiled

"Cute couple you two make." The fan mumbles

"Lolz, Slick Ninja's never show their feelings, or their weakness will show …" Ashley smiled

"You like him don't you?" She asked

"Honestly I'm actually thinking about it, even though it's only been a few weeks knowing each other over Skype and it was only a couple of days ago where we met in person. He's honest and states his opinion and he's not TOO into the bacca thing. I just hope his attitude doesn't cost him later on"

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well like I said Ray is the one who tends to say whatever is on his mind, what if he does something crazy like call out a bigger youtuber, insult them and stuff like that?"

"Even if that happens, you'll still be his friend no matter what right?" the fan gave Ashley a serious stare

"Of course, the Slick Ninja's will never be split up."

"Lol the Slick Ninja's pose." The fan pulled up a picture of them back of back crossing their arms. _Of course posted by ASFJerome_

"Classic moment." Ashley sighs in relief

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, but i know you like him and honestly you should go for it." She pats Ashley's poofy hair, which she managed this early in the morning?

"We're not dating. But anyway thank you and I just noticed you have my shirt on, would you like something?" Ashley asks the fan, who pulled out a note pad and a pen

"Just an autograph." She smiles as Ashley gladly signs "Name?"

"Thanks! and the name is Crystal" The fan quietly squealed. Ashley responded by pulling out her phone and taking a 'selfie' of them, they were both smiling with Ashley giving the fan bunny ears, not noticing ray was caught in the picture sleeping on her shoulder as Ashley posted the picture on Twitter along with 'Airplane FUN! With my friends!'

_And there were comments like_

_#MASHLEY forever!_

_Lol looks like Slick couldn't find a pillow_

_#Merome was too strrrronk! for the poofy so she found herself an alternative_

_Am I the only one who supports #SlickNinjas_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Even the slickest of people get tired and need a relaxing 'pillow'_

**_Even one was from Christian A.K.A FatlessMoon_**

_Welp looks like the Ninja has found herself someone, GG!_

"Aw balls." Ashley shakes her head while reading the comments.

_Long night, but no biggie cause Seattle is near and so is PAX_


	8. SlickNinjas & RachelCraftFTW

Ray's Youtube Career - Chapter 8

* * *

_As soon as we got off the plane there were fans waiting for us, I couldn't tell who's fans they were specifically with all the screaming and shit, but let's face it, there are 21 Youtubers that just got off a plane, you'll never be able to tell the BajanCanadian fans apart from the AciDicBliTzz fans._

'_HOLY SHIT ITS MITCH AND JEROME!'_

'_BAJAN SIGN MY BETTY!' that fan had a cardboard cut out of a diamond axe_

_Like seriously? Were these people only here for Mitch and Jerome. There are lot of other great youtubers in our group, where's the respect for Justin, Pete, Mat, Ashley. No? Didn't think so_

_I cut in front of the whole group as I want to just leave that airport already, Jet lag, tiredness and another picture of me and Ashley was taken, by fans of course, and one ignorant vile douche tried to spit at me saying, he insulted Ashley and i wasn't going to just let him go. Here is how it went..._

* * *

"_Lots of fans here, this is an airport though." I whispered at Ashley_

"_Yah, I can't wait to see how packed PAX is." Ashley looked at all the fans in awe, we slowly headed outside, fans caught view of me and Ashley walking beside each other, some showed affection and 'wished us luck' while others were haters…_

'_BOO WE WANT MASHLEY!'_

'_SLICK NINJA'S ARE SHIT, GO MATSHLEY' (Nooch and Ashley)_

_'BOO YOU GUYS SUCK AS A COUPLE!'_

_'HOLY SHIT LOOK AT ASHLEY WHAT A SLUT!'_

_Hearing that, I looked at Ashley, she looked down in shame, I stopped, and she pulled on my arm_

"_Ray please don't we all get haters." She told, knowing what I was going to do_

_I pulled my arm away and walked to that 'fan' his friends instantly starts 'oooohing' I stare in his eyes and mouth the words _

"_Do you wanna say it again? You want to say it again? You got an AshleyMariee shirt on, why call her that eh?"_

"_Uh I didn't say anything dude." He tried to play it cool_

"_You're a fan of Ashley, yea? Be happy she's even here, she doesn't have to be here saying hello to douchebag's like you." I slowly walked away, hearing mumbling, but couldn't hear what he said specifically, so i went back towards him, hearing him say 'Why is coming after me?'_

"_If you're going to talk shit, say it to my face." I was being signaled by Ashley and Bryan to just ignore him_

"_Nah it's all cool." He tried to act tough and relaxed, but I could read him like a book, all he does is talk_

"_Yea talk behind her back, that's all you do is talk mate." I turned my back on him_

"_NERD!" He spat at me, but wildly missed, literally, a dehydrated person could do it better than him_

_I was towards him and he started to back away, his friends were recording and shouting at me "Why you backing away? You talked, and tried to spit at me. Want to say something?" I rolled up my sleeves, noticing security were barely coming_

"_Yea mate im right here." He said, hiding behind 2 people "Bitch." He shouted at me_

_I lunged over the guardrail but was pulled back by Brandon and Taz. Ashley and Louise were apologizing and getting apologies back from the dick head's friends while Security escorted that guy away. My first day in Seattle and I almost cracked a skull._

"_Yo you don't attack fans dude." Brandon and Kara scolded me_

"_Im sick of all this hate on her, she doesn't hurt anyone and yet she's the one that gets all the abuse."_

"_Look we all get haters, and besides you're going to get hate from tons of Ashley fans because they think you two are dating." Finally someone who knew I wasn't with the poof._

"_Thanks Pete." I nodded as he and Taz let go of me and walked along peacefully_

_20 minutes later, we all invaded a nearby McDonalds, literally the small place was so full some of us had to eat outside. Poor AciDicMania XD._

"Do we have time to check into our hotel or we're heading to PAX right away?" Louise asked Jerome

"Nah we got time." Jerome took a big bite out of Louise's sandwich.

"Hey!" She giggled

"Guuuuuuuys!" I whined

"No Ray you stay in the time out corner." Brandon joked

"But im lonely." I pouted

"You got a visitor." Mitch pointed at Ashley

"HEY NO VISITING THE GUY IN TROUBLE!" Mat points

Ashley throws her hash brown at Mat's face "Am I in time out now?" She smiles

"Rooooooooooooob she hit me!" Mat cries out

"Ashley, time out now!" Rob hugged Mat

"Hiiii!" Ashley sat beside me.

"Hello." I smiled

_Outside_

"Hey guys what's going on its Preston back with another V-Log here with Kenny!" Preston points the camera to Kenny "And Choco!" He pointed it to Choco who covered his face. "And today looook who I ran into." He points the camera to the AciDicMania crew "It's Justin, Taz, Tom and Jeff, also look inside!" He shows the inside of the restaurant, revealing all the Youtubers "Who knew I'd run into them before PAX? Too bad that grumpy IckyVikky decided to stay in at the house, he's missing out." Preston, joined by Kenny and Choco headed inside

_Back inside_

"Can I just do it instead on saying a long speech?" I had no idea what she meant.

"Uhh do w-!" She cut me off with a hug

"Thank you." She mumbled

"You're welcome…what for again? Sorry." I chuckled, we broke away and she playfully punched my arm

"For today you butt. I usually just try to ignore those people, their negative twitter comments actually had me crying one day." Ashley showed me her tweets. Specifically showing the hate, I quickly swiped her phone away and clicked on my twitter page

"Hey!" She tried reaching it leaning towards me, I stretch my arm out, clicking retweet on my shirt post, she kept pulling on me, soon falling over on top of me, luckily the table blocked the view of us

"And here we got all these peeps!" Preston walks in, showing Dan, Sidney and Tyler, and then zooming into Jerome who was making out with Louise

"Mmmm HotNSpicy." Preston mumbles as Mat sneaks up behind the 3 of them, glaring into the camera

"Hi Nooch." Choco turned and hugged Mat

"Whoah…" Kenny pointed at Ashley and I, Preston looked at us, luckily with the camera still on Mat and Vincent.

"Mmmmhmmm, get some slick man." Preston shouted as Ashley continued to reach for her phone

"Give me mah phone back dood." She grabbed on, to my hand, causing me to let go of her phone, letting it drop to catch it with my other hand that dangling on the ground. Rob took a pic of our hands and posted it saying _'Aw Ashley and Ray are soo cute! Much love and respect' Oh the irony, our hands were perfect in the pic, like we were a couple…Not that were a couple or anything like that._

"Alright you love birds come we have to head to our hotel rooms." We all slowly left as some weren't even done with their food, and by some I mean Ashley and I.

We brought Preston along, taking separate cabs of course, it fit 3 people, but the crew wanted to give us 'private time' so thank to them, although it wasn't much. We just chatted about Minecraft and how crazy PAX would be.

_We each checked into our hotel rooms, each room was only for 2 people even though this hotel was huge and fancy. At first I had gotten a room with Justin, which I didn't mind because Justin is awesome and last checking his twitter, him retweeting my 'I love AciDicBliTzz mah true love' got so many of his fans into, it got my fans as well, there were more #AciDicNSlick than there was #SlickNinjas, but Ashley and him traded rooms so bummer than I don't get to hang with my bud Justin but now im joined by my best friend. Until… I got some news that changed everything_

'_Hi Ray! Look I don't want to stall and lie so I'll just come out and say it, my family is moving to Chicago, Illinois. I'm really sorry ray, I know how much time you spent getting me to notice you, but over the past year that we've dated, I've learned to love Ray, not Rayis2slick. People thought I dated you for the fame, but they were wrong, I'm sorry Ray, but this goodbye, because I know long distance relationships never work out, and I never meant to break your heart but sadly we have to move on, I hope your friends can cheer you up, I'd hate to see you upset. Goodbye :( -Sara'_

I literally dropped my phone on the ground, lucky for me, Ashley was watching TV so the noise prevented her from hearing me, I surprisingly didn't cry, I just got in bed and curled into a ball, upset and heart broken, why? Sara and I were so perfect and I promised I'd always be there for her.

_Afternoon, around 2 PM. 3__rd__ Person POV_

"Slicky, we're gonna be late!" Ashley shouted as she got ready, she dressed in Ray's favorite colors, Dark purple/violet dress with a dark red outline, black heels and partially dyed her hair a nice moonlight blue. Even daring herself at one point to put on contacts with would have showed red eyes, but she disagreed on it. "Ray?" She knocked on Ray's door

"Come in." He softly said, Ashley slowly walks in to find ray is sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down, he was wearing a clean Rayis2slick T-Shirt with white longsleeves and wearing a nice jacket over it, he had his hoodie covering his face, with blue jeans and his usual black and purple checkered Vans

"What's wrong Ray?" She sat beside him, smiling at him, noticing his phone was against the wall

"Wow Ashley you look great." Ray told her, she blushed but realized he tried to change the topic

"Thanks Ray but please tell me what's wrong, I'm your friends and i'll help you." She smiled

"I got a message from my 'friend' saying she'd be moving and we'd probably never see each other again, I know 'oh its just 1 person' but she was a really close friend to me. I already miss her, she was one of those people you can't live without." Ray let out a sigh; Ashley rubbed his back and rested her poofy head on his shoulder

"You'll get through this ray, you are strong as well, and if this person really meant a lot to you, im sure she'd want you to move on, she wants you to be happy." She removed his hood and grabbed him by his cheeks "Now come on, you don't want to mope around like a Jag." She helped him up, grabbing his hand and leading Ray outside.

"You guys busy maki-!" Jerome was about to joke until Louise covered his mouth, Ashley explained how upset Ray was

"Cheer up bud." Preston wrapped his arm around Ray, but Mitch and Mat pulled Preston away and instead pushed Ashley beside Ray, and Preston complained that Ray needed some bro love

"Aww come on, the man needs some love from a woman Purston." Kenny pat's Preston's shoulder as they walk along, following all the fans

_Ray's POV_

_All I've been doing is moping around, pushing through fan's that tried to say hello, Ashley tried cheering me up, which was nice of her, but honestly today was not the day for PAX. A huge long table was set up with chairs, I guess it was for all of us, but I honestly just wanted to get though the day, lots of questions were asked, most of us 10k youtubers like Rachel, Tom, Jeff and I were ignored, so I laid my head down and tried to sleep, not even the fangirls screaming could get me to feel differently_

* * *

_Ashley's POV_

_That friend must've been so close with him_

_He's still upset, and usually getting ignored is bad, but it's good right now, Ray needs to be left alone, I occasionally leaned in beside him and tried to cheer him up so the fan's wouldn't ask him what's up or anything like that_

"_Next question." Mitch spoke through the mic as the next fan that was lined up_

"_My next question is for Ray." The tall fan with an OhTekkers t-shirt, kind of a bummer Noah's friend couldn't make it, but anyway, that fan was doing something that shouldn't be done, I think._

"_This is kind of a personal question, so Ray my girlfriend Paige just moved to Japan to study and follow her dream, and it's been really tough on me and her, and we've been considering breaking up because she confirmed she wouldn't come back."_

"_How old are you?" Ray lifted his head and spoke, like it was hurting him_

"_Im 19." The fan mumbled._

"_Give me a sec." Ray said, sounding happy, pulling out a Rayis2slickshirt that supposed to be the display shirt, instead he went around and asked all of us to sign in, with him finishing it "Take this." I walked towards the fan and handed him a shirt along with a hug "Listen man that's happened with me, my really close friend just moved away today and I thought I'd just be upset all day until a friend…" Ran glanced at me; I blushed, smiled and waved "She told me that everything will be ok, and it's up to you and your girlfriend to decide what's right, you choose to be happy, don't force yourself, and think about what's best for both of you. Only then will you both be happy." Ray hugged the fan one more time and walked back towards us, we all clapped, the fans, us, everybody, I'm glad Ray was feeling better. The rest of the Q & A's went by well with even the underrated youtubers being asked questions_

* * *

_Ray's POV_

_So after thinking about Ashley's words, she was right, Sara would want me to move on, my friends will make me better, and im prepared for what's coming up next_

"We got about 30 more minutes left so it's time for some public truth or dare!" Mitch shout as we got in a circle and sat down, agreeing to go at random and let fans choose who'd go first

"But before that!" Mitch had received a menu "These nice people have allowed us to order some food and draaaank." Mitch scanned through in "Sad face, no poutine!"

_Everyone else easily chose something, except for Ashley and I, i wasnt really hungry but she kept looking at me_

"Hmm what to choose, you know the whole first date thing..." She looked at me, I gave her an odd look back "N-not that this is a date or anything."

"Alright while we enjoy our food, who will choose who takes either a truth or a dare?" Justin asks pointing to the mic, where someone special and famous was there

"Well…" It was CaptainSparklez "This one is for AshleyMarie." He looks right at her. She stood up as Jordan asked her Truth or Dare.

"I love taking risks so dare!" Ashley cheered

"I want you too…" Jordan signals for Ryan to bring him what he had gotten earlier, which was a huge plush penguin; Ashley's eyes were instantly locked on it

"Gimme Gimme Gimme!" She cried out as Jordan came towards us and gave it to Mitch and Jerome

"I want you to watch as Bajan and Jerome tears it apart." Jordan walked back to the mic, shaking all of our hands before doing that though, getting a cold stare from Ashley

Mitch & Jerome didn't hold back and even received help from Mat as they completely violated that plush penguin, Ashley gasped and looked away as they tore its head off and ripped out the insides

"Alright, she's had enough….." Jordan chuckles "Im a very evil person."

"You're still my idol Jordan…" Ashley quietly mumbles as Jordan nods and heads back to his seat, a familiar voice spoke next

"This next one is for Noah." He spoke

"WAIT! MATT?!" Noah shouts "I thought you couldn't make it?"

"Well I MADE IT LAST MINUTE CHOICE WOO!" It was OhTekkers

"I'll take dare." Noah warms up.

"I dare you to make RachelCraftFTW and official thing. And im pretty sure the fans know what I mean." Matt looked behind him as fans started making kissing noises

"What?! Look I like Rachel and all, but I can never betray OhNoah!" Noah firmly states

"You have my permission." Matt nods then looks at Rachel, whose cheeks were a light pink "Don't go too hard on her though…" Matt walked back to his seat as fans waited

"Well." Noah looked nervous and walked towards Rachel

"I'm Sorry Noah, you don't-!" Rachel stopped as Noah wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her, Noah rubbed her back, as a feeling of 'It's Ok'

"WOOO!" was chanted by everyone as Noah didn't let go, literally, and Rachel didn't stop him or course, they needed Preston and Kenny's help to pull them apart

"Hate to break up love, but we have to continue." Kenny chuckles, trading seats with Noah so he could sit beside Rachel

I got a text from Lexi saying 'Your Next For The Smooch Kid.'

I responded 'Oh shut it, shouldn't you be all over Jeff?'

L: Shut up you! Never tease me about love!

R: Yea that's what I thought.

_The game went by, luckily I wasn't chosen early, the only time I ever want to be ignored, Justin had to wear a big and bright pink bow on his head for the rest of the day, Preston had to do a backflip, which he almost failed at, but he made it, Kenny had to give up Call Of Duty for 2 weeks, Choco had to show his face on camera for one of Preston's other V-logs. Dan and Sidney were dared to hold hands all day, to make sure of it, they duck taped their hands together. Tyler had to shout 'IM A BIG NOOB' in front everyone, Jerome & Mitch had to eat the same burger at the same time, they almost did it until their lips were near touching that's when they stopped, Mitch finished the last bite of the burger, Devon was dared to let Bryan slap him, Bryan chose Truth and was asked if he hates the fact that he's under appreciated, he simply said 'Hey not everyone is going to like you, I'll stick with my subs and friends who love me'…..Brandon had to let Kara put makeup on him, which I was amused the most, payback Pete! Palmer was to drink a 3 liter coke in 30 seconds, which he attempted 3 times until we had to stop him the 4__th__ time, Mitch said 'Not even Palmer can handle what the rock is cooking' which I shook my head and facepalmed. Taz and Tom had to do 50 pushups while saying #AciDicNSlick (Justin and Ray's ship name). Jeff was dared by Kyleigh to kiss Lexi on the cheek, which he did, causing Lexi to almost faint. Rachel was dared not to even look or touch Noah for the rest of the day. Mat and Rob was to sing the Dota song while dancing, this dare was courtesy of Christian AKA FatlessMoon_

"Alright last truth or dare question." Justin sighed as he looked embarrassed to even show his face

It was Connor and he asked me, since I was the only one to not go yet

"Dare…" I mumbled "I know he couldn't dare anything that bad."

"I Dare you to kiss Ashley…" Connor laughed, Ashley and I looked at each other in shock

"W-what?" I choked on my words

_Ashley blushed, the fans looked at her in awe, and they knew that she wanted to do it. _

_Wait has she liked me this entire time? _

_My gawd I'm an idiot. I've been thinking she's just one of my 'internet' friends when she's really been someone who likes and helps me_

"Give me a sec." I looked away from Ashley giving Connor a deadly stare, before reaching into my pocket and grabbing my phone, checking my teeth thought the reflection, clean and white, dope. As I turned towards her, she kind of lunged at me and locked her lips on mine, wasn't I supposed to kiss her? But honesty I'll take it, because her kiss felt, enchanting and sweet, I stood still and did nothing, which was stupid of me, but wow Ashley Marie, who knew she had all this in her, well I know now. She slowly pulled away to catch her breath, some guy came to inform us that time is up, the fans clapped at us and right as they and we were about leave, I grabbed Ashley's shoulder, spun her around and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her, I never thought I'd be kissing the incredibly beautiful Ashley. We had to be pulled apart sadly as we had to leave

"So the slick ninja's are a thing now?" Mitch and Jerome asked with hope

"Yup." We both cheered, we held each other's hands, smiling as we led the group outside, Fans we waiting, cheering and screaming names of Youtuber's. I payed attention to the Mashley fans, one held up a sign that had the words '#SlickNinjas' crossed out

"Hey Ashley…" I gently pat her poofy hair

"You wanna?" She asked

"Let's do it." We grabbed each other's hands and glared towards the Mashley fans before kissing again.

_This turned out to be an amazing day after all, I'm to have great friends like these._


	9. The Jealous BajanCanadian

Ray's Youtube Career – Chapter 9

* * *

_Everybody else's room had 2 beds, except for ours -_- So I agreed to let Ashley have the bed and I'd take the couch, which actually this couch is awesome, for some reason it was way better than the bed, then I found out why._

"Morning."_ Ashley grinned, she was on top of me, and it was about 10 A.M. We had both fallen asleep in our street clothes, after the PAX event we had gone down to a club, I was annoyed instantly due to all the stuck up people who wore suits, think they are better than everyone, and besides, it was a club, noisy, alcohol and im under age. Noah, Rachel, Ashley and I went to the hotel's to just relax; Kyleigh was fine watching Connor who crashed a bit after PAX._

"Slept well?" I raised an eyebrow, since I do remember her going to the bed

"Didn't feel complete on the bed." She smiled

"I want to stay like this." I mumbled and ran my hand through her now straight hair "But sadly we do have to get up."

"I don't wanna." She moped and let weight drop on me as she lazily laid on top of me "Don't make me get up you jag."

"How about if I do this?" I put my hands on her stomach

"No!" She realizes as I start tickling her, wrapping my left arm around her waist and tickling her with my right, she struggles and tries to escape, laughing, im sure her laughter could be heard, because we heard a knock on the door a few minutes after

"Go get it." I demanded

"And I don't?" She crosses her arms, smiling

"Then…" I grabbed her and lifted her over my shoulders, to not drop her I used both hands, one around her waist and the other on her legs, I carried her to the door and turned my back so she'd be facing the door.

"Come in" Ashley says as she opens the door

"Did we intrude on your moment?" It was a serious voice I didn't recognize

"Hi Jason (MinecraftUniverse), didn't expect to see you here." Ashley waived, still dangling above my shoulder "Ray put me down." She giggled as I did what I was told

"Tyler invited me yesterday, so I came today but Dan told me he was asleep." Jason stepped in "Wow your room is clean compared to Tyler's."

"Well we work as a team." Ashley punches my arm, I pretended like it hurt

"Ow." I held my arm

"Oh Jason this is Ray." She introduced us

"Your Ashley's boyfriend I assume?" He asked, extending out his hand

"Yea, we just got together yesterday." I shook his hand.

"Congratulations treat her well." Jason said, he, Tom and Jeff have that 1 thing in common, even when they are upset or happy, they sound serious

"I will don't worry and Lolz you left the door open." I walked over to close it

"Oh I brought over some friends; they'll be up soon…"

"Friends?" I asked and wondered, Ssundee? Or possibly Deadlox?

"HI!" I heard the one voice I so badly did not want to hear

"Adam, wait for us!" I heard yet another annoying voice; his laugh confirmed who he was

"Ray, meet Adam (SkydoesMinecraft), Brandon (Bashur), Kyle (Kkcomics), Brice (GoldSolace), Ty (Dealox) and the other Tyler (MunchingBrotato)"

"Fucks Sake." I mumbled quietly, only Ashley seemed to have heard me, she pinched my arm and dragged me to the side

"Ray, please just let them do whatever is they do, if you don't like them that's fine but please don't curse them out." Ashley begged

"Ugh fine." I shrugged

"Swear you won't say anything offensive."

"Oh I'll swear." I joked

"Ray…" She grabbed my hand

"Fine I swear, but if they start annoying me don't get upset when I leave the room."

"I'll understand." Ashley kissed my forehead and led me back to them, our conversation was like 20 or 30 seconds and the minute we came back, they had laptops in their hands.

"Do you mind if we record here?" Sky asked us

"Well…" I start but Ashley cut me off

"Of course you can." Ashley smiled

"Thanks." Adam smiled back at Ashley, but Adam and I gave each other nasty stares.

_Ashley went to go take a shower, I observed these guys playing, they failed multiple times, so I decided, I'll teach them how to PvP, they went on Sky's server where I knew there would just be other bad players, and somehow I managed to get in the game with the group, I kept my identity a secret and they didn't seem to know who I am (not surprising)._

"Hey what's up recruits it is Sky here recording my server with some more Survival Games and today I'm joined by…(You know them)."

"Adam wouldn't a team of 7 be kinda unfair?" Ty asked

"Nah." Adam responded, making a stupid voice

_Im surprised I noticed the game had even started due the chat being spammed with 'OMG SKY!' and honestly I don't care I win or not, it's just a minecraft goal of mine to kill sky in one game to shut up that cocky attitude of his._

_I skipped on spawn and ran off to go for loot other chests, I didn't want to give myself away so I just recorded and didn't speak, running into somebody, we had similar gear, chair armor and a stone sword, he private messaged me saying 'Are you the actual Rayis2slick, cause he would never go on a server like this.' I smiled at that remark so I replied 'Im in Seattle for PAX and Jason brought his idiot friends, so im here to ruin sky's game, he thinks forming a team of 7 will win him the game.'_

_So I ended up teaming with that guy, I had lost track of sky and his friends, which was fine because it's much easier to stack 2 rather than 7, time had passed and all of them were still alive, surprising since none of them are good at PvP, although I don't really see Jason and Ty's videos that much. Then came the moment…_

"Oh look it's another team!" Kyle shouts

"Rayis2slick & OMGImBetterThanU. Those names are such crap." Sky laughed

'Yea because putting the RuneScape initials in your name is soooo cool' I wanted to say that so bad

"AHHHHHH!" Sky sprinted at us with his group slowly following.

"Bring it SkydoesShitCraft…" I mumbled, fishing rodding him back, he was already swinging randomly, man and I thought Lachlan was a noob. It only took a couple of juke moves to take out Sky and Bashur on my own; the guy I was teaming with also easily took out Kkcomics and Goldsolace

"Hahaha WTF?!" Adam reacted

"Wow we got rekt" Kyle sighed

"HAX!" Bashur types in chat through the entire spectator spam 'NOOOO SKY!'

_Only Ty, Jason and the other Tyler were left, they tried to clean us up but we had bows and they had 0 juke skills, GG, 2v7, I had gone into 3__rd__ person, crouched in front on my teammate then took a screenshot of us and the chat. After than I stopped recording and gave the guy my stuff, private messaged him saying 'If you ever wanna play a game or team up you'll find me on AciDicMania or MCSG.' Then after that I let him kill me. Ah the joy was brought back to me seeing Sky trying to record for the 8__th__ time I think?_

_I checked my skype and saw I got a message from Mat, saying that he, Rob, Mitch, Jerome, Louise, Noah and Rachel were going lunch and they wanted Ashley and I to join them. It was a recent message so I told Mat sure; honestly I'll take the teasing from Mitch and Jerome any day over Sky and Bashur's annoying laughter._

"Guys don't make a mess, me and Ashley are going out in a few minutes." I yawned and closed my laptop

"Going out on a date?" Ty smirked at me

"N-no, we're going out with other friends." I slightly blushed and walked away as they laughed at me. I knocked and was let in.

"Mat invited us out to lunch, you wanna go?"

"Sure." Ashley was still in a bathrobe "I was thinking on what clothes I'd wear today anyway

_I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me "Doesn't matter what you wear, you'll always look perfect." I brushed my face against hers_

"R-ray…" She blushed, and smiled; turning her head towards me "Won't people think it's odd I'm dating a 16 year old?" She asks as I loosen my grip and let her turn around to face me completely. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek

"Nah, people only it's weird if it's the other way around, due to me being a bit taller and the way I act, my age is guessed to be 18 or 19."

"The way you act? Like almost hitting a fan." She smiled and now gave me a peck on the lips

"Hey he had an AshleyMariee shirt on yet still called you a slut, I doubt he's a fan, and it's not just that, I don't do what sky does with the whole 'BUDDER!' thing, so people think im some boring old dude."

"_You're not boring to me." She jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my torso "In fact, you're even more fun to watch since you do the commentary of your choice, I do the poofy thing and occasionally sing because it's fun for me. If you want to curse and state your opinion, I won't be against it." She wraps her arms around my neck, I leaned in and we start making out, We had completely forgotten about lunch with the group, first we gently kissed, but then the love got more intense, and she was clinging onto me, so I tried to find a chair or a bed, first It was a wall we ran into, then we fell over on the bed, Ashley was on top again, Then I uh got a bit carried away and didn't realize I had started using my tongue until I heard a quiet moan from Ashley, we pulled away… _

"Tee hehehehe." Ashley giggled

"I love you Ashley." I smiled

"Right back at ya slicky." She leaned in for another kiss when…

"Yo um knock knock?" Mat walked in with Rob

"Great knocking skills." I sighed as Ashley in a flash, got off of me and ran into the bathroom with some casual street clothes.

"Alright G, it's time I talk to you about the Birds and Bees." Mat sat beside me

"No thank you." I chuckled

"But you have to be prepared for Justin." Rob pats my back

"Prepared for Justin?" I laughed

"Yeeea man #AciDicNSlick already has more popularity than #SlickNinjas ."

"Yea well Justin is too late." I joked

"I cry every time." Rob pulls out his phone and added me and Ashley in his tweet 'U TWO NO DATE #AciDicNSlick 4 eva!'

Ashley stepped out of the bathroom, finishing the touches to her hair to make her usual poof.

"You look amazing…" I walked beside Ashley, I was right, even with simple clothes, this girl is gorgeous, Power Moves only t-shirt, Short-Shorts with leggings underneath with her converse.

"Awwww!" Mat teases, along with taking a picture

"Another fudging picture." I sighed

_Suddenly I had gotten a text message from Rob, I wonder what it was that he couldn't tell me right now, and we sneakily get past Sky's group who was still recording. We headed outside, where Mitch was honking the horn of an I'm assuming rented party bus._

"Come on slowpokes!" Mitch exclaims, giving me a cold stare, we got in, Ashley and I sat beside Jerome and Louise, I decided to read the message from Rob while Ashley was talking to Louise

'_Yo Ray look I know it's odd that I'm sending you a message when I could just tell you but if Mitch does anything or says anything offensive to you, just ignore him, he's kind of jealous about Ashley and you being a thing…..'_

_I looked at Rob and nodded, he smiled back at me, and I glanced at Mitch, I can't let him stay mad at me._

"Hey Ashley you wouldn't mind if I left for a little right?" I smiled at her

"Go ahead." She let's go of my hand

_I headed towards Mitch where the passenger's seat was open, and he purposefully hit the break on a bump so I fell over and smashed my face, Ashley gasped, usually Mat and Rob would laugh but they knew Mitch did it on purpose_

"You okay G?" He asks me, I shook my head and played it off

"Im fine." I sat beside Mitch, holding my left eye

"So Mitch how-!"

"Can't speak right, gotta focus on driving." Mitch ignored me

* * *

_We picked up Preston and his Girlfriend along the way, I kept trying to talk to mitch, but he kept ignoring me and pretending like he didn't hear me, at this point, I began to get upset at this point, we finally arrived, this place was kind of fancy-ish although they also served stuff like burgers and fries_

_Mitch parked the bus and we all stepped out, heading inside and being sat a big table, Rob and Mat advised me to just ignore Mitch, but there's no reason for him to hate me, he's known Ashley way before me and he barely tries to make his move now?_

_I gently grabbed Ashley's hand and sat next to Mitch_

_We all ordered the 'Non' fancy food, Mitch got the Burger and fries, I got the grilled chicken sandwich, Ashley got Fish and Chips as she called them, I mocked her accent and corrected her by saying fries. Noah and Rachel still acted odd around each other but they ordered the same thing, a simple salad, Jerome ordered a super deluxe burrito while Louise got the same thing like Noah and Rachel, just a salad, Rob and Mat went for it and got 2 deluxe burrito's along with burgers and fries._

"And um I'd like some gravy along with my food." Mitch tells the waitress, great he's going to make some poutine

Let's say about 10 minutes later they had brought our food, I did the jag move and stole 'chips' off of Ashley's plate, right as I was about to eat 1 fry she snapped

"Give me that chip back." Ashley lunged and took the fry back with her mouth giggling as she ate it.

"Aww I want some fries." I leaned in and quickly kissed her "Mmmmm tastes like fries alright." Everybody looked at us smiling, I smiled back, Ashley blushed.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person POV_

"Grrrr…" Mitch quietly grumbled underneath his breath.

"Here is your gravy sir." The waitress came back

"Thanks Bae." Mitch winked as the waiter smiled and walked away, grinning at a distracted ray "Mmmm poutine for dayz!" Mitch shouts, as he 'accidentally' drops almost all of the gravy all over Ray

"Dude come on man!" Ray jumped and looked down, gravy all over his shirt and pants

"Sorry 'dood'…" Mitch said with a smile.

"Im fucking done." Ray flips over Mitch's plate of food and spills it all over Mitch

"Dood are you serious?" Mitch shouted, like upset shouting

"Fuck off will you?!" Ray shouts, shaking his head and quickly heading out

"Dood it was just an accident-!"

"NO IT WASN'T!" Ray snaps and looks right into Mitch's eyes "All day I've been trying to talk to you, trying to be nice and shit, this is how I get repaid, look you shouldn't be upset with me or anybody but yourself, you have a crush on Ashley but you never took your chance and now your upset because she's found love, fuck of Mitch!" Ray leaves, not going to the party bus, he just left, walking.

"Mitch yo that wasn't cool." Mat shakes his head

"Yea man we're your friends and all but I'm on Ray's side." Rob sighs

"Mitch…" Ashley shakes her head, heading outside as Mitch follows; Ashley was upset but didn't snap "Why? He was just trying to be nice and you're just jealous Mitch you know you owe him an apology."

"I know Ashley and I'm sorry, my body wasn't doing what my brain was telling it too, and my feelings for you won't change but I won't interfere and act like a jag. I've realized what that can do, and what if I had done it to you, Ray for sure would've kicked mah booty."

"Thanks for understanding." Ashley hugged Mitch and then called for a cab to pick her up "You guys keep enjoying lunch, I'm gonna look for ray."

"Here don't waste your cash, this is the very least I could do." Mitch gave Ashley a roll of money, consisting of 300 dollars.

"Thanks Mitch, and if you get any word from Ray, tell me." Ashley walks away

* * *

_Ray's POV_

_Damn that gravy burned like hell, but still what's Mitch's problem? I was just trying to be his friend, he gave me a black eye, ignored me, threw gravy all over me…..And I stormed off, not thinking, man I should have really taken a cab, now Im just walking in random direction and-!_

"Yo slick man!" A familiar voice came up to me

"Kenny, never run off like that." Choco was catching his breath

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Preston and all the other peeps." Kenny pats my shoulder

"It's nothing just that Mitch and I had a bit of an argument." I shake my head

"Where you headed now?" Choco asks me (I know his name is Vincent but im used to saying Choco)

"I was going to head back to the hotel but I have no idea where im going" I chuckled and scratched my head like an idiot

"Welp were staying at a different hotel, It's me, Choco, Preston, his lady friend, Vikk and Fatless."

"Christian." I corrected him

"Don't judge, you want to come or not?"

"Eh sure." I pulled my phone and texted Ashley where I was.

_Kenny, Choco and I took a taxi to their hotel and headed to their room, stepping inside, it wasn't that much of a mess, although with Preston's GF around I doubt it'll be filthy in here_

"Yo is this Ashley's boyfriend?" Christian came up to me, I thought for sure he'd be mad at me being Mitch's friend and all…

"Yea, hi Christian." I waved, he also patted my shoulder

"Nice to meet you, Rob told me about what happened with you and Mitch, but honestly im neutral no matter what, im one of those guys who doesn't give a shit..." He said with a serious tone, Ah good ole Christian.

_Choco had been playing call of duty right in front of Kenny's face which made him very upset, Vikk was uploading a video and Christian was playing Dota. Seemed like a casual day, I was allowed in Vikk's room, it was huge, next time I'm coming to this hotel, Vikk allowed me to upload a video I had on a flash drive while we chatted and I explained what happened with Ashley_

"I think Mitch will apologize, he isn't a complete jag." Vikk smiled and laid back on his chair "So ray tell me, are you and Ashley prepared for a long distance relationship?"

"Huh?" I asked

"Well after PAX im going back to England, I assume she's doing the same."

"Aww damn it I forgot about that." I growled

"Relax Ray, im sure you and she can figure it out."

"Sooooomebody has a visitor." Choco raised his eyebrows at me

"Tell her to come in here." Vikk said as he left the room

"Will do." Choco looked back "ASHLEY OVER HERE!"

"Ah….I meant tell her not shout." Vikk covered his ears

"Hi Christian, Hi Kenny." I could hear Ashley's voice outside

"Hi dewd." Christian said with that little extra push to his 'dood'

"Can't talk, must outlast the pain." Kenny mumbled

"Hi Vikk, Choco." Ashley greeted them as she walked in the room.

"Don't do anything filthy in there." Vikk laughed

"V-vikk!" Ashley blushed

"I'm kidding, but seriously, I don't want dirty sheets." Vikk walked towards Kenny

"Hiiiii!" Ashley sat next to me, watching my video upload

"Hi Poofy." I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder

"Look Mitch said he would apologize and he says he won't interfere anymore, Ray please don't be mad at him anymore."

"I'm not mad anymore, Vikk talked to me as well. I just didn't think Mitch was that kind of person to get jealous and upset, he even said himself he didn't want a girlfriend due to he not having time for a relationship." I sighed

"He overreacted and he's sorry." Ashley planted her hand on my cheek "How's your eye?"

"I get blurry vision sometimes but it'll be fine soon…" She had gotten away from me and pulled out her camera "Um Ashley….."

"Hey guys what Is up it is AshleyMarieeGaming here doing a quick V-log and to tell about some updates on some incoming series." Ashley spun around "Right now im at Vikk's hotel room, we got Kenny, Choco and Christian in here, but…" She points the camera at me and I was quick to turn back to the pc screen.

"What'cha doing?" Ashley sat next to me, still recording

"Just uploading a vid." I clicked on the description and started to write.

"Only fans in Seattle have seen you, come on, show your bootiful face." She giggled

I turned while covering my black eye and waved "Hi."

"Aww I know you can do better than Hi."

"I know." I mumbled as the video had finished processing, I looked past the camera and gave Ashley a kiss on the lips. "How about that?" I asked, not knowing she'd be facing the camera at herself, I thought that in the shock of the moment the camera would be pointed elsewhere.

_Ashley headed out to the balcony, where it had a nice view, she filmed her V-log I didn't hear that much, except that she would be doing a new series with me called 'How to PVP' which I assume I'll be showing her to be a better PvPer_

"That's all for now, I'll try to get another V-log finished before I fly back to England tomorrow, but for now baaaaai!" She stopped her recording, instantly checking her phone and my 2 new videos, 1 was a Walls game and the other was me when I killed Sky's crew in that SG match.

"Ray…" She smiled, knowing what I did

"You said not to mess with them. So I ruined their recording." I smiled back

"You butt." She sat on my lap and we watched videos for a while before we got pulled in a skype call by Jerome, it had Mat, Rob, Preston, Mitch, Justin, Jeff, Christian and Us, but we were confused to be Vikk

"Yo IckyVikky, wanna record some battledome G?" Mitch asked but theres no response

"No you do it!" Ashley playfully hit me

"I don't wanna!" I pout, not noticing I talked into the mic

"Slick Man?" Jerome asked

"Damn it." I mumbled

"Why are you on Vikk's skype?" Mitch asked, I however had nothing to say

"Kenny and Choco offered him a ride since Ray had no idea where he was going." Christian speaks on my behalf

"Didn't Ashley tell you I was sorry?" Mitch continued

"Yea she did." I exclaimed "And I forgive you but next time please don't be a dick about it."

"I won't G." Mitch chuckles as Ashley gets Vikk

"So Justin how do you feel about #AciDicNSlick slowly falling apart?" Jeff could barely even be heard

"No no no, AciDicNSlick will always live on!" Justin and Rob say at the same time

"Alright guys Vikk's coming in, Ashley and I are gonna back to the hotel, cya." I moved out of the way while Vikk took over, I walked Ashley outside to see Kenny joking choking Choco while Christian watches in amusement.

_We stayed over for a bit, talking with Christian and Choco, while Kenny just relaxed and listened to music the whole time, then after that we took a cab back to our hotel. Lexi and Kyleigh were waiting for us, worried, and telling us never to just run off, I was planning on staying awake to talk to Ashley some more about her going back to England, because I doubt she'd just agree to move to America just like that, But what about me moving to England? That'd be odd but it could work, the more I thought about, the more tired I became, I ended up laying back on the couch, falling asleep with my head on her lap as she watch Game of Thrones._


	10. Saying Goodbye Plus New Friends

Ray's Youtube Career – Chapter 10

* * *

_It was time to go home, luckily, our flights aren't as early as they were the first time, I woke up on the floor, no wonder I felt a sudden thump in the middle of the night, but it was worth it, watching Ashley sleep peacefully great reward enough for me, I went to the kitchen and saw a waffle maker, I thought 'REALLY NOW I DISCOVER THIS?!' I decided to make some waffles and talk to the guys on skype, it was just a video call with Mitch, everybody else was there, I had to plug in headphones so they wouldn't wake up Ashley_

"So sad you guys will be apart." Kara sighs

"It'll be fine, we'll figure something out." I nodded

"Let me guess, she's not ready is she?" Rob smiles

"Nope, not even packed, nor awake, and I bought her plane ticket as well. It Doesn't upset me though, I'll do anything to keep her happy" I showed them a first class ticket for Ashley back to England

"Whoa fancy…" Mat glared at the ticket

"So what are you doing right now?" Justin asked me, looking deeper into the webcam

"Just making some breakfast." I nodded, pulling out strawberries and whipped cream from the fridge 'SERIOUSLY?!'

"How romantic." Louise pushes Justin aside

"It's nothing." I shake my head, they noticed how I sloppily prepared my plate but how neat I set up Ashley's.

"Hold on let me instagram this shiz!" Mitch took a snapshot when I saw looking for some orange juice then when I came back; they acted all sappy and happy again

"What did Mitch do?" I rolled my eyes asked

"Let me just give you a tip…..INSTAGRAM BITCH!" Jerome shouts

"Fucking 9 AM in the morning let me sleep." I could hear Christian cursing in the back; they must have invited him over

"CEO happy as always." Mat nodded

"Mmmmm…" I heard behind me, Ashley was slowly waking up, to a nice smell of waffles, great way to wake up.

"We'll leave you two alone." Jeff waves

"And you Jiffy stay away from my sister." I scolded him, but he knew I was joking

"Awww now I have a nickname…" Jeff pouts as Tom and Taz instantly start calling him that, Justin pushed end call

"So you're a youtuber, stole my heart and cook too?" Ashley gave me a hug from behind.

"Youtuber, im just a 10k scrub, meanwhile you with your 400k subs, you're the real youtuber." I gently rubbed Ashley's hands

"So what else do you manage to do?" Ashley asked as I did the 'gentleman' thing and pulled the chair for her, she sat and stared at her breakfast, I had stacked 2 waffles, put a bunch of whipped cream on top and made a shape of a heart using cut strawberries. "Aww!" She reached over and hugged me tightly again. "This is so nice."

"Glad you like it Ashley, but can I have my lungs back plzz? I big fan." I begged

"Oh okay." She smiled and pulled away, while she was eating I explained the things I can do, my extra jobs, 1 at a mall food court, working for a cinnabon kiosk and another at an Adidas store. And how if I'm bored of playing Minecraft, I played soccer with my friends, of course I was bad, but it was fun hanging out with friends, and yes Ashley corrected me through her whipped cream grin that its Football not Soccer.

_After we finished I had 1 more waffle on my plate, she had only eaten 2 and still did look hungry so I let her have mine. She didn't eat anything yesterday, I literally woke up to her stomach rumbling, I tried making her happy by rubbing her stomach but she thought I'd be tickling her so she kicked me in places that should never be kicked, figures why I laid on the ground like I was dying._

"Thanks." She nods, I slowly pulled out 2 things, 1 was her plane ticket and the other was another t-shirt design, my first shirt was to make people see my PvP content on my channel, however this shirt design had Ashley's original character with the suspenders holding hands with my character, there were little hearts above her head and we were walking down a pathway. GG to Lexi for this, I never knew she could draw.

"Awww its soo cute!" Ashley took a picture of the design. Then looked over at her ticket. "R-ray did you?" She cut herself off

"Yup." I said, grabbing a strawberry and flipping it into her hair like a coin

"Lol, im about to get rid of this poof anyway." She giggles; her poof was slumping downwards, since she had fallen asleep on it. "But thank you for the first class ticket, I wish I could stay in America with you and our friends."

"Yea we all want things that we don't get sadly." I sighed, but was surprised when Ashley gave me a big whipped cream filled kiss

"Mmmm waffles." I mumbled

"Tee hehehehe." Ashley giggled then I walked her to the living room, I had also packed her suitcase, which had a picture of her supposed 'identical' twin, we sat down on the couch as I let her pick a show.

"Hey Ashley were not breaking up right?" I ask, laying a hand on her leg

"W-what?! Of course not!" Ashley snapped, hugging me as my eyes watered

"Well you're moving back to England and I don't know when I'll see you again." A few tears escaped my eyes. "A lot can happen and-!"

"Shut it!" Ashley cut me off, smiling at me "I wuv you Ray, and that won't change even if we were on opposite ends of the earth."

"You sound so adorable Ashley, even I can't be sad anymore." I wiped my tears away "And don't worry, I'll find a way for us to be together daily." I nodded

"I know, you're amazing and you always find shiz out for the better." Ashley compliments

"Nah you are way more amazing than me." I poked her cheeks

"No you are, Mr. Awesome PvPer/Chef/Football Player"

"Oh stop, I've only reached 10k, I can only make minor foods like breakfast and lunch and to top it off, I suck at soccer."

_I lay back on the couch, Ashley sat at one end of the couch, hesitating to lay beside me, in case anybody walked in and saw, but honestly what more can the group make of us now? They must have lots of pics of us already._

_We began watching shows then we watched a movie, we chose comedy so I went with The Benchwarmers, it was my favorite movie, yet I fell asleep right away, sad face. But Ashley was next to me, cuddling, so that made up for it_

* * *

_Who knew what time it was, but when I woke up, we were being watched by of course the group, at least we weren't late for our flight, we all rushed to the airport, taking cabs to get there, all rushing to the different flights, it was literally a rampage, Justin was going to Florida, Mitch to Canada, Jerome to New Jersey, I to Massachusetts, etc. We all said our respective goodbyes and departed except for me and Ashley, we just wanted to stay in each other's arms and as I much as I wanted to get on that plane to England with her, I couldn't, and I have friends, a sister and a family back home. Ashley and I kissed each other goodbye, it lasting for a while, Lexi had to push us apart, I gave Ashley my favorite jacket since she only had a regular t-shirt on, and airports/planes are cold. Lexi dragged me to our flight back to Boston. For the first time since Sara told me the bad news, I was sad._

* * *

_Arriving home, we were greeted by our parents and Jay, who was making out with Gwen of course. Lexi told them about our adventures in Seattle and how I got Ashley as my girlfriend. None of them mentioned Sara, they simply congratulated me on Ashley, and they wanted me to be as happy as I could be._

"Come on now go to bed Lexi and you too Ray, I don't want to walk in your room and see you recording with your friends."

"Alex don't be harsh."

"But Kaitlyn dear I just want-!"

"Relax; I'm tired anyway, besides this whole week was all about Minecraft and no sleep." I jumped and lay back on my bed "Besides I do have school tomorrow."

"Well okay then…" Both my parents said in shock and left my room, because seriously, I hate school, I only go to see my friends, and oh shit! I forgot about that deadline the principle gave me.

* * *

_Well, time face the devil…..I wondered if things will be different now that my group of friends is just missing a person_

_All morning I've been distracted, thinking about Ashley, and thinking about how we can make this work, she can't fly in every week just to visit, and I know how much she wants to move to the US, but she just got out of school, she must have so much on her mind. Walking to school I accidentally bumped into a mother, she had 2 kids with her, both looked either the age of 10 or below._

"Shit sorry." I apologized and walked past them, looking back I heard their reaction, I turned back "Im sorry, just distracted."

"How old are you?" The mother asked me

"16." I replied

"Do you use that language frequently?" She kept asking more questions, it may have stalled me but I was most likely in trouble anyway

"Only when I get mad or I just blurt them out, like in situations like these or on my videos." I tell them

"Your one of those Youtuber's as they call them or something?"

"Yea you can say that, only 10 thousand subscribers though." I sigh

"10k is better than what most people who try have." Her son spoke up

"Thanks. Look im sorry but I have to get to school." I pointed my direction

"Yes. Well goodbye…" She let me finish

"Ray. Or Rayis2slick on YouTube." I nodded and ran off

_I walked in the school, getting stares from everyone, I don't know how many of them actually watch my content or if they just stalk my twitter…_

"Yo!" Tommy walked up me with Melissa

"Hey tommy." I nodded

"Just a 'hey tommy' what about oh Sara moved away, you got a new girlfriend, how was Seattle, did you get torn apart by fangirls?"

"Well when Sara told me she moved through a text message I was upset of course but then I realized Ashley Marie wasn't just 'eh that person I met on skype and play minecraft with' She was actually a friend that likes and cares for me." I showed them a picture of Ashley

"Whoa she's smoking!" Tommy exclaims, getting a deadly stare, not from me, but from Melissa, and Tommy played it off like he always does, finding some way to cheer her up "She's hot but your hotter." He kissed Melissa as her frown turned into a smile

"Oh shit late bell will go off any second now, see ya guys at lunch maybe?" I say, running off again, having to run up 3 sets up stairs, I'm glad I go jogging daily. My Algebra 2 class was going on right now, the teacher was writing on the board, so I snuck in through the other entrance of his class, taking an open seat in the back.

* * *

"Glad you could join us." The teacher looked at me

"Sorry." I mumbled underneath my breath

"You were gone for a quite a while now, the Principle does want to see you."

"Again? Fucks Sake." I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the classroom, heading down the hall I walked in the Principal's office, Chad was in there with his parents

"Ah great…" I rolled my eyes

"Ray it's been way past your limit and Mr. Jones's family has decided to press charges on you." The principal directed me to look at his parents

"Oh really you're going to press charges on me?" I laughed as they looked at me confused

"This isn't a laughing matter young man."

"How about what your son did huh? Your 19 year old son had no business picking on, hitting and almost violating a 16 year old girl!" I shout, Chad's parents backed away in fear "Yea chad you thought you could hide behind Mommy and Daddy well sorry but it won't work, you did something wrong and you suffered the consequences." I smirked "You press charges on me and you'll pay." I looked right at his parents "So what's it going to be, your over age son goes to jail for assault and attempted rape or we can just drop these charges and talk?"

"We'll drop the charges" His father spoke

"Harry!" She shouted "He's probably just lying."

I showed them a picture of Sara "Want to still call me a liar?"

"N-no" Chad spoke

"Ray im sorry but gave me no choice, you can either join this special program that would be suited for you." He handed me an anger management brochure, 8 month mandatory attendance, pfft screw that.

"Or you can be expelled and never come back to my school." He smiled, thinking I'd pick the camp

"Or you can go fuck yourself" I ripped the brochure to pieces

"Ray!" He shouts at me

"I don't have Anger issues, your just siding with Chad cause he's the school's Quarterback, and all you care about is winning sport events, what about the art program, the band, the theatre, the gamers. Hell I was on the soccer team but the coach cut me to make room for his son who doesn't even like the sport, it' all about preference in this school and not opportunity."

"You are hereby expelled; now get the hell out of my school." He growled at me

"Listen geezer, nobody here fears you." I smirk, and then spat on his desk before storming out with my stuff, first period had ended. I saw my friends by their lockers, I walked towards them, handing them some stuff.

"Here's my skype name, social media stuff and some other stuff." I had bought them souvenirs from Seattle, giving Samantha a signed T-shirt from Preston

"Holy shit thanks ray!" Samantha fangirled

"But what's with all the stuff?" Michelle asked me

"Sara has left from our group and im next, I've been expelled." I rolled my eyes

"WHAT?!" They shouted

"No they can't do this." Kasandra shook her head

"They just did, in case we never see each other again. Thanks for everything guys, I was just some loner in the beginning of my freshman year." I extended my hand but they all hugged me one by one, Michelle hugged me tighter because I can say anybody is my best friend but really, it was Michelle the whole time, she invited me to be with her friends, invited me to play soccer, etc.

"Cya guys." I waved goodbye and left the school through the back entrance.

* * *

_Heading home I wondered, how in the hell am I going to tell my parents? Meh they're at work right now, I have time, I snuck in the house, having to climb up to get in through the window since Jay is always in the living room, and I was getting a skype call from Ashley, I had forgotten to set up my mic yesterday so I was a big n00b and had to do it now, I ended getting spam calls from her until I finally picked up. She was in a call with Annie and 3 others who I had no idea who they were._

"Oh so this is your boy toy?" One of them said

"S-shut it!" Ashley giggled through her mic

"Ashley when you said new series I didn't think I'd be teaching 5 people how to PvP." I chuckled

"Hey we're not all bad." Annie said as she introduced me "Ray say hello to Kaleidow, Elleanora & Mousie."

"Hi." I mumbled into the mic

"Hiiiii!" They all cheered, I'm still the smallest channel out of the this small group, only being beaten by Kaleidow by like 200 subs…..GG!


	11. To England!

Ray's Youtube Career – Chapter 11

* * *

"Ashley I have something for ya." I said as they all came to spawn, we had cleaned up and we were left

"What is it slicky?" She asks

"Here take it and use it for…something." I tried making a joke but instead just gave her a diamond sword

"Aw no fair she gets the good stuff." Annie pouts

"Now it's time for the student to turn on their teacher!"

"Ah ah it hurts!" I spun in time for them to boost me away I began to run, clicking f5, they were actually doing this…

"No!" I shout, running away from the 5 girls who were chasing me, all had full iron with different swords each, Ashley had diamond, Annie had stone, Mouse and Kaleidow had iron and Elleanora had wood.

"Fight back mr PvPer" Ashley teased

"Ow Ashley! You will stop this!" I turned and flint and steeled the ground, judging the sounds of minecraft and the screaming, I must've gotten 3 of them, turning once again, I hate to spam click the bow, but it's a 5v1 I kinda have to do whatever it takes.

"Ah noooo!" Ashley shouts

I emptied out my hotbar and ran for Ashley while her friends tried to get me off of her, managing to outlast about 3 hits with a stone sword I believe and I got the last hit and got her, picking up her diamond sword and switching it beside my fishing pole and bow

"Ahhh no!" I had to eat, being at 4 hearts isn't fun. Maybe I could pull a pete strat, I turned and ran in between them, they were swing at each other, only landing one hit on me, but since I had crappy gold and chain armor, I was dropped to half a heart

"Damn it." I mumbled, turning and firing arrows, not that they were bad at dodging, but there were more people to hit, I ended up sniping Annie and Angie, but Nora and Mousie cleaned me up since I did still have half a heart.

"Aww ray no raging today?" Annie teased

"Nope, I was in a 5v1. But I wasn't doing my best" I sighed, Mousie and Nora fought which Nora won while Ashley and Annie teased on how they beat me

"Well slicky it's Students 1 & Teacher – 0." Ashley giggled "As our losing PvP Master take us out dood." Ashley told me

"Well if you guys enjoyed that fluke victory by mah 'students' leave a like rating, a comment saying if you want to see more of this series and if you want more people or less people in series, personally I like the group of people we have here, this game was fun despite the cheap ending. Check out everybody in the description below and we'll see you guys next time."

"BYEEEE!" They managed to say at the same time, I ended my recording, and they immediately started asking ME questions, first the basics like 'How tall am I' and 'Where do I live', then came others like 'Was PAX an awesome experience for you' & 'How was it like meeting Ashley's friends' & the last one 'Do you REALLY love Ashley'

"I don't know my exact height but im like 2 or 3 inches taller than Ashley. I live is Boston, Massachusetts. PAX was great aside from that one moment I almost punched a 'fan' when he called Ashley a slut. Meeting the guys was great, theres was even another shipping aside from me and Ashley, say hello to #AciDicNSlick ft. Justin AciDicBliTzz and Me. And that last question is invalid; you can't question my love for Ashley."

"Awww." Annie says

"Shhhh…" Ashley was giggling, I knew her so well, im sure she was blushing right now

"I'd love to stick around but I have to go." I said, noticing a text from Jay to come downstairs, crap he must've known I snuck in.

"Awww nooo!" Ashley begged

"Shoooory poofy." I said my goodbyes and got some in return before leaving the call

* * *

"RAY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Now it was my dad screaming, fucking hell

"What is it?" I said in a calm tone as I head downstairs

"YOU GOT YOURSELF EXPELLED?!" He shouted

"Look that principal was just being a-!"

"I don't want to hear it! How could you be so stupid?! Do you want to throw away your education to play a game of blocks with your internet friends and some stupid girlfriend that lives in England?!" He shouted at me, right when I heard those words…..'Stupid Girlfriend' I knew I can't do nothing anymore, im tired of being everybody's bitch.

"ASHLEY IS NOT STUPID!" I cracked my knuckles

"Don't talk to me like that! I am your father and you will listen to what I have to say!"

"Yea well im not going to listen! That fucker had what was coming to him, I kicked his ass and the principle expelled me because he's on a sports team and wins 'trophy's' for the team and the school"

"Your ruining your own life, Youtube won't be able to pay enough for you to own a house, a car or anything!"

"Which is why I have 2 extra jobs." I rolled my eyes and walked away but then he grabbed my shoulder and violent span me around. Jay stood up as he knows if anybody lays a hand on me, my instinct is to strike

"Don't touch me!" I swung; Jay stepped in front and pushed my dad out of the day, barely being able to avoid my punch at the same time.

"You dare to swing at me?!" He shouted

"Im out of here!" I ran upstairs back to my room, I shut down my computer, locked my door and went to sleep.

* * *

_3__rd__ Person Hours later_

"Ray?" Lexi knocked on Ray's door "Please come out." She turned the doorknob and found the door was now unlocked, walking in she saw Ray was gone and the window was open, finding a note.

'To whoever finds this, I'll be at work, and dad if this is you, don't bother coming for me, you'll just cause a scene and I won't miss the punch next time.' -Ray.

* * *

_Ray's POV_

_Walking to Adidas was much more painful that I thought it would be, it was getting dark really early, started to rain and I was told if I were late I'd be fired._

_Approaching the entrance, I saw my fellow employees on the ground, they were hiding/ducking. I wondered what was going on when I got a text from someone_

'_RAY IT'S KYLE, YO DON'T COME IN THERE ARE DUDES ROBBING THE STORE!'_

_Kyle, oh shit I do remember him, it isn't fake, I peeked inside and saw 4 men dressed in black, didn't seem to hold firearms just melee weapons like crowbars or bats. I instantly called the police and told them everything, they had told me to just remain where I am, but honestly, im sick of taking orders, so I snuck in through the entrance, looking around, nobody noticed me, one of the men had his back turned, looting the register. I grabbed a nearby soccer ball and set it on the ground, and somehow, I guess I got lucky but I kicked it, it curved and smashed against the guy's head, I took my chance, jumped over the counter and on top of the guy, putting him in a choke hold and dropping him to the ground._

"Ray what are you-!" I slapped Kyle across the face

"Shhh, 1 down, 3 more to go." I mumbled

_The 3 other men ran over as soon as they saw nobody at the cash register, I tried to get a knockout punch on one of them to lower the numbers but I missed only hit one of them in chest, another swung a crowbar me, I slid, barely below the crowbar and staying on the ground, watching as he hit his friend in that uh, place down there…..ouch!_

_I turned my attention to the last two who were being dealt with by…Kevin? He easily beat them up regardless of their weapons; One tried swinging his bat but kevin cross blocked the incoming weapon, swiped it out of his hands and snapped the wooden bat in half, dealing with him as he was put in a sleeper hold, soon after finished them off, we looked at each other and made sure the crooks were down as the police arrived_

"Kevin?" I asked

"Yea hey, right timing I guess." He smirked

"Yea no kidding." I sighed in relief as the police took the crooks away, with the press storming in, asking questions to the manager and employees, ignoring the people that actually did something about it -_-

"Actually all the credit goes to them…" Kyle pointed at us where the cameras were rushing towards us

"So we were told you were the one that notified the authorities about the incident, why did you go fight anyway?" A reporter asked me

"Well, all my life I've told what to do so I decided to act on my own, first was do the right thing and call the cops, the second that other wouldn't dare do is go stop the crime."

_They continued to ask question, which I answered, and eventually, thank the heavens, they left, I was in the store along with everyone else, Kevin soon left and the store owner looked at me with relief_

"You know kid, I was thinking about firing you today for being late, but damn after what you did, there's no way I'll think of you as a punk ever again." He said

"Thanks but after today I was going to quit anyway, after thinking of what I've said, it is time to decide things for myself, my girlfriend lives in England and I was thinking of visiting or possible moving permanently to England."

"Done we'll buy you a ticket; mark that, first class as well."

"R-really?" I asked in shock

"Sure thing kid, we'll give you what you want."

"Got any British Money?" I asked "I'd be down to trade American money for it."

"Kyle doesn't your relative send you pounds thinking they are actually used over here?"

"Yup." Kyle smiles, walking over to me. Handing me as much as he had

"You just keep this on you?" I laughed

"Why not? Even if I lose it, I don't see any use for it over here. Should be about 1000 pounds."

"Well I have no idea how much that is, but I'll take it. Thanks guy I may have said Cinnabon was better due to the sometimes free cinnamon rolls but in here I was friends

"No problem kid." The store owner replied

_So they ended up letting me choose some jerseys, cleats and a soccerball too, I was pretty much ready to look like one even though I do suck, I went home, sneaking through the window as usual, they said they'd get me a ticket to England as soon as possible so I got in a quick skype call with Ashley, who had someone in her room, I'm assuming it's her sister, she had her webcam on_

"Yea, Identical twins alright." I frowned

"Oh shut it you butt." Ashley giggled

"Anyway I know how we'll see each other again." I said

"Really? How?" Ashley asked, slowly getting hyped up

"Guess who's going to England to visit his favorite poofy haired lady?" I teased

"Hm…..is his name Rayis2slick?" She asked

"Depends, does this Ray guy have a smooooking hot girlfriend called AshleyMariee?"

"He might." She blushed at how I said smoking hot.

"Oh enough with the acting, your boyfriend is coming to England!" Tara cheered, realizing this, Ashley's entire face turned red

"I should be getting a ticket really soon probably even today maybe then I'll surprise you by not saying when I make there." I laughed evilly

"Ray!" Lexi ran in with a letter in her hand, she hugged me tighter than Ashley

"Sore lungs here I come…" I coughed as Lexi gave me the letter it was for me, I opened it and wow it got here quick, Kyle or the store owner must've came personally.

"W-well." I said, lexi was still hugging, I waved the ticket "To England I go…" Right as Ashley was about to say, Lexi pushed end call

"You're moving to England?" She asked with worry

"Well. Um. You see. Yea I am." I broke the news

"But what about your friends, what about Jay and I?"

"You guys will be fine on your own, and I pretty much said goodbye to my friends already, but Lexi don't worry, Jay will take care of you, now go to your room and sleep, it's late and you won't able to sleep if Dad is shouting." I said, opening boxes, shutting down my computer and slowly unplugging it and safely placing it in the boxes

"You're going to tell dad?" She asked

"Relax, I will tell him, but I won't fight him, he'll just have to deal with it."

"Don't be an idiot over there." Lexi hugged me again, this time I could hear sobbing and felt tears rain down on my shoulder

"L-lexi…" I mumbled "Now you're making it harder to leave, I hate seeing you cry. Now come on, show me a smile." I wiped her tears away and made a smile by pushing each end of her lips up with my hands "Im not letting go until Lexi gives me a big smile." I nodded and she did, give me a smile, I carried her to her room, holding her close, who knew how long it'll be until I see her again, I laid her down on her bed, hugging her one more time, fighting and holding my tears back.

_I waited until Lexi went to sleep, grabbing my bags and suitcases and lugging them downstairs while Jay explained to our father that I'd be moving away, Jay gave me a bro hug and wished me well, my mother warned me about all the dangers and stuff…you know parenting and my father simply said 'Bye.' Father of the Year eh?_

* * *

_Ugh another plane ride, GG. It wasn't the same, on the way to Seattle I had Ashley's shoulder as a pillow, best pillow ever, slept like a baby, now I have the 2 people that recognized me are sitting beside me, keeping me awake until very late, even I had lost track of time, I just wanted to get to England already, be with Ashley and see her gorgeous smile again…._

_Skipping the boring plane ride, blah blah blah._

* * *

_Stepping out of the airport having to carry a big box wa__s not as easy as you think, im tired, bored, hungry, and sleepy, etc. I had no idea where I was, I just saw a bench and sat down, slowly dozing off, wearing a David Beckham PSG jersey, with black jeans and a thick jacket with a flamed beany, man I sure was noticable from everyone else, I knew I couldn't fall asleep, cause then this happened..._

"Shh don't wake the Yankee up." A man said, grabbing the heavy box which had my PC and recording stuff in there

"Hey!" I shout and stand "Get away from my stuff!" I raised my voice and they ran off, lol looks like I seem older to them, nice!

"You seem lost?" A very familiar voice was behind me, he was accompanied by 8 other people when I recognized a few of them, KSI, Simon and Vikk no way! These guys are the sidemen!

"Vikk?" I asked

"What are you doing in England mate?" He asked as his friends helped carry my stuff

"Remember you said Ashley and I would make it work, well now im here in England, where its top priority is Soccer."

"Soccer?" KSI looked at me in a funny way

"I m-mean F-football." I corrected myself, I remember what KSI does whenever someone call the game soccer.

"Yo Vikk I know you and the Sidemen are busy, so could you just drop me off at Ashley's place? If you know where it is…"

"We would but we're literally busy the whole day, we could take you tomorrow though." Vikk offered

"Sure." I asked, yawning at the same time "Damn jet lag"

"So you wanna stay at our place mate?" Simon asked me

"R-really? Aw you guys better not be trolling me…" I sighed

"Nah we're all in for letting you stay with us, besides tomorrow were going down to the fields to play some football, you could fill up the 10th spot. You do play right?"

"Kinda." I said, remembering last playing in my freshman year, and kicking the ball at that crooks head.

"Awesome." KSI directed me to follow him

_So I went from almost being robbed to meeting the freaking SIDEMEN, could this move get any better?!_

* * *

_(In case you didn't know the sidemen is a group that vikk is in, which is the people he lives with, they all live under 1 roof and are really funny.)_


	12. Playing Some 'Soccer' and A New Home

Ray's Youtube Career - Chapter 12

* * *

_Allow me to give a quick explanation on what has happened over the past couple of weeks, I've been noticed going from 3k subs to 10k subs, which is a lot for me since PvPers are the underrated ones. I was discovered by Vikkstar123 then he mentioned me to Mr. Woofless and PeteZahHutt. Then after that they introduced me to BajanCanadian, AciDicBliTzz, AshleyMariee, etc. I became friends with the entire group then they invited me to join them for PAX where I become closer with Ashley. I was really hurt after my ex-girlfriend Sara broke up with me due to her moving away, Ashley was there for me, and I realized that she's liked me the whole time. We decided to give it a try and it has worked out, I got expelled from school due to a bias choice by the principal and toped it off by stopping the robbery of an Adidas store where I then decided to move to England, because it was time to make choices for my own good, and being with my sweet Ashley is a good choice, Arriving in England I had no clue where I was going, almost getting robbed too. I was picked up from a simple bench by Vikk and his group the Sidemen, inviting me to stay over at their place and to play football the next day._

* * *

_3__rd__ Person_

"Hey Vikk that Ray guy isn't here anymore." _KSI walking into Vikk's room_

"Relax JJ im sure he's fine."

"We've already arranged the teams, so get prepared to get beat!" _JJ starts dancing with Simon who also bursts in_

"Shhhh." _Vikk quiets them down_ "Hiii Ashley!" _Vikk greets her_

"Hi Vikk." _Ashley yawns_

"Me and the guys are going down to the fields to play some football want to come watch or help record bloopers/a game?"

"Um…I don't know, what if Ray arrives and calls me to pick him up?"

"Oh didn't he tell you, his flight got delayed so the plane is barely descending…"

"Wot?" Aww damn it." _Ashley sighed_ "Alright fuck it I'll go watch you guys play, anybody picking me up?"

"Yea we sent Ethan and Tobi, so look for a big dude and the greatest black goalkeeper ever."

"Will do, byeeeeeee Vikk." _Ashley hangs up_

"You're a bad man." _Simon laughs_

"Let's surprise the girl eh?" _Vikk asks, not wanting a response as they heard noises downstairs, they slowly went down to see Callum, the other Callum, Harry and Josh trying to fit ice in thin water bottles._

"Guys again?" _Vikk laughed at the mess that was all over the ground._

"Anyone see the new guy?" _Harry asks_

"Yea he went to the fields already." _Josh states_

"Seriously?" _JJ asks in shock_

"Yea he said he had to warm up beforehand since he hasn't played in a while, he must be a big David Beckham fan, I saw him leave in a full PSG uniform literally"_ Callum continues to get ice in the bottle_

"Cheers, now let's go, we'll do 5 on 5 or we do 4 on 4, 2 guys rest on the bench and wait."

"Yea we could do the Second option JJ" _Simon nods_

_After a long walk, the walk in and find the pitch which had a fellow David Beckham fan jogging around it…'fellow fan' being Ray_

"I had said we assigned the teams earlier, well fuck that we'll assign team captains and they'll pick, JJ and Callum are different captains."

(There are 2 Callums, so here's how they'll be separated, 1 calls himself the pussy destroyer and the other wears a Cameroon jersey.)

"The pussy destroyer gets to choose first." JJ allows him

"I pick mah boy Harry."

JJ: Simon

Callum: Vikk

JJ: The other Callum

Callum: I'll pick slick boy

"Tobi and Ethan aren't here but we'll choose anyway" _JJ points out_

"We're gonna take our chances and chose Ethan." _Callum rubs his hands_

"Alrighty then…pick who's going to sit out for the first 20 minutes then they'll come in for the '2nd half'…" _JJ and his team went one way and Callums team went the other_

_Tobi and Ethan arrive with Ashley following; they had given her the camera to walk around filming_

_Vikk_

_Callum (The Pussy Destroyer)_

_Ethan_

_Harry_

_Ray_

_Vs._

_JJ_

_Callum (Cameroon supporter)_

_Josh_

_Simon _

_Tobi_

* * *

_Ray's POV_

_So I kinda cheated and went training way before they even got dressed, but hey the little skill I have went rust and I want to see if I still have anything left. So I didn't want to get pummeled right away, I volunteered to sit out for the first 20 minutes, I was just jogging around, I hadn't even noticed they were recording or who they person behind the camera was._

* * *

_3__rd__ Person_

"Alright so we figured out who's sitting out, let's get this shiz started." _Simon placed a ball in the middle and dribbled it to his side; they had never even chosen who'd touch the ball first_

_Ashley was already getting tired having to walk back forth recording everything, and neither she nor Ray had noticed each other yet….O.o_

_In the first 5 minutes, JJ and Simon pulled off an amazing set of tricks, getting past Vikk, Ethan and Callum, easily being able to score on Harry. 0 - 1 and of course in classic action, their team did a celebration dance, Simon and JJ were dancing while Josh, Tobi and the other Callum were shouting 'Oooooh!' at the other team. Ashley couldn't contain her laughter anymore, JJ was running and shouting like a maniac_

_15 minutes later, right at the 20 minute marker, Ethan got a bit upset that he couldn't steal the ball from Josh so he shoved JJ in the penalty area…..GG Ethan, the goalie had no chance to stop the kick from Simon. 0 - 2_

* * *

_Ray's POV_

_Our team had gone down by goals 2 and I won't make much of a difference but Soccer is fun for me so let's do it_

"Alright…" _I mumbled, taking off my jacket, barely noticing, that camera holder looked familiar…no way it was her_

"ITS TIME TO PLAY!"_ Josh shouts, JJ instantly took the ball from Vikk and tried a long shot at the goal, I was so distracted looking at Ashley that the ball smashed into my chest_

"_Ray!" Ashley cries out_

"_Im fine!" I said, getting up, holding my stomach for a bit, they kept playing, Simon had missed an easy shot so we were still in the game._

_Like I said, I wouldn't make much of a difference, whenever I got the ball I would jog around with it, sometimes delivering long passes, trying to find somebody open, until…_

"HEY PASS THE ROCK!"_ Harry shouts, he had traded positions with Ethan, so I kicked it and delivered a 50 yard pass right past the defense of the other team, Harry had gotten the ball around the penalty box and gave it a perfect kick, knocking it low into the corner, Tobi had reached it but it wasn't enough to keep it out. 2 – 1_

_Callum, Ethan, Vikk and Harry instantly ran over to me and tackled me to the ground, cheering my name and cheering that we were back in the game._

_So after that they mostly gave me the ball, I only knew a few tricks but whenever I tried them, I failed miserably, luckily I kept possession despite not being very fast, so I decided to run for the goal, passing the ball through Josh's feet, then JJ ran at me, I turned my back on him and kicked the ball over his head. _

"Oooooh! Rekt!" _Harry shouted_

_They knew I would score so Callum shoved me to the ground as an intentional foul, I wasn't that upset because I then remembered, I was never good all around, usually I would always take the free kicks for my school, I never scored but I usually deliver a nice cross for someone else. But instead I decided to try to aim for the goal, I had stumbled a bit right before I kicked it, not giving it a good touch, it flopped and Tobi easily blocked it. So corner kick time, I got to cross it, everybody was covered, I'd figure only Harry would be able to take it, then I saw Vikk outside of the penalty area, he was open, so I pretended like I'd give it full power when I had really tricked them and gave it a weak touch, passing it to Vikk who didn't even think he just kicked it, the ball traveled upwards, hitting the crossbar but still going in and everybody, even the other team were shocked, Vikk had said multiple times that he sucks at Soccer. 2 – 2_

"Come on guys we can't let them come back, lock them down….." _JJ continued his team speech_

"Ashley…" _I mumbled her name, walking over to her, she was waving at me with her beautiful eyes but Vikk and Ethan pulled me back, I said 'Nooooooo!' in a dramatic fashion, they scolded me saying _"Football now, Girl later."

_5 minutes left until the 'game' ended, multiple shots were missed, especially me, Vikk had crossed the ball and I had it right there, instead of kicking it, I dived and hit it with my head, which Simon (Traded spots with Tobi) was easily able to block, I stayed on the ground, realizing my mistake, and uh. May have mumbled quite possibly every curse word ever known to man, but I had to get up and keep playing_

_Last minute of the game, JJ, Tobi, Callum and Josh tried and almost succeeded, but I was able to end their attack with a sliding tackle which actually wasn't a foul, Vikk had gotten the ball and was chased down by JJ, so he panicked and smashed It across the pitch, which Harry was able to get, passing it back and forth with Ethan to outsmart Josh, they passed it to callum who went one on one with Tobi, and he however didn't perform a clean tackle, last kick of the game, 35 yard free kick, I had told them to let Callum or Harry take it, but they insisted I do it. Oh jeez, they're putting their faith in me…_

"MISSSSS!"_ JJ shouted at me, he's not being rude but he takes his game very seriously._

_I took a step back, looking unsure, I sighed and shook my head, even if was just a little scrimmage game, it's the SIDEMEN!_

'_You can do it…' I heard those words in my head, coming from Ashley, I looked at her, and she smiled at me along with blowing a kiss_

"LET'S GO BOYZ!"_ I shouted, sprinting at the football, pounding it so hard that I fell over to the ground, it curved and spun in the air sailing past Simon's reach and drilling it in the net. 2 – 3. GG._

"YES!" _Callum shouted, while running around in victory, I stood up started jumping in victory, sure the other guys were upset but even JJ cracked a smiled, then everyone huddled around me, lifted me up in the air and started tossing in the air, catching me and tossing me again, continuously. I was just smiling taking it all in, what a good moment this was :)_

* * *

_After we were done with the game, the guys started to just kick the ball around, Ethan had taken the camera now, I ran towards Ashley, she jumped at me, I caught her and spun her around, and then she bit me._

"Ow!" _I flinched_

"Why didn't you tell me you arrived? Vikk said your flight got delayed."

"I guess he wanted to surprise you?" _I said while holding my face_ "Ow I can't believe you bit me."

_Ashley smiled and kissed my cheek _"Better?"

"A lot better now." _I said, wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss_

"_R-ray!" Ashley pulled away "There are others watching."_

"Yea we've been humiliated by Jerome plenty of times already." _I poked her lips, and she tried to bite my finger_ "Naughty." _I shake my head_

"Soooory." _She giggled and hugged me_

"Is there some kind of hotel nearby your house?" _I ask_

"You're not moving in with me?" _she said with disappointment, making very adorable puppy eyes_

"Oh I asked about the hotel because I didn't think you'd want me in your house."

"Now I'll bite for saying dumb stuuuff." _Ashley shook her head_ "Of course you should move in with me, you did bring your stuff right? Cause I don't think I can supply with a PC and recording supplies."

"Yea I got it all; it's at Vikk's place." _I ran my hand through Ashley straight hair_

"Did you not recognize me because I didn't have my poof?"

"Oh I didn't notice you until I got in the game; I had my head down while I was jogging. Why you didn't you come say hi when I was on the bench?"

"Vikk wouldn't let me, and I was recording their game. Also Mr. Im Bad at Football" _Ashley poked my chest_ "You call that bad?"

"Yea, all I did was jog around with the ball, I only had like 2 or 3 moments."

"Better than 0 slicky."

"True" _I remembered those moments, the incredible 50 yard pass that led to a goal, juking Josh and JJ, and the free kick._

"Does anyone else besides Tara know I was coming?"

"Only told the girls we played with, and they started saying stuff like 'awwwww'…"

"Of course." I sighed "What about your parents?"

"I never told them…" _Ashley looked away_

"That's ok no need to be ashamed about it, you can tell them I moved her later."

"No, I mean I never told them about you, about us being you know, together."

"Oh that's easy. They aren't judging right?"

"No not really"

"Perfect, I can get on anyone's good side as long as they don't insult the people I love. You being number my 1 love" _I wrapped my arm around Ashley_

"Aww thanks." _She repaid with a kiss on the cheek._ "Oh and did you see that the 'fan's friend posted the video of you almost attacking him."

"Am I the most hated YouTuber now?" _I asked, sarcastically_

"Nope, in fact everybody is on your side. Look." _She showed me the comments on her phone._

* * *

'_I wish he would've kicked that guy's ass'_

'_That N00b you never insult Ashley Marie'_

'_Wow, Ray should focus on his boxing career Lol'_

'_Im Right here mate yet he's hiding behind the guy with the camera, wow what a fool.'_

'_Welcome to Seattle!'_

'_I didn't know who Ray was until I saw this, his videos are really good and props to him for defending his friend that honestly didn't deserve the hate, poor Ashley.'_

* * *

"Wow." _I smiled_

_So we sat down and started talking some Minecraft, I was giving her tips on how to improve; she would just say you either got or you don't. I shook my head and convinced her otherwise, after the sidemen were done with their session they drove me back to their place so I could get my stuff, JJ and Simon wanted me to stay a couple more nights, but Vikk told them why I had to go_

"And hey just because you live with your girl doesn't mean you should forget us." _Ethan told me while looking at his phone_

"Whenever you need me for something, just tell Vikk to skype me."

"Will do." _Simon nodded_

"Oh I will, I want that rematch." _JJ pointed at me, I knew he couldn't a serious face as he laughed immediately, I said goodbye to everyone and stepped out the door_

"REMEMBER TO DESTROY HER-!" _Callum was tackled to the ground by JJ and Simon before he could finish_

"Ignore Him." _Vikk called out_

"Um. S-sure?" _I responded, I looked over to see Ashley was blushing…..O.o really Callum?_

* * *

_So after a boring car ride, we arrived at Ashley house, it was only like 2 PM I think, but I didn't sleep all night and I was running around playing soccer._

"We're here, yay now wheres the bed?" _I asked, not realizing that it sounded a bit dirty_

"Ray your 16." _Ashley pinched me_

"Well excuse me for wanting to sleep." _I held my arm_

"Oh…" _Ashley __stalled_

"Did you really?" _I shook my head._

"Ashley! You're here!" _Tara opened the door, they ran at each other and hugged_

"Yea Tara im back." _Ashley responds_

"So this is your man eh?" _She looks at me_

"Uh. Yea, hi im Ray." _I waved, but she also gave me a crushing hug_ "Everybody wants to crush my lungs I see. First is Ashley, then my sister, now you." _I joked as she pulled away._

"Come on in." _Tara and Ashley headed while I grabbed my stuff and went inside as well_

"Nice place…" _I looked around_

"Thanks, our mum is kind of a clean freak." _Tara showed me around while Ashley lazily threw herself on the couch_

"How are you tired? I was the one playing soccer."

"Shut it." _Ashley giggled, but still had time to correct me_ "Football."

"So where should I set up? I doubt there's any space in your room"

"Correct." _Ashley grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to an extra room_ "Welcome to the guest room AKA your room now." _Ashley smiled as she let go of my hand so I could unpack._

_I had heard mumbling in the hallway while I was setting up my PC_

"You never told mum or dad?" _Tara gasped_

"I'm sorry, but you know they'd be upset especially after 'that' guy." _Ashley looked at the ground_

"But they never liked him anyway, however they will love ray, he's sensitive along with tough, a bit shy and he loves helping others, not to mention he plays Football, dad's favorite sport." _Tara cheered Ashley up_

_Sensitive? I'm not sensitive right?_

"I suppose so." _Ashley smiled_

"Cheer up sis, that other douche hurt you, but Ray won't, and if he does, then he'll pay" _Tara jokingly said, walking away to her room_

"Thanks sis." _Ashley headed back in my room, I was already laid out on the bed, tired._

"Aww so cute." _Ashley sat at the edge of the bed._

"Come on you know you're tired too." _I gently grabbed onto Ashley's shirt and pulled her back, she was now lying next to me_

"You butt, now im tired, lying on this comfortable bed inside this good looking room will put you to sleep."

"Yea this room does look great and not just because you're in here." _I pulled Ashley closer because I was too lazy to lean towards her in order to give her a kiss on the lips. Her entire face turned red when I had my hands on her waist, she always thinks im going to tickle her_

"Ray…im glad you're here." _She mumbled_

"Im glad I'm here too." _I smirked as she gave me a soft punch to the gut_ "Just kidding, im glad to be with you here." _I smiled, slowly closing my eyes_


	13. Meeting da Parentz

Ray's YouTube Career – Chapter 13

* * *

_Ashley's POV_

'Awww look at him' I said to myself. Ray looks so peaceful; he must've been really tired

"ASHLEY BREAKFAST!" Tara called my name

"Shhhh!" I fling the door open and quiet Tara down "Ray is still sleeping." I fixed my now straight hair to try and cover my neck

"Sorry." Tara apologized and went downstairs, she, mum and dad were there, and I headed down where I was instantly asked stuff

"Ashley glad you still aren't asleep, and did you make this breakfast? Cause when you're mum and I came down all this was just set up." I looked at the table and saw pretty much a breakfast buffet, lots of stacked pancake s, bacon, and different kinds of omelets, toast with marmalade, and even French toast.

"N-no dad you know I can barely turn on the stove." I laughed

"Tara?" He asked

"Nope I was down and out until mum woke me up." Tara chuckled, sitting down, filling up her plate, mostly all bacon -_-

"Hey!" My mum lightly slapped Tara's wrist

"Sorry but I loooove bacon!" She squeals "And it's been 3 months since I had any."

"So seriously who made this?" My mum asked

'Ray…..' I thought, dozing off…

"Ashley!" My mum shouted

"Y-yes?" I cried out

"What have we told you about self-harm?" She scolded

"That I shouldn't do it? Why?!" I had no idea what she was talking about

"Your neck…" She points "Choke bruises?"

"Oh that's nothing." Tara corrected her "I was here with her all day yesterday, she wasn't choking herself." Tara chuckled

"Hmm…" My mum quickly glared at me before returning to her conversation with dad on who made the breakfast.

"Psst. Ashley." Tara called for me

"Yea?" I asked, covering my neck

"You're really back at hiding those hickies…" Tara giggled

"What?" I panicked

"Your boyfriend has it all eh. YouTuber, soccer player, cook, GREAT kisser." Tara poked me

"S-shut it!" I slapped her hand away

"Boyfriend?" Dad overheard us

"Huh?" Tara asks

"Ashley _your_ dating again?" Mum asked

"N-no." I replied

"But Tara-!"

"We were talking about my boyfriend!" Tara blurted out

"Oh Tara…" I mumbled, I finished my food, I had simply gotten 3 pieces of french toast and 1 omelet, I filled up another plate with the little bacon left, toast and 2 pancakes then ran upstairs, hearing Tara covering for me by telling my parents about how she had a boyfriend, saved me there sis.

_Ray's POV_

_Opening my eyes, I woke up to the nice smell of bacon, sitting up, I noticed Ashley was right beside me, holding the plate out in front of me._

"You must be hungry." She offered "Especially after making all that food for my family." She smiled and kissed my forehead

"It was nothing." I yawned and sat up

"What do you mean nothing? That could feed us for dayz, and sorry I couldn't get you that much bacon, Tara is eating it all."

"Its fine im not even that-!" I was cut off by Ashley who tried to shove a piece of toast in my mouth

"Open up, even the slickest ninja has to eat." Ashley gave the cutest smile ever

"Oh alright" I said, slowly eating and she got on my computer. Putting on my headset and logging out of my skype to get into hers.

"Too lazy to go to your room?" I ask

"Shush." Ashley put her finger on her lips "Wow this PC is way faster than mine."

"Because your noob-!" Before I could finish, Ashley threw a pillow at me

"You're the big noob." Ashley pouts, opening minecraft and logging me out

_Eating all this bacon and pancakes with syrup has made me thirsty, Ashley had gotten in a skype call with Ryan (Xrpmx13) and they began to record, so I decided to sneak out and head downstairs for a drink, forgetting that today her parents don't go to work_

* * *

"Hm…nothing good." I mumbled, opening the fridge, grabbing a can of soda, I turned to see Ashley's parent's holding…..weapons?

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, relaxed and calm

"Uhhh…" I scratched my head, then opened the can and took a sip, not worried at all; I had assumed Ashley told them already

"Answer now!" Her mom shouted at me, luckily I had 1 earphone on

"Man this would've been more awkward if she had told you." I yawned…..it's very difficult to explain stuff when I'm half asleep at 8 AM.

"Enough playing games." And then came the part where I couldn't fight back, well not because I could not, just that I can't hurt Ashley's parents, but her dad swung what seemed to be a cricket bat. This was so cool, well not him swinging but the way I dodged, almost perfected the matrix style dodge.

But I'm not perfect though, after a couple of more swings, he almost landed a hit, I was able to move my arms up for a block, but man that guy is strong, the force sent me flying a bit back, crashing through a table

"Welp. Ow." I simply said, holding my back for a bit and feeling my now bruised forearms

"Call the police while I take him out." He said again, looking to swing the bat again, but I blocked the hit with my leg and kicked his bat away with my foot, which made him EVEN angrier than before

"What's going on?!" It was Tara; she stood in front of me

"Do you know this person Tara?" Her mom asked, putting her now visible lead pipe on the ground

"Yea. He's. Uh. You know. A. Friend." She blurted out

"Fucks sake I'll tell them." I stood up, dusting myself off, what a cheap table this was. "My name is Ray, and I'm Ashley's boyfriend." I said dramatically.

"Oh, no wonder the guest room was locked the other day."

"Wait you're not upset about Ashley having another boyfriend?" Her father demanded…..oh great, he's 'that' guy who is overprotective of his daughter "Kid go back upstairs."

"Suuuuure." I said in a voice only Nooch would make.

"ASHLEY COME DOWN HERE!" Her father shouts

I entered the room where Ashley was looking back at me, and then back at the game, she was recording Hunger Games with Ryan

"Go. I'll play the game for you." I pat her shoulder

"Alright Ryan I'll be right back." Ashley said through the mic, quickly running downstairs, I sat down

"So Ashley is afk?" Ryan asked, hitting her character 3 times with a sword, I frowned and block hit him 3 times back

"Ow!" Ryan backs away

"Remember me?" I said in a cheery voice

"Oh hey! Slick man, Ray!" He stalled to remember my name for a bit "Where is she? What have you done with the poof?" He asks "WHERE'S RACHEL?!"

"Well Rachel must be in Canada with Noah soo….." I stopped

"Is Ashley in the US or something?" He asked as we continued to run around, playing on Ashley's profile was so weird, the FOV was at normal, her texture pack looked odd and her view bobbing was on. I quickly changed everything to my desire

"Nah, she and I didn't want our relationship to end so hello England." I say

"Whoa you moved to England? That's awesome."

"Yea I also ran into Vikk and his friend here too. Other than that it's all been ok, right now im filling for Ashley, and no do not create a ship name for us fans!" I shout

"Hahaha!" Ryan laughs

"Not like they can anyway, Batman is pretty much a slick ninja already, he's in the dark all the damn time." I said as we ran into a team of 5 "For fucks sake." I groaned

"Should we? They only have stone swords and leather armor."

"Let's go boyz." I mumbled, charging in with ryan behind me, when I heard shouting, I muted the mic cause the sound was REALLY loud, can't have Ryan listening in

* * *

'_He's not like that at all!' Ashley shouted_

'_We know what's best Ashley I don't trust that boy!'_

'_Well maybe it's time to accept the fact that you're wrong!'_

'_Ashley!' Her dad shouted_

'_He's been nothing but nice to me, he gave up everything he had in America to come live over here, so he could be with me'_

'_Well he wasted his time'_

'_Dad!'_

'_Dad stop!' Tara had now gotten involved 'Can't you see she's happy, she hasn't said anything about nightmares, doesn't complain anymore, you might not approve of him but that doesn't matter, cause she does.' Tara grabbed Ashley's hand_

'_Fine…seeing as how much you support your sister, he can stay. I apologize for yelling but I'm just worried for you." _

'_I know you are dad, but I know he's the one for me.' Ashley smiled_

'_And did he really make all that food?' He asked, eating the last piece of bacon_

'_Yea, he sure can cook.' Tara pouts as she sees there's no bacon left_

'_I'll be gone now I was recording.' Ashley rushed upstairs_

* * *

"Cause im the milk man yea yea." Ryan starts chanting.

_I looked in the chat and saw a bunch of stuff that made me laugh_

_Lol when did Ashley get good at PVP?_

_Ashley won in a 1v3?_

_Since when does Ashley use a bow like a pro?_

"Alright you butt." Ashley nudged on my shoulder

"Shh, sit next to me and talk in the mic, make Ryan think you're the one fighting him."

"Hokep." Ashley sits on my lap despite there being another chair.

"Alright im back!" Ashley chants

"Sick, that slick dude is really good; he took out 3 people at once and only dropped to half health."

"Yea he sure is great." Ashley looked at me and poked my cheeks

"Alright 3.2.1 goooo!" Ryan charged at me, luckily this wasn't the nexus so a flint and steel is a useable, bam he's on fire

"Ahh you dick!" Ryan shouts as we clash with swords, enchanted diamond does to A LOT of damage, I fishing poled him backwards and spiraled around him to get an extra block with my stone sword, backing away to snipe him with my bow. GG

"Ah Ashley you got me!" Ryan laughed "Well guys this has been the MilkyPoof in action kicking ass and winning like always if you enjoyed this video a like rating would be appreciated, leave a comment saying how much you enjoyed this, subscribe to Ashley and Ray who helped out with that team of 5, this is the Batman and I'll see you guys around."

"Byeeeee!" Ashley chants as they end their recordings.

"Yo Ashley you mind if I bring in Jordan?"

"Perpetual or CaptainSparklez?"

"Sparklez. Our team has something to discuss." Ryan says

"Team?" Ashley and I say at the same time

"Oh Mitch didn't tell you guys, it's no longer teams of 2, its teams of 4, and he merged Jordan and I with you guys

"Really?" I asked in shock as Jordan slowly entered the call

"Howdy." Jordan spoke

"So what does our team need to discuss?"

"Nothing." Ryan chuckled "Just wanted to have a quick laugh before the game tomorrow."

"The sparkly Ninja's might not win." I sighed "EU connection, my skills haven't been as great as they used to be and we have lots of competition."

"Relax Ray we'll be fine. And what do you mean skills haven't been great, dude your amazing." Ryan complimented

"Lol yea you rekt Ryan in that death match."

"Well to be fair, he was on fire and I had a bow."

"Wait it was you fighting me and not Ashley, dang it I knew something was up."

"Well I actually agree with Ray." Jordan mumbled "I'm pretty bad at UHC, this will be my second time." Jordan chuckles

"Never give up, remember we all thought HotNSpicy was unstoppable but they proved to be beatable, We are the SparklyNinja's and we're ready to win UHC!"


	14. Pre UHC Hype!

Ray's YouTube Career – Chapter 14

* * *

_Ashley was still sleeping, I quietly went into her room to grab my mic she had taken with her, for reasons I have no idea why, so I headed downstairs, catching a stare from her dad, he stood up and I got ready for anything incoming_

"Relax, I told Ashley and Tara I was okay with you staying here." He sat back down, I sighed in relief "Just don't hurt her…she's been through a lot."

"I know sir, that's why I'm with her; I want to make her as happy as I can." I nodded, walking in the kitchen, noticing he was reading a new article on his ipad (Because really nobody reads newspapers anymore, its 2014 and everybody has a phone…GG world, what happened to reading -_-)

"What are you reading?" I asked, turning on the stove, cooking whatever portion of bacon was left, which wasn't much, thanks to a hungry Tara

"Oh nothing much, just checking my team's status. Damn Liverpool isn't at the top."

"They won't be anymore, losing Suarez hurts them." I nodded, getting milk and cereal out of the fridge

"You a fan of football mate?" He asked

"Yea, soccer is fun, I play sometimes." I smiled, turning back to the stove, tossing in some bacon

"Uh son it's called Football." He corrected me, like seriously? They don't have too

"Yup everybody corrects me nowadays." I smirked, grabbing a different pan to cook eggs

"What position do you play?"

"Midfielder and/or defender." I stated. "Not really that good though."

"I hate liars." He said, pulling up the video posted on KSI's channel, showing a montage of our scrimmage

"I didn't think you watch KSI?"

"I don't, Tara showed me this video yesterday your quite good." He drank from his coffee mug

"Thanks." I said, setting up a dish of cereal, toast, bacon and egg.

"You're going to eat all of that? Did Ashley not tell you dinner was ready yesterday?"

"Yes I did eat yesterday, I'll be taking the cereal and I made the rest for her." I waved and walked upstairs. Carefully sneaking into her room, she was snuggled with a plush penguin…..lucky penguin.

I grabbed her camera and started to record "Hey guys it's Ray, im whispering right now because…" I showed Ashley sleeping "I was going to give her a quick breakfast in bed, which I am, but I wonder how I will wake her up before this food gets cold." I put the camera down, sneaking into the bathroom, finding toothpaste "Hehehehe…" I ran back to her room

"Alright let's give her a mouthful." I sat beside her, popped open the toothpaste, then tickled Ashley to where she laughed for about 3 or 4 quick seconds, I squeezed on the toothpaste, getting as much as it spewed out on her, some in her mouth, she woke up…

"What the hell?!" She said in shock, half of her face was covered in toothpaste

"Good Morning Ashley." I said, she lunged at me and I dropped the camera on the ground, it smashed and stopped recording.

She had pinned me to the ground and began to rub her face on my soccer jersey, the toothpaste in her mouth she had to swallow, as I Uh. Turned it around and pinned her on the ground, covering her mouth until she ate it

"Yuck!" She spits in her trashcan

"Well at least I was able to get it on film." I said, grabbing the camera.

"You dick!" She shouted, laughing at the same time.

"Relax, I always make it better." I say, pulling her in for a quick kiss

"That doesn't always fix it." She hugs me

"I know that, but still you had some toothpaste on your lip." I walk her over to her desk were I laid a dish of food, I took the cereal and ate

"You never cease to amaze." She shook her head and sat down to chow down

"What time will UHC start?" I asked, excited, my 2nd recording of UHC to come

"Not sure, Mitch and Pete will tell us when to get on the server." Ashley stuffed bacon in her mouth

"Any other people added in since its teams of 4?" I laid down on her bed

"I think they were able to get Bashur and Perpetual Jordan to do it again, im not sure who else is teaming with them."

"It's Bashur, he's an idiot and will probably die first again." I yawned

"But Jordan doe…." She mentioned

"One hit wonder." I shook my head "Isaac should've killed him." She looked at me confused

"Isaac being PrivateFearless." I added, did she really not know the best PvPer of all time? _(And yes I do mean Fearless, Not Grape, those people who sent me those hate PM's know they are.)_

"Oh…" She nodded "But still, 9 kills was it I think? That was insane."

"Yea, hopefully the EU connection doesn't screw us, since I was told the co-hosts are Justin and Taz. The one time I will ever hate US servers."

"It would've been better if I moved to Boston right?"

"Nah, it's freezing over there, rainy here, freezing over there. GG." I hysterically shout, raising my hands up only do drop them back down

"Lol we actually have fans who ship the SlickNinjas." Ashley scrolls though her Instagram finding lots of fan-art.

"Surprising actually…" I mumbled, looking at my Instagram, which I was forced to make by Ashley. Fan-art. Yes. Of me and Ashley? No. Creepy people these days who ship Justin and I

"You just had to lose that Building Game?" Ashley shook her head

"Hey! I'll have you know…..ummmm, yea I got nothing. No excuses, worst builder ever, but best guesser ever at least." I point at her "You need to teach me how to build!"

"And you need to give me some more PvP training!" She pointed back at me

"Mmmmm delicious." She says, finishing her food

"Me cooking for you could be a daily thing if I wake up soo early every day."

"It's not that you wake up early just that I sleep in too much." Ashley yawned

"Better having a sleeping peaceful Ashley than a grumpy one."

"I'm gonna record with the girls, so no boyz allowed!" She giggled

"Alright." I left the bowl of cereal on her bed and left.

* * *

"She's only 18." Tara scolded me "You don't make babies until your mid 20's"

"You're not the first to say it." I shook my head "And relax blondie, im only 16." Walking past her, I went on my Pc, decided to play some MCSG, forgetting I regularly play on US servers. I was lagging a bit. Then this happened

'OMG GRAPE I LUV UR VIDS'

'BAYANI! I LOVE YOU!'

'GRASER NO WAY!'

_Yup, I got in a game with 3 Cube members, I don't really hate the cube because there's no point, they are great at the game but they aren't what I usually watch. Thankfully only a few people recognized me so I wouldn't get targeted and even then, the people who knew who I was were too focused on them._

_Multiple people were spamming the chat, some asking if I was recording with them, which honestly I could care less, no offense to Grape or Bayani but I despise Graser. He's just so fake and he doesn't even bother interacting with his fans, ugh just no._

_I had started recording 10 seconds before the game started; doing a speed run of my intro, getting awful stuff off spawn, the only good thing was a fishing pole. 2 people were behind me, yet about 7 people were behind the 3 cube members, the rest were respectfully playing the game how it should be played, blah blah._

_The 2 who followed me were actually fans with similar skins to mine, so I didn't kill them, they just watched and followed me as I got chests, then I a guy with a stone sword came to kill them, I fought him off and killed him with just a wood axe. Very easy kill, surprised really…usually most people on MCSG give a bigger fight than that._

'Lol guys if you want, go play the game, don't follow me around…' I posted in the chat

'But dood I luv ur vids.' One of them posted

'Thx for the support' I replied, sprinting away, they followed of course.

I could hear Ashley, even from across the hallway, she and the girls were laughing their asses off, I wonder what about though…Anyway, getting back to the game, there were some about 9 people left, the 2 people following me who had stopped to get geared up, Grape, Bayani, Graser, myself and 3 others

"Aw damn it." I mumbled, the other 3 people left were a team of 3, they charged me, they had bad stuff, and I mean it, leather chestplates and the rest was gold armor. I had seen Grape in the distance, I shot an arrow at him as a 'leave I got this...'

* * *

"Lol who is shouting?" Annie asked

"Probably ashley's man." Angie giggled

"Most likely being competitive with more PvP minigames."

"He's really good, but should really tone the rage down." Nora says

"Yup, I've been trying to tell him but he is who he is…" Ashley laughs

"What a butt."

"Nobody calls slicky a butt except for me!" Ashley growls, charging at Mousie with a sword

"Noooo!" she shouts as the rest of the girls laugh

* * *

"Bam done." I chanted as I typed 'GG' in chat

'? What?' Graser asked

'Lol it was nothing, just a 3v1 XD' I responded

'Cocky much' Bayani posts

'No…? Just saying GG. Nothing wrong with that'

Some time passed, not much had gone down, just the 2 guys had died, those 3 more have been teaming, or grape must've taken them out, it didn't matter, deathmatch came around and I got as ready as I could, iron sword that only had knockback, top half was iron, bottom was chain. We were spawned in, all 3 of them were aiming at me with their bows

'Alright another 1v3, I'll do it.' I boldly stated

_I caught graser off guard, he was typing, so I charged at Grape and Bayani, they got massive hits on me, I retaliated by lighting Bayani on fire and sniping him back into the fire, he was trying to back off while grape charged at me, but I knew he was weak, I was able to finish him off with those perfect snipes._

"Got one." I mumbled running around trying to regen as Graser missed the fishing pole hits, I turned and got a half charged shot on Graser along with instant block hits, the knockback sword hit him into the fire where he burned to death.

"Two down." I sounded more happy now, but Grape would be my breaking point for sure, I was at 6 hearts and he hit me against the wall, I had no choice but to fight as much as I could, even with charged arrows and flint and steel, he got me

'Lol recorded and reported XD' Graser posted in the dead chat

'Dude im not a hacker, im recording as well so gg it's not that I hacked, I was just the better player.'

'OOOOOH!' a fan posted

As we were in the HUB, Graser kept talking to me

'You're a YouTuber?'

'Kind of, I think 11k is enough to consider being a YouTuber'

_As soon as I said how many I had, he left the server, I started laughing since I proved him wrong and It felt great_

'It's all good, he's just a big upset' Bayani said

'Yea gg that was a great fight.' Grape responded, getting into another game with Bayani, I left the server, kind of bored and tired, I needed sleep before the game.

* * *

_4 hours later_

"Ray!" Ashley shouted, waking me up

"Huh?" I yawned

"It's time, Turq is counting up all the players. Get online now, is sent you the IP in a skype message leez go!" She ran back to her room

"Ugh, I overslept, GG" I mumbled, getting on my computer, stretching and making sure to pre-prepare with 2 soda cans and a bag of pretzels.

* * *

_Queue the UHC music! (My favorites are TVDS – Bumblebee or Tomorrow – Approaching Nirvana)_

_UHC_

_HotNSpicyV6 - Woofless, NoochM, Vikkstar123, FatlessMoon_

_SparklyNinjas - CaptainSparklez, Xrmpx13, AshleyMariee, Rayis2slick_

_ElvishBransons - Vengelfe, HuskyMudkipz, Logdotzip, TruMu_

_YOLOfilms - palmerater, PocketIsland, Hyperdarkness, FamousFilms_

_AciDicMania - AciDicBliTzz, LegendxTaz, 6bromedia, AciDic_Saiyan_

_MinnowSnakes - Bashur, PerpetualJordan, mlghwnt, ZombiUnicorn_

_NexusKings - BajanCanadian, Turqmelon, PeteZahHutt, ItsPwincessly_

_FearlessBros - PrivateFearless, OhTekkers, CreeperFarts, XtremeHD21_

_TBNRCacti - TBNRfrags, TBNRKenworth, Chocothechocobo, TBRNGirlfriend_

_SteelGamerzFTW - SteelSaint, NoahCraftFTW, kricken, supersmashgalray_

_GirlzRule - Ellenora, MousieMC, Kaleidow, Mitty_

_Ashley and I got in a call with Jordan and Ryan, and now the UHC slowly began as we were spawned in the world. Swamp Biome…GG!_


	15. YouTuber UHC Ep 1: The Beginning

Ray's YouTube Career – Chapter 15

* * *

"Hey dudes what is up all mah good looking gamers, xrpmx13 here back here today with some UHC, season 6, teams of 4, let's get this show on the road today im joined by the SlickNinjas of AshleyMariee & Rayis2slick. Also with us is the sparkly captain Jordan aka CaptainSparklez."

"Yea nobody calls me the sparkly captain…" Jordan mumbles, chopping trees down

"Also we have decided to play with Mumble, so if we get too far apart we won't be able to hear each other also if we are for some reason being hunted we can hear them if they are near." I pointed out

"Aww balls." Ashley pouts; she had taken half a heart

"That's fine, as soon as we get the essentials, we'll head down, find some gold and get you right back up to full health…"

"Any specific group we should look out for?" Jordan hit tab too look at the other teams

"Well…" I mumbled

* * *

"Hey guys what is up I am Fearless here today I, along with Matt(OhTekkers), Steven(XtremeHD21) and Ant(CreeperFarts) are playing some UHC, season 6, it's teams of 4, we got a forest biome with lots of chickens, so we should be set on arrows if we can get bows."

"VJHERABLFBURYEAO" Steven mocked how Isaac said his intro at a high speed

"Now now Steven, let's take this serious, it's UHC, not SG." Ant scolds him

"Isaac who do you think we should look out for the most?" Matt asks

* * *

Ray: We

Isaac: Should

Ray: Look

Isaac: Out

Ray: For

"SparklyNinjas."

"Fearless Bros."

* * *

"Isaac's videos are where I learned everyone I know, Ant is incredible, Tekkers is Ok and Steve is ok as well."

"Let's hope we don't run into them early on then." Ryan says, acting like the team captain

"Oh wow, 2 apples from 1 tree…" Jordan says with amazement.

* * *

"I've seen that Ray guy fight, he's really good with his fishing pole, block hit strategies. I'm actually putting one of his kills on my top 5 kills of the week series." Isaac chuckles

"Wow that good eh?" Ant thinks to himself

"Their flaw is Ashley Marie, she's not very good." Steven laughs

* * *

_BajanCanadian: Nice health Palmdaddy :P_

"Lol palmer is at 76." Ashley giggles

"Karma can be a bitch let's not laugh at others." I said, finding sugarcane, a stalk of 7.

"I have 15 leather will that be enough?" Jordan asks

"Perfect." I mumbled, heading back "Apple count? I have 1."

Jordan: 2

Ryan: 3 on my end

Ashley: I got 4

"Wow 10 apples alright were caving permanently, well you know, until it feels right to hunt."

"And the border don't forget that you UHC noob" Ryan corrects me

"Damn it." I said, forgetting about the border. "Well we are about 600 blocks away from it we should be fine, as long as no early PvE kills occur. Then the border will shrink and gg for us." I start making a staircase downwards, I had seen a ravine but no way am I putting my team in danger.

_Turqmelon: Hi Bryan :D_

_TheFamousFilms: Hello devon! Im gonna kill ya._

_Bashur: HOLY BALLS! FULL DIAMOND ARMOR PROT 4 ENCHANTED BE SCUUURED!_

_I laughed at that comment by bashur, so i couldn't resist taunting him._

_Rayis2slick: Even with prot 4 I can take you._

_Bashur: Bring it nerd!_

_Rayis2slick: I would but I have bigger and better competition to worry about._

_Bashur: …_

_Kaleidow: Burned…_

_FatlessMoon: Lol_

* * *

I didn't realize how deep I was mining, until I hit lava and hit f3, I was at y – 7. I was that distracted at reading the chat.

"I finally found a cave guys so let's head on down and get farming all the iron." I go to the surface real quick to show my team where I was.

"Oh wow this thing is dark as hell." Ryan complains

"You and your gamma man I'll teach you how to torch." Jordan chuckles, lighting the staircase up as he heads down

"Oh wow you got an iron chest piece already?" Ashley says with shock

"Yup. Just watch out for Skeletons, especially around lava. You will get wrecked."

"Got it." Ashley says

_TBNRfrags: The NotchM, what happened?_

_NoochM: You know man, 3 zombies at 1 time, almost pulled a Noah_

_NoahCraftFTW: Hey!_

_AciDicBliTzz: Wow Nooch 61 health?_

_NoochM: Hey man you know what, HotNSpicy is gonna win anyway_

_PeteZahHutt: You keep telling yourself that dood._

_FatlessMoon: Welp Pete you're with Mitch so we know your going to win. GGWP._

_CreeperFarts: Dat sarcasm XD_

* * *

"Not really surprised that Nooch is low, he's not bad, but he's reckless." I mumble, making armor for Ashley

"Thaaaanks dood." She says as I give her leggings and boots, at the same time I gave her my chestplate.

"Guys shhh." Jordan quiets us down, we heard talking, it was fading out at times

"Mumble comes into use finally." I quiet down, continuing to mine around

"Holy shit guys a patch of 20 iron." Ryan says

"Nice nice but be quiet let's hear and find out who they are…" Ashley commands

* * *

"WE ARE THE MINNOW SNAKES, THE UNDERDOGS THAT WILL PREVAIL IN THIS GAME!" Bashur shouted off the top of his lungs…..what an idiot -_-

"Bash plz don't die early." P. Jordan chuckles "Don't repeat what happened last season with the 2 creepers

"Yo this cave is such shit." Steve whines

"Well at least were still alive and at full health, it's better than being at 6 hearts like that Nooch guy." Natalie brags

"Oh diamond!" P. Jordan says happily "., A patch of 8 diamond, gg" Jordan cheers

"How long has it been?" Steve asks

"IDK it should be the end of ep 1 soon." Jordan responds

* * *

_10 seconds until PvP is enabled_

_9 seconds until PvP is enabled_

"I really just want to fight them and take their heads…" I mumbled, finding cobwebs "Hey guys, Mineshaft."

_8 seconds until PvP is enabled_

_7 seconds until PvP is enabled_

_6 seconds until PvP is enabled_

"Awesome." Ryan compliments

_5 seconds until PvP is enabled_

"Let's get them bows and fishing rods, I have 14 feathers." Said Jordan

_4 seconds until PvP is enabled_

_3 seconds until PvP is enabled_

_2 seconds until PvP is enabled_

_1 seconds until PvP is enabled_

* * *

_**20 Minutes have passed, PVP is now enabled!**_

"And alright guys that is the end of Episode 1, see ya back next time." Jordan whispers into the mic, still listening

_**(No this chapter won't be chapter 15, there will be a 15.5 or something like that because i don't want UHC taking like 7 chapters of the story, so i'll split each UHC episode to 1,000 word mini chapters.)**_


	16. YouTuber UHC Ep 2: 4 Deaths Already!

Ray's YouTube Career – Chapter 15.5

* * *

"And we are back here with episode 2 doods, we're not doing so badly, Ashley has full iron, the rest of us have chestplates." Ryan explains

"Jordan pass me the feathers, while I was stair casing I was able to get 5 flint from gravel that was in my way."

"Sure thing." He whispers, tossing me the 14 feathers, I made 16 arrows and use the extra flint to make a flint and steel. Crouching around, I could still hear them

* * *

"AHHH LAVA, JORDAN SAVE ME!" Bashur shouts, a mob had pushed him in lava, luckily, PJ had a water bucket and saved Bashur, who dropped to 37 health (3 ½)

"Really Bash?" Steve sighs

"Relax guys, we have 3 apples and 5 gold, we just need 3 more and we can get some lovely budder apples." PJ plays peacemaker again

* * *

"Ray don't…"Ashley warns me

"But they are so baaaad." I whined, making a pair of helmet and boots, when I could have actually made an iron sword and pants

* * *

"Yo look up there it's a mineshaft." PJ says with excitement, swinging his sword in the air, a mineshaft was waaay high up

"Sweet let's go up there and wreck everything!" Bashur shouts

"AHHHH!" Natalie screams as an explosion was heard

_ZombiUnicorn exploded!_

_3 players remaining of Team MinnowSnakes_

_The border will now shrink 25 blocks each episode_

_FatlessMoon: Lol wat GG?_

_NoochM: Gege Wepe_

_BajanCanadian: GG n00b!_

_OhTekkers: GG_

"Natalie the fuck happened?!" Steve shouts

"HEY BASH WHERE'S YOUR PROT 4 HUH?!" I shouted, pulling back on my bow

"Ahh! What the balls?!" Bashur screams as I snipped him, he had no armor, so this un-enchanted bow actually did damage, and with him at 3 hearts, he was at best a 2 hit

_Bashur was killed by Rayis2slick_

_2 players remaining of Team MinnowSnakes_

_The border will now shrink 50 blocks each episode_

_Woofless: GG first blood!_

_LegendXTaz: GG_

_ChocotheChocobo: GG Slick man_

_Luckily they were at the bottom of the ravine so the mineshaft was elevated, high ground advantage. PJ was smart and ran off, Steve I guess went YOLO and tried sc__aling the ravine to try and kill me, he managed to reach the top, but got sniped 3 times with half charged shots, dropping him to 45 (4 ½), since the mineshaft is like a one way passage, he couldn't do anything as I had to bow spam advantage._

_Hwnt was killed by Rayis2slick_

_1 player remaining in team MinnowSnakes_

_The border will now shrink75 blocks each episode_

_Vengelfe: GG _

_SteelSaint: gg calm down lol_

_PerpetualJordan: STAY AWAY!_

"Come here Jordan!" I shout, I jumped in a pool of water at the bottom of the ravine, it was lit up luckily, I saw Jordan was far away but I wasn't going to stop.

"Stop!" Ryan shouts as I tried sniping Jordan, long distance style snipes but only got 1 hit. "Listen to me!" He shouted, this time he struck me with his fist and literally almost knocked me into lava, I stood still, catching my breath

"You almost knocked me into lava ass hole!" I charged my bow and aimed at him, Jordan and Ashley had to step in "Look Ryan, im the PvPer, im better than all 3 of you combined, let me do my thing when it comes to fighting, all the survival crap, you can do that stuff. Only then will I listen to you." I looted through their stuff, grabbing their uncooked iron and their heads, Ashley set down furnaces so I could cook the 43 iron they had. She also handed me a fishing rod and Hwnt's iron sword.

"Thanks." I mumbled, slowly making Jordan and Ryan their armor. I was reluctant to give it Ryan but I can't screw my team over.

"Oh they had diamond!" Ashley squeals as she looks in her inventory "8 diamonds."

"Alright, diamond pick, enchant table then we'll have 3 extra, somebody can have the spare diamond sword, I'm gonna go for an OP iron sword. We don't have that many levels so we will have to go nether" I say as Ashley gave me the diamond pickaxe and 2 diamonds

"No way man that's dangerous." Jordan shakes his head

"Relax, we go in, get quartz for xp then we get out and trap our portal. We're not making potions. Too risky to do that. One hit from a blaze will end you."

"Yep." Ashley agrees as I mine the 4 obsidian needed and make an enchanting table

"Wow enchanted in episode 2 that's awesome." Ryan chants

"Full protection one, knockback 1 sword, not bad." I nod, enchanting my pickaxe

"I got projectile for my pants and helmet, protection for my chestplate and helmet, and a smite 1, unbreaking 1." Ashley sighs

* * *

"Noooo way." Woofless gasps "Stronghold with a chest that had a gold apple, and a flame book and a power 3 book."

"Niiiice!" Mat cheers

"It gets even better. A library." Vikk says

"GG." Christian mumbles

"We just need the diamond and we're good. We already have a pick; we just need 2 more, and just watch out with breaking blocks, there might be silverfish around."

"Yea that wasn't fun the first time." Christian sighs as he presses tab to look at his team's health

_Woofless – 100 (10)_

_Vikkstar123 – 96 (10)_

_NoochM – 61 (6)_

_FatlessMoon – 66 (6 ½)_

* * *

"Shhh who is that?" Isaac mumbles

"It's woofless." Steven gasps

"Shh be quiet, they must be around" Ant whispers

"We are full iron, want to go for them?" Matt asks

"We can't, if we risk fighting them one of us, or worse all of us could die." Isaac walks away from the area so HotNSpicy can't hear him

"Let's wait it out for now but if we don't go for them, they'll find us." Steven places a crafting bench and crafts buckets for lava

"Next episode, let's at least get ready with some lava and flint and steel." Matt begins crafting as well

* * *

"Oh my god Tyler no!" Jason shouts in anger as a witch had hit Tyler with a poison potion, dropping him to 1 (1/2 a heart)

"We have gold cooking; just outlast a big more…" Annie sighs

"TYLER WATCH OUT!" Quintin screams as a zombie had dropped to the bottom of their cave and finished Tyler off.

_Logdotzip was killed by monster_

_3 players remaining of Team ElvishBRANSONS_

_The border will now shrink 100 blocks per episode_

_Kricken: gg_

_6bromedia: gg log_

_PerpetualJordan: TYLER NOOOOOO!_

_PrivateFearless: GG!_

_Ellenora: gg poor tyler :(_

_ItsPwincessly: gg_

* * *

"Wow down goes Tyler as well, 4 deaths in episode 2. But 4 deaths is nothing, 40 players remain, damn we have a long way to go." Ryan chuckled

"Alright nether we go!" I lit the portal and sprinted inside. The portal spawned right by a fortress, I zoomed in and only saw pigmen "Phew…it's clear."

_**END OF EPISODE 2!**_

_**The Border will now shrink 100 blocks!**_

"Alright good looking gamers that was episode 2, we are on our way to the nether to get some levels, we'll see you all next time for episode 3."


	17. Youtuber UHC Ep 3: GG PerpetualJordan!

Ray's YouTube Career – Chapter 16

* * *

"Welcome back to episode 3, we are enchanted and are now going to the nether for some xp, and if it gets too…um you know, dangerous, then we'll just leave and break our portal, and the nether is indeed clear, double checking it now." I mumbled, walking around "Just pigmen here, come on guys at least 1 of you has to come over here…Ashley? Jordan? Ryan?" I asked, but a loud noise cut them off

* * *

_XtremeHD21 was killed by Woofless_

_3 players remaining of team FearlessBros_

_The border will now shrink 125 blocks each episode_

* * *

"No way, Stephen is down…" I mumbled

"They're done for sure, HotNSpicy are really good." Ryan says

"But these guys are better…" I state

* * *

_FearlessBros POV_

"Stephen no!" Ant shouts as Stephen gets hit with 3 flaming arrows

"Ahhh im down sorry guys." Stephen sighs as he sprints to the pool of water only to die seconds before making it."

_XtremeHD21 was killed by Woofless_

_3 players remaining of team FearlessBros_

_The border will now shrink 125 blocks each episode_

_BajanCanadian: GG HOTNSPICY!_

_PeteZahHutt: Violent much?_

_AshleyMariee: GG!_

"Oh no…..Stephen…Ugh." Isaac groans

"Im really sorry guys. I have to go." Stephen leaves the call shortly after

"He got Woofless down to 4 hearts we have to go for them." Ant crouch mines towards the nearest name

"Matt you ok?" Isaac asks

"Yea, he doesn't know im behind him." Matt breaks through and engages with Christian, surviving with 6 hearts

_FatlessMoon was killed by OhTekkers_

_3 players remaining of team HotNSpicyV6_

_The border will now shrink 150 blocks each episode_

_PeteZahHutt: Whoa…_

_BajanCanadian: What?_

_SteelSaint: Down goes the CEO XD_

"Ant?" Isaac questions

"Come here Nooch!" Ant shouts, digging the block below Mat, causing him to fall into a hole which Ant poured lava on him to finish him off

_NoochM took a bath in lava!_

_2 players remaining of team HotNSpicyV6_

_The border will now shrink 175 blocks each episode_

"I can't go at Woofless, he has that flame bow." Isaac mumbles as Vikk charges at him, Isaac does his best to hold off Vikk, flint and steel, lava and block hitting with his sword, a very close fight which ended like this…

_Vikkstar123 was killed by PrivateFearless_

_1 player remaining of team HotNSpicyV6_

_The border will now shrink 200 blocks each episode_

_BajanCanadian: o.O_

_ItsPwincessly: That escalated quickly_

_Rayis2slick: GG Isaac_

_Hyperdarkness: GG_

"Where's Woofless?" Matt questions as he searches around the stronghold

"The anvil is still here, Oh and Nooch had a power 3 book!" Ant exclaims

"Noice." Isaac mumbles, making a golden head from Vikk's head. Healing from 2 hearts to 6.

"He must've gone deep into this Stronghold, holy cow! They had a library that still has cobwebs on it."

"GG we all get bows now, im glad we were able to farm all that flint, especially with 25 feathers on us as well. GG." Isaac catches his breath "I ate a golden head, so we have Mat, Christian and Stephens heads. Did they have any gold?"

"I have 7 ore and 5 ingots." Matt says

"11 ore and 13 ingots." Ant replies

"Nice I have 10 ore and 2 ingots."

"They had 7 apples on them as well, we can all get back to full health in no time."

* * *

_MinnowSnakes POV_

"What to do?" PJ had managed to escape the ravine/mineshaft, cooking his iron at the surface; he had enough for full iron armor and enough for golden apple to get him back to full health

"Ugh that went down so fast, I knew we should have cooked our iron right then and there." Jordan sighs in disappointment, now cooking gold "Well at least I have full iron, enough gold for 1 gapple but Bash had the diamonds oh no…" PJ checks his surroundings to see 0 mobs around him "I guess I'll hunting now, don't want the border to kill me later on." PJ takes his furnaces, makes a gold apple and simply walks away from his old cave entrance, not even daring to go after the SparklyNinjas

"Our team was the underdog from the start, now that's what I am." PJ laughs to himself

* * *

_GirlzRule POV_

_Kaleidow – 65 health (6 ½)_

_Elleanora – 71 health (7)_

_Mousie_Mouse – 55 health (5 ½)_

_ohbabyitsmitty – 33 health (3)_

"Poor Jordan, he's all alone now." Angie giggles

"I'm surprised Ashley's boyfriend didn't finish him off as well." Nora chuckled

"Oh my god, im so bad at this." Mitty sighs, fighting 1 skeleton and 1 zombie dropped her to 3 hearts.

"We all make mistakes it's fine." Nora cheers her up

"As long as we don't run into any PvP masters we should be fine."

"As much as being the ones who hide underground is cheap we kinda have to. We stand no chance compared to everyone else."

"Don't say that, all someone has to do is get the first hit and they can easily win the fight." Nora cheers

"Always watch each other's backs as well, we never know if were snuck up on…"

* * *

_MinnowSnakes POV_

"I hear people…" PJ mumbled, mining in a staircase as the voice grow louder

"DIAMONDS!" Nora shouted "A patch of 6!"

"Nice we got 12 diamonds in total now, including the pick and enchant table, 15. Wow if only we had this much gold

"So we all have Protection 1 on everything right?" Angie asks as everyone responds with a yes "Should I make diamond sword for everyone?"

"Gotta make sure they are split up." PJ crouches around, poking a hole into an opening of their cave

"Not sure, let's wait for a bit, Im gonna go look for some more iron." Mousie says, running off, deeper into the cave while the other 3 girls were around their area.

"Perfect." PJ ate his golden apple, got out of hiding and ran behind Mousie

"Hey mousie can you come back real quickly, we've made an avil. Once your back I'll make sword for all of us"

"Sure thing." Mousie turns only to be attacked by Jordan "AHHHH!" mousie screams

"Shiz she's enchanted." Jordan sighs, thinking he would die but instead went untouched(Still at full health).

"What's wrong?!" Nora shouts

_Mousie_Mouse was killed by PerpetualJordan_

_3 players remaining of team GirlzRule_

_The border will now shrink 225 blocks each episode._

_AshleyMariee: NOOO! :(_

_Vengelfe: HOW COULD YOU PJ?! :(_

_SteelSaint: gg Jordan no kill streak this season plz!_

_HyperDarkness: GG!_

"Where was he?!" Nora shouts, heading the direction Mousie went, ALONE.

"I can't say anything; I can only stay until the end of the episode." Mousie weeps

"Nora don't go alone!" Angie shouts

"Come here Jordan!" Nora shouts as she charges at him in a darkened part of the cave, Jordan had poured lava on the ground, catching Nora right as she was about to hit him

"Dang it he got me!" Nora sighed in anger as PJ kept hitting her, she only landed 2 hits, 1 took down his absorption hearts, dropping Jordan from 100 to 89

_Elleanora was killed by PerpetualJordan_

_2 players remaining of team GirlzRule_

_The border will now shrink 350 blocks each episode (Just realized the original shrinking starts at 100 blocks then increases 25 blocks, sorry D:)_

_PeteZahHutt: Wow….._

_AshleyMariee: STOP NOW! D:_

_PocketIsland: GG PJ OP!_

_TBNRfrags: What a 'HotNSpicy' killstreak XD_

_Woofless: -_- GG Jordan_

"2 Down 2 more to go." PJ whispers, not wanting the girls to hear him through Mumble, he loots Nora's stuff and finds gold, PJ smirks as he makes a golden head. Not eating it yet. He crouched towards the remaining 2 members, when Angie spotted him, PJ charged at them, instantly 2 shotting Mitty

_ohbabyitsmitty was killed by PerpetualJordan_

_1 player remaining of team GirlzRule_

_The border will now shrink375 blocks each episode!_

"Die Jordan!" Angie shouts, landing 3 hits on Jordan who was lagging around, he ended up sprinting away, his health was at 61, but he ate the golden head, going back up to 100, heading back to fight her, a very laggy battle which Jordan prevailed with 6 1/2 hearts remaining

_Kaleidow was killed by PerpetualJordan_

_Team GirlzRule has been ELIMINATED!_

_The border will now shrink 400 blocks each episode_

_Vengelfe: How could you do dis?! :'(_

_AciDicBliTzz: GG!_

_CreeperFarts: Wow, 4v1 gg_

_PrivateFearless: Jordan health?_

_PerpetualJordan: 6 and a half hearts_

_CaptainSparklez: gg_

"Oh wow, 12 spare diamonds." Jordan said in amazement as he made a diamond chestplate and helmet, enchanting them with 8 levels each, getting thorns 1 on his chestplate and projectile protection 2 on his helmet. He noticed the anvil and only made a sharpness 2 sword, not even thinking about sharpness 3 as he looted the heads, gold, any valuable stuff, etc. Soon ditching the cave, he left with 2 freshly made golden heads, 5 spare gold ingots and 1 spare head.

* * *

"ASHLEY!" I shouted. Punching Ashley out of the way from a blaze shot, Ashley only dropped half a heart, leaving her health at 90 (9 hearts). I had gotten hit, luckily I had placed a cauldron down with water in it, I saved myself the extra damage, jumping in the cauldron, dropping to 6 hearts, Jordan was quick to block off the dangerous part of the nether fortress

"Now that you got hurt, will that change your mind about the nether?" Ashley asks

"Nope, I only come here for levels. But fine let's leave…" I sighed, checking my levels, I had 29. Perfect.

_**END OF EPISODE 3**_

_**THE BORDER WILL NOW SHRINK 400 BLOCKS!**_

"See ya'll back for episode 4. Peace!" Ryan did the outro as we wrapped up Episode 3, heading out of the nether and back to our cave


	18. YouTuber UHC Ep 4: More kills WTF!

Ray's YouTube Career – Chapter 16.5

* * *

_Seeing PJ going on a kill streak makes me want to end it so bad, I was back at full health, eating a golden head brought me back up, we still bashur and Steve's heads which were both into golden heads which Jordan held onto. Ashley had a gapple on her and I had nothing since I already used mine._

* * *

_FearlessBros POV_

_(PrivateFearless) Isaac – 84 Health (Used golden head and golden apple to heal up)_

_(OhTekkers) Matt – 88 Health (Used golden apple to heal up)_

_(CreeperFarts) Ant – 91 Health_

"Episode 4, we were able to make that power 3 bow with the anvil but we still have no enchants. Come on game just 1 more diamond." Isaac groans

"Not to mention that Woofless is still here and with that flame bow, he can easily take us out." Ant looks around

"Im shocked he didn't take the anvil…..must've panicked badly doe." Matt laughs for a bit

"I wonder how flippin PJ is doing, seeing him go on a kill streak brings back scarring memories" Isaac shakes his head _(PJ's season 5 kill streak started by him killing Ant and Isaac)_

* * *

_PerpetualJordan's POV(no point in saying his team name now lol)_

"Dododo." PJ starts singing as he walks around in a extreme hills biome "Wow 4 kills that was great." PJ cheers "Im at full health. With 2 lovely golden heads and 5 more ingots as well." PJ continued talking, passing by, not hearing he was above someone….

* * *

_AciDicMania's POV_

_Justin - 100 Health_

_Jeff - 88 Health_

_Mike - 95 Health_

_Tom - 80 Health_

"Oh wow that was close…" Justin sighs in relief as PJ's voice fades

"He must be stacked for sure, 2 golden heads and he's at full health?!" Tom shouts

"We're not even enchanted yet." Jeff sighed

"We just need the sugarcane and were good" Taz mumbles, poking a hole to the surface, slowly heading out as his team follows

* * *

_TBNRCacti POV_

_Preston – 77 Health_

_Vincent – 83 Health_

_Kenny – 100 Health_

_Sara – 100 Health_

"The one time the cave spider has to hit Preston and we don't find gold." Choco pouts

"But still man this mineshaft is freaking OP. A sharpness 3 book from a minecart chest GG.!" Preston jumps around, happily

"So why are we building a nether portal before an enchantment table?" Kenny asks, watching Sara build a portal using the bucket method.

"Cause, we go in, get some quartz then we bail and come back here will all the levels in the world. Besides, who else could be in the nether this early?!" Choco scolds Kenny for questioning the plan

"And let me guess, are we building an infamous Choco base in the nether?" Kenny jokes

"Man I wish, but the border will murder us." Choco pouts

"Alright it's ready." Sara lights the portal as Preston sets down the enchanting table.

"Alright, go at least full prot 1 just in case." Preston commands

* * *

_YOLOfilms POV_

_PocketIsland – 68 Health_

_Palmerater – 71 Health_

_TheFamousFilms – 87 Health_

_Hyperdarkness – 98 Health_

"Alright man we've destroyed this ravine how is there no gold or diamond?!" Palmer shouts

"I know right? It's ridiculous." Dylan sighs

"Let's just hope we don't run into-!" Bryan starts

"Oh crap 3 baby zombies!" Pocket shouts, the zombies were frozen on his screen "Uh guys Im lagging…"

"Oh no that's not good!" Palmer shouts again

**_PocketIsland was killed by Monster!_**

**_3 players remaining of team YOLOfilms_**

**_The border will now shrink 425 blocks each episode!_**

_PerpetualJordan: gg_

_Woofless: gg_

_Kricken: GG!_

_OhTekkers: GG :(_

"What happened?" Pocket asked

"Dude you died." Bryan sighs in disappointment

"What? Im still here on my screen?" Pocket asked in confusion as his game finally loaded in, his hearts dropped to 0 and his death barely popped up on his screen "Oh wow, bad timing for my internet." Pocket growled in anger as he didn't even say goodbye, he just left the call

* * *

_NexusKings POV_

_BajanCanadian: 49 Health_

_Turqmelon: 64 Health_

_PeteZahHutt: 100 Health_

_Pwincessly: 100 Health_

"Kara as I much as I don't want to disagree because I'll get slapped but going to the surface isn't a good idea" Brandon shook his head

"We have to get apples; we have 21 gold but no apples." Kara pulled her sword as a threat

"It doesn't make sense that we are at full health going to the daylight surface to chop trees while we let Mitch and Devon continue mining."

"Well um what's his oh right PerpetualJordan is probably roaming the surface for sure." Kara pointed out

"True true." Brandon soon agrees to head up with Kara

* * *

_SteelGamerzFTW POV_

_Dan – 89 Health_

_Sidney – 71 Health_

_Noah – 100 Health_

_Rachel – 83 Health_

"Sidney you ok?" Dan asks

"Yea, just a skeleton dropped on top of me that's all." Sidney giggled

"Alright um we just need that 1 troll diamond to make our enchant table." Noah shrugs

"Got it." Rachel laughs as she just mines more diamond "Enough for enchant table and swords for all of us."

"Wow nice." Sidney cheers as Rachel gives Noah the diamonds to make the enchant table

* * *

_PerpetualJordan's POV (You know what's coming :)_

_PJ had entered a cave crouching, he saw 3 names, and headed down deeper to see who it was…_

_Vengelfe – 19 Health_

_Huskymudkipz – 55 Health_

_TruMu – 30 Health_

"Hopefully they have some gold on them, alright let's go for it." Jordan uncrouched and sprinted even deeper into the cave

"Yo Jason are you running?" Quintin asks

"Nope im cooking gold." Jason responds

"Then who is that right by Annie?" Quintin asks, but right as he finished…

"Jordan no!" Annie scream as Jordan killed her, untouched again

**_Vengelfe was killed by PerpetualJordan_**

**_2 players remaining in team ElvishBransons_**

**_The border will now shrink 450 blocks each episode_**

_AshleyMariee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :( gg annie_

_PrivateFearless: GG_

_6bromedia: GG!_

_PeteZahHut: STOP IT!_

_Jordan grabbed Annie's head and the little gold she had on her, also picking up a new, unused bow, also picking up 25 arrows. Jordan quickly enchanted it with power 1 and slowly crouch mines towards Jason_

"I can hear him mining towards me." Jason mumbles

"Damn it im too far away." Quintin says with worry as he tries to sprint towards Jason

"NOW!" PJ screams, breaking through only for Jason to push him in lava

"Got him!" Jason cheers

"Oh no you don't!" PJ pulls the clutch move with a water bucket save, only losing 3 hearts, Jason charged at him, jumping in the water to swim towards PJ, who pulls out his bow and spams it until Jason's death

**_TruMu was killed by PerpetualJordan_**

**_1 players remaining on team ElvishBransons_**

**_The border will now shrink 475 blocks each episode!_**

_Rayis2slick: GG Jordan!_

_OhTekkers: Oh my…gg!_

_TheFamousFilms: PLZ NO! NO MORE KILL STREAK FOR YOU!_

"Arrrg come here Jordan!" Quintin reached Jason's area, not realizing that Jordan had eaten a golden head. Quintin got rid of the Absorption hearts and about 2 more of PJ's hearts before killed by him

**_HuskyMudkipz was killed by PerpetualJordan_**

**_Team ElvishBransons is ELIMINATED!_**

**_The border will now shrink 500 blocks each episode!_**

_Rayis2slick: Wow…_

_Woofless: GG_

_AshleyMariee: gg Jordan_

_AciDic_Saiyan: wow, just wow gg_

_PrivateFearless: PJ im coming for you!_

_PerpetualJordan: Lol come at me_

_Jordan didn't get to much OP stuff but he got what he needed most, a bow, arrows, more heads and their gold which was 17 ingots plus the 7 Jason was cooking_

* * *

"We should probably move, when the border shrinks we'll barely be at the edge of it." I said, grabbing the enchant table and anvil.

"Ray I need like 1 more level can I hop into the nether real quick." Ryan asks

"Uh…im not sure actually." I questioned

"Relax if there are blazes I'll just get the hell out of there." Ryan stands by the portal

"Guys?" I glance at Jordan and Ashley

"Just come back real quick, I don't even want to see u there for even a minute." Jordan chuckles

"Got it man. Here I go!" Ryan enters the portal. "No mobs around here." Ryan firmly states, mining more quartz for xp.

"You done now?" I asked in a worried manner, I just don't know, it's not about the blazes, but I feel like something is up with the nether

"Yup." Ryan said, entering the portal again only to end up somewhere else.

"Holy shit guys." Ryan curses as he crouches around, digging himself into a wall "Guys?" Ryan asked, the mumble cut out their transmission

"Ryan?" Jordan asked

"Shit! He ended up in another base!" I shout, sprinting into the portal, only for Ashley to fishing rod me out of range

"Too risky." Ashley shook her head

**_ChocotheChocobo was killed by Xrpmx13_**

**_3 players remaining of team TBNRcacti_**

**_The border will now shrink 525 blocks each episode!_**

_Palmerater: GG!_

_Woofless: Indeed a 'HotNSpicy' kill eh purston?_

_SteelSaint: gg!_

_BajanCanadian: Get prepared for all the hate ryan_

_TheFamousFilms: Lol^_

_All the GG's spammed the chat, only for this to happen shortly after_

**_Xrpmx13 was killed by RealTBNRKenworth_**

**_3 players remaining of team SparklyNinjas_**

**_The border will now shrink 550 blocks each episode!_**

_Kricken: No way gg_

_PrivateFearless: More plz? Ray vs Preston? Lol GG_

_AciDicBliTzz: GG!_

_TBNRfrags: GG! Thanks for gapple and your head scrub! Wow thanks for dis Prot 2 armor as well hehehehe!_

_Rayis2slick: Enjoy it, but we have enchants and you don't noobs!_

_Preston bragged, yet Ryan had done a lot of damage to his team, killing choco, along with bringing Sara and Kenny below 5 hearts_

_Preston – 66 Health_

_Sara – 32 health_

_Kenny: 44 Health_

_I still no idea what had happened to Ryan, like seriously I feel like it's my fault for giving him the ok, I quickly destroyed our portal and we left our cave, Jordan and Ashley discussed what Ryan had which was protection 2 armor, sharpness 1 diamond sword, 1 gapple and the rest was minor materials, he had left his bow and arrows in the chest which i picked up luckily, but still, losing a teammate feels horrible especially when im the one to blame…..GG Ryan._

"Ray don't be upset." Ashley noticed when I wasn't speaking right after Ryan died "It's not your fault, he was just at the wrong at the wrong time."

"It's true, but we can come from a loss of a teammate with a win." Jordan laughs as we reach the surface

**_END OF EPISODE 4_**

**_The Border will now shrink 550 blocks!_**

"That is the end of episode 4, see you guys back next time!" Ashley cheers as we sprint away from the area


	19. Youtuber UHC Ep 5: Suicide Mission!

Ray's YouTube Career – Chapter 17

* * *

_TBNRCacti POV_

"Fudging Ryan man, he just had to take out our Chocobo." Preston sighs, putting on the protection 2 armor Ryan had, Kenny took the sword while Sara ate the golden apple, while making a golden head as well.

"You know what that means right? His team has gone to the nether." Sara panicked as she broke the portal with the diamond pick she got from Ryan

"If they wanted to come after us I think they would have done it already, you know how Ray is." Preston says

"Yup, aggressive and wants to just get it over with, his teammates must've have talked him out of coming to fight us."

"Good for both of us, who knew what, would happen." Kenny sighs in relief

"Diamond." Sara says, mining a patch of 8 "We have enough for the enchant table now.

"Puuuurfect." Preston laughs, making the books and handing them to Sara as she mined obsidian

"Dude we have an unlimited supply of books. This is awesome." Ant says as he starts enchanting books.

"Let's focus some op swords then we'll do armor." Isaac says, making a sharpness 3 book and combining it with a diamond sword. "Well my sword is set lol."

"Stronghold chest with a gapple and 2 more diamond in it." Matt cheers

"Even better." Isaac nods as he starts mining obsidian "Should we go for strength 2? It's risky but really pays off."

"We can't do strength 2, Turq got rid of it, so only regular strength." Ant sighs

"Damn it, imagine a sharp 3 sword with strength 2. But we still make them."

"Im down for that." Matt agrees with Issac, who finished making the portal, mining obsidian like it's nothing with that efficiency 2 pickaxe.

* * *

_YOLOfilms_

_FamousFilms – 79 Health_

_Palmerater – 65 Health_

_HyperDarkness – 90 Health_

"I don't think this is a good idea, going to 0.0 with un-enchanted stuff is crazy." Bryan says as he follows behind Palmer and Dylan

"We could not find diamond sadly, we even tried strip mining, but nothing, its fine thought, and we each have a gapple, let's just hope we can get the jump on another team that's hopefully enchanted."

_Their talk about sneaking up made sense, until Bryan was shot from a distance, dropping to 60 health, he panicked and ate his golden apple, going back up to 80._

"Nice shot Jeff." Justin's voice could be heard through the mumble static, Dylan could see AciDicMania running towards them, and they were enchanted, however the team had the advantage, high ground, top of a mountain. The AciDic's will have a tough time getting to them

* * *

_FearlessBros POV_

_PrivateFearless – 84 Health_

_CreeperFarts – 89 Health_

_OhTekkers – 88 Health_

"Wow Isaac no damage and you were able to get blaze rod?" Matt said in amazement as Isaac made a brewing stand

"8 blaze rods, wow…" Ant says In shock

"We can each get 2 potions of strength. That'd be and will be awesome." Isaac says, slowly beginning the long and boring process of potion making

* * *

_SteelGamerzFTW POV_

_NoahCraftFTW – 91 Health_

_SteelSaint – 80 Health_

_Supersmashgalray – 77 Health_

_Kricken – 69 Health_

"36 gold but no apples. Damn it." Noah groans, watching his team's health "And it's not a good time to be on the surface."

"True but as soon as we get 4 apples we bail out of here." Rachel kept an eye out, she had been given the only bow received, it had half of its durability left, but it was power 2.

_PeteZahHutt: Hai there :D_

_NoahCraftFTW: Hello there_

"I see Mitch…" Rachel mumbles, watching as Mitch jumped around a roofed forest tree

* * *

_Nexus Kings POV_

_PeteZahHutt – 100 Health_

_Pwincessly – 100 Health_

_BajanCanadian – 45 Health_

_Turqmelon – 61 Health_

"Told you it was a bad idea Kara, now if we go back down, they'll come to us if we go at them, it could cost us, seeing how Mitch and Turq are still low."

"We can take them if we play it right, kricken in kind of low, so if we do engage, focus her and Dan. We all have bows, but un-enchanted, that's bad news." Kara sighed.

"Keep an eye out while we cook this gold Turq." Mitch says as Devon obeys, carefully observing Noah's team, noticing Dan was missing.

"Oh dang it, I lost Dan, where did he go? Pete you got your Z-Ray on you?" Devon chuckles

"Honestly I think I should do it…" Sidney whispers "Im the one with lowest health." She watches Dan slowly swim across the water

"It's stupid to do a suicide mission in UHC, but it could take all of them out…" Noah keeps Devon distracted

Mitch: Yo what's that noise?

Kara: Sounds like blocks breaking…

Brandon: Hi Dan

Dan: Oh for fu-! YOLO!

_Dan spread out about 13 tnt blocks and ignited one, which was enough for the rest to blow up, damaging everybody, killing 1 in the process_

_**Turqmelon EXPLODED!**_

_**3 players remain of team NexusKings**_

_**The border will now shrink 575 blocks per episode!**_

_PrivateFearless: GG! 0_0_

_PerpetualJordan: gg!_

_AshleyMariee: GG :D_

_Dan quickly attempted to escape, but was cornered by the 3 remaining players, he did the smart move and went for Mitch, but couldn't kill him as Pete and Kara finished him off_

_**SteelSaint was killed by Pwincessly**_

_**3 players remaining of team SteelGamerzFTW**_

_**The border will now shrink 600 blocks each episode!**_

_Team Nexus Kings retreated after losing their team member, that tnt had done major damage, it instantly killed Devon, left Dan at 4 hearts, etc. They took Dan's head and left, watching as Noah's team slowly invaded the area, forgetting to take Devon's head._

_BajanCanadian: 7 Health_

_Pwincessly: 71 Health_

_PeteZahHutt: 65 Health_

"Come here Dylan!" Justin shouts, he had made it to the top along with Tom and Jeff, they each engaged in combat, Justin vs Dylan, Tom vs Palmer and Jeff vs Bryan, the enchantments made a very big difference

_**HyperDarkness was killed by AciDicBliTzz**_

_**2 players remaining of team YOLOfilms**_

_**The border will now shrink 625 blocks each episode!**_

"Oh my god, 4 hearts, run away!" Justin ran down the mountain, pressing tab to see Jeff and Tom were fine on their own

_**Palmerater was killed by 6Bromedia**_

_**1 player remaining of team YOLOfilms**_

_**The border will now shrink 650 blocks each episode!**_

"Oh rekt!" Tom shouts, helping Jeff finish off Bryan

_**TheFamousFilms was killed by AciDic_Saiyan**_

_**Team YOLOfilms is ELIMINATED!**_

_**The border will now shrink 675 blocks each episode!**_

_OhTekkers: GG AciDicMania!_

_(Spec)Kaleidow: GG!_

_CaptainSparklez: gg!_

_Woofless: GG!_

_PerpetualJordan: GG AcidMania!_

_Rayis2slick: It's AciDic n00b^_

* * *

"You guys ok on gear? We each have Prot 2 armor, Jordan and I have sharpness 3, Ashley we stuck you with the sharp 2, sorry, lol." I chuckled

"It's fine, I understand, you'll understand when you don't get a kiss tonight." Ashley giggled

"Fuck off." I laughed and shook my head.

"Kidding." Ashley laughed

_Jordan starts typing, a private message to Ashley saying 'Lol calm him down on the language, so many censorship I'll have to do during editing XD'_

'_Got it.' Ashley replied_

"Guys person!" I say, climbing to the top of a savanna tree, kinda cheating for a second and using the optifine zoom "It's Rob. And he's at…holy shit 100 health? He was at four when his teammates died." I looked in my inventory to switch out my pickaxe for my bow when I was suddenly shot and lit on fire

"For fucks sake, a flame bow." I groaned, placing water to stop the burning

_**END OF EPISODE 5**_

_**The border will now shrink 675 blocks!**_

"Alright guys, see all of you back for episode 6 were we can hopefully take down Woofless without any of dying or taking too much health, bye!" I shouted


	20. YouTuber UHC Ep 6: FearlessBros GG!

Ray's YouTube Career – Chapter 17.5

* * *

_Pre-Story talk(AKA i respond to review)_

_Thanks for all the support guys, even to the guest/anonymous readers, it means a lot to me that you take time out of your day to read my story_

_I've gotten some PM's, some were hate like 'why do i think Isaac/PrivateFearless is so good when he really sucks'_

_Everybody has an opinion, everybody has their favorite PvP/YouTuber_

_Some like GrapeAppleSauce, others like Huawhi, Toxicwasteii, CreeperFarts, GoldElipse, PrivateFearless, etc. It's all based on opinions at the end_

_Other PM's were from a couple of people who want Sara(Ray's old girlfriend, not Preston's gf thats in the UHC) back in the story_

_Honestly, i really don't see how it could work, without leading to more trouble, although everybody like a bit of drama every once in a while XD. To those people who want Sara back, the answer isnt no but it isnt yes either._

******_To_****_ xXEnderMageXx who reviewed with:_**

Pls Write more I really like dis story. I was wondering if you are accepting OCs and if so, for what parts of the story.

_I have posted my response in a review but i'll put it here as well just in case that person happens to see this_

_Yes i do accept OC's, they can be added for any part of the story, just Private Message me with an actual account and we'll talk about how many/or if you only want 1 OC(s) you want in my story._

**_To Guardianboy who reviewed with:  
_**

This review is after my ch.14 review I hope that stuff about ray and that youtuber and ray getting a lot of hate and stuff has already happened cause I'm afraid that'll ruin this story for me :( this is so good how it currently is

_I already have the intense parts of the story planned out, Ray will be calling out a big minecraft youtuber(Spoiler Alert: Skydoesminecraft) If it ruins the story for you then im sorry i'll try to fix it the best i can :D_

**___And to IHeartMC who reviewed with:_**

**____**

Loved it! Keep em coming :D

_Thanks :)_

_**STORY TIME!**_

* * *

"Rrrrr come on why aren't my shots landing?!" I shout, I knew at least 1 or 2 should've hit rob, but how did I keep missing?

"Ray calm down, the more hot headed you get, the worse your shots will be." Ashley tried, but when Rob shot me off the tree and dropped me to 6 hearts, I lost it

"That's it!" I smashed on my keyboard, I ate my golden apple which I secretly hid from Jordan and Ashley

"Ray please don't…" Jordan sighs

"I have too, even with my power 3; his flame bow hits are too strong"

_BajanCanadian: Whoa slick man is down to 62 health_

_PrivateFearless: Your one to talk with your 27 health_

_TBNRfrags: Lol-^Right on Fearless_

* * *

_FearlessBros POV_

"Back to 100 health, NOICE!" Isaac shouts for a brief second

"But seriously though, our competition is at 6 hearts…" Matt held his finger on the tab button

"He must be facing someone who has a bow…" Ant does the same

"Oh Woofless just dropped to 8, and Ray dropped to 5 ½ hearts…"

"Whoa that's going to be a good one." Issac now also hit tab

* * *

_NexusKings POV_

_Mitch – 27 Health_

_Brandon – 85 Health (Ate golden apple that Dan never used)_

_Kara – 71 Health_

"Dang it, I shouldn't have made that golden apple with the gold Dan had, we would've been better off with a gold head." Mitch sighs

"Well it's better to have you at 2 ½ than having you at half a heart Mitch." Brandon scolds, secretly giving the golden head to Kara

"Aww thanks Brandon…" Kara whispered

"Oh no…" Mitch gasps when he sees 3 more names that aren't Noah's team, they were underground, 2 were crouching, the revealed name was CreeperFarts D:

* * *

_FearlessBros POV_

"Isaac stop it!" Ant shouts as Isaac kept pushing him away from the enchantment table with his fishing pole

"Alright guys, I've made a staircase to the surface, but uh I see names…" Matt looked closely

"Are the crouched?" Ant asks

"Nope, It's Pete, Pwincessly and Bajan." Matt said as he threw down a splash potion of instant health on himself and Ant, both going back to 100 health as well

"Noice." Isaac laughed, breaking through the hole, He instantly ran at Mitch, not even bothering to drink his strength potion, killing him in 2 shots, Mitch only landed 1 hit on Isaac, although it was un-enchanted diamond, only dropping Isaac to 90 health

_**BajanCanadian was killed by PrivateFearless**_

_**2 Players remaining of team NexusKings**_

_**The border will now shrink 700 blocks per episode!**_

"GG I've always wanted to do that." Isaac chuckles

_(Somehow having time to type)Rayis2slick: GG!_

_AciDicBliTzz: gg_

_NoahCraftFTW: GG_

_TBNRKenworth: And Isaac is gonna get lots of hate lol_

_Ant and Matt came out behind Isaac who was looting through Mitch's items, searching for the head, Ant and Matt charged Brandon and Kara who retreated for a bit_

* * *

_NexusKings POV_

"Awww gg guys." Devon sighed

"Dang it, that sword was tooo stronk!" Mitch complains

"This is the end for us…" Kara said, eating the golden head

"Let's go down swinging" Pete charged Ant, Kara charged Matt, enchantments were their downfall for sure, Pete had gotten 4 arrow bow(spam) shots on Ant and attempted to go for crits, but Ant fishing poled him backwards, messing the concentration of the sword hits, Ant got the next momentum hits where Brandon couldn't hit him at all.

_**PeteZahHutt was killed by CreeperFarts**_

_**1 player remaining of team NexusKings**_

_**The border will now shrink 725 blocks per episode!**_

_AshleyMariee: GG!_

_Kricken: wow gg lol_

_(Spec) FatlessMoon: Lol gg Pete_

_Kara tried running for it but since they were in a roofed forest, she got smacked into trees by Matt, 1 hit from his sword(since Matt did drink his strength potion) removed the absorption hearts along with an additional 2 ½ hearts_

"What the heck?!" Brandon spectated

"They made potions, seriously?!" Mitch growled in anger, as the 3 watched their lone teammate slowly die, not by a sword, a cocky OhTekkers decided to do a 360 shot which he barely got due to Kara glitching into a block.

_**Pwincessly was killed by OhTekkers**_

_**Team NexusKings is ELIMINATED!**_

_**The border will now shrink 750 blocks per episode! **_

_(Spec)NoochM: Yo ya'll got rekt!_

_(Spec)ohbabyitsmitty: gg, they have potions?_

_(Spec)turqmelon: gg and yes they did mitty_

_SparklyNinjas POV_

"He knows your around but knows he can't keep his eyes off us." Ashley continued to fire arrows at Rob, which she did land shots, but only had power 1, we didn't have enough levels to make power 2 and ryan had all the string by the time we left the mineshaft

"Come here rob!" I built to the top of this stupid tree and hit him twice with my sharpness 3, knockback 1 iron sword, he landed in the water, where he kept shooting at me, I dropped to 2 and a half hearts, before Jordan and Ashley got the snipes on rob for the kill

_**Woofless was killed by CaptainSparklez**_

_**Team HotNSpicyV6 is ELIMINATED!**_

_**The border will now shrink 775 blocks per episode!**_

_Kricken: Ray your health D:_

_LegendXTaz: gg hotnspicy out early again_

_PerpetualJordan: GG!_

"He had 17 gold." Jordan sighs in relief

"Awesome…" I looked at my health, 2 ½ hearts

"You ok?" Ashley asked me

"Yea im fine." I made a jump for the water and landed, grabbing the rest of rob's stuff, I placed the anvil and combined the power 3 bow with rob's flame bow, the price may have been 17 levels but it's worth it, I was kind of annoyed that Ashley started singing but hey it's a game.

"Hey you go my slicky slicky ninja" Ashley gave me a golden head, I ate it and got back to 6 ½ hearts, Jordan gave me a regular golden apple, I didn't eat it, decided to save it

"Thanks poofy." I yawned, taking some caffeine pills, I slept for 4 hours before the game to rest up, how am I tired?

"More people!" Jordan starts shooting at what seemed to be 4 people,

"Bail were out of here!" I waited for Ashley and Jordan to starts running before I followed behind, I f5ed and saw Justin and Jeff's 'AciDic' in their name

"They don't seem to be hunting us down, but now they have woofless stuff. He had lots of books…darn"

* * *

_TBRNCacti POV_

"I do not think this is a good idea at all…" Kenny sighs as preston lit the nether portal again

"We needs the potions man." Preston stepped inside

"Just check to see if there is a fortress around…" Sara worried

"Oh gosh man a ghast!" Preston juked around the ghast's attacks, heading towards the nether portal

_FearlessBros POV_

"Why are we going to the nether again?" Isaac asks in confusion

"Magma cubes drop the stuff to make more healing potions…" Ant lit up his portal again, only for Preston to emerge through it

"Holy shit!" Matt began shooting at Preston as Isaac hit him with his sword

_**TBNRfrags was killed by PrivateFearless**_

_**2 players remaining of team TBNRCacti**_

_**The border will now shrink 800 blocks per episode!**_

_(Spec)ChocotheChocobo: NO PRESTON! :(_

_(Spec)TBNRfrags: What the fudge man?!_

_NoahCraftFTW: GG!_

"His team must be on the other side, lez go boyz!" Isaac rushed in the portal, Matt and Ant followed behind. The entered the nether and saw nothing

"Must've just been preston…" Ant sighs as he heads back, only to end up at the TBNR base, where Sara was about to break the portal, only for Ant to 2 shot her

_**TBNRGirlfriend was killed by CreeperFarts**_

_**1 player remaining of team TBNRCacti**_

_**The border will now shrink 825 blocks per episode!**_

_6Bromedia: gg_

_Rayis2slick: GG FearlessBros!_

_(Spec)Mousie_Mouse: Wow gg_

_Kenny rushed downwards but was only at 5 hearts, Ant was at full health and had drank a strength potion, Kenny was able to drop Ant to 4 hearts before dying_

_**RealTBNRKenworth was killed by CreeperFarts**_

_**Team TBNRCacti is ELIMINATED!**_

_**The border will now shrink 850 blocks per episode!**_

_CaptainSparklez: gg!_

_AciDic_Saiyan: GG!_

_PerpetualJordan: gg!_

_(Spec)Elleanora: Man I wanna see FearlessBros vs SparklyNinjas!_

_(Spec)BajanCanadian:-^^^^^_

* * *

_**End of Episode 6!**_

_**The border will now shrink 825 blocks!**_

"See ya'll back next time for episode 7 of UHC we are on a roll!" Matt cheers

"Yea buddy!" Ant cheers as well


	21. YouTuber UHC Ep 7: PJ Strikes Again!

Ray's YouTube Career Chapter 18

* * *

_(Another Quick Pre-Talk :D)_

**Guest**

**Gg dude ur awesome at maiking fanfics**

_Thx man, even if you're a guest, it means a lot :)_

**IHeartMC**

**No Mitch died D:**

_Lol sorry but I've wanted to see another kill from Isaac on Mitch, since Mitch the nub doesn't play on MCSG anymore_

**INeverLose**

**I wonder what would happen if PJ were to encounter Isaac's team 0_0**

_You'll have to read and find out huehuehuehue :D_

**Blackswordgames**

**Post more of this it is amazing kepp up the good work love how you brought back UHC from your old story the prequel to this :)**

_Lol thanks, I've wanted to write more UHC after the prequel, I was kinda rushing through the chapters to get to this moment lol. So if you see some typos don't judge XD._

_Before going back to the story, I was challenge by xyzLinkXZeldaxyz to type my name without looking so here it is_

_Rsis2sl1cj_

_Aww GG. Anyway Lol Back to the story my fellow slick ninja's_

* * *

_Ray's POV_

Rayis2slick – 6 ½ Hearts

CaptainSparklez – 10 Hearts

AshleyMariee – 9 ½ Hearts

"Acid's team is back there, we can go fight them…" Ashley suggests

"Honestly, I agree." Jordan smirks

'Now they want to fight?' I thought to myself but I had to say no "Sorry guys but I have to say no."

"What why?! Your our best fighter and your saying no?"

"For once I'm not thinking recklessly." I laughed "Besides, Taz and Justin are good at PvP, Tom and Jeff are a meh, but anybody can be beaten." _(Tom barely killed Isaac in season 6, FLUKE I TELL YA!) _"UHC PvP is at a waaaay different level than regular PvP, well only because you don't regen…"

"Then take on the easy guys aka Tom and Jeff, I'll can Blitzz and Jordan can take on Taz."

"No offense Ashley but I don't think you can beat Justin." I chuckle

"Awww I see how it is." Ashley broke the anvil, while I had my sharp 3 iron sword in it, she took my sword and gave me her puny sharpness 1 diamond sword

"Ashley don't mess around. I will kill you to get that sword if I have too." My voice turned serious

"You're a dick." Ashley jokingly laughed

"Don't think I won't do it." I pulled out my flame/power 3 bow and aimed at her

"Alright here you butt." Ashley threw my sword back at me

"Is that why comments on wall's video say nothing but 'GG You Butt'…" I immediately swapped my fishing pole, smacking her away

"Ahhh you dick don't scare me like that!" Ashley shouted, thinking she had gotten shot "How did you switch so fast."

"Hotkeys you scrub, I still have a lot of pvp skills to teach you." I laughed, returning her sword

"Oh guys, the AciDic's are there." Jordan ran off, Ashley and I followed him, F5ing I saw another team behind Justin's, please let them fight Noah's team, 3v4 anything can happen.

* * *

_FearlessBros POV_

_TheCreeperFarts – 81 Health_

_PrivateFearless – 93 Health_

_OhTekkers – 100 Health_

"Mining towards 0.0 doesn't seem like a good idea…" Matt questions Isaac and Ant's decision

"Can't afford running into Ray." Isaac sighs

"Isaac? Afraid?" Ant snickers

"He's gg10ed hackers before, he could be at our level."

"We'll be fine, we're only about 200 blocks away from 0.0 and it's about to turn night, let's stay down here man. We can't afford taking more damage" Matt starts digging around

* * *

_SteelGamerzFTW POV_

_NoahCraftFTW – 91 Health_

_Supersmashgalray – 97 Health(Devon's apples)_

_Kricken – 100 Health(Golden Head from Devon)_

"Should we?" Rachel asks

"We could, we each have a spare gapple." Sidney cheers

"Taz and Justin are all strategy, we can out PvP them though, but It's Jeff and Tom im worried about. They will get in the way…" Rachel thinks

"Wow scout of the year." Noah laughs

"Thanks." Rachel smiles

"Oh god people!" Justin's voice could be heard through mumble

"We have no choice now, engage!" Noah ate his golden apple, charging at tom and Jeff. Sidney went at Justin and Rachel ran at Mike/Taz.

Rachel had the power 2 bow, and managed to also predict where Taz would be juking landing 3 hits on him before switching to sword battle, surviving with 4 hearts, she ate her golden apple at went back to 6 hearts

_**LegendXTaz was killed by Supersmashgalray**_

_**3 players remaining of team AciDicMania**_

_**The Border will now shrink 875 block per episode!**_

_Rayis2slick: GG!_

_PrivateFearless: Wow gg taz_

_(Spec)SteelSaint: gg go team!_

_Noah engaged the 2v1, and did great until Tom and Jeff pulled out their bows, gg Noah to his juking skills that really screwed him over._

_**NoahCraftFTW was killed by AciDic_Saiyan**_

_**2 players remaining of team SteelGamerzFTW**_

_**The border will now shrink 900 blocks per episode**_

_OhTekkers: gg more more more!_

_PerpetualJordan: gg gg gg!_

_AshleyMariee: GG Acid!_

_The fight continued as Rachel chased after Tom and Jeff, then Justin finally finishes off Sidney who never ate her gapple._

_**Kricken was killed by AciDicBliTzz**_

_**1 players remaining of team SteelGamerzFTW**_

_**The border will now shrink 925 blocks per episode!**_

_TheCreeperFarts: Wow 0_0_

_PerpetualJordan: GG!_

"Oh hey a gapple!" Justin cheered, eating it, going from 6 ½ to 8 ½

_Rachel continued to snipe Tom and Jeff who tried to run away by parkouring on tree tops, Savanna tree tops….._

_**6Bromedia hit the ground to hard!**_

_**2 players remaining of team AciDicMania**_

_**The border will now shrink 950 blocks per episode!**_

_(Spec)Xrmpx13: gg!_

_(Spec)NoahCraftFTW: GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

_(Spec)NoochM: Gege Wepe!_

_Rachel had forgotten all about Justin who was right behind her, he did the tactical move and lava's her_

"Ahh damn it, gg!" Rachel sighs in defeat, she had left Jeff on 1 heart.

_**Supersmashgalray took a bath in lava!**_

_**Team SteelGamerzFTW is Eliminated!**_

_**The border will now shrink 975 block per episode!**_

_(Spec)NoahCraftFTW: No :'(_

_(Spec)palmerater: gg_

_(Spec)Vengelfe: gg :'( I had my money to you guys. _

_Justin grabs the 5 heads and quickly runs towards Jeff who had made a crappy wooden base on a tree._

"Ohh they had 8 spare gold on them!" Justin cheers

"Nice, now can I have a head, im so scared right now lol" Jeff chuckles

* * *

_FearlessBros POV_

"Found more diamond…" Ant didn't sound thrilled anymore

"Wow were so stacked we're not even excited over diamond anymore." Matt laughs

"Ant why did you put your potions in the chest?"

"You never know man." Ant corrects Isaac "Found another mineshaft, power 3 bows?"

"Sure where did you go?" Isaac looks around

"Oh I went far up…" Ant laughed, not noticing who was behind him

"What's that sound?" Matt asks

"Sounds like quiet breathing" Isaac says in a confused way

"Odd. Is mumble glitching?" Ant asks

"Nope." The voice mumble, breaking out of the wall and sneak attacking Ant

"Oh dude PerpetualJordan! PerpetualJordan!" Ant panics, hitting Jordan with his pickaxe, switching to his sword too late

"What?! Where?!" Isaac starts running around

"Im dead." Ant sighs, only hitting PJ once with his sharp 3, having dropped PJ to 5 hearts overall, this not mattering as Jordan ate a golden head going back up to 9 hearts then eating a regular golden apple, getting back to full health

_**TheCreeperFarts was killed by PerpetualJordan**_

_**2 players remaining of team FearlessBros**_

_**The border will now shrink 1000 blocks per episode!**_

_(Spec)FatlessMoon: Wat? GG!_

_Rayis2slick: No way, Jordan got Ant again…_

_AciDicBliTzz: GG!_

"Where was he?! Ant how do I get up there?" Isaac shouts

"I don't know I can't say anything, he's in there thought so watch your backs, I have to go Isaac, Matt great playing with you." Ant sighs again

'Buddy has disconnected from call' Were the words that killed Isaac inside


	22. YouTuber UHC Ep 8: The Finale! AKA GG!

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 18.5

* * *

_Hey my fellow slick ninja's, i promised myself i'd update yesterday but my Laptop just broke down so im currently on my other laptop, but don't worry, here's the next chapter, enjoy reading and I'll start writing 2,000 word chapters again :D_

_I'll also put 3 facts about myself every once in a while, why? well because some think writing is easy and that we writers have no excuses for being late to update, well to those lovely haters, we (And i speak for every writer) have lives, sure writing fanfics is awesome, but we do have to get back to our daily lives and most writers on this website are teens(so am I) That means school comes first even though school sucks, and for me especially._

_1. Im actually from Texas (But would like to move or at least visit Boston one day)_

_2. School is difficult for me as I am colorblind from the left eye, and cruel people still exist in this world sadly Ex. i deal with douchebags everyday who ask me color related questions, but what's one way to deal with trolls? you ignore them then...thats it GG!_

_3. Im addicted to Minecraft (Kinda noticeable XD)_

**_BACK TO THE_****_ STORY!_**

* * *

_Last Time On Chapter 18_

_Ahhh you dick don't scare me like that!" Ashley shouted, thinking she had gotten shot "How did you switch so fast?"_

_"Hotkeys you scrub, I still have a lot of pvp skills to teach you." Ray laughed, returning her sword_

_"Ohh they had 8 spare gold on them!" Justin cheers_

_"Nice, now can I have a head, im so scared right now lol, and at one little heart." Jeff chuckles_

_"Oh dude PerpetualJordan! PerpetualJordan!" Ant panics_

_"What?! Where?!" Isaac starts running around_

_"Im dead." Ant sighs_

_**TheCreeperFarts was killed by PerpetualJordan**_

_**2 players remaining of team FearlessBros**_

_**The border will now shrink 1000 blocks per episode!**_

"Where was he?! Ant how do I get up there?" Isaac shouts

_"I don't know I can't say anything, he's in there though so watch your backs, I have to go Isaac, Matt great playing with you." Ant sighs again_

_'Buddy has disconnected from call'_

_"Oh no Ant..." Isaac speaks with disappointment_

* * *

_FearlessBros POV_

"Alright guys were back for episode 8 where im going to hunt PJ down for killing Ant." Isaac growls in anger

"Isaac we have to ignore him the staircase i made already leads to 0.0" Matt pleads

"No way Matt he killed Ant again, THIS time he really won't get away with it." Isaac continues to look around

"Come on man your better than this, Jordan could kill us both if he plays his cards right."

"That's a chance im willing to take again." Isaac goes up multiple staircases, still not finding anything

* * *

_PerpetualJordan's POV_

_PJ - 10 hearts_

_Isaac - 9 hearts_

_Matt - 10 hearts_

"No Way GG." Jordan spoke quietly "He had diamond sharpness 3 awesome." Jordan threw out his sharpness 2 iron sword, looting through Ant's stuff he put on the prot 2 armor and also grabbed his power 2 bow.

"I see the names..." Jordan looked downwards, partially blurred as they crouched, he could see 'Tekkers' and 'Fearless' "More lovely golden heads..." Jordan chuckles, making a golden head using Ant's head

_3rd Person POV_

"I saw his name..." Isaac starts mining towards PJ who had un crouched to craft another golden head

"Isaac don't..." Matt follows behind

* * *

_Ray's POV AKA 3rd Person_

_SparklyNinjas_

_Ray - 6 1/2 hearts_

_Ashley - 9 1/2 Hearts_

_Jordan - 10 Hearts_

_AciDicMania_

_Jeff - 5 Hearts_

_Justin - 8 1/2 Hearts_

"Who is that over there?"

"It's AciDic." Ashley crouches and heads towards them, coincidentally they had made a base right at 0.0

"It's only Justin and Jeff. But we can't underestimate them." I spoke, switching to my bow, charging a shot while holding down on the left side of the mouse, breaking leaves as well

"This is the end Jeff." Justin sounded happy though the mumble noises

"Oh well we had a great run." Jeff went to his sword, watching Ray break though the leaf covered ground of their small base

"Yolo!" Both shouted, Justin charged Ashley and Jordan while Jeff went for Ray

"Come here Jeff!" I smirked, he charged and landed a hit on me, i didn't realize he had sharp 2 "What is on that sword and how he hit me?!" I panicked, having dropped to 4 hearts i nearly just ran at him as well instead i was able to keep my composure, fishing poled Jeff backwards and landing a flame shot on him, with the edition of power 3, jeff went from 5 hearts to 2 as he was barely able to water bucket his way to safety. But still being in water he was an easy 1 shot for ray

_**AciDic_Saiyan was killed by Rayis2slick**_

_**1 player remaining of team AciDicMania**_

_**The Border will now shrink 1000 blocks per**_** episode** (Devon stopped the border from shrinking as the world was already a 150x150 world)

_(Spec)LegendXTaz: GG Jeff :(_

_(Spec)Kaleidow: GGGGG!_

_(Spec)Bashur: How the balls is he doing that?!_

_(Spec)XtremeHD21: It's called skill-^_

_(Spec)TheCreeperFarts: GG and LOL Stephen_

_Justin had knocked Jordan into a deepish cave which left him in a 1v1 with Ashley_

"What's going on? Im lagging!" Ashley tries to hit Justin but ends up missing as on her screen Justin was moving in different locations, when in reality, she was frozen on Justin screen, who took advantage and killed her

**_AshleyMariee was killed by AciDicBliTzz_**

**_2 players remaining of team SparklyNinjas_**

_**The Border will now shrink 1000 blocks per**_** episode!** (Already explained it XD)

"Fuck!" I growled, running over towards Justin who too busy looking through all the loot, i placed lava on him, forgetting to pick it back up, All of Justin's stuff including all the heads he had burned in lava

**_AciDicBliTzz took a bath in lava!_**

**_Team AciDicMania is ELIMINATED!_**

_**The Border will now shrink 1000 blocks per**** episode**!_

"Fuck's sake now we have no heads." I punched my keyboard in anger, eating the golden apple i saved, going back up to 6 hearts, Jordan was at 7 1/2 hearts. Ashley had came into my room, sitting beside me she gave me the signal that she wouldn't speak

"Jordan do you have any heads? I was only able to get Jeff's." I said, making a golden head, saving it as well

"Nope, and Ashley had all the apples as well." Jordan gave me 16 gold

"Let's break trees down then mate." I sighed, chopping leaf blocks

* * *

_FearlessBros POV_

"Where did he go?" Isaac searched around, finding where Ant was killed but no sign of Jordan

"Surface." Matt looked up and barely caught notice of the 'Perpetual' part of PJ's name

"Leez go boyz, we have to avenge Ant." Isaac went up the staircase, crouching, once reaching the top, Jordan had poured lava, getting both Isaac and Matt

"No you don't prick!" Isaac shouts, drinking a health potion and a strength potion, he went at PJ while he was burning, PJ was still lagging around, managing to avoid Isaac's hits, but not Matt's, it was a brawl, people were knocked in the lava and barely survived, Matt had poured a water bucket, saving Isaac but also helping PJ as well

"How has he not died yet?" Matt question as he and Isaac start bow spamming Jordan who ate 2 golden apples thinking they were the golden heads

"Die already fucks sake!" Isaac shouts, charging at Jordan himself, hitting him with the sharpness 3 sword with the strength boost, killing jordan who was trapped in the water in 3 hits

**_PerpetualJordan was killed by PrivateFearless_**

**_Team MinnowSnakes is ELIMINATED!_**

**____****The Border will now shrink 1000 blocks per**** episode**!

_(Spec)PerpetualJordan: gg :'(_

_(Spec)NoahCraftFTW: gg Jordan_

_(Spec)TheCreeperFarts: GGGGG! :D_

_Rayis2slick: 2v2... D:_

_PrivateFearless: Always wanted to 1v1 you dude_

_Rayis2slick: Same thing man..._

_Isaac and Mat had to use all the golden apples and/or heads than PJ had to get back to full health_

* * *

_3rd Person POV (Final Battle Coming Up :D)_

"Any apples?" Ray asked

"None yet." Jordan sprinted around

"Im gonna go check to roofed forest, i could only chop one of those big trees but it should have dropped at least 1 apple." Ray runs off from Jordan and into the roofed forest

"I see them..." Matt mumbles

"Oh no Ray made a big mistake, Matt i want you to take him out, I'll take our sparklez." Isaac crouches around

"Sure thing." Matt runs away from Isaac and sneaks into the roofed forest

"Come on you stupid apple." Ray growled

"Oh god what's going on?!" Jordan shouts, he was in major trouble and didnt have a golden apple

"Im coming back!" Ray ate his golden head only to be cut off by Matt who came from behind and landed 3 strength hits, dropping Ray from 10 to 5 hearts "Ugh not today Matt!" Ray did a perfect 360 turn and fishing poled him into a pond of water then quickly started sniping him, if not for that water, Matt would've killed Ray

**_OhTekkers was killed by Rayis2slick_**

**_1 Player remaining of team FearlessBros_**

**____****The Border will now shrink 1000 blocks per**** episode**!

_(Spec)BajanCanadian: omg D:_

_(Spec)AshleyMariee: :D :D :D_

_(Spec)PerpetualJordan: Oh no sparklez :(_

"Jordan health?" Ray shouted, going through Matt's loot, finding an instant health, which her _instantly_ drank, going from 5 to 7 hearts

"Im really sorry, im at 3 hearts, Fearless is at 8" Jordan sighs in defeat

"Nonono don't give up yet." Ray tried to motivate Jordan who was eventually sniped to death

**_CaptainSparklez was killed by PrivateFearless_**

**_1 Player remaining of team SparklyNinjas_**

**____****The Border will now shrink 1000 blocks per**** episode**!

___(Spec)turqmelon: 1v1 Ray vs Fearless_

___(Spec)TheCreeperFarts: GO ISAAC!_

___(Spec)Mousie_Mouse: GO RAY!_

"Dammit gg." Jordan chuckled, slowly leaving the call, wishing Ray luck

_Isaac and Ray quietly communicated through mumble_

"Alright Fearless it's time..." Ray aimed from behind a tree

"It seems so slick man..." Isaac walked into the roofed forest, only having 15 seconds of strength left

"Come here Isaac." Ray fired his shot and barely missed, and also missed his fishing pole hit, rushing Isaac straight on instead of using his knock back strategies "Oh god what is that?!" Ray shouts as he was hit twice by Isaac's sharp 3 strength hits, dropping to 2 hearts. Ray landed only 1 hit on Isaac with his sharpness 3 sword, dropping Isaac to 6 hearts, before finally landing his bow shot, which Isaac was blocking with his sword, only dealing 2 hearts, dropping to 4 1/2

"Holy shit fire!" Isaac saved himself with a water bucket, this giving Ray enough time to run off so this way Isaac's strength would wear off

"Oh god, 2 hearts vs 4..." Ray had gone down a staircase mine to try and fix his inventory, forgetting to get Matt's head, having enough gold for it as well "Oh my god, why am i choking?" Ray growled, tossing out all the useless stuff on the ground(Not really useless but at the time being, USELESS!)

"Where'd ya go dude?" Isaac crouched and circled the staircase opening

"Here we go..." Ray whispered as low as he could into the mic, slowly rising to the top, quickly rushing as Isaac uncrouched "What's up Isaac?" Ray fired a bow shot that wasn't fully charged, Isaac dealt 1 heart of damage, still burning, Ray went in for a block it and so did Isaac, this being the finishing blow for one of the two fierce competitors, the winner being...

_**Rayis2slick was killed by PrivateFearless**_

_**Team SparklyNinjas is ELIMINATED!**_

_**Team FearlessBros has won UHC!**_

_**WINNER! WINNER! WINNER!**_

_ZombiUnicorn: GG!_

_Bashur: GG!_

_Hwnt: GG!_

_Logdotzip: GG!_

_XtremeHD21: GG!_

_FatlessMoon: GG! JAJAJAJA!_

_NoochM: Yo GG Man_

_Vikkstart123: GG fearless!_

_Mousie_Mouse: GG! :'(_

_Elleanora: GG_

_ohbabyitsmitty: GG_

_Kaleidow: gg!_

_PocketIsland: gg!_

_Vengelfe: gg slick man i was rooting for you!_

_TruMu: what an ending gg!_

_HuskyMudkipz: GG!_

_ChocotheChocobo: gg!_

_Xrpmx13: 2nd place gg!_

_Turqmelon: GGGGGGGGGG! WHAT A SEASON LOL!_

_SteelSaint: gg!_

_HyperDarkness: GG Isaac!_

_palmerater: not happy with that ending lol_

_TheFamousFilms: gggggggg!_

_BajanCanadian: Agreeing with palmer lol_

_PeteZahHutt: gggggg!_

_Pwincessly:GG loved that intense ending!_

_Woofless: GG not even the flame bow could do it_

_TBNRfrags: GG RAY YOU FUDGING CACTUS!_

_TBNRGirlfriend: GG!_

_RealTBNRKenworth: GG!_

_LegendXTaz: gg_

_NoahCraftFTW: gg!_

_kricken: GG!_

_6Bromedia: GG 0_0_

_supersmashgalray: RAAAY HOW DIDNT YOU WIN?! GG!_

_TheCreeperFarts: YESSSSS! GG!_

_AciDic_Saiyan: gg_

_AshleyMariee: gg he's so upset right now lol!_

_AciDicBliTzz: gg!_

_PerpetualJordan: GG fearless bros, glad it was you guys i died to_

_OhTekkers: GG!_

_CaptainSparklez: GG_

_(Who was hesitant to type at first)Rayis2slick: GG isaac, great fight mate_

_PrivateFearless: GG Ray you took me down to half a heart_

"Noooo!" Ray held his head in anger as soon as he read that he had left Isaac on half a heart

"Soooo close." Ashley hugged Ray and whispered into the mic "2nd place at least"

"Yea we got that far, better than dying first, but damn did i want to beat Isaac." Ray groaned "Well guys if you enjoyed that incredible UHC run leave a like and a comment saying if i should be in the next UHC or not, subscribe to everybody who participated, especially my team and the winning team of Isaac, Matt, Ant and Stephen. Have a nice day and i'll see you all next time." Ray pushed through the outro and finished his recording. "GG!" Ray threw his hands in the air "So close, but you can't win them all..."


	23. GG10'ing Cube Members

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 19

* * *

_Pre-Written Chapter that got deleted :(_

_Luckily i decided to not play Xbox all day and re-wrote it :D Enjoy mates (I've been watching a lot of AciDicBliTzz, PrivateFearless and AshleyMariee, so now i say 'Rude' 'Noice' and 'Mate' more often lol)_

* * *

_5 AM in the morning, i woke up to the loud voices in my head telling me to get over the UHC loss and move on by recording, recording now! Seriously it's 5 AM why do i want to record, ugh big noob, whatever, MCSG early recording it is. I need to stay awake, to the bottle of caffeine pills! Checking my bag, i grabbed the bottle, opened and saw half of them were gone, aww these were supposed to last me 6 months, i've barely been in England for A month. Time for a real coffee._

"Morning." Tara said as we walked downstairs

"Why are you awake?" I asked

"Meh, can't sleep, you?"

"Same, especially after losing to Isaac that way..." I sighed

"Gonna take your anger out on your desk/computer."

"Daily routine." I headed into the kitchen and a big cup of coffee was already served

"Your welcome." Tara winked at me

"You were awake before?"

"Yup, im really tired kid." Tara yawns, barely being able to stand as i caught her from and falling and laid her down across the couch

"Welp your about to crash, need anything else before i go?"

"Nah." Tara's eyes instantly closed

"Alrighty then." I grabbed my coffee and headed back upstairs

Checking my PC i saw that part 1 of UHC had already been uploaded, awesome now i won't lag when i record, alrighty then, MC, log in and head to MCSG US server. And somehow i did it again, it's like to eZ for me, but i got into another game with Cube members, this time it was StrauberryJam, Heyimbee, DulJuice and Stacyplays, i wasnt really shocked, i was yawning, well because i was tired, and just trying to stay awake while reading through the all fan posts over the cube members, some asking if i was recording with them. Honestly, bad enough the map was Demon's Breeze,

_FateXSlayer: Holy shit straub, bee, dul and stacy!_

_Pindaaar: Rayis2slick are you recording with them?!_

_[YouTube]Rayis2slick: Lol nope, just going solo_

_Erenplaysgames: Aww sad face lol_

_[YouTube]Heyimbee: GL other youtuber :)_

_Meanwhile..._

"Another YouTuber?" Straub asks

"Yea, never heard of him..." Dul treated it like it was nothing

"You didnt see Sean's video? That Ray guy took out Bayani and Graser then dropped Sean to 1 heart before dying." Stacy gasps in shock

"So he's going to own us?" Bee giggles

"Yup." Stacy laughs

"Shit i'll still record." Dul continues to act very well you know, dull and not surprised

_Back to Ray_

"Hey guys what is up Ray the slick ninja here back with some more survival games here on MCSG, it is 5 AM, im on the US server so it will be laggy of course. Today im in another game with some more cube members, lol im gonna get so much hate if i kill them." I laughed "3.2.1 Let's do this!" I was glitched back to my pedestal, barely being able to reach spawn, only managing to grabbing a fishing rod :D, hell i'll take it, my favorite weapon. I ran away, being chased by 2 guys with stone swords, i didn't know of they were after me or if they just casually running the same direction, upon opening a chest, i accidentally went in f5 mode, it actually helping as i saw then targeting me, luckily the chest had a wooden sword so i could at least defend myself.

"Ugh, they are behind me still..." I popped my neck, still in f5, i quickly changed back and in a classic 360 turn, getting incredible knockback hits on _Pindaaar _and this being Demon's Breeze, bye bye, into the lava you go mate :)

_3rd Person POV_

"Yup this guy knows what he's doing. That pindar guy got shrekt." Straub looks on in amazement, he and bee were followed by 6 other people, all of them being girls who idolized bee

"Awww they gave me an iron chestplate and a stone sword." Bee cheers

"Oh wow." Straub tried stealing Bee's stuff but goes to no avail.

(Note: They aren't in the same call but it's 3rd person so they will both be heard)

"Your done." Ray says, pushing _PvPXPro _in the lava, double f5'ing to see Bee and Straub along with their fans running at him now

"...5.6.7 and 8, aw fucks sake i don't think i can 1v8" Ray continues to run off, sprinting towards and island, he was being punched by the 6 randoms while straub and bee just watched

"Wow it's like we just commanded our fans to punch him to death." Bee sprints towards Ray as well

"Surprised he's still alive." Straub laughs "Stacy, how are you and dul doing?"

"Were doing great actually." Stacy responds

"Oh no mitchell look!" Bee squeals, watching as Ray now had an enchanted iron sword, killing all 6 of the fans as they were in a closed in area

"Smite 5 iron sword, useless enchant, but intimidating." Ray smirked, slowly head outside

_[YouTube]StrauberryJam: Slick we can talk, we don't have to fight D:_

_[YouTube]Heyimbee: Yea he's right ^ no fighting :D_

_[YouTube]Rayis2slick: I didn't want to gg10 you guys anyway XD_

_Erenplaysgames: Burned lol_

"So cocky..." Straub sighs

"He must be that good." Bee moves out of the way to let Ray pass by

"We should go kill him while his back is turned." Straub runs towards Ray again only for ray to turn in time to land 2 hits ons straub

"Mitch back up!" Bee demands as they both run back to the already looted island

"Pricks..." Ray jokes "I knew i had to f5, nobody can be trusted."

* * *

15 Minutes passed by, more people dropped like flies curtesy of the 2 teams, Stacy and Dul were nearly both in full iron(Stacy had a diamond sword, Dul had stone), Straub and Bee were in full chain(both only had stone swords), Ray had all different kinds of amor pieces, Golden Helmet, chain boots, leather pants and an iron chestplate.(With an iron sword along with a power 1 bow.)

"6 people left, the 4 cube members along with that eren guy...Damn this is gonna be tough one." Ray mumbled, heading to spawn

"Oh there he is!" Bee cheered, and ran at Ray, thinking she had backup

"Bee your going alone!" Dul warned, but it was too late

'Rekt' 'Rekt' 'Rekt' were the sounds coming from Ray's game, having that soundpack amused Ray whenever he shot somebody a voice would say 'Rekt'

"That's another bow shot, she's done." Ray went in for a block hit that killed bee, Ray still surviving with 10 hearts

"Nooo i died!" Bee shouted

"I got this." This time it was dul that rushed Ray, BY HERSELF

"No Dul don't do what i did!" Bee shouts

"Come here Dul" Ray fishing poled Dul into a wall, pulling out his, to land a couple of half charged shots on Dul who kept trying to run straight at Ray

"Your done gg." Ray sniped dul again and went in for a simple block hit. Another gg10

"How did the fight go?" Stacy, asked, checking the spawn loot/chests

"I didn't hit him a single time XD." Bee giggles

"Same, i got shrekt." Dul laughs

"Noooo, he did not gg10 you..." Stacy contains her laughter...barely.

"Ah crap here comes straub trying to clean me up." Ray laughed, running away as Straub chased him momentarily, but stopped to go get what was left of Bee and Dul's stuff "Alright, awesome i was able to get dul's iron leggings and boots, nice, full iron." Ray swapped out his armor quickly along with throwing out any other items that were useless to him. "Oh there's stacy..." Ray sprinted towards spawn

"OMG Straub you left me alone!" Stacy shouts as she attempted to run at Ray with her now enchanted diamond sword.

"Nope lol." Ray sniped Stacy once 'Rekt' then sniped her again 'Rekt' "2 more bow hits and she should be done." Ray right clicked to charged his bow only to realize "Damn it, out of arrows. Sword it is" Ray's eyes did not blink or leave the PC screen at all, Step 1 Fishing rod to stacy, mess up her concentrating hits and make her swing wildly, done, Step 2, spiral around her, get free block hits and she's done. gg Another gg10. Looting through stacy's stuff she had 12 flint and 5 feathers, holy shiz, 20 arrows, perfect

[YouTube]Rayis2slick: Lol gg10'ing cube members for dayz

erenplaysgames: Im gonna rek you Ray

_Deathmatch hit, Ray looked around for the remaining 2 people, seeing Straub getting destroyed by that eren guy, a gg10 for him i guess?_

"Not even i could gg10 someone that fast..." Ray wondered

"OMG Hacker!" Bee squeals

"GG! GOD DAMMIT!" Straub slams on his desk

"If ray somehow win's this i'll just get on my knees and call him the god of PvP." Stacy jokes

"Oh god fucking kill aura hacker!" Ray had gotten hit repeatedly, erenplaysgames looking derpy when he was swinging

'Fucking' Hacker' Ray posts in chat, somehow also being able to escape with only 3 hearts.

'No proof mate.' Erenplaysgames responded

'Straub, Bee, Dul and Stacy got it recorded as well for sure.' Ray replies, pulling out his bow

'Get rekt noob' Eren posted before charging towards Ray once more.

"Come near me prick!" Ray shouts, sniping Eren and landing every single shot

'WTF AIMBOT!' eren types as that was a big noob mistake, Ray finishing him off with another snipe

_Ray's POV_

_Reading through all the GG's, it felt great to expose and take out a hacker_

"GG Well guys if you enjoyed this, leave a like rating and a comment saying if you want me to play more on hive, mcsg, or any other servers, see you all next time, have a nice day, Ray the slick ninjas signing out, peace." I ended the video, wanting to cheer but i'd wake up Ashley and her parents lol. I checked my skype to see what all the spam there was mid-game, i had gotten multiple contact requests,

Isaac - PrivateFearless

Ant - TheCreeperFarts

Matt - OhTekkers

Jordan - PerpetualJordan

Stacy - Stacyplays _wonder how she got my skype name, hmmm, then again how does anyone else get it -_-_

Harrison - DISCOMONK

And last but not least, my friend Tommy who did end up starting his own YT channel, he was at 2k subs, his girlfriend Melissa was also into YT, she was at 1k, noice, but wow dat game doe, i started editing quickly, added simple music and began to upload, noting in the description all the info i had on the hacker. But other than that GG, now im going to bed, this coffee may be strong but i'll find a way...or stay awake all day 0_0


	24. Slender: The Eight Pages With Ashley D:

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 20

* * *

1. Who is my favorite YouTuber? Tough choice actually i'd have to pick PrivateFearless over CreeperFarts just because of all the 'NOICE' jokes and laughs you can find in Isaac's videos

2. YouTuber I despise? MagneticMinecraft. Major douchebag who admitted in his goodbye video to doing YT JUST for money, cheating on all his series and saying he's been hating the game for a long time now, he bragged on how much money he got, even posting a pic on twitter of himself buying a PS4 with the money he made off YT, congratulations Mags, you bought a shit console and lost the respect of all your fans, bravo you fucking twat.

3. Which MC YouTubers would collaborate best? In my opinion i'd one day like to see PrivateFearless, CreeperFarts and PerpetualJordan record a vid in the same call, lol imagine how awkward that would be.

_Also, Happy Birthday to fellow reader of my story, Guardianboy who i'd promise would post a chapter on his B-Day which is today :D_

_**ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY FELLOW MY SLICK NINJAS!**_

* * *

"Ohhh Isaac posted a video." I clicked on it right as my video of me GG10'ing the 3 cube members finished uploaded

'Hello again guys, PrivateFearless or Isaac here taking on the ALS Bucket Challenge, thank you Stephen, Harrison and AciDicBliTzz for the nominations, now i've decided to nominate Matt AKA OhTekkers, Ant or TheCreeperFarts and last but not least a person who'd i'd like to record with some day, Rayis2slick, you guys have 24 hours to do the challenge or else your bitches and still have to pay. Here it goes' Isaac braced himself as Harrison(who was visiting Isaac at the time) dumped 3 giant buckets of iced water all over Isaac who starts jumping up and cold, shivering as his paren't handed him a towel

'F-f-fucking bastard i hate you!' Isaac struggled to even curse 'Alright you other bastards(Referring to Matt, Ant and Ray.) you guys better do the challenge, Fearless out.' The classic PrivateFearless intro cut off the rest of isaac's cursing as the video ended

"Damn it." I sighed and chuckled

"Tara grab lots of Ice!" Ashley shouts

"No need for that!" I shouted back, grabbing Ashley and pulling her in for a kiss

"What was that for?" She blushed

"Nothing, just wanted to say i love you without having to actually say it..." I smiled and kissed ashley on the cheek

"Your not doing the challenge?" Ashley's face turned into a deeper shade of red

"I am, but im going to add a twist to it." I said, grabbing my phone, going on twitter to post a tweet

_'Rayis2slick: Thanks Isaac for nominating me to do the ALS ice bucket challenge but i won't just dump a bucket of ice on my head, let's make some fun out of this, so basically, you the fans will choose any other game aside from minecraft, yup im stepping out of my comfort zone and doing this, choose another PC game that i can play with any other person and if i can't win or succeed in any way at the game, i will pour 5 buckets of ice cold water and for each bucket i'll donate 200 bucks. Got it, good, now choose XD'_

"You sure do love taking risks, hope i get chosen as your partner." Ashley jumps on my back

"Oh i'll be mad if they don't choose you." I grab onto Ashley's legs "Powerslam!" I let myself fall back on my bed

"Oh god don't scare me like that." Ashley holds her chest in relief.

"FLYING NINJA!" I shouted again, jumping onto the bed next to her, pulling her in for another kiss that led a long make out session I guess you can call that a GG _huehuehuehuehue XD._

* * *

_2 hours Later_

"Game of choice, the most popular choices were, Garry's Mod, Amnesia and Slender: The Eight Pages, which all took so many votes, which the poll ended in..." (There were other games picked as well.)

Slender: The Eight Pages: 97 Votes

G-Mod: 87 Votes

Amnesia: 70 Votes

Happy Wheels: 55 Votes

Dota2: 33 Votes

SMITE: 12 Votes

Minecraft(_-_-_): 2 votes

_With the partner of choice being..._

Ashley: 129 Votes

Isaac: 99 Votes

Justin: 88 Votes

Mitch: 75 Votes

Preston: 61 Votes

Christian: 29 Votes

_Slender with Ashley, what a horrible pairing lol, I would take the keys and she would take the mouse, here we go mates :D_

"Alright so what are we meant to do?" Ashley derped and looked aimlessly as i kept walking straight.

"Were meant to find the 8 pages and we only get 1 shot at this, so you know, don't fuck up." I laughed

_After 5 Minutes of finding nothing we heard a loud Boom! meaning Slenderman was coming, oh jeez here comes the 'fun' And here's where i kind of snapped and went off on Ashley who just laughed and giggled it away._

"Ashley turns your ass around!" I shouted

"I keep smushing my face into the tree, oh a page!"

"Get and go, grab and run."

"Oh i turned the torch off."

"It's not a torch, it's a light just fucking take the page!"

"Alright we're on it. Hey ray you know what we should do?"

"Go on." I sighed as she started to clicking the light on and off trying to do the SOS signal

"We got this." She giggled

"ITS NOT WORKING OH MY GOD!" I looked right at her as i shouted

"What would be a good song to sing at this moment?" She asked yet again another question, starting to whisper the 'Let it go' lyrics

"You will not be staying alive by the end of this video." I shook my head as she giggled

"OH GOD THERE HE IS!" Ashley jumped on her seat

"What where?! We only have 1 page we can't die yet!" I tried to calm her down

"RUN RAY!"

"YOUR LOOKING AT A TREE ASHLEY!"

"HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!"

"YOUR LOOKING AT A FUCKING TREE I CAN'T RUN WITH YOU PANICKING AND LOOKING AROUND LIKE A MORON!" I shouted back, louder as we kept walking, leading into a closed in building.

"Go left here." Ashley suggests and listened "AHHHH!" She jumped again, the went fell on the floor this time

"COME ON!" i kinda smiled but kept my frown.

"We were stood in some shit that's all." Ashley had finally calmed down, what could go wrong now, oh wait, she turned left and there was that faceless prick, the sound effects of the game is what spooked us as Ashley literally jumped out of her seat and into my arms, pushing me backwards into the floor

"AHHHH OH SHIT! GET UP GRAB THE FUCKING MOUSE!" i shouted, helping her up as i got adjusted again, her mic however was so off but she in the heat of the moment just pretended like it was nothing, we turned and walked away

"Im shaking right now..." She giggled

"No way really?" I asked in a sarcastic manner as we found the 2nd page finally

"Aww sweet!" Ashley cheered

"6 more to go mate." I smiled, we headed out the building, back into the woods again, yay...

"Oh that's a big tree." Ashley said in awe, we went towards it, slowly turning

"Keep turning babe." I mumbled

"Oh i hear noises." She said then all of a sudden bam! a huge sound of static hit us for a brief moment before vanishing

"AHHHH HOLY SHIT GO GO GO GO!" I shouted "HOLY FUCK I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM, DID YOU SEE HIM?!"

"Yea i saw him then it went 'boop'..." Ashley calmly said

"Oh god he's right behind us." I said, but Ashley stupidly turned and screamed as she saw slenderman but was lucky enough to hit her mouse for the character's sight would be away from slenderman's

"RUN AWAY!" I shouted even though i had the controls -_-

"THE TORCH DOESN'T WORK!" Ashley panicked as she continued to click on her mouse

"THE TORCH DOESN'T WORK!" I repeated then heard her giggle "RUN AWAY! AHHHHHH!" The sound came back and spooked us both

"OH GOSH NO!" Ashley aimed the mouse everywhere

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I smiled for a bit at how bad she was doing

"I was walking towards the tree." Ashley picked up papers that were something completely un-related to our game "THIS ISNT HELPFUL IN ANYWAY!" Just the fact that she even bothered looking at those pictures made me laugh

"AHH IT'S WE'VE WALKED UNDER A RADIO!" She screamed once more as we walked past a partially open area we heard nothing but static, but these screams sounded real now

"KEEP RUNNING!" I shouted again even though i had the keyboard -_- "WHAT THE FUCK?! GO GO GO GO!" I glanced at Ashley, she had stopped screamed but showed a face of true terror like she was ACTUALLY spooked and scared "GOGOGOGO!" I commanded to no avail as she had yanked on the mouse so hard that it unplugged and were staring right into the faceless prick's face. Game Over -_-

"GG Fucking hell!" I punched on my table while Ashley hugged her knees in terror

"Well guys if you enjoyed this, leave a like and a comment, and uh yea i'll be doing 5 buckets for 200 bucks each, bye!" I quickly ended the outro to go comfort Ashley

"R-ray..." She rested herself against me

"It's fine im here now." I smiled and held her close, running my hand through her poof and smiling "Slender isnt real so relax sweet sweet poofy." I kissed her forehead and aided her towards the bed so she could lie down and rest. "I'll be here in a couple of mins." I said, running back to as fast as i could edit my video, quickly hitting upload, watching the rest process as i went to go lie beside Ashley, who was curled up into a ball "Aww is my little slick ninjas scared?" I teased

"N-no!" Ashley denied and kissed me on the lips

"Sure have proven me wrong..." I smirked, with sarcasm in my voice.

"You still gotta do the challenge." Ashley poked me

"I know..." I sighed


	25. A surprise for the Slick Ninja

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 21

* * *

"Hey guys what is going on it is AciDicBliTzz or Justin here with some LUCKY BLOCK BRIDGES! 4v4v4v4 Today on the winning squad we have Lachlan, Jerome and Ray along with yours truly, #AciDicNSlick!"

"Yea buddy the slick ninjas are dead and now AciDicNSlick lives on!" I replied

"Has the game started?" Jerome asks then quickly responds "It has for me lets gooooo!"

"The opposing teams are…" Lachlan said as he pressed tab "Preston, Kenny, Choco and Christian the team full of jags on one team."

"Ashley, Mitch, Rob and Mat on another." Jerome continued

"And last but not least we have Vikk, Martin(Bodil40), Simon and Taz!"

"I still don't see why Ashley couldn't be on our team…" I pouted

"Because the peeps have been complaining recently on how you guys ALWAYS team up, so it was time to split up the Slick Ninjas." Jerome cheered as he broke pretty much every surface lucky blocks "And if you guys didn't know, the lucky block mod is pretty much a death trap, you break blocks and could get super OP stuff like a lucky sword and potions or get something really poop like death pits and tnt and sets off right away."

"Wow 2 sets of gold armor, 5 god apples and a STICK!" Justin says as he breaks lucky blocks as well

"GG!" I type in chat

"Before we move on, Lachlan and Ray i wan't no fighting between you 2, i know how you guys don't get along…" Jerome starts

* * *

_Mitch's Team's POV_

"No way, i got lucky pants!" Ashley gasps

"Dope!" Mat laughs

"Don't even risk losing those, put them in an ender chest." Rob commands

"Hey robadobflob don't be so bossy." Mitch chuckles

"I have too, we're going up against some fierce competition. Preston's team and Jerome's team will be our main concern."

"Don't count out IckyVikky and Mike's team, aside from bodil the troll they can still win this." Mitch responds

"True very true." Rob nods as he looks at Ashley who was staring across her island at Ray "Hey get your head in the game woman!" Rob jokingly shouts

"Sorry." Ashley runs down to the mine to begin breaking more lucky blocks.

* * *

_Ray's POV_

"Im A PvPer, he's just another Pixelmon player…" I stated

"Well at least I'm funny." Lachlan tried to provoke me…

"Yea you keep telling yourself that." I sighed

"Guys please…" Justin now got involved

"So why did we choose him instead of Jeff?" Lachlan growls

"We never said that. We said if Ray couldn't make it we'd get Jeff"

"Why couldn't we bring in Isaac?" I asked "We would have kicked ass even if we had only plain armor."

"Mitch doesn't really like Fearless." Jerome tried to dismiss my question

"What about Ant or OhTekkers, hell even Noah, he had free time as well." I sighed as Jerome just ignored me "Lucky chestplate and helmet." I said with excitement

"Nice." Lachlan starts punching me "I need a pickaxe."

"Fine here." I said, tossing him a wooden pick that had like 10 durability on it

"Im not settling for wood." Lachlan now started hitting me with the pickaxe "Make me a stone pickaxe!" he shouted, pushing me in the lava

"Seriously kid?!" I tried to contain my anger, key word TRIED, as i was about to reach the land he kept pushing me back in until i died and all my stuff burned "Alright I'm done."

"What happened?" Justin asks

"Im done simple as that, fuck you Lachlan."

"Your welcome jag." Lachlan laughed at me

"Piss off i can win by my damn self." I sighed and left the damn call, typing in chat 'Fuck it I'm my own team now.'

_BajanCanadian: Huh?_

_Rayis2slick: left the Skype call, I'm done with Lachlan's childish attitude, I'm my own team now_

_Woofless: Are you sure?_

_CraftBattleDuty: What a jag…_

_Rayis2slick: Im getting the stuff I had before this ass hole killed me, it is enough to win. (Ray replied as he gave himself the lucky armor top half[Chesplate and Helmet] along with his iron sword, enchantment table, bow with 45 arrows, 3 god apples, 17 diamond, 5 apples and 38 gold along with 5 stacks of wood.)_

_Vikkstar123: Ray don't do this please. (Vikk typed in chat as he pulled Ray into his call)_

"What?" I asked with a harsh tone "Sorry for the attitude…"

"Ray let's chat." Taz says "Look man-!"

"I get it, your not recording with me anymore because Lachlan is your friend." I cut him off mid sentence "I guess i can be a solo gamer."

"Your our friend too." Vikk says

"Really? I'm not the last choice you guys get to put in your videos? Because people love pvp you add me in."

"This has nothing to do with minecraft now, were not going to ignore you just because you hate Lachlan, but you can't just do your own thing all the time, sometimes your going to have to record with people you hate or dislike, everyone has done it before, and we know you can as well, just join the call again and start fresh with Lachlan…" Taz explains

"Thanks Mike…." I chuckled

"Ok now get out of call so we kick your ass!" Bodil says with his goofy laugh (And no i didn't miss any words, Bodil is bulgarian so he slurs his words sometimes)

"Sure thing." I nodded and left the call, a little hesitant to join the other call, but eventually Justin pulled me in the call again

"Alright the team is back ignore that little argument there…" Jerome addresses, most like he'll cut it out of his video

"Lachlan just stay out of the way, if you need anything, ask don't push me in lava." I sighed

"Sure thing man." He responded, I'm assuming Justin and Jerome had a talk with him as well

"Lucky boots!" Justin shouted

"We should stack our pvp master with lucky armor." Jerome suggests(And if you didn't know, Lucky armor is pretty much Op, Prot 4, Thorns, Fire Prot, everything.)

"Nah im ok." I brushed the idea away "Im fine with just a lucky chestplate." I said as i gave Lachlan the lucky helmet

"Thanks dood." He says, giving me a strength 2 potion

"Wow were looking..." _Slurp sound_ "Noice!"

"Yea buddy." Jerome agrees

_Jerome: Lucky pants, full prot 1 iron armor, sharpness 1 diamond sword with 3 gapples_

_Justin: Lucky boots, protection 2 diamond pants, prot 1 iron chestplate and helmet along with a power 2 bow with 25 arrows and a sharpness 1 diamond sword_

_Ray: Lucky chestplate, Prot 2 iron armor, power 1 bow with 45 arrows, fishing rod, 4 gapples and sharp 2 iron sword, along with a strength 2 potion that lasts 3 minutes_

_Lachlan: Lucky helmet, the rest being prot 1 iron armor, sharp 1 diamond sword, 1 gapple and 2 healing potions_

* * *

_TBNR & Christian POV_

"Wow preston your our tank." Christian chuckles, watching his full diamond armor teammate_, One of the pieces of armor being lucky pants_

"Dude this is awesome, 3 healing potions, 2 golden apples, full diamond with sharpness 2." Preston cheered "If only this was UHC man, rekt!"

"If only we had a lucky sword." Kenny sighed

"Eh man we can't get everything sadly." Vincent cheers kenny up

_Preston - Full diamond(with lucky pants), Sharpness 2 along with his potions and gapples_

_Christian - Iron top half, diamond bottom half, sharpness 1 iron sword_

_Kenny - Full prot 2 iron armor, sharpness 1 diamond along with 2 regeneration potions_

_Choco - Prot 1 iron armor, knockback 2 iron sword along with 1 stack of tnt_

* * *

"NO NO NO!" Vikk shouts as he gets a void trap "YES THE SAVE TAZ!" Vikk had tp'ed to taz right before he died

"Wow vikk nice save." Taz backs away, not grabbing any of Vikk's stuff

"This is only my second game with lucky blocks and i hate them even more now."

"Relax vikky we got this..." Simon mumbles

_Taz - Diamond chestplate and boots with prot 2, iron helmet and pants that only have prot 1, sharpness 3 iron sword and 1 potion of healing_

_Vikk - Lucky Bow(that also has infinity making it a gg to whoever gets it), enchanted prot 1 iron armor and a sharpness 2 diamond sword_

_Simon - Lucky boots along with full prot 1 iron armor, sharpness 1 diamond sword and 2 gapples_

_Bodil - Lucky pants, prot 1 iron armor and a lucky sword_

* * *

_Mitch - Full prot 1 iron, sharp 1 diamond sword, fishing rod, power 1 bow with 20 arrows and 3 lava buckets_

_Ashley - Lucky pants and boots, top half being prot 1 iron armor, sharp 1 iron sword_

_Mat - Prot 3 gold helmet, the rest being prot 2 iron armor, sharp 1, knockback 1 diamond sword, and 2 healing potions_

_Rob - Lucky bow, prot 2 iron armor along with a sharpness 2 diamond sword_

'TIMES UP SCRUBS!' Mitch types in chat 'NO GOD APPLES OR REGEN POTIONS!'

_AciDicBliTzz: Rude..._

_ChocotheChocobo: nooooo mitch why?! :(_

"Aww but i wanted those potions from the double chest." Ashley pouts

"Yo um BliTzz and Slick man are looking right at us, should we rush them?" Mat asks, pretending the flash the team signal at Justin

"No way Mat you loco, Ray and BliTzz are the best of their team, why rush them?" Rob shakes his head

"Preston is in full diamond." Mitch growls "He always get's lucky in these."

* * *

3rd Person POV (Fight Time!)

"Come here Preston!" Ray hoped over a fail lava bucket attempt by preston, pulled back on his bow for a weak shot on him then quickly hotkeyed back to his sword in order so start his attack on Preston

"Yo im gonna need backup, we both take damage as we hit eachother, he must have the fudging lucky chestplate." Preston calls for his team

"Welp. Ow." Christian says calmly as he was shot and was on fire "Vikk has some kind of fire bow."

"Awww lucky he got the lucky bow." Kenny sighs

"Your done kid!" Preston said as he kept swinging

"Arrgh how isn't he dead yet?!" Ray growled, having to run back in order to eat a golden apple, f5ing for a quick second, seeing Preston was now backed up by Kenny

"Ray will you be ok?" Justin asks as he splashes ray with a healing potion

"Im good Justin, you keep a lookout for rob the try hard." Ray replies, charging at the duo with his bow out

"That bow isnt gonna work!" Kenny shouts

"Sike!" Ray changed to his sword, being able to hit kenny once, getting a great knockback hit as he switched to his fishing rod, knocking kenny even further back and off the ledge of the cobblestone bridge "GG." Ray mumbles, using his strength potion

_RealTBNRKenworth fell out of the world_

"Awww what the shrimp?!" Kenny sighs in anger

"I got this!" Preston charged Ray once again, forgetting to gapple as Ray had the strength advantages

"Oh my god die already puurston!" Ray chuckles, getting more block hits on preston, eventually finally taking out the 'tank' of the tbnr team

_TBNRfrags was slain by Rayis2slick_

"Fudge me man how low was he?!" Preston contains his anger as he begins to spectate choco who was up in a skybase

"Woo, damn preston got me down to 4 hearts. No christian you back the hell away!" Ray rushed in at Christian who was already near the ledge "Your done buddy!" Ray fishing poled then then smacked christian off the edge with his sword

_FatlessMoon fell out of the world_

"Whoa..." Mat reads the chat

"How does he do that?" Rob asks

"He's just that good." Ashley giggles

"He honestly is underrated." Mitch chuckles then see Simon and Bodil slowly making their way towards them by building across from above "The boatdil40 is coming." Mitch says as he tried to snipe them, managing to hit a shot but not being enough to knock simon off "Ah darn."

"AciDic is here!" Ashley panics as she get's ambushed by Justin and Lachlan, spamming lava buckets

"Oh niiiice!" Mat cheers as he knocks Lachlan in the lava

"Noooooo!" Lachlan tries escaping but goes to no avail as Mat and Rob keep hitting him back in

_CraftBattleDuty burnt to a crisp while fighting NoochM_

"Fire resistance get on my level!" Justin continues to swim towards Ashley

"Not today no no no." Mitch teases as he snipes Justin who moved slowly due to lava

"Ah ah noooo!" Justin tries blocking shots and dodging but fails miserably.

_AciDicBliTzz was shot by BajanCanadian_

"Oh god vikk also has the lucky bow!" Rob jumps in the water to remove the fire effects

"No wonder he has Mike nearby..." Mitch starts firing arrows at Vikk

"Watch out for Jerome as well he's unpredictable." Rob scouted the rest of the island

"Thank you preston for the full diamond." Ray chuckled, putting on the lucky pants while giving Jerome the regular chestplate and boots.

"Should we go finish off Choco?"

"Nah, he's no threat to us at the moment, we need to focus Vikk or Woofless, they both have lucky bows." I turned away for a quick second then when i looked back, Jerome was at the top of a big jungle tree at Vikk's island "How?" I laughed

"Ender pearls buddy." Jerome ran along the think wooden bridge built by Simon and Bodil and charged them both

"Ahh shit it's the bacca!" Bodil panics and simply jumps off, landing in a pool of water, that was being guarded by Mat and Ashley "God dammit!" Bodil laughed as he got rekt by Mat and Ashley

_Bodil40 was slain by NoochM_

"Bodil why did you ditch me dont you love me im bulgarian?!" Simon hysterically shouts as Jerome knocked him off the giants tree and made him land on the ground

_Simonhds90 was doomed to fall by ASFJerome_

"Noooo why Vikk?!" Jerome was shot from a distance by Vikk with the lucky bow that had everything, including punch

_ASFJerome was doomed to fall by Vikkstar123_

"It's all down to you now Ray, win this for us!" Jerome and Lachlan shout

"Well i'll do my best." Ray chuckles as Mat, Ashley and Rob start to run at him "We're not having any of that." Ray placed lava on the island opening, making them retreat right away

_NoochM: Rude!_

_AshleyMariee: What a butt_

"Ohh more potions." Ray cheered as he found the TBNR teams double chest, finding 2 more strength potions, each being strength 2 for 2 minutes. _Slurp Noise _"Ohhh noice!"

"Uh ray you got company." Justin warns as Taz was also charing at Ray

"Fuck's sake why go for me?" Ray drank the potion and starts block hitting Taz

"Oh god what is that sword?!" Taz shouted, trying to run away, only to land in water

"Your done." Ray landed another weak bow shot, quickly changing back to his sword and 1 shot taz

_LegendXTaz was slain by Rayis2slick_

"Oh my gawd..." Lachlan mumbled, not disappointed that ray didn't die by amazed at how good he was

_Rayis2slick: Vikk be smart about this..._ Ray types as he and Vikk point their bows at each other

_BajanCanadian: But you killed Mike, your a monster!_

_ChocotheChocobo: Mike?_

_AciDicBliTzz: Taz*_

"4v1v1v1." Ray mumbles

"You got this mate." Lachlan chuckles, punching ray as he was invisible

"Here we go..." Ray took his sight off of Vikk and turned it to Ashley and Mat "Their specialties, Or Mat's specialty is Sword pvp, sorry ashley i love you and all but your bad, oh god im getting slapped after she watches this, anyway, i assume they have no bows either so that could work to my advantage." Ray checked his inventory, he had 40 seconds of strength left

"Yo let's flank this guy!" Mat sprint jumps swinging his sword at Ray

"Don't go alone nooch." Ashley follows

"Eat that tnt." Ray place tnt above him and lit it with his Fns(Flint and Steel), landing both of them with direct hits, turning around, fishing poling both of them in a crater-ish hole that was full of water "Your done." Ray finishes only 1 of them off by sniping them as they tried to come up

_NoochM was shot by Rayis2slick_

"Bull." Rob shakes his head as he and Mitch carefully make their way towards Ray

"He doesnt see me." Ashley remained crouched as she blocked herself in with end stone

"Damn i can't go for her..." Ray kept his bow charged, aiming at rob and mitch then occasionally turning back towards Ashley

"Hey choco." Vikk said as he finished his bridge towards him

"Stay away!" Choco shouts, smacking Vikk once and sending him crashing to the ground

_Vikkstar123 was doomed to fall by ChocotheChocobo_

"No no no! im done!" Vikk began to rage as Taz, Bodil and Simon just laughed at him

"3v1v1" Ray mumbles

"Nomnomnomnomnom!" Ashley chanted as she broke from behind and started attacking Ray

"No way!" Ray was able to edge death with 3 hearts as he turned and bowed Ashley twice

"Come here!" Ashley continued to chase after him, she being at 8 hearts

"If i die to Ashley, the amount of hate i'll get..." Ray f5'ed to see ashley was far enough for him to jump and place a water bucket down, causing Ashley to be pushed back, but still landed a hit on Ray, dropping him to 1 heart

"ARRRGH Fuck off!" Ray spun and began to snipe ashley "Fuck off, fuck off!" Ray continued to snipe Ashley as she desperately tried to dodge

_AshleyMariee was shot by Rayis2slick_

"Get him rob he is low!" Ashley began to spectate

"Rrrrrr go away pricks!" Ray shouted, sniping Mitch and Rob as they try to rus

"Eat mah arrowz!" Rob begins to fire lucky bow shots at Ray, landing only 2

"Ahhh half a heart!" Ray spammed 2 healing potions, getting him back to 4 1/2 hearts, realizing they were on the bridge "Suicide mission!" Ray spammed tnt and lit it up, blowing up the entire bridge

_BajanCanadian blew up_

_Woofless fell out of the world_

"No way how did i survive?!" Ray started to breath heavily as he caught water and swam back up, eating enough golden apples to get back to full health

"Die!" Choco came up from behind and almost hit ray off the edge with his knockback sword

"Dude what is on that sword?!" Ray panics, drinking his last strength potion and charging at Choco, they collided with multiple hits, Ray was sent flying off the island "No you don't!" Ray pulled out his bow and fired a shot that somehow hit Choco

_ChocotheChocobo was shot by Rayis2slick_

3 seconds later...

_Rayis2slick fell out of the world_

_BajanCanadian: GG!_

_TBNRfrags: Ray wins? Lol gg!_

_NoochM: How?! lol wtf_

_AshleyMariee: That's why he's the best :)_

_Rayis2slick: GG!  
_

"Well if you guys enjoyed this fun pvp filled lucky block bridges game make sure to slap that like button, subscribe to all mah friends especially Ray the mvp, and with that note, you guys got anything to say?" Jerome asks

"OVERRATED!" Lachlan jokes

"AciDicNSlick!" Justin and Ray both shout

"Bai doods!" Jerome finished off the outro

* * *

_Ray's POV_

"Wow man how do you do all that?" Jerome asks

"Well this game was literally just luck lol." I chuckled

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Ashley's voice was heard

"Well go on now slick man, your lady is calling for you." Lachlan laughs

"See ya guys." I waved goodbye from my webcam and left the call

"Raaaay come here hon." Ashley called again

"Alright im coming!" I turned off my monitor

'Tara is it all set?' Ashley asked

'Yup, seduce him and bam we'll get him.' Tara cheered

"Alright what is it?" I asked, heading downstairs

"Nothing just wanted to congratulate you on your win."

"Why are you holding a camera?" I slowly backed away

"Nothing just recording a v-log, house tour?"

"Uh huh." I nodded

"Hey ray why haven't you done your ice bucket challenge yet?!" Ashley's father shouted as he drenched me with a bucket of ice cold water, holy shit that's cold!

"Ahhh fuck's sake!" I started jumping around

"Your not done yet!" Tara and her mother raised a huge box full of iced water from above and dumped it all over me

"Ahhh you fudging twats!" I tried containing my curse words "Bastards all of you!"

"Annnnd!" Ashley finished it off by dumping a final bucket on my head

"If im getting sick im taking someone with me!" I shouted as i hugged ashley and tackled her to the ground, kissing her cheek

"Ahhh get off!" She giggled, kissing me back as Tara grabbed the camera

"There's Ray's ice bucket challenge, thank you PrivateFearless for nominating him, it was so fun doing that!" Tara laughed as she ended the recording


	26. Preparing for a date, with help O,o

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 22

* * *

"Is that all those two do?" Lexi mumbles through the skype call

"Yup, play Minecraft, hug, kiss, cuddle on the couch, repeat the same thing everyday." Tara sighs

"They seem like the perfect happy couple but...Have they even been out on a REAL date?!"

"Nope." Tara chuckles "It's cute to see them like this and all but they do have to go on a date soon."

"Agreed, how did you get my skype information anyway?"

"Ray leaves his PC on, and how do i know that? Ashley always sends me in his room to get his mic cause her mic sucks." Tara laughs

"How about, you set them up on a date?" Lexi asks

"I'd be up for it, but Ashley doesn't really like going out, and Ray doesn't seem to be a people person. But don't worry, i got somebody." Tara smiled and scrolled through Ray's contacts, finding Vikk.

"Ray has more friends aside from you two?" Lexi asks in shock

"Wow rude." Tara giggles "You know a group called the sidemen?"

"Of course, but uh i don't think they will do a good job." Lexi shakes her head

"Relax, i got this." Tara smiles

"Hey! Off!" Ray walked in

"Byeeeee!" Tara was quick to push end call

"Who was that?" Ray asked

"Justin, he wanted to record but i told him he's to good for you."

"Rude." Ray shakes his head and sits down and gets on his PC, instantly getting pulled in a call with Isaac and Ant as Tara left

"Yo Isaac!" He cheered "We finally forming the dream team? I do see Ant in here."

"Damn right." Ant laughs

"Let's wreck." Isaac mumbles

"Yea buddy." Ant cheers

"Hmmmm..." Tara thinks, shutting the door and walking away

* * *

_2 day's later_

"Glad you could make it." Tara whispered

"No problem." Annie smiled

"Alright now let's trick Ashley, you got Quentin ready with the car?"

"Yes but won't Ashley just come with up without us having to use force?"

"It's just a backup plan, it's been almost a month, she and ray can't go on dates in minecraft." Tara laughs "Ashley can you come down here pl0x?!"

"What is it, Ray and I were going to record 'How to PvP' it's a shame Annie couldn't join in but-!" Ashley gasped "Annie!" She rushed downstairs and locked her arms around her

"Strong one." Annie gigged and hugged back "And i see you love being in pajama pants and a power moves only t-shirt at 2 P.M"

"Oh my god why didn't you tell me you were coming." Ashley ignored Annie's second statement.

"Quentin came to surprise me and i thought might as well surprise my friend as well, also Tara needed help."

"With?" Ashley asked

"Making you look sexy for tonight." Tara smiled, slowly leading Ashley outside

"Tonight?"

"You see, Ray is about to go on a date with you, so were taking you shopping to make you look hot!" Tara replied, making ashley slightly blush

"I don't like going out in public so much..." Ashley rubbed her arms

"Come on, you two can't play Minecraft forever!" Quentin cheered, motioning them to get in

'Vikk is it all set?' Tara texts

'Sure is, JJ, Deji and Harry will help 'pimp' Ray out ;)' Vikk replies

'Noice :D' Tara responded and put it away.

"B-but I..." Ashley got cut off as Annie and Tara pull her away

* * *

_Ray's POV_

"Ashley?" I asked, walking around the house, noticing it was empty "She left -_-"

"I'm starved." I held my grumbling stomach and headed to the kitchen "Bullshit I bought milk this morning." I looted through the fridge

"Fuck yo milk!" Harry's voice was heard, he dumped half the gallon of milk of me

"Ok, im not even mad right now..." I smirked, wiping milk off my face "But this isn't your house harry." I gripped his shoulder

"Ahhh relax mate." He backed away

"Yoooooooo!" JJ and Deji jumped in front of me and spooked the living hell out of me, Vikk followed behind, making a normal entrance

"Ok im making sure all the doors are locked next time." I was slow to get up "So we got KSI, CSG, W2S and Vikk. _Slurp_ Noice!"

"We're gonna make you look BEAST!" JJ started to jump around

"By that he means we're making you look fly for your date with the big haired girl." Deji made it simpler

"You do know her hair isn't-!" I tried to finish but JJ cut me off

"Let him think her hair is actually that long, he'll just feel like a moron later."

"Got it." I nodded "Whoa wait what?! A date?"

"Yea, we hear all you guys do is stay indoors and play your block game." Harry chuckles

"Coming from the 3 that do nothing but FIFA." I crossed my arms

"It's very different!" Deji shouts

"Lol you made him mad." Vikk chuckles

"Letz goooo ya wanker!" JJ pulled on my arm and dragged me outside, Viik, Deji and Harry

"Where too?!"

"You'll see mate!" JJ kept pulling

* * *

"Nooo waaaay!" Tara gasps

"Told ya." Annie smiles

"I-I don't know if this matches me..." Ashley was quick to hide her face

"He's gonna melt when he sees you." Tara smiled

"Go try this one now." Annie handed Ashley another dress

"Ugh finally." Quentin sat down beside Annie "Took forever."

"I don't recall there being a long line just to get fish, chips and soft drinks." Annie took her bag of food

"There was a group of guys causing a mess, it was hilarious. Although security had to kick them out, or at least try. Oh look there they are." Quentin pointed at the group, hiding behind the shoes

"The sidemen?" Tara wondered "Why are they here?"

"Whoa..." Callum looked at Ashley who was coming out to show off another dress "That slick boy really got himself a gal."

"No staring!" Ashley blushed and headed back into the dressing room

"Ethan a little help?" Tobi smirks

"On it." Tobi tackles Callum to the ground as more security guards rush in

"Gotta go fast like sonic!" Tobi ran as the rest of the group followed

"Well there they go..." Quentin laughs

"You trying to make me look good or get me laid?" Ashley mumbled, slowly spinning in a light purple/dark red dress with thin leggings that are partially see-through.

"Could be both." Quentin smirks

"Shush you!" Annie demands

"Its perfect." Tara smiles

"Who are the masters?" Annie and Tara whip their hair backwards "Oh stop it." They say again

"Now let's do your hair, no poof tonight!"

"Aww..." Ashley pouted

"Back to the house!" Tara dragged her as Annie and Quentin pay for the dress and shoes

* * *

"Yea im not Deji's size." I struggled to breath in this tight as suit

"But you still you fresh and ready to bang!" Deji gave me a thumbs up

"Doubt that mate." JJ handed me another suit "Take that shit off and put this on."

"But then he won't be wearing this pimp suit!" Deji whines

"No it's important that-!"

"YOU'VE RUINED THE WHOLE LOOK!" Deji shouted, throwing an old worn down controller on the ground

"Really your going to act like a baby?" JJ sighs "No don't do that..."

"The daily life of a sidemen..." Vikk chuckles

"Must be crazy." I laughed

"It sure is." Harry nodded.

* * *

_(Next time on chapter 23!)_

_Derp._

_The End_

_JK lol, no spoilers!_


	27. The SlickNinjas 'Date'

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 23

* * *

"I look like a twat." I mumbled

"No you don't, your really just acting like one." Deji corrected me as he ate potato chips

"Ashley's sister has made reservations for you guys at some fancy place 30 minutes away from here." Vikk smiles

"Sounds nice?" I said

"Lighten up fella." Harry pats my should as Deji crunches on his chips louder "She's your girl and you seem like a great guy, if you guys last long enough, i'll be the best man at your wedding." Harry laughed

"No im gonna be his best man!" Deji threw his chips at Vikk

"Relax mates." JJ calmed them both down "IM GONNA BE THE BEST MAN MOTHAFUCKAS OOOOOOOH!" JJ instantly started dancing

"So i should walk home?" I asked, heading towards the door

"To the car!" JJ and Deji both lifted me with ease and tossed me in the back of Harry's car, Vikk slowly walked inside the house again, waving goodbye, wishing me luck as well

"We could have just gone to a store."

"Pfft but they don't have such BEAST suits." JJ exclaims

"Ah yea forgot." I said as i rolled my eyes

* * *

"Awww you look so cute!" Tara squealed

"Im not a fan of this hairstyle." Ashley whips her now curled hair behind her head

"Now." Annie forced Ashley to close her eyes, quickly applying purple eyeshadow

"No i hate eyeshadow!" Ashley shook her head

"Well too bad, it won't make you look like a stuck up whore i promise." Tara smiled

"Hey! i wear eyeshadow." Annie crossed her arms

"Hehehe sorry." Tara apologized.

* * *

"Driving like a boss!" JJ swerved into the driveway

"How did you get your license?" I asked in amazement

"Im that beast that the drivers test to me was like crushing a tooth pick!" JJ shouts

"Thanks for the ride JJ." I chuckled as Deji patten my shoulder and Harry wished me luck.

"Wreck her!" Deji shouts

"No!" I shouted back at him

* * *

"Oh shit he's here." Annie helped Ashley to her feet

"Looking and smelling _NOICE!_" Tara giggles

"You do know that's Fearless' thing not yours right?" Ashley smiles

"Hey if ray does, anybody can. But seriously, you do smell nice what is that, smell's sweet?"

"Cinnamon, ray used to work at a cinnamon place in america, it was his favorite scent."

"Now it's all over you ehhh?" Tara made gestures with ehr eyebrows

"N-not in that way!" Ashley blushed as she heard a knock on the door, she completely froze up.

"Come iiiiiiin!" Annie says

* * *

"Damn that car ride was annoying." I cleaned off the suit from any dust

_"Come iiiiiiiin!" Annie shouted_

"Perfect." I said to myself as i opened the door, my eyes instantly were locked on Ashley, wow...just wow, how did I manage to get someone like her, now i see why Mitch was pissed when he missed out. "I. Uh..." I was literally speechless

Ashley smiled at me, she walked beside me, sneakingly grabbing my hand as she kissed my forehead, which caused me to blush

"Awwww" Annie smiled

"Go on you two. I have something waiting for you outside..." Tara hurried us outside, when a limousine was parked by the driveway., the passenger seat window was rolled down, and Deji was seen wearing sunglasses, he took them off and winked at us

"Oh no, Deji is in the passenger seat, let me guess who's the driver." I waved my hand, Deji bent over and we saw JJ, looking professional, slowly taking off his glasses, he kept nodding back and forth, motioning us to get in

"Shall we?" Ashley kissed my cheek as we walked to the limo, sitting in the back we saw paradise, hell we could have had the date in this limo and it probably would be the same as a restaurant

"No beast driving today." JJ winked at us "Don't want to ruin the date before it even starts."

_Suddenly we heard music Drooikeda - Get Hyper_

"Aw shit." I sighed and smiled

"What is it slicky?" Ashley mumbled

"Whenever this song plays, JJ goes insane." I looked the drivers seat

_'Get Hyper!'_

"AHHHH! GET HYPER BITCHES!" JJ turned the song up to full blast, making the base shake the car as the two brothers 'got hyper' aka they started screaming and dancing.

"Jesus be with us." I laughed again, this time i kissed Ashley on the cheek, making her slightly blush

* * *

_So it took JJ a whole hour to find the restaurant, thanks a lot DEJI! Jeez even i could drive better, this coming from a person that failed his drivers test 29 times and crashed into a pizza place lightpost, dont judge me._

"Ladies first." I opened the door and allowed Ashley to step out first, i followed behind, holding her hand as we headed inside, I kinda let ashley do all the talking when it came to the reservations, im a shy and reserved person, DONT JUDGE!

"What will you be having today sir?" The waitress asks me

"Oh um, i'll be having the uh Halibut with grilled eggplant salad along with a cold Pepsi." I nodded "And the beautiful lady will have her favorite, fish and chips with a lemonade."

"Coming right up sir." She nodded, wrote down our order and walked away

"Thanks Ray." She smiled

"No problem." I said as i scoot my chair beside her and held her hand underneath the table "Gotta hand it to your sister, this actually wasn't a bad idea."

"Apparently your sister gave her the idea."

"That's not surprising." I grinned.

* * *

_Despite our kissing and hugging, the dinner was very awkward, all we talked about was minecraft and gaming, mostly MC, and how i killed 5 people at the same time, we were speaking and laughing so loud, people we staring at us thinking we were actually killing people in a daily fashion ~_~_

"Shit..." I mumbled under my breath, forgetting to get my wallet from my other set of clothes "So um, Ash you got any money?"

"Oh no, i left my purse on the limousine." Ashley panicked

"Relax i got this. Waiiiter!" I called for one as he rushed

"Let me guess, teenagers going on a romantic date, you forgot your wallets and purse right?"

"Spot on mate." I chuckled

"Well im sorry sir but theres no other way..." He demanded

"I'll call vikk." I reached in my pocket for my phone, guess again mate, i forgot it

"All of my stuff was in my purse." Ashley gasped again

"Isn't there any way man?" I asked

"No sir im sorry but-! Hey no footballs in the restaurant!" He shouts at a group of 4 people who were wearing jerseys

"I have an idea." I said, walking over to them, instantly grabbing their football "Mind if i borrow this?"

"Sure, but if you lose you, you'll pay for another one."

"Got it." I nodded, grabbing the waiter and dragging him outside "See that trash can across the street? If can knock it in, dinner is free deal mate?"

"And if you miss, you have to pay double."

"Done." I grinned and set the football down "I got this!" I shouted as i slipped and gave it a weak touch, luckily, the ball hit an incoming car, making the ball bounce back on target, barely going in the trash can. "YESSS! FREE MEAL CUNT!" I looked back at him "Sorry." I shook his head

"Damn it." He mumbled, ripping up the bill

"_NOICE!" _Ashley and I both say, we slowly started walking home, i had forgotten to give those guys their ball back, oh well Lol!

* * *

_So they this happened_

"Really? It starts raining now?!" I look up then i smiled and grabbed Ashley and dragged her along

"R-ray!" She exclaimed as i just ended up picking her up and cradling her in my arms "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I said, looking down at her pretty self, shaking my as i almost crashed into a wall, gg, anyway, i continued, slowly making it to a park with a soccer pitch in it, but that's not what i was here for, there was a stair case that led to the top of the park 'stadium-ish' lights, really high up in the air, there a chair set up along with a umbrella, wow, lucky me eh?

"Wow ray the view is great!" Ashley squealed as she sat on my lap and looked down and back up constantly. watching the stars, even if the rain was 'Raining' on our parade, we were having a great time, our hands were tightly wrapped around each other, her eyeshadow ran down from her eyes, but she still looked great, she even pulled out an actual camera and started taking pictures,

"Even when in the rain, this day wasnt ruined." I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek

"Oh come on i know you can do better." Ashley turned her head and kissed me directly on the lips, and things got more serious when this time she started using her tongue

"YO! WHEN YOU GUYS ARE DONE UP THERE WE'LL TAKE YOU HOME!" JJ shouted from the bottom, causing us to break apartdamn that guy is loud, he was in the limo, in his 'BEAST' PJ's, what a scrub.

"I don't want this day to end." She whispered

"Sadly it will, but i want to hold you for a bit longer." I held her tight

"Awww thanks." She giggled, brushing her face against mine

"We should head down..." I sighed

"We should, but i don't want to." She smiled at me and gave me another kiss

"They're gonna bang soon." Deji whispers to JJ

"Lol!" He shouted


	28. Trolling The Slick Ninja - Lot's of Rage

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 24

* * *

_*Note_

_This chapter contains a bit more swearing than usual so if curse words offend you, either don't read this chapter or read it like a normal person would_

_Enjoy, and sorry the lack of updates, my laptop was stolen so i wrote this chapter on my phone, desktop version, yea it was a pain in the ass and took me this long to finish so if you see many typo's, my apologies mates._

_Anyways, enjoy the chapter ;)_

* * *

_Ray's POV_

"I fucking hate you guys." I mumbled and chuckled

"Awww we love you to Ray." Melissa giggles

"And done." Tommy says, uploading a video, i quickly went to his channel to find it

_Trolling the Master of Slick - LOL!_

"God damn it." I shook my head, clicking on it.

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

"Hey guys you ready? You are close friends of mine so it should be fun to play MC together" Ray yawned, he unplugged his mic and put on his headphones since he wasnt recording

"Close? We're in Boston and your in Cheltenham." Melissa chuckled

"Whatever, let's just play some walls."

"What server?" James and Tommy say at the same time

"Uhh, let's go to Oasis."

* * *

_Skipping further ahead to the trolling..._

"James that's not funny." Ray was trying to collect wood but james continued to step in at the last second and pick up the wood "James your such a prick, you keep coming to tree and getting my wood." Ray then instantly responded "Get out of the way! He's coming to every side i go on!"

Tommy now proceeded to run over Ray as he's about to break more wood only to step in front and take it himself!

"Tommy!" Ray shouted as now Melissa also got in his way "GET OUT FUCK OFF IDIOTS!" Ray shouted, due to his disconnected mic, his voice sounded a bit choppy through the skype chat.

As the game shortly went by, Ray fell in a hole which tommy blocked up with wood as the others kept snickering and laughing

"Do ya'll know how to play some walls?!" Ray shouted

"It seems Ray doesnt know how to play walls." James taunted as Tommy broke his crafting table

"OH MY GOD!"

"What's wrong with you now?" Melissa giggles

"Tommy is breaking my crafting bench while i was crafting."

"Oh sorry i didn't mean it." Tommy said, calmly, as he grabbed gravel while melissa grabbed sand, James began to dig down beside ray

"GO AWAY!" Ray said and soon as he did, Tommy and Melissa fill the hole with sand and gravel

"Ahahaha yes!" Tommy shouted as james was pushing in but managed to glitch out of it, surviving as the 3 friends watch the now crazed Ray go insane

"HOW COME ONLY I DIED?!" Ray was seconds way to smashing his keyboard, but instead just shouted

* * *

_1 Minute Later_

"Im in yellow?" Ray said, picking his team

"Your not even in the game." Tommy said as he tried searching for his name

"Yes i am!" Ray responded with a loud shout into the skype call

"0-1!" Melissa shouted

"I went to 0-6! Ah!" Ray exclaimed as everyone else laughed, he had to get out of them game then rejoin the right one, quickly trying to spam curse words in the chat "You can only chat once-per every 3 seconds, ok yea, buy VIP to bypass oh FUCK OFF!" Ray sighed "MONEYWHORE MUCH?! IF YOU W-WANNA TALK MORE ONCE THAN EVERY 3 SECONDS GIVE ME MONEY!" Ray slurred on his words but ignored it, quickly rushing the chest at the beginning "Oh sweet i got 3 enchantment bottles."

"Three or TREE?" Tommy asked with a stupid tone as he did the same thing and stole Ray's wood as he's about to break it

"I SAID THREE! THIS GUY IS TAKING MY WOOD- Tommy, oh my god..." Ray smashed on his desk again, listening to his friends cackling and laughing

"OH HEY!" Tommy jumped in front of Ray

"GO AWAY!" He continued to run off "STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"We're not following you..." Tommy was able to contain his laughter as he and James continuously followed Ray wherever he went.

* * *

_The Walls are down_

"Where are you?" Melissa asked

"The uh fucking game glitched me to the top when i left so now im here." Ray said as he looked up at Tommy who was towering up with dirt and cobblestone, he glitched to the side when he hit the top of the world

"AHHHHHHH!" Tommy shouted and hit the floor, surviving with only 1 1/2 hearts

"Great idea Tom." Ray sighed

* * *

_Couple more Minutes Later_

"Shhh." Tommy laughed, knowing Ray was checking his skype, saying that Ashley was messaging him from the diner she and Tara were having breakfast in. Tommy proceeded to pour water so Ray's AFK character was now descending from the mountain.

"OH MY GOD!" Ray was barely able to catch onto the nearest block

"Lol he's trying to block himself in." Tommy and James continued to try to make him go down.

"NO!" Ray refused to go down early and completely encased himself "Stop fucking around look when those retards climb to get to us, let's just drop tnt on their heads."

"Sounds great." Tommy proceeded to put tnt when Ray was and lit it up, he however made the mistake of jumping off as tnt does like literally no damage "AGGHHHH NO!" Tommy screeched as he died

"YEA DIE YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Ray shouted, still hearing more laughs from his friends

* * *

_All 3 of them were in the spectator lobby as the game was near its finish_

_Cman0629 was slain by Rayis2slick_

"OH 3V1 IM GONNA WIN!" Ray shouts as he rapidly clicks his mouse

_Cr1TiKaL1X was slain by Rayis2slick_

_10afik55 was slain by Rayis2slick_

**_Team red is eliminated_**

_**GREEN TEAM HAS WON THE GAME**_

"YEEEEEA!" Ray shouts in victory "I WON THE GAME!"

"You won what up." James celebrates as they got teleported back to the hub

"Alright 1 more in Island let's go tesco." Tommy laughs

* * *

_5 Mins into the 3rd Walls game_

"The real Rayis2slick would always want to win right?" Tommy teased by holding wood in his hand

"Ok, what do you WANT?!" Ray demanded

"Twerk and sing for us..." Melissa giggled again

"Ugh..." Ray hesitated then began to spam click his crouch button "DONT DROP THAT DERK DERK DERK EH! DONT DROP THAT DERK A DERK! There give me fucking sticks!" Ray once again ignored he said it wrong as tommy gave him lots of wood

"There you go, that was perfect." Tommy responded

* * *

_The walls have dropped, Melissa and James were rushing spawn in full iron while Ray, a random who were both with no armor due to the '3 amigos' trolling stood in a tiny dirt skybase_

"Yo what's up man?" Tommy asked as he was also in full iron

"Not much man, YO THE WALLS ARE DOWN I NEED A PICK!" Ray shouted for James

"I've got a pick." James said with a annoyed tone

"Theres people in the middle already." Ray crouched over the edge of their base to get a better look, only for tommy to do the same thing as earlier, make him fall off with water

"I fucking hate you..." Ray laughed only for a bit as he saw multiple other teams "IM GONNA DIE!"

"Wait come back up im sorry nononoono Ah!." Tommy's voiced crack as he tried to contain his laughter

"James help me out!" Ray swam away from 4 people in full enchanted iron, James completely ignored him as he played the game

"Alright killed one kid..." James laughed

"OH WHO'S THIS GUY!" Ray spammed his flint and steel when he reached the surface and began to run off, Tommy had finally jumped down to help though only to be too late "OOOH IM DEAD!" Ray smashed onto his keyboard this time then walked away from his PC

"Should we do it now?" Melissa asks as she hears Ray screaming from all the way across the hallway

"RAY COME BACK HERE!" James shouted

"Fine..." Ray said with a pissed off tone

"Ray just Listen real quick are you listening?"

"What do you want now?" Ray asked

"What if i were to tell you, Meli and I were recording all of that, it was all trolling and your on YouTube right now..." Tommy laughed

"SAY HI TO YOUTUBE RAY!" Melissa spam crouched in his face

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ray rolled back on his chair and from the top of his lungs shouted

"DA DA DA DA DA!" Tommy hummed a trolling song

"NA NA NA NA NA" Melissa also sang along, where now Tommy's outro were to pop up on the video

* * *

_Still recording and in the video_

"Did you really not know? Come on you must have seen it since the first game."

"No cause you guys do stupid stuff all the time." Ray sighed "I hate you guys so much i really want to fly back to boston only to curse you guys out with every single name in the book." Ray chuckled "Why me of all people you know?"

"Well we were playing a few games then realized, a lot of youtuber have some trolling episodes, and we were thinking on who to do it on, who would be more funnier to troll, Ray the master of slick, known for his pvp skills and incredible raging." Melissa turned on her webcam and waved at Ray

"I seriously want to punch you guys right now..." Ray buried his face in his hands

"So, one more game?" James laughed

"Fuck off." Ray laughed along for a while before slamming End call


	29. PvP'ing All The Cube Members!

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 25

_Got a laptop again, not my stolen one sadly, but my old one that broke a while back has been fixed so im back to writing faster and better_

_Enjoy the chapter, if anything sounds wrong, plz let me know, i want to make this story as best as it can be. :)_

* * *

_It had been 3 1/2 Month's since i moved to England to be with Ashley, thing's have been good, hit 18k subs, which im grateful for, I am just a PvPer, and us PvPers are the underrated Minecraft YouTubers, Thanksgiving is coming up, and Ashley's parent's are away, so it's just Tara, Ashley and I, or at least im hoping not, I've planned something special hehehehe..._

"AHHHHHH!" Ashley and Tara mocked Ray's scream

"Piss off." I laughed and shoo them away as i tried playing Fifa 15...that's right i didn't just bring my PC, poor Lexi, she always hogged my xbox when i was recording, now she has...well nothing...LOL!

"Oh no..." Ashley scrolled down Ray's twitter page

"More mashley haters?" I asked

"No, your friends are getting a lot of hate." Ashley now went on Tommy's twitter to see a lot of Ray's subscribers sending hate comments to Tommy and Melissa

"Oh jeez, not this crap again, i dreaded it happening to me but when it happens to my closest friends that's when i cross the line." I growled put my controller aside and headed upstairs

"You wanna play a match don't you?" Tara gazed at the spare xbox controller

"YES!" Ashley shouted as she exited from the game and hurried to another one

* * *

_37 Minutes Later_

I was trying to get a commentary along with some gameplay going on the topic 'Hate'...stupid targeters.

"Anyway guys i just wanted to say, Don't and please don't give Melissa and Tommy a hard time, they are my friends and simply decided to troll me, i was fine with them posting the video and-!" Ray cut himself off, seeing a team of 4 people "Oh my gawd, this is what's wrong with the hive, jeez man i'm starting to think about recording on the nexus permanently...You know what, no, these guys are doing down" Ray's facecam showed his once relaxed self turn into concentration mode. "Come here you pricks!" Ray charged the team of 4 who ran off "Why are they going ultra defensive?! It's a team of 4!" Ray shook his head as he pulled out his bow and landed multiple shots on the cowering team of 4

* * *

"YES!" Tara jumped in joy as she was now beating Ashley in another game

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Ashley growled

"Should've payed attention when Ray was teaching you how to play, speaking of which, how haven't you gotten better at Minecraft PvP?"

"Im just bad." Ashley giggled

"Yea no wonder Justin wrecked you in UHC."

"I was lagging!" Ashley pouts

"Still would have lost." Tara smiled as she scored yet another goal "YOU CAN'T STOP THE BEAST!"

"Damn it..." Ashley grumbled, looking at the 4-0 scoreline

* * *

"No don't fucking team with them, what are you doing kid?!" I growled as the team of 4 teamed up with a random to make it 5 "Oh get fucking annihilated!" I literally had lost all interest in speaking about the topic "Get GG 10ed you stupid kid!" I think most of England heard me shouts as I knocked two of them into a pool of lava, pulling off a 360 spin I rodded another one back into the lava, he managed to escape, only to be sniped "2 more to go." I checked the deathmatch count down as the 2 remaining players aside from myself continuously called me a hacker, how pathetic is that?

"Pathetic." Ray chuckles "No deathmatch for these teaming twats." Ray continued to fishing rod them into blocks as they tried to run away, catching one who stopped sprinting all around, turning and started hitting ray from a wild distance away

"Another damn hacker." I sighed and wanted to give up right then and there "Stupid Hive, this is why MCSG is preferred more that this." But i knew i could rely on my sniping to get the hacker down to low health as he tried rushing in with his sword "Oh god why did i do this?!" I growled as I couldn't land a single hit on the cheating piece of scum "I knew i should've stayed on him with a bow." 3 seconds away from almost admitted defeated I finally landed that one shot with his sword that was enough to kill the hacker "No way, alright, let's finish this game." I cheered and chased after his teammate who was the lowest geared, getting a fishing pole him, making him fall damage, i jumped down on him and knocked him in a pool of water, trolling by sniping then landed the necessary bow shot

"GG!" I raised my arms in victory "Well guys if you enjoyed that 5v1 at the end there, leave a like and a comment, also guys getting back to the topic, please just take it easy i know everyone get's haters, but there's no need to call my friends some very racist and rude things, that's all i have to say, Ray the slick ninja out, peace." I stopped my recording to see something in my inbox, it was a pvp montage video, I never payed attention to how many cube member's i've faced off against, but apparently, according to this video title _Rayis2slick vs The Cube Montage!_ I've taken on every single cube member, and honestly, i wanted to freak out. Not even bothering to edit or revise it, i just threw in some music _Young Squage - Transformer(Steerner Remix) _then instantly uploaded it, but it was late and I crashed out on my bed...Mmmmm sleep...

* * *

"Morning." Tara giggled, holding a camera in Ray's sight

"...Eh?" Ray yawned as a surprise awaited him

"Payback!" Ashley smacked Ray in the face with a handful of Whipped Cream

"Oh hell no!" Ray jumps up from his bed only to slip and fall due to a oil covered floor "What the fuck-!" Ray was interrupted by the laughing and giggling from the 2 sisters "It's 9 AM why are you here?!"

"Actually it's 5 PM scrub." Tara laughed as she stopped recording and got on Ray's PC "Yo Ray, when did you upload this?" Tara asked Ray about the montage video

"Last night, Why?" Ray asked

"50 THOUSAND VIEWS ALREADY!" Tara cheered

"No FUCKING way!" I pushed Tara off my chair and looked through the comments, 29,786 likes along with 17,569 dislikes, with lots of positive comments and of course _lots of hate from Cube fans that thought i was hacking. _Even seeing a comments from...

* * *

_Grapeapplesauce_

_Nice Job Ray:D Hope to face off again in the future_

* * *

_HeyImBee_

_D: Why u so good? Lol keep up the awesome pvp!_

* * *

_ThatOneTomahawk_

_Whoa, even i feel like im bad at pvp...gg Ray_

* * *

"Wow, never knew a montage video would be so loved." Ray cheered as he watched it, 3v1, 4v1, 1v1, etc. Taking on everybody

_GraserMC, Hbomb94, ThatOneTomahawk, StrauberryJam, HeyImBee, DulJuice, Stacyplays, TYBZI, Jwong, Bayani, KermitMC, TheCampingRusher, ChildDolphin, MrMitch361, Devon_Mines, PatClone, KingTong, Parker_Games, Grapeapplesauce, etc._

"Look's like the great PvPers aren't so underrated after all." Ashley clicked on Ray's channel to see his subscriber count at 20k "Your making it there." Ashley smiled and kissed Ray's forehead

"Sure am, wow this is great." Ray kissed Ashley back, seeing more comments being posted as the seconds pass by


	30. Thanksgiving Planning

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 26

* * *

"Thanks for having me over." Annie smiled

"It's an honor." Ashley laughed "Besides, you have to try Ray's breakfast, it's to die for."

"Sounds yummy." Annie cheers

"On Other news, Thanksgiving is tomorrow." Tara claps

"Yay..." I said with a not so excited voice

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked

"Nothing, just that I'm going to have to do everything tomorrow, dinner, dessert and judging Tara's appetite, more dessert." I chuckled and winked at Tara "How do you stay fit, i never see you work out?"

"You calling me fat?!" Tara jumps from her seat and jumped on my back, right as i was about to make coffee

"Ahhhh!" I stumbled around

"Too perfect." Ashley started recording with her phone

"Alright Tara off." I was able to stay on my feet, Tara was on my shoulders

"It's actually quite comfortable." Tara grinned

"Thank you." I sighed then frowned "GET OFF!"

"Tara isn't going anywhere!" She shouted

"Suit yourself." I shook my head and started serving everyone's breakfast, grabbing onto Tara as i put down the bacon

"LET ME DOWN!" Tara started to struggle

"I gave you a chance earlier ya noob." I carried Tara away, and upstairs

"NOOOOO!" Tara watched as Ashley started eating

"I should go." Annie smiled and trailed behind Ray and Tara

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Put me down scrub!" Tara now started to kick

"Hmmmm...Well you are getting a bit heavy."

"Im not fat!" She laughed

"I never said that." Ray shook his head, finally putting tara down

"Hmmm..." Annie snuck around the hallway

"Fix your hair." Ray grinned

"Why it's not that-!" Tara was now getting her hair messed up by Ray

"Not anymore." Ray smiled "Hurry, the food will get cold." Ray pat's her head and rushed back downstairs

"S-sure..." Tara's eyes widened, she walked in the bathroom to fix her hair

"Are you ok?" Annie leaned on the door, observing Tara as she had a bright, cherry red blush on her cheeks

'I-i don't know." Tara washes her face with water "Why isn't 'this' going away?"

"Your in love." Annie gasped

"W-what?! No way!" Tara tried everything to get rid of her blush, not knowing it's not something you can just wash off

"You like Ray?" Annie gasped louder

"No?!" Tara jumped at the realization and slipped, falling to the ground

"Tara, you have a crush on your sister's boyfriend." Annie helped her up

"It's wrong, I can't like him" Tara nodded "It's wrong!"

"Just try to get over it please Tara, I can help" Annie sighed

"I got this Annie, it's probably just a small crush. I'll be fine by tomorrow." Tara smiled and nodded wildly

"Good, now let's go eat, the food is probably cold by now." Annie grabbed Tara's hand and led her downstairs

* * *

"Mmmm that was good." Ashley rubbed her stomach

"Is there any food left?" Quentin asks as he walks through the door, quickly chowing down on the eggs

"Well it's in your mouth now."

"A perfect place for it." Quentin gave a thumbs up

"Here's an idea." Ray stood up "I cook the entire thanksgiving dinner if _you_ guys...go buy the stuff. Without me, cause i have to record with Mitch, Ryan, Jerome, Lachlan, Mat, Justin, Christian, Preston, Vincent and Kenny"

"What game will you guys record?" Ashley asked

"Not sure, they didn't say, i swear if i get trolled again..." Ray sighed and ran upstairs

"Time to go shopping!" Annie dragged Quentin to his car as Ashley and Tara followed

* * *

_Ray's POV_

"Hey doods what is up, Mitch or BajanCanadian here with 2 minigames for you guys, first off a traditional Spongebob Bikini Bottom PvP MATCH! We'd do teams of 2 but we've decided to do a 6v5 Arena Showdown, today on the winning team we have Myself along with The milkman aka the godfather Ryan or xrpmx13, the filthy, stinky, parmesan cheese smelling bacca Jerome, the grim reaper AcidBliTzz, THE ONE AND ONLY NOTCH M Nooch, and last but not least our little lachy"

"Hi." They all spoke 1 by 1

"And on the Awesome Side..." Preston started "KFC Choco the chocobo, Trickshotter Kenworth, FatlessMoon AKA Christian, and the master of slick himself, RAY!" Preston cheered

"I'll clarify this." I said "I was allowed to bring in a 6th member for our team but hey, we can beat you scrubs even if we're one member down." I said with a cocky tone in my voice

"Ohhh called out son!" Kenny laughs

"We'll see about that, pick your spawnpoints, get in your own calls and then we'll count down."

* * *

"I still think Ray should've brought in someone, im sure he could have invited another awesome pvper." Christian chuckles

"I know that, Isaac, Matt, Ant, Harrison, Noah, Rachel, Tommy, they are good, but trust me guys, im all you need."

"Yea boy." Choco laughs

_BajanCanadian: 3_

___BajanCanadian: 2_

_____BajanCanadian: 1_

_______BajanCanadian: go go go!_

_______BajanCanadian: Items from chests and other places are good, as long as they aren't op!_

"Aww a fishing rod just for me." I chuckled as i was able to grab a rod from an item frame

"And keep inventory is on as well." Kenny reminds me

"Even better." I looked in my inventory, Sharpness 1, Unbreaking 3 Iron sword along with a Secondary Knockback 3, Unbreaking 3 Wooden sword, Power 1, Punch 1, Infinity Bow. Half Gold Armor(Boots and Chestplate) Boots had feather falling 4, unbreaking 3, Chestplate only had unbreaking 3 on it. The Leggings and Helmet were diamond, they only had projection protection 1. 3 Enderpearls, 1 Water Bucket, 1 Lava Bucket, 64 steak and 3 potions, regeneration, strength and swiftness.

"Choco, trade you your 2nd Strength pot for my speed."

"Deal." Choco instantly tossed his potion at me as i tossed mine at him as well

"Look's like they are rushing. It's time to wreck." I knocked a flint and steel off another item frame and rushed in at all 6 of their members

"For a guy who is 2 slick, you sure are insane." Christian said as he followed.

"The more you know." I laughed before setting the ground on fire only twice, but caught them all on fire "Down, get demolished!" I fishing rod Mitch into a block and continuously block hit him

_BajanCanadian was slain by Rayis2slick_

"Health? Do you need backup?" Preston asked as he stopped sniping to go assist Ray

"10 Hearts and sure i'll take some help." I smiled "This is gonna be a fun game."

"Man im i glad i chose you over Jerome." Preston laughs

* * *

"Oh hey it's you guys again." Ashley waved at the Sidemen who were buying their 'Thanksgiving' supplies "I don't think that's the stuff you need." She said, peeking at their cart which had marshmallows, chicken, whipped cream cans, lot's of Soda's, Meat, etc. Pretty much party supplies.

"Then you've never seen our crazy shenanigans." Vikk chuckled as JJ and Harry were running across every part of the store, grabbing more supplies

"Sure haven't." Ashley smiled

"Why don't you guys come over?" Tara stepped in front of Ashley 'Perfect, the more people, the farther i can get away from that slick ninja Ray.'

"Can we bring our stuff?" Simon pointed at their carts

"Of course, you can't not have a party while the sidemen are over!" Annie cheered

"Damn right!" Deji jumped

"Come by tomorrow, surprise Ray." Ashley winked

"Sure will." JJ gave a smirk and narrowed his eyes to do his classic 'Rape Face'

"Oh gosh that's effective." Annie blushed and looked away

"Hehehehe." JJ laughed as the sidemen finished buying their supplies, slowly heading out "See you twats around." JJ waved.

"Our turn." Quentin pushed the cart.

* * *

"Owned and destroyed!" I shouted

_Deaths_

_Xrpmx13: 5_

_AciDicBliTzz: 5_

_RealTBNRKenworth: 5_

_NoochM: 5_

_Chocothechobo: 5_

_CraftBattleDuty: 5_

_FatlessMoon: 5_

_TBNRfrags: 5_

_ASFJerome: 5_

_BajanCanadian: 5_

_Rayis2slick: 4_

"Wow, you 2v1'd Mitch and Jerome, making it look 'eZ'..." Christian chuckled as they were all pulled back into the same call

"WHY ARE YOU SO GOOD?!" Mitch pounds on his desk.

"Secret's i'll never reveal, scrubs." I laughed "You guys set for tomorrow?"

"Damn right it's time to party!" Jerome shouts

"Yea man might as well go the airport oh no my computer is restarting no-!" Mat shouts as he 'leaves' the call, making all of us laugh

"Might as well get ready eh?" I spoke as i clicked end call, we decided to leave the other minigame for some 'other' time

"You done i assume." Tara stood by the door

"Oh hey, yea just finished up. Owned in some 6v5 pvp." I spun on my chair, in an instant she was behind me, stopping my chair "Rude."

"S-sorry." She had a bright look on her cheeks

"Are you ok? Your not sick right?" I asked

"N-no I. I just..." Tara struggled to finish but instead lunged herself at me, and pressed her lips against mine...ehhhh what?

"T-tara!" I backed away

"IM SO SORRY!" Hey eyes widened

"Tara..." I shook my head

"IM SORRY!" She ran out

"Oh shit..." I laid down on my bed, my head was buried in my hands "How will i tell Ashley...her sister just kissed me..."


	31. Thanksgiving Livestream

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 27

* * *

"He's still asleep..." Tara sighs, observing Ray

"He must have been tired." Annie starts throwing pillows at Ray "Wake up!"

"N-no!" Ray yawned

* * *

_A knock was heard at the_ door

"Who could that be?" Ashley looked out the window, seeing a medium sized kid, with spiky brown hair, an earring on the left ear and a serious look on his face. "Not the sidemen..." She opened the door "Hello?"

"Hi there." The kid spoke with a Irish Accent "Your Ashley Mariee correct?"

"Yes sir." She nodded "You sound familiar..."

"Yea, your boyfriend and i had a final battle in UHC..." spoke the almighty PrivateFearless

"OhTekkers?" She asked, and Isaac facepalmed

"Close enough, may i come in? I was i invited here by Ray. Even paying for my airplane ticket" Isaac showed his identity and plane ticked

"I thought Tekker's name was Matt." Ashley said with a confused tone

"Im not OhTekkers." Isaac shook his head

"Could you give me a hint?" Ashley hopes

"I got this..." Isaac cocks his head forwards then gives out a loud slurp "NOICE!"

"FEARLESS!" Ashley finally realized

"Holy shit he actually came." Ray shouted from the top of the stairs, quickly racing downstairs "Rayis2slick meets PrivateFearless..." He mumbled

Isaac chuckled as he shook Ray's hand "I brought friends." Isaac grins as Matt, Ant, Stephen Harrison walk in

"HEYYYY!" They all shout.

"Oh god were gonna have a lot of people over." Ashley smiled

"Whoa..." Harrison's eyes pop "Damn that slick boy is lucky."

"Yup." Ray wrapped his arm around Ashley and kissed her forehead "Mitch and the guys are coming over as well."

"Really?! So are the sidemen." Ashley gasps

"PARTY!" Ray barked

"Your not off the hook, you have to cook dinner. For how many people?"

"You, Me, Tara, Annie, Quentin, Isaac, Matt, Ant, Stephen, Harrison, JJ, Deji, Harry, Simon, Vikk, Cal, Callum, Ethan, Tobi, Josh, Mitch, Jerome, Ryan, Justin, Taz, Tom, Jeff, Preston, Kenny, Choco, Christian, Mat the notch M, Rob, Lachlan, Noah, Rachel, Connor, Kyleigh, Pete, Kara, Bryan, Dan, Sidney and Tyler."

"Damn." Isaac said in shock

"Make yourselves at home guys, i have to work since the women don't know how to cook." Ray smiled and headed into the kitchen

"We dont wanna learn!" Ashley shouts

"Why don't we plan something for tonight, aside from the party." Isaac chuckles "Maybe we can livestream. I've brought my laptop" Isaac reveals his backpack "Just set up somewhere far away from BajanCanadian."

"You don't like mitch?" Ashley asks

"Nah. I used to be a big fanboy of his then i realized he's so childish."

"That's Isaac for ya." Stephen punches his shoulder

"Your gonna have to become friends with him eventually." Matt sighs

"I'd rather twerk in a livestream again." Isaac laughed.

_Another knock_

"It's either the sidemen or the other guys." Ashley walked over to the door, slowly opening it seeing a blonde girl with blue eyes, about the same size as Ashley, accompanied by a taller brown haired young man "Lexi?"

"Hi!" She squealed and hugged Ashley tight

"You never said you'd come over. It's so great to see you again, you look great!" Ashley responded

"Don't make me feel bad, you look better!" Lexi responded "Oh and this is my older brother Jay. Where's gwen?"

"She's coming, don't worry, hi there." He waved at Ashley

"Hello. How is it like to have Ray as a brother?" Ashley asked, hoping for jokingly negative responses.

"He's a dick head, but really cool, and his rage is hilarious to see." Jay smirks as his girlfriend Gwen, a average height girl, with moonlight blue highlights in her hair, along with eyeliner and piercings on her ears. She mostly looked emo/gothic, she was now right behind him, jumping on Jay's back

"Carry me inside!" She demanded, looking tired

"You guys have spare beds?" Jay asked as Gwen instantly fell asleep

"Yea our parents are going to be away for a while, so we have 2 spare beds, both king sized."

"Perfect, cause this one is out cold." Jay smirks, heading in with Lexi following behind.

"Here they are." Ashley smiled as coincidentally everyone else arrived at the same time, The Sidemen and Group.

"LET'S PARTY!" JJ and Mitch shouted at the same time

"Once again, we bring Connor and Kyleigh, but not Marley." Rachel giggles

"She still refused to come, i even told her it was Ashley's place but she thought it was a trap."

* * *

_A few moments later...(1 hour)_

"Almost done?" Ashley walks in the kitchen, seeing a huge dinner not big enough for their dinner table as Ray had to put multiple dishes elsewhere

"Y-yea just need to finish up the desserts." Ray took a seat

"I'll get some help for you." Ashley rushed outside "Tara come here!"

"What for?" Tara asked as she raced downstairs

"Go help Ray finish up the desserts." She shoved Tara in the kitchen

'oh no...' Tara blushed as she got near Ray

"You back away." Ray shuffled away from her "S-sorry tara." He sighed and shook his head

"I understand, and im trying to get over you because i know it's wrong." Tara nods and helps decorate the cake along with stacking the pies with whipped cream

"Thank you for understanding Tara, there are plenty of other people out there for you." Ray smiled and messed with her hair

"I know, thanks for not completely ignoring me."

"No problem, now come here." Ray smirks and pulls in Tara for a hug "Let's finish this, cause we have a lot of people waiting outside."

"Sure thing Ray."

* * *

Ray's POV

"Let's dig in!" JJ instantly went for the chicken right after the short prayers was said.

"I'll set up everything for when we livestream." I ate a Chocolate Muffin then hurried into the living room, setting up nothing but laptops on desks, tables, even some on the floor, Poor Jeff and Tom :(

"Ray all you've done is work to make sure everything goes right." Ashley steps into the living as well, patting my back "Relax, everything is going fine."

"HEY YOU!" JJ shouted, Ashley turned as was about to get smacked in the face by JJ's whipped cream filled hand, luckily i reacted quickly and shielded Ashley, with my face as JJ slapped me real hard with his hand I honestly could have grabbed Ashley by her waist and gotten us both out of the way -_- "YOU JUST GOT OWNED BY THE BEAST!"

I checked my watch, 8:29 P.M, jeez we have a long night ahead of us.

* * *

_1 More Hour Later_

"You all set?" Mitch asked, getting lots of Yes responses, except from Isaac "Fearless?" Mitch asked

"Yea he's ready." Matt answered for him. Not everyone was playing though, Dan, Sidney, Tyler, Bryan, Christian, Kenny, Choco, Preston, Pete and Kara seemed to enjoy my food so they decided to continue chowing down, well mostly because The sidemen ate first, and man Harry and Cal sure love playing with their food, IM NOT CLEANING THE KITCHEN!

"Alright, so it's SlickMan, Fearless, and I who are streaming, the rest just play cause you know, fun!" Mitch growled

"Yea yea." Isaac groaned, man he really doesn't like Mitch...

* * *

_10 Minutes Later_

"No." I crossed my arms

"But your good at PvP, you won't lose." Mitch smirked as everyone else looked at me "Your ranked Number 12 on the top PvPers of all time list."

"Oh yea, forgot about that..." I mumbled, remembering that some fans had actually made a list of The top Minecraft PvPers, it got popular among the pvp fanbase, and people have gone on to edit it themselves and share their opinions

_1. Toxicwasteii_

_2. Huawhi_

_3. Gravey4rd_

_4. Grapeapplesauce_

_5. CreeperFarts_

_6. DuncanClark_

_7. PrivateFearless_

_8. GoldEllipse_

_9. EthosLab_

_10. ThatOneTomahawk_

_11. TryHardMezza_

_12. Rayis2slick_

"Almost forgot about that, but fine, i'll do PvP minigames and whoever kills me get's to choose well, for me to do anything they want, as long it doesn't involve death. But if i get targeted i won't count it" I mumbled, going into MCSG, Isaac, Matt(OhTekkers), Mitch, Jerome, Justin and Taz followed "Alright let's do this..."

* * *

"Noice." I growled with happiness, i was destroying, Jerome and Taz tried their shot at taking me out so he could make me do something terrible, but im 2 good.

"Got em." Isaac mumbled, hearing Mitch and Justin complaining

"Yup, we got Acid and Bajan." Matt chuckles as now he and Isaac were rushing at me

"No..." I sighed, eating a golden apple "Fine, come here isaac." I fishing rodded him, getting the lucky break where i get those momentum hits and he couldnt get any hits on me

"Holy shit dat reach." Isaac grumbled underneath his breath and proceeded to run away as now Matt was running at me.

'Rekt' was heard 3 times from Ray's PC as he landed 3 fully charged bow shot's on Matt, then began to block hit as Matt didn't

"Oh snap i forgot block hitting is useful!" Matt tried to turn and run off, but i was able to rod him into a tree, he was done and i survived with 5 hearts

"Where ya at Isaac?" I crouched around, when suddenly i saw he was right behind me, random f5'ing really helped, i pulled off yet another 360 spin and sniped him, sprinting towards him, he landed an insane combo, weak bow shot, fishing rod hit, then 3 hits with his stone sword, I did the noob thing and bow spammed, knowing that he was really low, one more shot was necessary, i didn't earn that kill :( "Wooo i survived!" I threw my arms in the air, not noticing i was in 3rd person, a person by the name of **_brandonop_** had pushed me to the edge of the mountain where Isaac, Matt and I had our fight "Oh shit nonono!" I tried fighting back but had fallen off the edge...FUCK!

"Lol!" Mitch laughed as he private messaged the guy to say what he wanted me to do

"Please have some mercy..." I sighed

"Oh i love this guy, shout out to BrandonOp, for telling ray to either throw his PC out the window or Twerk to the song 'Gas Pedal'..."

"Oh fuck off just fucking fuck off!" I pushed back and wanted to make a run for it, But Christian and Mat were guarding the front door, Pete and Kara were taking the Back, JJ, Harry and Deji were guarding the windows.

"Isaac, got any tips?" I looked at him

"Just, turn on the music, and do it, honestly, i have no idea how to twerk and people still made gif's out of it." Isaac chuckles, grabbing his phone to record

"No. I simply refuse." I shook my head, watching Jay head for my PC "FUCK OFF AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS!" I pushed him away

"Then twerk little bro." He smirked "30 seconds minimum."

"Fuck's sake alright." I shook my head again, then got on my chain and spun around as Annie played the music, and honestly, i had no idea what i was doing, i guess i just 'twerked?' I kept it going for 13 seconds before jumping off the chair and running away from the camera "Nah mate im done, no way am i ever doing something like that again.

"That wasnt even 30 seconds." Lexi exclaimed

"Fuck off sis." I growled and shook my head.

* * *

_So the night went on, the sidemen streamed fifa stuff, with lot's of shouting, surprisingly the cops weren't called on us_

"Someone just said the twerk pack?" Tobi said in confusion "Im not twerking"

"I'll do it." Harry stood and instantly twerked as Tobi opened another pack

"Oh my god he's actually doing it...What are you doing dude?" He said only to get nobody good

"Did it work?!"

"No now please stop doing that!" Tobi closed his eyes in horror

"I got this." I said, swiping the controller out of Tobi's hand, opening a pack, to (And if you play fifa, then you'll get this, if not, carry on) get 90 rated Zlatan Ibrahimovic

"OHHHHHH!" Harry shouted and instantly hugged me "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Lol." Isaac laughed at me, then went back to reading questions off his stream "Would you grind on Ant for 5 million dollars?" Isaac thought about it as he looked at Ant "Hmm, hell dude i would grind on Ant for free!" Isaac shouts

* * *

_A few more hours later, literally it was 3 AM at best_

"Man that was wild." I yawned, cleaning up dirty plates, getting eyed by Tara "Oh no, did the guys give you beer?" I noticed a can of beer in her hand

"NO! im perfectly f-fine..." she was limping around, trying to pick up plates to help, but instead just dropped one on the ground...-_-

'What was that?' Annie rises from the floor and heads towards the noise

"Tara, your drunk, come on, let's get you to bed..." I tried lifting Tara on my shoulders but she slipped and fell on me "Whoa, your not so careful are you mate?" I chuckled "Uhhh Tara?" I looked at her, she looked like she was struggling, but instead just kissed me again...AGAIN?!

Annie gasped as she opened the door "Tara! Ray! what are you doing?!"

"Shit..." I lightly pushed away, helping her up "Annie, she did it, again..."

"Oh no..." Annie shook her head "Tara promised she wouldn't..." Annie sat Tara down on the table, who's head dropped agains the table "She's out cold, but Ray, your going to have to tell Ashley..."

"I know that." I looked out the window, shaking my head


	32. The Rant That Would Change Everything!

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 28

* * *

"Ashley..." I mumbled, entering her room, she was watching a video we had recorded together

"She told me..." Ashley didn't look at me, she just muted the volume

"Ashley im sorry-!"

"Relax" Ashley turned and smiled "It wasn't your fault."

"Phew, i thought i'd have to serenade you." I chuckled

"Oh i don't mind that." She giggled, then jumped from her chair and gave me a hug that if any tighter, my lungs would burst.

"You weren't mad at Tara?" I asked

"I wanted to be mad, but i just couldn't." Ashley sighs "She promised to let this crush on you go Ray."

"Good." I nodded then heard noises downstairs "Who is still here?" I opened the door

"Isaac, Matt, Harrison, Stephen, Ant, Mitch, Connor, Kyleigh, Jerome, Pete, Kara, Mat, Rob, Preston, Vikk and Christian, everyone else left already, the sidemen left yesterday and the rest left this morning." Ashley smiles "They are all recording."

"Battledome? Even Kyleigh and Connor"

"Yup. Mitch and Jerome were team captains..." Ashley then thinks about who was chosen.

* * *

_"Alright i'll take the PizzaHut." Jerome chuckles_

_"I'll take his rabbit guuurl." Mitch points at Kara_

_"Hmmmm..." Jerome thinks "I'll take puuuurston!"_

_"Yea boy great choice!" Preston cheers_

_"Predictable." Isaac chuckles and leans back on his chair_

_"I want the IckyVikkystar on my team..." Mitch shouts _

_"Woofless!" Jerome responds within seconds_

_"Fart boy." Mitch gestures towards Ant_

_"Disco maniac!" Jerome tells Harrison_

_"Christian." Mitch nods_

_"The yellow man." Jerome chuckles_

_"I'll take Steve." Mitch laughs at Stephen _

_"Hmmm..." Jerome thinks ever harder this time "Connor."_

_"I fucking hate you..." Isaac mumbles_

_"Tough choice..." Mitch thinks, his sister who's never played or PrivateFearless, a person who could easily destroy him. "Oh hey i got a skype message." Mitch quickly clicks away from minecraft to see a skype message from Ashley_

_'Ray says to choose Fearless, do this for him, he want's you guys to get along ;)'_

_'Really? Ray said that'_

_'Oh course, he idolizes Fearless.'_

_"I'll take Fearless." Mitch says it with no regret_

_"Lol." Jerome laughs, knowing how much Isaac and Mitch don't like each other "Guess im with Kyleigh."_

* * *

"Isaac and Mitch? On the same team?" I grinned and shook my head

'YESSSSSS!' A scream from Isaac was heard

"Wanna check it out?" I gently grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Sure thing." She blushed and followed me downstairs

* * *

"3-0 3-0 3-0!" Isaac shouts as he had killed Mitch for a 3rd time.

"Pure luck mate." Mitch chuckles

"Sure thing." Isaac shook his head, removing his headphones as Jerome finished the outro, Mitch's team had come out victorious, Mitch, Isaac, and Kara were the 3 left alive when Isaac 2v1'd both of them.

"Noice win." I spoke as I slowly let go of Ashley's hand

"Embarrassed much?" Matt laughs at me

"N-no! Piss off." I shook my head and headed towards the kitchen "You guys hungry?"

"I could eat." Mitch chuckles

"Alright then..." I nodded and stormed into the kitchen, for some reason i felt anger, but why? I was living the good life, good friends, 20k subscribers, an awesome girlfriend...hmmmmm odd.

* * *

_Since it was still early, i made a lot of pancakes, literally i made so many pancakes, it's not easy feeding 18 people including yourself._

"Man, am i glad your parents left us so much food." I chuckled, watching everybody chow down

"Now i can see why you ladies don't want to cook." Kara smirks and glares at Ashley and Tara

"Hey, he volunteers so who are we to stop him?" Tara stuffs her mouth with another pancake

"Mmmmmmm..." Ant savors the flavor

"When will you guys be leaving?" I asked

"Matt, Ant, Harrison, Stephen and I will head out tomorrow." Isaac clarifies.

"Same with us." Mitch speaks for the rest of the group

"How about you guys go out and party before you head out." I suggest, knowing i had something to record, alone.

"Won't you be joining us...?" Vikk asks

"Nah, i feel like recording alone, improve my pvp skills. You know, all that shiz..." I nodded, heading back upstairs, only eating 1 pancake, I went inside my room, got on my PC to see my Montage Video vs The Cube Member's had 100K views, i couldn't be happier, but then i saw Sky's channel, and decided to click on it, every single one of his videos get's more than 5 million views, but he honestly doesn't deserve it. All he does is make pig noises, stupid screams, annoying accents, show the worst pvp skills ever and acts like he actually cares. I growled with lots of anger, I just want the people to know why he's a pile of crap. I know what to do...but it'll take a bit of time

* * *

_The day passed by, I constantly continued to think about what I'd do, not even thinking of hanging out with my friends, not even my new friends, considering that I pretty much worship Isaac, but i've had enough of all the people like Sky and Bashur they honestly just have to get out...ugh their channels are just disgusting._

"Ray please join us..." Ashley knocked on my door, i had locked it shut, adding in another lock earlier in the month just to be safe

"No thanks im feeling a bit ill."

"Then maybe i can stay here, Dr. Poof can take care of you." She giggled

"Sorry Poofy but i don't want to get you sick either."

"Oh, okay then." She sounded sad now, i think she had to be dragged away, i did hear more footsteps.

_Making sure everyone left, I scanned the house, i closed every curtain and locked every door, heading back upstairs, i locked myself in my room then turned on the bright lights along with my webcam, then began to unleash what i could._

"Hey guys, Ray the slick ninja here. And today im bringing something a bit different, today i got a bit upset seeing this." This would be where screenshots of Sky and Bashur's video views and channel subscribers have pop up

"If there's nothing i hate more that all the cheaters and hackers in minecraft, its fake people outside of minecraft, sure you'd say, oh yea people like MagneticMinecraft who dissed all his susbcribers and started a twitter war with people like FamousFilms, PerpetualJordan, SGCBarbierian and AshleyMariee, or fellow fifa youtuber Gudjondaniel who used KSI to get subs then just said goodbye, fake youtubers who don't care and just do what they do for the money, it's pathetic and sad how these 2 channels the most popular minecraft channels on all of youtube, Truthfully i think Bash is just copying everything Sky does, I mean for fucks sake he moved into the guy's old house, copied his VSGaming idea and the vlogs as well, Bashur simply equals No original content what-so-ever." I growled and smashed on my desk.

"Now we move on to Sky, you my dear sir are just lucky aren't you, more than half of your viewers are most likely through the ages of 6-11, you curse without reason thinking it makes you look cool, your comedy is shit, your content makes me fall asleep, and overall, your so crap. Let me break down every single little flaw of Adam"

"His videos are like watching the discovery channel, they seem interesting yet put you to sleep the minute you look at them. Usually YouTubers go for both Comedy and Good Gaming Content, even if it isn't PvP, cause let's face it, Sky is the worst PvPer of all time, anything else he does is absolute shit, and the crap he calls 'comedy' makes me laugh...at how sad this guy is, mate go workout at the gym, you look like you stuff you face with hoagies every day, shave off your sideburns, you don't look good in them and honestly, if your going for Comedy and Good Content, your a long way away from that bud."

"And here comes the topic i really wanted to get too. Your fake, that apology to setosorcer, i saw right through your bullshit, YOU DIDN'T WANT YOUR VIEWERS TO TURN ON YOU SO YOU SPAT OUT A COUPLE OF WORDS...the sad part is, your fans believed it, and seto believed it. Face it Adam, you chose money over friends and you can't take it back, no matter how many bullshit apologies you spit out. And the fact that you keep saying your trying to help 'smaller' youtubers get known is stupid, Palmer, Kricken, DrPlaystation, SGCBarbierian, PJ, etc. They are fine on their own, they provide their preferred content but oh no it's either do what Sky wants or no video will be recorded. Cut it out with the fake attitude man it's total bullshit and your not fooling everybody you frodo looking prick, and this isn't Rayis2slick talking to Skydoesminecraft **this is Ray Jones talking Adam Dahlberg!**"

_I proceeded to then shaking my head and decided to just wrap it up_

"That's all i have to say, these guys don't deserve the fame they have, Sky just cares about the money and Bashur is just a follower of his, stone cold truth, Deal with it, this has been Ray, im out, peace." I shut off my webcam then just threw in that little rant along with some silent gameplay, added some low sounding music and called it a day. Thinking about whether to upload or not, this could destroy my channel with nothing but fanboy's hate comments yet i could get people to see my point and get who Sky really is, fuck it...you have to take risks in life _Upload_ and that's that, i simply sent goodbye tweets to Isaac, Matt, Ant, Harrison and Stephen, along with Mitch and the rest of the crew. Jumped on my bed, laid back, relaxing, no matter what happens, im still awesome for what i did :)

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

"Sad to see Ray wasnt here to say goodbye, he was just feeling ill." Tara apologizes to Isaac

"It's all good, we'll meet again in the future so him missing the chance to say goodbye isnt that big of a deal." Isaac nodded, shaking everyone's hand as a goodbye signal (except mitch of course XD)

"Bye, i'll miss you all." Matt smiled and winked at Tara

"Aww thanks." Tara touched her heart and blew a kiss at Matt

'Oh Ray did upload a new video...' Ashley smiled and clicked play on it

"It was fun, maybe we'll be back for Christmas." Mitch chuckled and waved as they were dropped off at the airport, what a wild night that was...

'Oh no...' Ashley shook her head and gasped, she knew Ray would get hate because of that video "What has he done?"


	33. Moving Out? With Ashley as well?

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 29

* * *

_So yea, that Rant got a lot of views, surpassing my PvP montage video with all the cube members, in only a solid and consistent week_

_Mitch, Jerome, Christian, Noah, Rachel, and many more including Ashley kept trying to persuade me to take the video down and explain it was all a misunderstanding, but it wasnt a sudden mishap, I mean all those words, and sky can lash his fans at me, he's basically getting me more subscribers, thanks Adam, you thick twat._

_Now it was the beginning of December, and Tara decided if i was going to be living at Ashley's place i'd either help out with paying bills or get my own place, and hey i may only be 16 but i'm moving out, now way am i paying expensive bills, 3 PC's, 4 TV's and constant lights on, noooo way man._

_Simple apartments, nothing TOO expensive, Tara and Ashley both said it was just a joke but i just ignored them, i'll be fine on my own_

"Ray please, have you even looked at your video? So many haters sending death threats and mean comments..." Ashley continued to plead, as we checked another apartment, which Tara was instantly a fan off

"You call them my haters, but if they have time to check out my video and write their opinion, I consider them my fans, pisses them off even more." I smirked and looked around

"So you've learned how to handle haters after that incident in Seattle?" She smiled at me

"No, if i see any haters in my face, i'll punch them. But when it comes to online hate, it's just fat geeks getting upset over their 'hero' good ole sky who screams 'budder' in every single one of his videos, so if they want to express how 12 year olds will 'Run over me with their pick up truck' then let them do so."

"Your not going turn into a jerk with all this attention right?" Ashley showed me her phone, i had gained another 10k subs within a week, 30k, wow, IM AWESOME

"Nah." I shook my head "A little internet fame won't cause me to throw my friends to the curb." I patted Ashley's poofy hair

"Good." She nodded as she had to get Tara to stop jumping on the bed "Now let's talk about you not moving out."

"Nope, decision has been made, i'll be fine don't worry."

"Your underage." Ashley shakes her head

"Yet i can...Never mind." I smirked "What if..."

"No, you can't make a fake ID." Ashley crossed her arms and continued to shake her head

"Damn." I growled, thinking, an adult, at least 18 years of age

"Ooooor..." Tara gestured

"You!" I pointed at Ashley

"M-me?!" She exclaimed

"Yea, it'd be perfect!" Tara cheered

"It's only a suggestion." I said

"Honestly, i'll think about it." She smiled as we headed out "Speaking of truck or any sort of car, can you drive?"

"Nope." I shook my head "7 times i failed my drivers test."

"7? Wow." Ashley giggled

"Hey i may be slick but im far from perfect." I shook my head, getting in the passengers seat

"Your perfect in my eyes."

"Those beautiful eyes do see everything." I chuckled, she tried to play it cool but that blush across her face says otherwise

"Drive woman drive!" Tara demands

* * *

"Ray take it down, i beg of you." Ashley continued to plead

"Nope, what's done is done." I shook my head, checking my channel, more subscribers, sweet.

"Home sweet home!" Tara sprinted out of the car and into the house

"Ah man these fanboy comments are so great, and the best part is, im actually getting support." I chuckled, scrolling past the hate comments to find lots of love and respectful comments

* * *

_AaronDoesPvP_

_Rock on! Sky is an annoying little gimp, finally somebody who speaks their mind :)_

* * *

_5k1llzGam1ng_

_GG! Loving this new attitude aka Loved the rant!_

* * *

_BrandonOp_

_ Noice ;)_

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

"Where ya going?" Ray asked, he had sat down in the living room to watch the game

"Nothing, just going to record with the girls." Ashley smiled and ran upstairs, hiding her phone, mostly hiding her incoming message on her skype app, it was from mitch

_'Yo Poofy, wanna record some battledome, don't bring in slickman again, got it? Don't even tell him your recording with us'_

_'But Mitch why? I thought you and Ray are friends?'_

_'We are poofy, but i don't want his haters to come towards us.'_

_'...Fine Mitch I wont tell him.'_

_'Thx ;) And don't worry'_

* * *

_Ray's POV_

"You alright?" Tara sat next to me

"Yea, it's been a week, all i've done is post solo games, SG, Walls even practice UHC, i feel like im being ignored, I understand Isaac not being able to but then theirs Justin, Mitch, Taz, Pete, not even Ashley and I have recorded." I shook my head "It's like since i've gotten a lot of hate, the people i consider my friends are just a bunch of-!"

"Very nice people!" Tara cut me off "Listen, you know how it is right? They don't want to be bombarded with hate so they're just ignoring you for a bit, they are still your friends, heck you went to Seattle with them, had a blast, then they came over here because they wanted to see you and Ashley."

"Yea..." I chuckled "Im going upstairs, maybe record ANOTHER solo game." I sighed and headed to my room

"That damn idiot..." I heard Tara laugh before her voiced faded away

* * *

_Multiple easy games won, Im surprised i wasn't banned from Sky's crap server, every game i played i won, the players are so, well 'eZ' even all the morons that tried to kill me off spawn, i could have uploaded, but i wan angry and decided to just take my anger out of these people with my PvP skills. Eventually I decided the stop, the anger was let out :) so many sky fanboys taken down, it just felt so great_

"I hear...shouting?" I questioned, tip toeing out of my room, i went towards Ashley's room, actually peaking inside, she was recording with them, i knew it!

"Well you know how it is, when you care for someone, you always want to be there for him or her, i have Louise, your have SlickNinja Ray, Justin has Taz-!"

"Whoa whoa what?!" Justin chuckled

"Focus less on your sweet love with Taz cause Mitch is right on your booty!" Jerome shouts, as Justin turned and and battled with Mitch, no bows or fishing rods were used, just swords, water and lava.

"Ashley..." I wanted to be mad, but i know why she had to hide it from me, she knew i'd snap at the group for ignoring me, but now im calm

"GGGGGGGGGG!" Jerome shouts, Justin had just beaten Mitch in their final battle for his teams win

"Holy cow that was intense!" Taz cheers

"If you guys enjoyed that 4v4 Battledome make sure to smaaaaack dat like button, leave a comment down below saying how much you enjoyed this, subscribe to the winning team of myself, The poofy slick ninja AshleyMariee, JUUUUUSTIN AciDicBliTzz and the Legend of them all Taz! Also make sure to help out the losers of Mitch the Benja Canada, Poor Little Lachy, and good ole HotNSpicy members IckyVikkyStickyStar123 and Big Robby Rob Woofless. See ya'll next time everybody this has been JeromeASF, peace out."

"Byeee doods!" Ashley cheers

"Bye!" Justin and Taz shout

"That was fun." Jerome chuckled, they had all turned on their webcams

"I bet it was." I sat beside Ashley

"Oh sh-!" Ashley dropped back

"Your shocked? Fuck's sake it was nothing but shouting, im pretty sure even Tara heard." I chuckled as Ashley stood up, not bothering to grab her chair, she just sat on my lap, she grabbed my hands and gently placed them on her knees, we spun around the chair as Taz and Justin talked

"Slick i assume you know why we haven't recorded the past week right?" Jerome clarifies

"Yup. And it's all good J-Rome." I said with that slur in his name

"Good, cause Justin has been dying to record with you."

"Really now?" I chuckled

"Hey now..." Justin responded.

"Mitch usually has the last say on when we record, but hey everything should be fine, besides UHC season 7 is just around Christmas, what a jolly holiday that will be. Killing, Fun, presents, more presents and love."

"To be fair, the love part is already there." I spoke, guiding Ashley's chin to turn and face me, i gave her a quick kiss on the lips, she retaliated by giving the same, only a longer and deeper kiss

"Get a room!" Taz chuckled

"They're already in one, hehehehe how about some slick baby's" Jerome raises his eyebrows

I shook my head, not wanting to break away from the kiss, i simply and playfully flipped off jerome

"Love you to bud, well guys i g2g." Jerome said his goodbyes, then Justin and Taz left the call so they could record factions

"So i thought about it, and when Jerome said that stuff about when you care for somebody you love, you always want to be by their side, if it works i wouldn't mind moving into an apartment with you. After all my parents wil be back shortly after Christmas, it'll be fun to watch them look at us, only young teenagers already making mature decision" Ashley smiled and batted those pretty eyes

"Sick." I smiled and leaned in for another kiss, she pulled me off my chair and jumped on me, wrapping her legs around me, she smiled "Im glad i found the perfect guy."

"Like i said poofy, im far from perfect." I shook my head

"Like i also said, in my eyes your perfect."

"Well those eyes are perfect after all." I smiled back at her, we started with small pecks to the lips before engaging to the deeper kiss

"Whoa..." Jerome whispered, he was still in the call, forgetting to push end call, he grabbed his phone and snapped a quick picture of the view, Me standing up with the gorgeous Ashley Marie on me, our arms wrapped around each other and we were indeed enjoying our long kiss

"INSTAGRAM THAT SHIT!" Jerome ruined the moment before finally pushing end call, the spook caused us to break away, knowing it was too late as within seconds Jerome posted the picture.

"That sneaky prick..." I smirked and shook my head

"He always finds a way to catch us kissing." Ashley spoke with the bright blush across her face

"Sure does. Sneak guy..." I smiled again, pressing on the picture to save it to my phone XD.


	34. Being neglected but still the best

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 30

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"Wow this isn't that bad, it's like our Seattle hotel room." Ashley smiled, spinning in her chair "Except we have our PC's and we are completely alone."

"And very fast internet." I added, clicking f3 to see i was getting 956 frames per second with no lag spikes

"Your ready for round 2?" Angie shouts

"Damn right." I smirked "I'll be here for you when I GG10 you guys."

"No way!" Nora laughs

"Don't act cocky cause your now number 10 on the top PvPer list." Angie frowns

"Oh im only at 10? Hmmmm" I said with a sarcastic tone "Tell me what's your guys positions?"

"Very low, that's how far into detail we'll go in." Nora was quick to answer

"Alright then, let's do this." I laughed

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

"Alright so the teams are set?" Brandon asked

"Yup, they are all set. The teams with one missing will have to find their own replacement or go at it one man down, teams of 3, the week before Christmas. Let's go boyz" Mitch chuckles

* * *

_UHC Season 7 Teams_

_AciDicBeasts - AciDicBliTzz(Justin) LegendxTaz(Mike) & AciDic_Saiyan(Jeff)_

_GirlPower - Vengelfe(Annie) Elleanora(Nora) & Kaleidow(Angie)_

_TheCrew - TruMu(Jason) Logdotzip(Tyler) & HuskyMudkipz(Quentin)_

_OhRachelCraft - OhTekkers(Matt) supersmashgalray(Rachel) & NoahCraftFTW(Noah)_

_DreamTeam - PrivateFearless(Isaac) TheCreeperFarts(Ant) & ?_

_Ninjas - AshleyMariee(Ashley) FatlessMoon(Christian) & ?_

_HotNSpicyV7 - Woofless(Rob) Vikkstar123(Vikk) & NoochM(Mat)_

_PowerMoves4Dayz - BajanCanadian(Mitch) ASFJerome(Jerome) & Xrpmx13(Ryan)_

_Creatures - PeteZahHutt(Brandon) pwincessly(Kara) & ?_

_WEdaBest - PerpetualJordan(Jordan) TheFamousFilms(Bryan) & YoshitoMario(Hugh)_

* * *

"Uhhhh...?" Kara looks through the list "Yea there are a couple of teams that are missing a 3rd teammate."

"Yea that's why i said they can just find their own guy." Mitch nods

"Not that, i mean, where's Ray?" Kara scans the list again

"Yea, you left him out." Brandon looked alongside Kara

"Oh oops." Mitch laughed

"So will he be in Ashley's team? Cause i'll just add him in right now" Kara grabbed a pen

"No it wasn't a mistake." Mitch frowned

"But biggums we can't leave him out, he is probably more in love with UHC then he is with Ashley Lol." Jerome laughed but got serious right away.

"Yo, he has more haters than subscribers for sure, and have you all checked your twitters?" Mitch asked

"Yea, lot's of Adam's fans don't want us to play with Ray anymore, so what? We don't even record with Adam anymore." Jerome clarifies

"But that's a lot of Hater's G." Mitch shook his head

"Mitch shut the fuck up." Christian spoke up, he wasnt present but his voice could be heard through skype "You completely shut out your ASF haters why can't you do the same with a bunch of 11 year olds who idolize someone who shouts budder."

"It's different, with ASF it's only like 300 thousand peeps, with Adam it's 10 million." Mitch chuckled

"So your going to sell out another friend?" Jerome asks

"I told you not to bring up Seto anymore g." Mitch shook his head "Look, Devon, Bryan and I agreed Ray wouldn't be in it."

"The plugin maker, the server host and the game planner. Fuck off." Christian shouted before leaving the call

"It's just one UHC relax." Mitch crosses his arms

"How on earth do you expect Ray not to find out it, he and Ashley just move into an apartment."

"It won't matter once the game starts, he won't be able to play, come on guys, i promise i'll still record with him, it's just 1 UHC."

"Fine." Brandon hesitated to agree

"Fine but is Ashley just meant to not tell him?" Kara asks

"It's up to her." Mitch responds

"Well, until this sunday then." Jerome sighs before walking away

* * *

_Ray's POV_

"Oh kill em." I mumbled when I snipped Nora "Oh kill em." the excitement made me raise my voice when I landed a perfect 5 hit combo on Angie for the kill

Annie came from behind but the random F5 helped once again, I spun in place, making her catch on fire with 1 flint and steel placement, i proceeded to fishing rod her back into the fire, finishing her off with a weak bow shot and block hits with a stone sword. "Oh kill EM!" I stood up, hands still on the keyboard and mouse, Ashley was the last one, she tried to sprint away, but with 1 rod shot she was bumped into a fence post and that was the end of her "OH KILL EM OH KILL EM! OH KILL EM! 4V1 You can't stop this beast!" I ran towards Ashley and sat right beside her "Can you smell that, it's the smell of MY VICTORY, don't worry i'll let you savor it for only a bit, since it's only for me!"

"Shut it you big show off!" Angie giggled

"Yea you got lucky!" Nora retaliated

"Say that to my VICTORY!" I cheered, celebrating by jumping around as Annie did the outro

* * *

_After many more minutes of me being all hyped up, Ashley and the girls recorded some survival series episode, they wanted me to make a special appearance, but by the tone of their voices, they were going to troll me, so after they finished, Ashley headed out to go hang out with Tara. I decided that hey i can't record with just Ashley and her friends, so let's try to get a game in with someone else_

"Hmmmm..." I wondered, i tried calling Mitch, Jerome, Justin, Taz, Pete, Woofless, even Vikk, none of them picked up, some just gave the usual busy excuses, and i was sick of recording solo games, because a great PvPer like me shouldn't just beat subscribers, need to get some fellow youtuber's involved

"What they fuck?!" I growled, scrolling through my skype list, i called Mitch one more time and now i saw he was ignoring me, because if he was busy his skype would keep ringing until he didnt pick, however he simply rejected the call instantly "Nah mate, you don't make a fool out of me." I shook my head and went in the nexus, noticing Mitch and Jerome were in the SG HUB, so i decided, im going to make them my bitches when i destroy them in PvP, i hid behind all their fanboys until they went in a game, and of course it filled up quickly but me having the YT rank, got in with ease

* * *

_TheSk1llZPvP: Bajan, Jerome OMG HI!_

_joshCHICKEN!: HOLY FUCK I ACTUALLY GOT IN A GAME WITH THEM! 3 YOUTUBERS!_

_NatalyCraft098: I fan! Lol don't know who the other guy is_

_FearMySkillz: That 'other guy' can rek us lol_

* * *

"Well i see that guy watches my videos." I smirked and simply ran around the HUB, watching Mitch and Jerome getting bombarded with their fans was great cause i didn't get recognized by anyone except that 1 guy, but anyway, it was time for my anger to be used for PvP, it's time for me to put Mitch and Jerome in their place

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

"Hey guys Jerome here, and we're back with some more hunger games today im here with the big almighty benja, you ready to chop skulls mitch?"

"Always ready to chop skulls biggums." Mitch chuckled as the game started, he sprinted towards spawn, noticing a familiar person right next to him, they both reached in the same chest, only the mitch to get nothing as Ray got everything, Fishing rod, bow with 5 arrows and an iron chestplate "Ugh this jag stole the iron boobs!" Mitch complain as he sprinted away

"Oh, wood sword, wooden sword my friends." Ray chuckled only to get serious and started killing random people he came across, under geared 2 teams, etc. "Lololol get rekt fucking Nexus scrubs." Ray chanted then started singing "Get rekt, get rekt, im better than all of you."

* * *

_8 Minutes Later_

"Full chain, aside from the iron chestplate, stone sword, this has been a descent game." Ray says with not much confidence, going to spawn hoping for the iron ingot to make an iron sword, he did however have a fishing rod, bow with 11 arrows, a flint and steel and cobwebs

"Oooooh baby! full iron, bows with 30 arrows each, diamond sword and a diamond betty." Mitch shouts as he and Jerome headed to spawn

"Hey ray im home." Ashley entered the house with makeup on, lot's of makeup, ugh looks like tara 'tried her skills' oh god, the only part she got right was the eyeshadow, and he knows because Ray still remembers when Kara forcefully put makeup on me, not fun

"Oh hey sweet thing, come watch me win this game, i've already gotten 11 kills"

"Your ok with me commentating while you record?" She asked, putting her bag down she pulled her chair and sat next to him, plugging in her mic.

"Of course, i don't mind." Ray chuckled and spoke into the mic, turning his facecam on, approaching spawn when he sees a full ironed team of Mitch and Jerome

"Your in a game with them? Why aren't you recording with them?" At this point Ashley mutes both microphones

"Tried to call mitch on skype but he rejected it, so i came to take out my anger on her when i saw the dickhead himself, so now I'm going to make 'katniss' look pathetic." Ray turned on his microphone, seeing that he has been spotted "It's time to take down Mitch and Jerome." Ray clicked f5 to check his back to see nobody so he could focus on the 2.

Jerome and Mitch started with simple and plain snipes, not a single shot was landed, especially with Ray juking and dodging arrows, fishing rodding both of them so their shots would go even more off target

"Rayis2slick with some very tactic play on his part to avoid those monster snipes!" Ashley comments like it's a sporting event

'More like disgusting snipes' Ray thought to himself before charging at Mitch, who also ran at him

"Pay close attention." Ray motioned towards Ashley, stopping the run towards Mitch to place a well marked flint and steel on the ground, watching Mitch walk right into it, he fishing rodded Mitch right back into the fire, switched to his bow, landing 2 weak snipes on him and Jerome, 1 each, then proceeded to block hit Mitch 3 times, knowing he was low by how defensive he went shortly after "Oh kill em."

"Oh wow you got destroyed Biggums." Jerome chuckled "Back off i got this shiiiiz."

"Alright G just be really careful." Mitch says with an angry tone, he got 0 hits on Ray, yet he was brought down to 2 1/2

Jerome had put up a better fight averaging 2 hits on ray with his diamond axe, until Ray pulled out his bow, sniping Jerome 3 times, quickly pressing f4, switching to his flint and steel , another got placement on the ground as Jerome was lit on fire as well, Ray continued by fishing rodding him backwards and landing more block hits, Ray at best was at 7 heats, Mitch was at 3, Jerome was at 2 1/2

"Oh some nice hit's by Ray as he has now left his opponents really low." Ashley giggled and continued

"It's time to finish it." Ray smirked, charging in with his sword, no bow nor flint and steel, he simply charged in, taking multiple hits and receiving them, wiping out Merome from the game "Oh kill em! It is done!" Ray spoke, looting through their stuff, now he was in full iron with a diamond sword

"UGH GG to him." Jerome chuckles and get's ready to do the outro

"Nah mate i refuse." Mitch shakes his head and clicks on the rotten flesh to mutate

"Yea buddy never give up." Jerome laughs and does the same

"Oh looks like they aren't throwing in the towel." Ray whipped out his bow, watching the first mutation spawn, he didn't bother going for the fishing pole hits and simply sniped, continuously, that mutation couldn't juke even with that speed effect.

"IM DONE.!" Mitch pounds on his desk

The 2nd mutation spawned, Ray went in with his sword, starting out with 2 block hits before getting absolutely destroyed and left at 4 hearts by the mutation, he switch to the bow, sniping the mutation once, then fishing rodding him into the old fire "Oh your so done." Ray got 1 more weak snipe on him before charging in with his sword, only 2 hits were needed, and that's exactly how many he got for the takedown. _60 seconds until Deathmatch_

"Ahhhhh GG!" Jerome shouts

"Im simply the best." Ray laughs

"You sure are." Ashley turned towards Ray and gave him a surprise kiss while he was in deathmatch, fighting 2 people who only had gold and leather.

"Aww thanks Ashley." Ray spoke as he, without looking returned the kiss, at the same time while finishing the 2 noob-ish players "Ashley outro now!" Ray demanded as he picked her off the chair and cradled her in his arms

"If you guys enjoyed that video make sure you smack dat like button if you enjoyed, if not then fair enough dislike, subscribe if your new because this guy..." Ashley pokes Ray's face "Is incredible at PvP and you'll learn something from him if you watch and enjoy all his awesomeness. Share this video, leave a comment down below stating your favorite part, it was fun watching him wreck, see you all later Byeeeee doods!"

"Bye." Ray finished it off then stopped his recording

"Did you really have to ruin their video?" Ashley smiled

"Didn't ruin anything, i simply gave them something they don't seen on the nexus, competition." Ray chuckled and stood up with Ashley still in his grasp he carried her over towards the bed "You wanna fly?"

"No I-!"

"Your flying now." Ray teased with almost letting her go before actually a bit of power into the toss, Ashley rose in the air a fell back down on her bed

"You prick!" Ashley giggled

"Im the best, simply the best." Ray crossed his arms and laid beside Ashley who was now covered in stuffed animals.


	35. Interrupting UHC Season 7 With Skill!

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 31

* * *

_UHC Game Night_

"So all the teams are set. Perfect." Mitch sighs in relief

"Yup, Sadly Tyler's team had to back out, due to Jason's internet failing and Quentin is going to be away all day." Kara says in disappointment

"No problem." Brandon begins "Preston, Kenny and Choco are available."

"Nice." Jerome cheers

"Ray is gonna be piiiised once he finds out he won't be in it." Devon shakes his head

"Yup, but sadly you just have to move one." Mitch nods his head

* * *

"YES! YES! YES! I shouted, seeing i was now number 8 in the top PvPer list, 1 spot behind Isaac

"You'll be number 1 eventually no doubt about it." Ashley hugged me

"I hope so, but i doubt i'll ever surpass Toxic and Huawhi. But thank you for all the support, i feel unstoppable right now, hell you know what, im heading out, It's time for me to record with the Sidemen again."

'Perfect timing...' Ashley sighs "Good luck, be safe."

"Will do..." I nodded, grabbing my jacket before heading out, realizing, shit I can't drive, so i grabbed my phone "Yea...tara..."

* * *

"Hi christian." Ashley smiled through her webcam

"Hi there dewd." He spoke with a plain tone "So mitch really didn't allow Ray to be in it?"

"Nope, such a shame, he loves UHC." Ashley said in disappointment

"Welp, i suppose we should bring in our backup, which is...?" Christian asked

"Lachlan." Ashley spoke

"Alright let's do this..." Christian sighed

"Hi guys, ready?" Lachlan chuckles "Is Ray salty about not being in it?"

"He doesnt know, he left to record with Vikk's friend."

"Fuck...when he finds out..." Christian sighs

"Relax, i'll handle him..." Ashley clarifies

* * *

_20 minutes later_

"HEY GUYS WHAT IS UP, Harry here doing some more fifa 15 wagers, this time im with someone different, a minecraft youtuber, that's right, not a fifa youtuber...welcome Rayis2slick..."

"Yo..." I chuckled, I had been set up at Callum's desk

"Basically there won't be any players on the line but this will be on the line, since Ray calls himself a pro, if he loses, he will have to buy me 100,000 FIFA points, which will come out of his pocket, and If i lose, i will buy him 100 Minecraft Accounts."

"Get ready to lose mate..." I laughed and rubbed my hands, JJ and Simon were watching us, JJ was beside me and Simon was beside Harry. "I've set up the best team ever..."

"Nothing can beat this..." Harry confidentially speaks

"Let's go..." I cheered

* * *

"Hello guys, welcome back to Episode 3, we are doing alright so far, we each have full iron, on the look for diamonds and gold, Lachlan is at 67 and Ashley is at 27, im at 91, so far, so bad." Christian laughs

"Were holding strong even without our secret weapon..." Lachlan mentions Ray in his statement

"More redstone! Ashley cheered for nothing as Redstone was useless

* * *

_Halfway into the game, Harry 1-1 Ray_

"Oh kill em!" JJ chanted as I did skill moves to get past Harry's defense, going 1 on 1 with his goal keeper

"Oh my god it is done!" JJ dropped his mic as i scored the 2nd goal in the final minute

"Nooooo! how did you get past me i tackled you! No mate it's not over..." Harry instantly rushed towards goal but was easily stopped as i trolling by doing skill moves and passing it back and forth to the goalkeeper, the final whistle was heard and i had won 2-1

"I have won." I dropped the controller on the ground and raised my hands in the air, JJ started dancing and Simon was giving Harry tissues as a joke.

"I'll come by sometime tomorrow for those 100 accounts Harry, Woo!" I started dancing at this point

* * *

**_Team Ninja: FatlessMoon - 86| AshleyMariee 27 | CraftBattleDuty - 55|_**

"Let's head to the surface, the border is going to kill us if we dont go up..." Christian went upwards as Ashley and Lachlan followed

"It's day time, sweet, we can go around and try to find an open cave rather than another staircase.." Lachlan led the way

"Ohhhh..." Ashley pressed that, everybody was till alive with the exception of YoshiToMario(Hugh) who died in Episode 2 from fall damage.

_**AciDicBeasts: AciDicBliTzz - 100| LegendXTaz - 82| AciDic_Saiyan - 71|**_

_**TBNR: TBNRfrags - 77| TBNRKenworth - 84| ChocotheChocobo 65|**_

_**HotNSpicyV7: Woofless 100| Vikkstar123 100| NoochM 69|**_

_**PowerMoves4Dayz: BajanCanadian - 67| ASFJerome - 54| Xrpmx13 - 88|**_

_**DreamTeam: PrivateFearless 80| CreeperFarts 92| XtremeHD21 78|**_

_**Creatures: PeteZahHutt 98| Pwincessly 100| SteelSaint 88|**_

_**OhRachelCraftFTW: OhTekkers 88| supersmashgalray 90| NoahCraftFTW 100|**_

_**WeDaBezt: TheFamousFilms 52| PerpetualJordan 79| Yoshitomario (Dead)|**_

_**GirlzRule: Vengelfe 38| Elleanora 65| Kaleidow 55|**_

* * *

"That was fun..." I high-fived JJ again, watching Harry smash his chair was hilarious "So where's Vikk, i thought i'd say Hi before i head out."

"Oh he's recording..." Simon points out

"What? Minecraft Stuff?" I asked

"Yea, something called UHC, season 7 he said..." JJ spoke

"Wait he's recording UHC right now?!" I growled, that fucking prick left me out.

"Yea. would you like us to give you a ride back?" Harry asked, clearly not knowing my condition, which was pissed off.

"Sure." I nodded as he and JJ got into Harry's car, i got in the back, it was a long ride back, and i couldn't think about anything else.

* * *

"Alright sweet we finally have a golden apple." Christian sighs in relief as it was given to Ashley

"Thank you." She said with an emphasis in the 'you'...

"Shall we go underground, it's turning night." Lachlan hid into a partially open cave.

* * *

"Before you go have this..." JJ gave me one of his awesome Madcatz tritton 720+ headset, then Iplugged it into my ipod

"Thank's for the ride back..." I waved

"No problem mate..." Harry waved back, and as soon as they drove away, i rushed into the apartment. sneakily going into our room, Ashley was away from her desk and she was indeed playing UHC, with Christian and...Lachlan? Lol wat?

"It's time for me to prove why this group need me..." I said to myself, Ashley was in the bathroom so i set a chair to jam the doorknob, grabbed my ipod and cranked some _Paramore - Emergency_, I sat on Ashley's chair, hands on the mouse and keyboard, it's time to wreck some noobs

"Yo ashley? are you back?" Christian asked, both he and Lachlan were crouched, they got no response but saw 3 names at surface

I nodded using Ashley's character, clicking on the crafting table to make my favorite weapon, the almighty Fishing Rod. Then i proceeded to mine towards the surface right behind the 3 names, Ashley's teammates were behind me, and the 3 names were...Oh wow what a coincidence, Mitch, Jerome and Ryan

"Should we back away? They are at a higher health than us an-!" Before Lachlan could finish, I sprinted at them, I sniped Mitch to get his attention

* * *

_3rd Person POV (Fight Time!)_

"Oh shiz it's Ashley's team!" Mitch shouted, sprinting at 'her'

Ray placed only 2 flint and steel marks on the ground, getting Mitch and Jerome on fire, he ate the golden apple Ashley had, then block hit Jerome into a small pit, he proceeded to quickly jump in to finishing the stinky bacca off once and for all

_**ASFJerome was killed by AshleyMariee**_

_**2 Players remaining of team PowerMoves4Dayz!**_

_PeteZahHutt: Whoa o.O that's unexpected_

_PrivateFearless: GG!_

_Vengelfe: Yay Ashley! :)_

"Not done..." Ray mumbled, turning his attention to Mitch who tried to rush him again, Ray however was prepared, he landed 2 weak bow shots on Mitch then fishing rodded him backwards in order to knock him off range, Ray the proceeded to block hit Mitch into a close in area and finished him off with snipes

_**BajanCanadian was killed by AshleyMariee**_

_**1 Player remaining of team PowerMoves4Dayz!**_

_TheCreeperFarts: GG!  
_

_AciDicBliTzz: Wow rekt lol! gg_

_Kaleidow: Wow you sure have gotten skill XD! gggggg!_

"Last one..." I looked around to search for Ryan who was fighting Christian and Lachlan

**_CraftBattleDuty was killed by Xrpmx13_**

**_2 players remaining of team Ninja_**

_TheFamousFilms: GG! :)_

_Elleanora: nooo little lachy :'(_

_Woofless: ^^^ikr i cri every time_

"Finish Him christian..." I mumbled as my wish was indeed granted

_**Xrmpx13 was killed by FatlessMoon**_

_**Team PowerMoves4Dayz is ELIMINATED!**_

_Vikkstar123: GG!  
_

_NoochM: GG!  
_

_NoahCraftFTW: Holy crap gg!_

"My work here is done..." I removed my headset and removed the chair that was jamming the door, then i rushed to my bed and pretended like i was asleep, right when Ashley raced out thinking she would be stuck for a long time

"Whoa nice skills there Ashley!" Christian compliments

"Huh?" Ashley questions as she gets set up again, reading the chat

"So you perform well when your silent, nice." Christian chuckles, Ashley glanced at the 'sleeping' me, i raised my hand and gave a thumbs up

"Yup, that's right." Ashley giggled into the mic


	36. Christmas along with an attitude change

Ray's YouTube Career - Chapter 32

* * *

_'Oh my god what? How is she doing this?!' Mitch shouted, watching as Jerome couldn't even touch Ashley in their UHC encounter_

_'Poop!' Jerome slammed on his desk_

_'I got this, come here Ashley!' Mitch jumped in the cave and rushed at Ashley only to get fishing rodded backwards and bowed to death_

_'Oh My F*** God' (Censored for his video, PG Mitch -_-) 'Nah that's bull, she's known for being bad at PvP, there's no way she could have taken us both out!'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Lol._

* * *

_Christmas__ Eve. 8 PM_

_It was 3 Day's since the big UHC __competition, It came down to HotNSpicy and DreamTeam, i was rooting for Isaac's team, and the final battle was incredible, in the end HotNSpicy won, which kinda sucked but fair play to them, it came down to Stephen and Vikk, and due to the EU hosted server, Stephen's bow shots were so crap. And of course everybody thinking I played for Ashley, which i did for only that 1 fight, she actually showed a bit of skill when she and christian took on Noah's team, Christian killed Noah, Rachel killed Christian, then Ashley surviving with only 1 heart killed Rachel before Matt simply came in and 1 shotted Ashley._

_The AciDic's had a really close fight with the TBNR crew, Justin killed Kenny, Choco and Jeff killed each other with lava/fire and Preston killed Taz/Mike_

_PJ and Bryan destroyed the Girls Team, poor Annie, Jordan snuck up on her again, Nora and Angie panicked and simply choked when it came down to PvP_

_Isaac's team took out Pete's team, it came down to the enchantments again, Isaac killed Brandon, Ant got Kara and Stephen got Dan_

_The Power Move Squad, well you all know what happened to them ;)_

_PJ and Bryan were then hunted down by HotNSpicy, Mat chilled back and watched Rob kill Bryan while Vikk barely managed to take down PJ_

_It was really hard to see Isaac's team take down the lone wolf Matt, well first off, Matt was a beast with a bow but when they rushed in with their swords thats when it was GG_

_Justin and Preston met at 0.0 where they had the 2nd closest fight in the game, each were below 5 hearts when Isaac's team came in to clean them both up, shortly after HotNSpicy showed up and the final battle commenced, Isaac killed Woofless and survived with 2 hearts, Mat was killed by Ant again but this time it was Mat who did the lava placing as Ant burned to death shortly after, Stephen tried to save Isaac but couldn't make it as Vikk snipped him then proceeded to bow and sword fight Stephen_

* * *

"They should know..." Ashley spoke, we were at her house since we can't celebrate Christmas without Tara

"I'm really sorry i did that..." I did something stupid, sure i was angry at Mitch but was it worth it? Ashley's reputation is on the line and they might not let her record a UHC with them ever again.

Wait a minute, i rekt a douchbag, it's totally worth it, besides maybe Ashley can record with Isaac or Ant, my favorite PvP duo, you got comedy from Isaac, clever puns from Ant and incredible PvP from both of them. But Ashley doesn't really know them, so the recordings will be weird, maybe it's best she just stay with her friends, perhaps not all YouTubers are meant to collaborate. Lol I roll with PvPers and the funny guys, I'm just that damn good. In fact, im better than both groups since i'm both funny and good at the game.

"Im sure they know, like for real you destroyed Mitch and Jerome for the 3rd time. Im sure they are used to the ass kickings you give them." Tara laughed as she drank her egg nog, never really been a fan of the stuff, besides, Me. Drunk. Lol. No. The last time I was drunk was when Jay gave me my first beer in victory of my UHC win at school, i threw our living room TV out the window. Yea...got my ass kicked for that.

"It's so cold." Ashley shivered

"But the air conditioner wass set to-!" Tara cut herself off, realizing what Ashley did when Ray put his arm around her and held her close, Tara smiled and simply winked at Ashley.

"Hey guys it is AshleyMarieeGaming here..." Ashley pulled out her phone and started a quick vlog "Today is well, the best holiday ever!" She cheered, then i grabbed the phone out of her warm hands

"Ray the slick ninja here. That's right Ashley hasn't ditched me unlike those douchebags who i won't name even though I'm sure you know them, hell why not? Jerome, Pete, Devon, Kara, Ryan, Rob, Mat, Preston, Etc. None of them stood up for me when Mitch left me out of UHC and other recordings, and here i thought i wasn't just an internet friend to them." I got a bit carried away "But you know what it's all good, Im done with them. Let them find another PvP master like me, yea that's right they're all mediocre, it makes me laugh when Mitch and Jerome call themselves PvP champions, when they are just as good as the Nexus noobs i destroy for lunch." I handed Ashley's phone back to her where she simply explained updates and her currents series, which are kind of shit, no offense.

* * *

_Later On That Night_

"No." I shook my head, Tara tried to sneak downstairs to 'slickly' open her presents, but you can't trick the slick ninja, why was i downstairs? Well Ashley fell asleep, and her room was legit freezing cold so I simply put her down on the couch, then she woke up and begged me to stay with her. So i did, now im guarding all the gifts...GG! Now i have to deal with Tara for the next _checks watch_ 6 hours, NOICE, _not really_

* * *

_December 25th, 6 A.M_

"IT'S TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" Tara was already sitting by the Christmas tree

"Identical twins? You act like you 24 and she act's like she's 14." I chuckled, poking Ashley's pink cheeks, she was awake, I knew she was but the lazy ninja didn't want to get up.

"Get up!" Tara whined

"I don't wanna!" Ashley replied

"If you don't then you wont get a special present from a certain someone." Tara gestured at Ashley who was still under 3 blankets and my jacket.

"A slap to the face with a handful of whipped cream is not a gift!" She raised her arm.

"Not from me." Tara rolled her arms "From Ray." She grabbed 3 wrapped gifts and waved them in the air.

Within seconds it went from Ashley peeking at her gifts to her sitting beside Tara, patiently waiting. I took my time getting coffee ;)

"Alright alright, first off..." I started by going outside to get the mail, noticing a expected package from the sidemen. "Gifts from the guys." I raised it up and waved it around, i let Tara grab and read the letter while I brought in the medium sized box

"Have a very happy christmas ladies and slick ninja. We'll come around next year for another crazy party ;) - Love JJ...Lol JK it's the whole sidemen." Tara finished reading, i started by receiving 100 minecraft account cards, aww so Harry really didn't back out. the next two were from Ethan and Callum, Ethan had sent us a hoodie that had a sidemen logo on it along with a steamy plate of food, Callum sent Ashley his phone number...sick. Simon and Tobi sent lot's and lot's of Peeps(Marshmallows)

"Mmmm mine!" Tara instantly opened a pack of peeps and chowed down.

Vikk sent his own edition of FanArt, it was him and woofless charging their bows to fire at Ashley and I, ashley had a pickaxe and a enderpearl while i had a sword and my fishing rod, looks great. And JJ was the last one, sending an actual soccer ball with Ashley and I's characters on it, wow...

"Awww we didn't send anything to them." Ashley said with a sad expression.

"I did." I said as winked at Ashley

"Ray!" Ashley blushed "Please tell me you didnt-!"

"Im just kidding, i'd never send them that." I chuckled, since Ashley and i aren't even close to um 'doing' it, the poofy ninja got a bit freaky and i wont say ANOTHER word about what she did or what she sent me.

"Good." she sighed in relief

"Aww Ray." Tara spoke as she opened Ashley's gifts for her, the first being a necklace that had the words 'Poofy Ninja' on it.

"Ray..." Ashley had already tightly hugged me before the other 2 presents i got for her were even opened.

"And now for the other two." Tara opened both at the same time, the 2nd were 2 plush characters of us and the 3rd one was a charm bracelet, on the back it said #SlickNinjas and on the front it said 'My one true love'

"Awww." Ashley hugged tighter and poked me "Your so sweet."

"Yup, because I'm simply the best." I rolled my eyes and smirked

'That was rude...' Tara said to herself.


End file.
